Calling all willing hearts
by raylen2230
Summary: So it been about a month since Sunnydale was turned into the second grand canyon and the First was pushed back to wherever he came from. Were safe for now but know one knows how long. Post chosen. charater mixture and femslash galore.
1. Back to work

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any of the original charaters as my own. Thank you Joss for creating this universe of your own.**

**I'm trying to write this like anyone would write a season. so its coming to end but look out for a seaquel. I'm pretty sure i spelled that wrong. I try a put a little bit of everything in this story, action, drama, romance, domestic everyday lives and angst what ever I'm in the mood for. Its set right after the fall of sunnydale mostly in Cleaveland, throw a couple of teenage slayer sand a couple young adult slayer in a house what do you get? This somewhat entertaining or whatever. I'm going to stop talking out of my ass now. So enjoy the story. For thoes of you who are just now reading this. Its starts off sketchy but i think i got my groove, skip couple chapters but becarefull cus you might miss something. Thanks to my beta twin who like to travel.**

** Enjoy- Ray**

**P.s. Review review review**

* * *

Alex-

So it's been about a month since Sunnydale was turned into the second Grand Canyon and the First was pushed back to wherever he came from. We're safe for now, but know one knows how long.

After the fight Giles, Buffy, and Faith took us all to LA. It ain't the safest place in the world, but Buffy's ex, Angel is there. He runs Wolfram & Hart. Willow said they used to be a 'big bad'. Caused all kinds of trouble for Angel. Now he's in charge. The Scooby gang is still trying to get used to it all. Angel has been beyond helpful, so I'm not one to complain about where it all comes from. Honestly, I don't want to know how it works.

Angel put us up in the hotel he used to work his little gig out of. Well, when it was little. Now it's something of a franchise. It's not a Hilton, but it's a good place to hide a bunch of slayers you don't want noticed. So we got the run of the place; which is nice because it's roomy.

Yesterday, all of the original Scooby gang went to Cleveland. Giles explained to us that there was a hell mouth there that they needed to check out. 'On to the next threat' was his own words. Andrew, Dawn, and Faith went with them. I'm kind of glad Andrew went because the kid talks a lot. I swear he about talked my ear off on the bus ride to LA while stitching me up. As of right now, Principal Wood is watching over us along with Cordelia. The rest is left up to us; the ones who fought against the First. Not to any one's surprise, we keep finding new slayers. My friends and I are slowly becoming outnumbered. The hotel is being overrun by middle school tiny boppers. It's created a rank structure almost. There's the newbs who have mostly been here for only a few weeks. Then there the mini slayers; all the ones who fought with the Scoobs against the first. Ahead of us is the Scooby gang: Buffy, Faith, Willow, Xander, Dawn, Wood, and Giles. All of them equally matched in either knowledge, slayerism, or something else like a carpenter.

I walked down the hall to hear Wood trying to yell over a bunch of screaming girls. It's a little after noon, so I'm guessing that he's training the newbs. "Don't run from him." Wood said, laughing as I walked y. I saw them fan out till they're all in a circle. He's holding back a vamp by a chain in one hand. There's a stake in the other. The girls are all tense. I can almost feel it from here. As the vamp tries to lunge at one of them, Wood almost loses the grip. The girls screech or scream, but someone jumps in. She's about my height; a brunette. I can't tell who because most of the younger slayers move into a circle around her. She kicks the vamp as he charges her. He lands on his side, skidding across the tile flooring. The young slayer behind him yelps and runs till she's right under Wood.

I walk to the door and lean against the frame. I watched as the brunette gives the vamp a one-two combo. Before he can really react, she stakes him. He goes out in puff of dust, then the brunette tosses her stake towards Wood. "If you can't do that by the end of the week, then you should just go home," the brunette commanded while looking around at the girls standing around her. I know the voice. She's part of my trio. Kennedy. Wood shrugs his shoulders. "I thought you're supposed to teach us?" one of the girls asks. "I just did…Look, if you don't think you can do that, go home cause your either gonna get one of us killed or yourself," she instructed as she turned and walked out of the circle and in my direction. As she stopped, she stood facing me in the doorway.

Kennedy gave me a once over. "I've seen you do it in less hits then that. You goin' soft on me?" I joked as she smiled. "Ehh...Where's the fun in that?" she questioned. I nodded toward the group of girls; who were now closing in on Wood listening to him. "They were running from it. Were we that bad?" Kennedy stated, throwing a thumb out in their direction. I looked back into the room as we walked into the hall. "We were, but then again, we were fighting uber vamps that climbed walls and shit," I reminded her. Kennedy smiled. "Maybe we should see if we can find a few of those an let them lose in the hotel," she suggested playfully. I raised my brow half scared, half surprised that she would even think it. "Yeah, and they'd shit or pee their pants." replied as we turned. I looked up to see Vi walk in my direction, and we high five each other. Kennedy kept walking.

"Hey, I gotta call Willow," Kennedy admitted; stopping mid stride. I stopped and turned; staring back at her because I knew we had that meeting with Angel. Since he now has a bit of an abundance of slayers; a small army. A team of us goes out and does a little street cleaning. Normally, Buffy and Faith are with us. "What about the meeting?" I told her, and Kennedy stops dead in her tracks; halfway to her room door. "I. uh,...Damn, cover for me. I owe you one!" she responded. Before I can do or say anything to stop her, she books it down the hall. I've probably heard that a few times, I'm always covering her for ass. I do the same thing, just not as much. I think I'm about to start though.

I walked downstairs and out the front door where Rona, Krista, and Angie are waiting. Vi comes running out the front door behind me, and we watch as the long, stretch limo slows to stop in front of us. "I don't think I'm ever leaving here," Rona said as she got in. "I like L.A., but limos, come on," someone else said, I do admit limos are a bit much. It comes to a point of spoiling. I'm the last to get in. And as I slide across the seat at the end, I spot Wesley smiling at us and Vi glances out the open door just as it closes. I know what she's about to ask.

"Where's Kennedy? She was just with you," Vi declared as I search out the window, doing my best 'where the hell is she impression''. "Last thing she said was she was helping Wood with the new girls. She'll catch up later," I lied It's not so bad. Ken, Faith, and I are kind of close. Don't know why, always just kind of clicked. Same type of past; that how Faith explained it once. "Great she's going to ride the fucking crotch rocket," Rona complained. I sat back and nodded 'Yes' while smiling. All three of us got crotch rockets from Angel. Faith has a black one, I have an all white one, and Ken has a red one; each a Jyxer 1000.

"Hello, ladies," Wesley greeted with his British accent. Faith said he used to be a total dweeb looking guy. I guess all the fighting over the years has roughed him up a little. You can tell he's a book worm still, but at least he doesn't look like a total joke. He kinda reminds me of a mini Giles with a serious dark side. I know he has a dark side, I can tell by his mannerisms in such. He's been there. You can see it in his eyes. "What-cha got for us today, Wes ole' boy," Vi announced playfully, attempting to mimic his accent. Wesley looked at her but went on. He picked up a remote and pulled up a screen from the bar in front of us. Then he turned it on. There was a demon tied to a chair in a room, looked as if he was getting interrogated. Gunn walked across the screen. He was wearing slacks but he had a wife beater on. It looks as of he had been working on him because he's really sweaty. The demon itself looked pretty beat up.

"I'm only asking nicely one more time...Where is your clan?" he growled, and the demon just sneered at him. Gun swung a bat he was holding; contacting with the side of the demon's face. Wesley quickly shut off screen. "I didn't think he was actually going to do that," Wes informed, and we all watched him. "Wes, we're big slayers, we can handle it," I assure with a smile. He just studied me for a second. They really think we're just a bunch of young, fragile, little girls. Man, they got another thing coming.

"Well, as you can see, we're still fishing for information. As of right now, all we know that is the demons have soft necks. The only way Angel was able to kill his friend last night was chopping his head off. The rest of the demon's body was as hard as rock," Wes confirmed, "Other than that, the fighting is a little slow, but they have brute strength. So avoid getting punched as much as possible. Also, don't let them get their arms around you either. They'll try and kill with a bear hug from hell, literally. Angel suffered a few broken ribs. He was able to swing his sword somehow." After that, Wesley gave us more detailed information. Ok, I'm guessing Ken knew about Wes riding with us to the office because I'm regretting it now myself. This guy goes on forever.

We pulled into a parking garage and followed Wesley inside. When we were filing into the building, a red crotch rocket pulled inside the garage, skidding to stop in front of me. Kennedy sat up pulling off her helmet. "Show off," I muttered, and she just smiled. "You're late," Vi snapped as she peeked over her shoulder. "Aw, come, Vi, you know I like to make an entrance. All I missed was jabber mouth ova there," Ken teased as she walked up next to me. A valet came and took the bike away. We walked down the hall to a room. The room is the same as we strolled in, like the last few times. There is a table filled with weapons of all kinds. Wesley steps back into the room with five different sets of straps.

"Come on, Wes. Really, we don't need em'" Ken complained as he went to hand one to her. "Goes with the get up. You're a special ops team. You've got to look like one. Not some rag tag group a girls with sticks," Wes firmly orders; shoving the holster into Ken's chest. She barely caves with the motion. "Asshole," Ken muttered too soft for Wes to hear, but I heard a snicker off behind me. Ken turns to me, making a face at Wesley's back as he handed us the rest of the holsters. Neither her nor Faith really gets along with him, they're always arguing about something. I tend to avoid him as much as possible.

A door opens, and I peeked behind myself to see Gunn wander in. His wife beater is covered in yellow goo splotches, other ick, plus pieces of flesh. "These guys are something," Gun warned as he approached us. "We're missing a few. Where's Buffy and Faith…or Willow?" Gun asks as he scans over the group a little concerned. "In Cleveland, there's another hell mouth there. Scooby gang went to investigate," Kennedy explained as she finished strapping herself in. Gunn nods, he seems to understand as much as we do.

"I'm sure going to miss having all these slayers around," Gunn revealed as he marched to where Wesley was standing. We all looked at him kind of puzzled. "Well, think about it. If there's one there too, I bet you're all going up there eventually. That means Buffy is probably going to take her army with her," he answered our questioning gaze. He handed something over to Wesley, then walked out. "I'm going to go get cleaned up," he called out. I finished strapping in, picked up a gun and short sword, then walked over to where Wesley was standing. He pointed to another room door. "Go up the elevator and wait for Angel," he lectured and me, Vi, and Ken did so. The others were still struggling with the not so complicated straps. The last time we waited on Angel, there was food. I don't think the rest remember. I put my sword away just as the doors opened.

Walking in, I didn't see the table until I turned to see it up against the window. "Nice," Ken complimented as she strutted over to it. "I can so stay here. Angel ain't gotta pay me shit as long as he keeps cooks like these around." Ken confided around a mouthful of shrimp. We all dug in; fixing a plate each. Gotta to love a slayer's metabolism. It's a never ending pit of insane amounts of food. For some reason, I wasn't all that hungry though. I sat on the smallest couch while Ken perched on its arm.

Kennedy's had like three plates already. As I finished mine, Fred walked into the office; followed by Wesley, a clean Gunn, and Angel. I had only met Fred once when we first got here. She wanted to meet Willow and compare magic to science. Willow told Ken they get into it every time she came into town. "Are you sure they're going to able to handle them?" Fred asked, and it seemed that every slayer scowled at her. It's somewhat of an insult. They think we can't go anywhere without the 'Buffy and Faith Duo'.

"I'm pretty sure they can. Buffy wouldn't have given me their names if she didn't think they could," Angle insisted as they walked past her and to the rest of us. I like Angel, he gets us. Ken shot Fred a death glare, and Fred went right on describing the inner workings of how this particular clan of demons is and how to get to them. When the meeting was done, Angel escorted us himself to the garage where he had a huge black escalade waiting. We're going to look like feds or something, rolling around in that. Hey, it's better than a limo.

"Damn, I wish I could stay," one of the girls whined as she got into the massive vehicle. I got in the front passenger side. Kennedy took the keys and got in. "Remember, if you can bring one back, do so. Gunn killed our last one," Fred advised as she took a glimpse inside. A map was thrown in my lap. "Flight navigator?" Kennedy chuckled before smiling widely at me and taking off out of the garage. Great, this should be awesome.

"Try not to get us killed before we get there," Vi tried to yell over the music. So maybe Kennedy driving was a super bad idea. I lost count how many lights she's ran and cars she's almost hit. She thinks this thing is a motorcycle. I feel like I'm in a car chase. Vi, I think, is on the verge of finding out if she gets car sick from the looks of it. "Turn right here!" I yelled, and she banked it hard. The wheels screech, and Kennedy clips a pole as she enters the alley. "Stop, stop!" I shout. She slams the breaks; sending us all forward. I open my door and jump for my life. Kennedy makes it around to my side, and I punch her as hard as I can in the shoulder. "I'm driving on the way back, you crazy bitch," I snap. Ken just laughs, Vi glares, and Rona just storms past us to the first man hole, so we can go find these jerks. Man, I love Ken to death, but sometimes I just want to stake her and take her out myself.

One by one, we all descend into the sewer. Kennedy being the first one down had taken a few steps in the direction we were supposed to go. "God, you guys smell that?" Vi asked as she came down the ladder. "Sewer genius," Ken said then holds up a couple of fingers; indicating for us to follow her, so we do. It's cold, wet, and very dark. Even with slayer vision, it ain't all that easy to see down here. The light bouncing off the small puddles of water from the streets above has given us little to work with. All I could really hear was a scurry of rats and dripping water. This place is a breeding ground for a bad idea.

I can feel the waves of energy coming off all the girls. Some are anxious, the rest of them are tense. I can see Kennedy's shoulders and they appeared as if she ready to pounce on the first thing that'll steps in front of her. This is usually what she does. Not sure if that's a bright idea this time. We all turn to hear movement ahead of us, and there's a lot of it. For a second, I hear loud shrieks or screams. I reach out and grab Ken's shoulder, stopping her and the girls behind me. "Wait," I ordered. Ken peers back a little irritated, but then she hears it too. It's coming down a hall to our right. She looks at the hall to our left then ahead again, and I know what she's thinking.

"No, Ken, we split up, we're dead," I argued and she glares at me again. "No," I repeated as she rolled her eyes. I'm the voice inside her head more so then she's mine. I observe the two girls behind me as I pull my sword. I walk past Ken and towards the shuffling sound. As we advance down the intended path, the ground slants downward. The shuffling slowly disappears and is replaced with water like sounds. I stop when the path descends into water. "Fuck," someone groaned behind me. As I viewed the water, these two lights come on. The lights start to rise then there's another set. I back up, putting an arm out and next to me. I lose sight of the lights in the water, but it doesn't matter because it's a trap. "Back up," I whisper. "Bad idea," somebody suggested quickly. "Back the fuck up," I snarled, but Vi doesn't move. I would turn my back, but I sense it would be a bad idea. "They're coming our way," Rona divulged as she backed up in our direction. "There's something in the water," I notify, and we all shoot each other worried expressions. "Get against the wall," Ken asserted. As soon as we do, something charges in our direction. Where the fuck did he come from?

**

* * *

**

Faith- earlier same day

Today has been a long day. I would just like to say right now, I want to be in a nice, big, comfy bed, so I can pass out. I'm pretty sure that's not going to happen. I'm pretty sure B is going to want to patrol most of Cleveland and see what it's got to offer. I'm a little upset about that because I have no toy and no Robin to cure me of my post slayage hornies. This in all is going to suck. A hand to work it is then.

Today, we checked out the school for the girls. Saw where all the local cemeteries were and checked out a decent neighborhood. The houses that are for sale are a good size, so there will be about four or five girls in a house; including us to watch over them. All the houses have pretty much the same layout. I want the one's the furthest in. It's a bit smaller, but that means less rug rats running around.

Andrew still hasn't shut up. We've been sittin' in the rental waiting on B and Giles to come back from checking us in, and he just been sitting there, yapping. "I just like the fact that we're getting out of L.A. The girls will like here, don't you think so, Faith?" he babbled. I faced him and nodded yes. "I mean it's a nice, little neighborhood. Quiet for the most part. They can go back to having normal lives and school work on top of that," Andrew continued. "Yeah, you'll have to deal with them bringing boys home, Drew. What ya think about that?" I questioned, and he turns in his seat while smiling. "That what Xander and Giles are for. I plan on being a good listening ear," he commented and laughed. Yeah, scranny little Andrew is not going to be able to do much against a linebacker or quarterback. Which is what I'm pretty sure these girls are going to go for.

B opens the front, driver side door and everything shuts down for the talking department of Andrew. Willow stirs awake. Then wakes up Dawn; who's next to her. "Ok, all the rooms are on the same floor. Dawn, you're with me. Willow, you and Faith are rooming together. Andrew, go wake up Xander," Buffy declared' scanning past me to see Xander still asleep in the other car. Everyone is pretty worn out. I took the key and got out; going to that back of the SUV.

I grabbed my duffel bag and B's suit case. I think she packed her entire wardrobe. We're only going to be here for the next couple of days. "B, you're such a girl," I teased as I handed it to her. She smiled before rolling her eyes and moving on. Red came up behind me with her bag, followed by Dawn and everyone else.

As soon as I got into our hotel room, I heard Red's phone ring. I swear those two just can't spend more than a day away from each other. Red has been on the phone as much as she's been talking to the rest of us. It's a good thing she's long winded, or else I think even Red would be out of breath and tired by the end of the day.

I gaze up when there's a knock on the door. Red is in the bathroom, talking and rearranging things, so she reached out and opened the door. B strolled in; wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I hadn't even changed yet. She made us dress up all business like today and yesterday. She was trying to put on a show. I know the next couple of days we can relax and whatever, besides the night time patrolling. I plan on getting a bottle or two.

"Why aren't you dressed?" B questioned as soon as she caught site of me and my half unbuttoned blouse. "I thought you would have been dying to get out of those clothes?" she continued and I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe because I just got in the room," I growled. "Well, hurry up! I wanna get to the cemetery close to here and scope things out before the sun sets," she claimed. "And the fun starts, huh?" I said and she rolled her eyes again. Man, I hope she isn't going to be like this when we actually move here in a couple of weeks. Its bad enough we patrol for Angel every other night.

On the way back, B talked my ear off about me and Robin. Asking me where I think it's going. I honestly don't know. He's a decent guy, is really all I can say. Easy on the eyes too. I don't mind it too much, but I think B has been single for too long.

As I entered my room, Red wasn't there. I leaned out my door a little to see B opening up her door. "Hey, B, is Red in there?" I called out down the hall, and B nodded yes. I closed my door and traveled down the hall a few doors to B's room. "Hey, Faith," Dawn greeted and Willow just smiled. There was a bunch of herbs and other magic stuff that I don't get into. I sat on the couch next to Red. Red smiled but had this uneasy look about her. I got a glimpse of a towel wrapped B as she walked towards the shower. "I was teaching Dawn some easy spells," Red explained as I checked through some of the stuff on the table. I nodded. At least she's keepin' the girl busy.

When I turned back to Red, her face contorted into some kind of terror. She stood and made a mad dash out of the room. Dawn stood and went to follow, but I turned to her giving her a nod as if silent say I've got it. I sort of jogged down to my room and heard her on the phone. "Red, is everything ok?" I stated, but Red just nodded her head with a slight look of shock. I waited for a second, and then took the phone because I knew I would get more out of the person on the other side.

"She'll be ok." It sounds like Alex. "Who else got hurt?" I muttered before she realized I had the phone. "Rona, Vi, Angie, and I got some pretty bad cuts, but we'll be fine by tonight," Alex assured, and I looked at my watch to see it was probably about four in the morning their time.

I sat next to Red and rubbed her back as she stared off into space, concentrating on something. "And Ken...Um, not sure. Pretty sure she hit her head. One of those things got his arms around her and tried to drag her off, so she might have a few broke ribs. I think her arm is broken too," Alex determined, and I saw the tips of Red's hair glowing a little. Then she started crying. I could only guess, mainly because she wasn't there. "Uh huh, I told B to wait, had a feelin' this was going to go down badly," I relented, and there was a long pause from Alex.

"We caught one," Alex revealed, and looked back at Red; who had calmed down a little and was watching me. "Good, hope it's tucked in nice and tight," I stopped and turned towards the door to see b walk in. "You girls did good. Keep it up, we should be home by Friday," I guessed. I focus dead on at B as she noticed Red crying a little on the couch. I didn't wait for a reply, I just hung up.

"You need to call Angel" I demanded. B looked at me a little confused as she sat down next to red. "Ok," she complied, and I tossed her Red's phone. "I knew we should have waited," I concluded as I left the room. I was gross and sticky from sweat, but that wasn't going to stop me from getting one of my favorite drinks of all time.


	2. A return and three bottles later

**Alex- about an hour later**

"Where are you going…We gotta get this thing to Angel," Vi cried out as I practically came up onto the sidewalk, finally stopping. "We don't have time…The hotel was closer," I snapped as I threw the parking break and jumped from the SUV. I guess some of the girls got curious because a few trickled out of the building curious as to what we were doing.

Between the four of us, there was a panicked atmosphere. None of us wanted to leave Kennedy and Rona in the same area as the demon we had chained up in the back. "Get them inside," I yelled as a few of the girls approached. Vi handed Kennedy's limp body over to one of the girls that was waiting, and Rona slowly made her way into someone's arms. I watched and waited till they were both a safe distance. I didn't expect it to turn out like this. We were all supposed to make it out unscathed and at least all conscious. There was just too many of them. Now that I think about it, I don't know how we made it out of there alive.

We happened to catch the one that tried to chase us. He's wrapped up in the back of the SUV with a lot of chains. Big, thick, heavy chains. There was a small crowd now. "Go back inside," Vi said ordered, trying to calm them as she ushered them back in. "We' can keep him here…Angel will come and get him… right?" Angie asked. She looked worried. I felt as worried as she looked, but there wasn't time for hesitation. Hesitation is what got us into this mess. I didn't want to open this door as much as she did. He was unconscious when we tied him up. Pretty sure the stopping on a curve and yelling woke the thing up; which is probably why the Escalade is shaking a little. This is going to be one pissed off demon.

"One…two…three," I counted then lunged for the back of the SUV, opening it up. As I did, Vi yanked it out by the first chain she could grab. It hissed as it hit the concrete and kicked back its legs; nearly taking mine out. I dropped as quickly as possible, grabbing the now loose chain that I managed to get around its neck and yanking it tight upward. Its screams were cut short to a gurgle, and it coughed hard once before spitting into the air. "LET'S MOVE!" I commanded as I held up the chain as best I could. Vi and Angie kicked at it, getting it to move. I put my knee into his back, pulling the chain backwards over my shoulder and trying to get it to stand. The demon staggered to its feet. Franticly, we moved around; trying to keep it under control. Now would be a good time to have Buffy and Faith around.

We struggled with it almost the entire way into the basement. It swung when it could and hit Vi once before she practically pushed it down the stairs. None of us bothered to release it from its chains. I kicked its back while letting go of the chain. It slid across the floor, hitting the back wall of the cage. Vi slammed the iron bars shut and locked it. We all backed up and stared it down as it hissed and struggled to get out for a second. Then it just stared back, it almost appeared to be smiling. "Come on, let's go check on the girls," I suggested as I placed my hand on Vi's lower back. She winced a little. Then we all turned to go back upstairs.

As I climbed the stairwell, I felt the ache creep through my body. Then I heard my name being call over and over again along with the thuds of fast running, bare feet. I don't want to turn around. I have a feeling what they want, and I'm not sure I want to deal with the questions of a curious fifteen year old. "Wait…, hold on, please," she said as she skidded to a stop next to me. I look over at her, Vi and Angie fast pace it to Rona's room. Ken's is two doors down; one away from mine, but I stop at hers. "Did you really go fight for angel?" she questioned. REALLY?

"Yes, Jenna," I answered, trying not to sound annoyed. "And you caught one too?" she continued in excitement "Don't you have some training to do?" I advised, and she rolled her eyes. Doesn't she see these cuts all over me that I want taken care of? "Yes, but…I want to see it…Come on…, just a peak," she begs, and I shake my head no. "You'll have nightmares," I state as I open the door behind me. I can hear Cordelia's voice, she's softly talking to Ken.

"What in the hell happened?" she asked; just barely looking over her shoulder. I haven't seen Ken yet. Rona had a pretty bad gash on her shoulder up to her neck. "Well, there was one that charged us. And one that came up from the water. I don't know, they tried to take her…They tried to take her and Rona." I tried to explain what I saw. "We killed one, the other two got away. When we saw the opportunity to run, we did. One chased us…That's the one we managed to catch…." I described. "Whoa, ok, I just wanted to know what happened to her," Cordelia declared, interrupting me. I sat on the bed opposite side of her. She looked up at me as if she understood the worried look on my face. I glanced down at Ken; who was barely recognizable. I wished her slayer healing kicked in a little because maybe she wouldn't look so bad. The drawer behind me vibrated. I opened it up and pulled out Ken's phone, Willow's calling.

"It's Willow," I mentioned. "I'm pretty sure the wicca already knows," Cordelia claimed as I pressed answer. Ken stirred and opened her eyes. Ken searched the room as if she was attempting to find something. She couldn't focus, but I'm not sure how hard she was trying.

"Hello," I greeted; worried I was about to get zapped or something. "Where is she…is she ok?" Willow pleaded, and I could feel the panic in her voice. "She's alive…She's awake, I think," I reassure as I examine Ken. Cordelia was talking to her and making sure she could still feel everything. "I want to talk to her," Willow requested. I heard it as a request, but I know it was more of a command. I held the phone up to Kennedy's ear, and her eyes widened. Then her eyebrows furrowed. "You'll be ok honey, I can come home now. I can be on a flight as early as tonight," I heard Willow say. Kennedy shook her head away and back to the phone. I'm sure it meant that she didn't want her to come back just yet, not before they're finished. "No," Ken managed to get out. "No, no what?" Willow gasped. "Stay, you only have a few days left…," Ken stated before her eyes rolled backwards as she passed out. I pulled the phone back up to my ear. Willow's soft sobs fill my head, and I almost hope Faith or Buffy was nearby to help her out. This could turn out bad quickly.

"Red…She'll be ok…She'll probably be better before you get back," I insisted and there was a hitch in her breathing then sniffles on the other end. "Red, is everything ok?" I could hear Faith come into the room. "Red, hand Faith the phone," I told her and she started crying. "Willow, don't cry, she'll be ok," I repeated. "Who else got hurt?" Faith asked, catching me by surprise. "Rona, Vi, Angie, and I got some nasty cuts but we'll be fine by tonight," I explained, and there was a pause for a second. I could hear Red's sobs get a little closer. "And Ken…Um, not sure. Pretty sure she hit her head. One of those things got his arms around her. Tried to drag her off, so she might have a few broken ribs… I think her arm is broken too," I guessed and stopped. "Uh huh…I told B to wait. Had a feelin' this was gonna go down badly," Faith revealed said and walked away from Red; whose cries were now loud sobs.

Pretty sure Willow's trying to channel pain to her now. She had done that once with me. I don't remember much, but I do remember everything being very floaty, like I was high. "We caught one," I confirmed as I hoped to sound excited. I don't think Faith shared it though. "Good…Hope it's tucked in nice in tight," she warned before continuing, "You girls did good. Keep it up, we should be home by Friday." Then I heard a click. I looked back to see Wood walk in. "You guys need anything?" Wood asked, and I observed Cordelia. She shook her head, he left.

**Friday-**

I sat in the lobby on a couch with Ken's legs on my lap as we watched the girls play and wrestle each other. I'm not sure if it's some form of show of dominance or power over one another. Trying to show who's tougher when none of them has even seen anything other then the demon we had locked up in the basement. Ken gripped my calf; bringing me out of my stare at the young slayers. "I win…I pinned ya again," one of the girls yelled and stood up, holding her hand over her head. The other girl was lying on the floor and propping herself up on her elbows. I peered down at Kennedy; whose smile grew to a cheese. "They're back already?" I questioned, and she nodded.

I knew she wouldn't get up. Ken's been up and moving around the past day or so. Her head's been hurtin' pretty bad, so she wears sunglasses non-stop. I guess she can feel Willow's approach. If I was anyone else, I would think it's weird how they can sense each other. "How far away?" I teased her. Ken just shrugged. With that, I know they're not going to be walking through the door this second. Ken's bruised face is pretty much cleared up, but the black eye could go away by the end of the day. We didn't think Ken was going to wake up when she did. But now that I think about it, I wouldn't have wanted to see what Willow would have done to that demon we still have in our basement.

Oh yeah, almost forgot. Buffy called Angel after she heard how the mission went. Somehow, she convinced Angel to leave the demon in the basement. None of the newbs are allowed down there, but every two hours we switch off. I opted for the morning watch when that thing is asleep. It tends to snarl and hiss when it's awake. I avoid it as much as possible.

"She keeps hitting me with this weird warmth," Ken replied then smiled again. "Like how?" I responded, and she lifted her glasses a little. "Kind of like a ping off some radar thing" Ken answered. I don't know how she does it. I wouldn't be able to date a witch, especially one as powerful as Red. Will power or Willow power?

I chuckled at Ken's facial expression because it looked as if she was repeatedly being injected with crack or some other high. Ken went from cheese to grin and back again several more times with the next ten minutes. "I hope LAX wasn't too busy," someone commented, and I directed my focus toward the voice. At the same time, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Faith and Buffy are close, but I don't see them. I bet most of the other girls feel them too. I'm not sure what the younger girls know what to expect. It's the small tingle at the base of the neck that lets you know there's a slayer close. Buffy and Faith's tingle is particularly strong. Willow rushes past the people in the doorway. It takes her a second, but she eventually spots Kennedy with me on the couch. As soon as she reaches us, they immediately start making out.

"They're back they're back," someone screams and a rush of feet come from everywhere. Let the anarchy begin. Girls fly out from everywhere. Xander and Dawn are the first two that are seen after Willow. I looked around as Rona turns in her seat at what would be the front desk along with Vi. I watched as Wood walked through the front door followed by Buffy and Faith. The girls crowd around them and start bombarding them with questions about the trip. Buffy gives Faith this annoyed look that's says, 'Were we gone that long?'

"Ok, girls, let's give them a minute. I'm sure they're all tired," Wood lectured over the screams and yells. Buffy makes it to the bar. "Go back to your studies, I'll train with you guys later," Buffy groans, and there's a few yes's and wahoo's here and there. I sit back and shake my head. The newbs look at Buffy and Faith like they're some sort of super stars. The rest of us kind of laugh at the two because of it. The have groupies. It fits, we're in LA.

"Honey, are you ok?" Willow repeatedly asked, and that's the first time I noticed her voice. Ken takes off the aviators; which she hasn't done in a couple of days. They exchange a look that could only be something of love and understanding. "I am now," Ken whispered and smiled something super wide.

I watch as Faith wraps her arms around Wood's waist, and Buffy stares for a second before turning away to Dawn, who's behind her. Wood and Faith have been somewhat of an item. But still, why Buffy would look annoyed by it is beyond me. "Come on, let's get out of here," Red declared in Ken's ear, but I could still hear her; thanks to the slayer hearing. Red touches the side of Ken's head. Ken takes a deep breath as her eyes widen. Slowly, the dark purple around her eye fades till it's gone. Ken slowly reaches up to her eyes and inspects it. Then nods almost in approval. Red tends to do that a lot. She can speed up slayer healing or something.

Ken reached for the side of Red's face and pulled them together. "Ok, I'm leaving," confess as I stood and walked over to the bar/front desk; not wanting to see the intense lip locking. "There's way too much going on, let's get outta here," Rona muttered as I approached. The lobby must have filled with every newbs in the building. We found ten new girls while the Scooby gang was gone. The thirty or so other girls are quite the handful when it comes to hormonal teenagers reaching out to their mentors. God, I sound like Maury helping a orphanage by getting a celebrity to come and visit.

"Where the fuck are we going to go?" I griped as I scanned up toward the stairs as our only possible safe haven. I nod towards the stairs, and Rona smiles. Before anyone could call either of our names for us to do something or go somewhere, we all three book it towards the stairs.

"My room," Rona states because she has a balcony overlooking the garden and is one of the more comfortable rooms that we occupy. She rooms with Vi and Angie, so they all three got the bigger room. I chose a single, just so I could have my own private hideaway. But if I'm not in my room, I'm in theirs or Kennedy's. Faith normally joins us if she's not with Wood or training with B.

We make it to the room and out of the chaos. There is a deep sigh of relief. Standing against the wall, I spy out the door to see a super sad Buffy walk by. I turn back to Rona. "Grab her," Rona requested. So I reached out and pulled Buffy inside before closing the door behind her. After B stumbles, she regains her balance, stands straight up, and glares at us.

"What the…?" B growled as she took in her surroundings. Vi laughs a little. "You should have seen your face," Vi said between breaths as she tried to hold something down like a sly smile. "Why so serious, B?" I ask as I walk to the nearest couch and sit down. "Nothing, but uh, thanks. I was trying to avoid some new girls," B babbled as she smiled, but it looked as fake as ever. We all noticed. Vi saw the look in my face, walked over to our fearless leader, and directed her to a seat. "We'll hide you as long as you spill," Rona offered and sat on the arm of the chair opposite of Buffy's. We looked like we were holding am intervention.

"Come on, B, the trip couldn't have been that bad. Fill us in," I assume, and Buffy takes this deep breath then faced all of us. "Well, you're going to hear it anyways tomorrow." We all kind of lean forward queuing in like a group of girls huddled around a camp fire for our ghost story. "It's bad in Cleveland. We found a few slayers, but they're really young. So we left them where they are at because they're safe. The streets are too dangerous for a two person patrol. There's a clan of vampires and several demon clans. We didn't investigate because there was too many of them. I'm pretty sure the epicenter is a high school of course, just like Sunnydale. Faith and I checked it out one night. They haven't found the seal yet, so we're good there for now. It seemed like it all really took a turn for the worst last month," B explained, and we all sort of sat back. "They're all fighting for control of the seal," she added, and I nodded. "You'd think they would work together," Vi scoffed. "So when do we leave?" I ask as I sit up. B stares at me, and I can see there's more to this story then she's letting on. Something else happened.

"Hey, where's Giles?" Rona questioned as she moved to her bar area; grabbing a bottle of water. "He's still there. He's setting up housing and stuff like that. He's not coming back to LA. You girls and a few others are going there with me and Dawn, Monday," she informs us and we all gawk at her. I wonder if we're ready. We just got our asses kicked by a clan of demons here. What makes her think we can take a shit ton of clans in Cleveland? Here we go again, B and her crazy 'I can take on the world.' plots.

"Alright, so that's all great. But why do you look like someone kicked your puppy? This ain't the worried 'We're moving to hell mouth.' look where you're going to lose girls," Vi questioned, and some time during that, Rona chimed in and did a tag team. B's eyes widened, and she gaped at each of us; confirming it. We were all happy to hear about the fruit of what's happened since. It all just seems like B's gotta get something off her chest, and we all feel it.

"Ok…Ok…I get it. It's not a big deal. Faith and I got into it," B said and peeked up. All of our eyebrows rose in surprise. Those two are like best friends. There's the Trio, and there is Red and B. Then there's Buffy and Faith, but I haven't seen them fight since that night we kicked Buffy out of the house, and they weren't really fighting. "Well, what happened?" Vi asked as we all sat forward in our seats.

"I called her out on a few things, and she got all defensive. It's no big deal, we'll get over it by the time she gets up to Cleveland," Buffy predicts, and I snap up. "Wait, your breaking up the Trio?" I complained and think my voice just peaked its volume with a squeak. Rona and Vi studied me, and Buffy smiled; holding back a laugh. "Well, Ken is going with us…Faith is taking Wood up there the Sunday after with most of the newbs. It's only a week, chill," B announced said as she focused from me to Vi and Rona; who of course didn't care. These next few weeks are going to suck.

**

* * *

**

Faith- same moments

As I followed Robin to our room, I pushed him against the door before he could open it. "Some one is in a hurry," he chuckled, and I bit into his back. I felt his muscles tense on my cheek as I rushed him to open the door. I've been taking cold showers for the past couple of days, having major post slaying hornies and no Robin Wood to cure what he can of them. He finally opens the door, "God, I bet if I had a grandmother, she'd move fasta den ya, Robin," I taunt, and he turns of what he can to face me as he dropped my bags; still backing up.

"Oh, yeah," he said as he tried not to trip over himself. My hand found his chest as I look to his side and seeing how far we were from the bed. I wanted it, hard and fast wondering if he would be able to keep up being a couple of days out of practice. The boys got stamina but I'm still able to rock 'em.

"I'm about ta to rock your world," I admitted as Ipushed him onto the bed and sat on his lap. I could feel his little friend through his pants and ready to be let lose. He kissed my neck and then our lips found each others. I got lost in the searing kiss before Wood pulled away. "Do you like me, Faith?" he asked; still breathing hard but finding his composure. I really didn't want to get into this right now. I just wanted some. "Yeah, yeah…,of course I do," I sort of lied, in the hope that this is the end of it for now, and pulled his lips back to mine, but I felt him go soft.

"What's wrong?" I question; sitting back up. He has this super questioning look in his eye that I don't like and or understand. "Really, Faith, what am I to you?" he continues. I didn't say anything. I didn't know what we were. Everyone knows were fucking, and it's steady. We don't exactly hide it or try to, but I never considered him my boyfriend. I mean that's what normal people do. But whoever said I was normal got anotha thing comin'. I'm rock sock 'em, right? Faith Lehane don't do 'tied down relationships'.

I get up and slide off his lap. I fix my shirt, and then sit down next to him. Now I'm just a little pissed, but I don't want to fight either. I was about two seconds away from slippin' out of my shirt. "What's wrong, Wood… this ain't normal for even you?" I complain. "Faith…, I like you. I like you a lot, and this past month has been incredible. I just… I want to know you can take this to the next step," he stated, and I almost glare at him. He sounds like one of those counselors from the inside. Always talking about the next step and controlling your emotions. Controlling you anger. I can't lose control of my emotions.

Robin reaches for my hand, only I pull away. "This is fun, right…We're having fun, aren't we, Robin?" I commented and stare into his eyes, hoping he would understand where I'm comin' from. I want him, just not the way he wants me. The next step leads to white picket fences and a dog. I'm guessing my face looks as if it's slightly pleading for him to accept that I don't want to move on or up whatever. I couldn't take a relationship right now. "Yes, Faith, I'm having fun," he agreed as he wrapped his arms around me, but I almost didn't want him to touch me. My body cringes a little, and I could feel his arms tense around me. "I gotta go, Wood." I revealed as I pulled myself from his arms and stood again. I turned and walked out of the room without looking back.

Out in the hall, it feels as if this light weight was lifted. I feel bad a little. But hey, I'm single. I plan to keep it like that for now. "You look like you need a hug." I turn to see Alex and Ken a few feet away from me. My two partners in crime. "Nah, I need a drink," I confessed as I walked up to them. "Hotel bar it is," Ken suggested, and I shook my head. I don't want to be in sight of anyone right now. "Then what? You know B would flip if we ended up at a bar. Member last time?" Ken reminded me as she scolded me a little. I rolled my eyes. I honestly didn't care what Buffy Summers thought after the way she flipped out in Cleveland. I'm no alcoholic. Alcoholics admit they have a drinking problem and go to rehab and shit. I don't do either, I just drink.

"Ehh…Let's just get our asses to a liquor store," I mutter; being the responsible slayer mentor B wants me to be. Alex chuckles at my realization, and then Ken gives her a shoulder check. After Alex regains her balance, I step between them before this turns into one of their many wrestling matches where Alex often gets her ass whooped. She's beat Ken a few times. But for some reason, she always falls for something because Ken plays dirty. One thing though, no matter what, Alex always has Kennedy back when they're in a pinch.

About an hour later, we're back at the hotel and sneaking past everyone back upstairs with a bottle in each arm. As I'm walking down the hall, I feel B about to round the corner. I look to my left to see an open door. B would flip if she saw all the liquor we were holding. I swing my bottle behind my back to feel one of them take it, and they head into the open room. I could hear the sshh's as they enter. By the sounds of it, this is Vi's and Rona's room. Ehh, I guess we can share.

"B…What's up? How's it going?" I greet and try to appear less suspicious then I do. She has this automatic, defensive expression going on that turns into suspicion. I tap on the door lightly because I could hear their muffled voices. "I'm ok…I figured you were still pissed off and still didn't want to talk about your problem," B determined as she closed in the ten or so paces between us. "I don't have a problem. But I'll be sure to let you know, B, when I think I do," I announce; which will be never. We will never get along, will we? I mean I worry about the girl, but it's hard for us to stay in the same area before we start trying to bite each others head off. Maybe it's a love/hate thing we got going. Is that normal?

"Uh huh," B relented as she turned and continued to walk down the hall. I breathe a sigh of relief and watch as she walks her cute, little ass… I mean walks to the stairs. Shaking my head, I turn and bang on the door. I look back down the hall to make sure no one is the wiser. After the door opens, I'm yanked into the room and thrown off balance. "Damn, you ain't even drunk, and you already falling all ova yourself," Rona jokes with the biggest smile I've seen in a while. "Well, where's my shot? Maybe my unbalance will balance itself," I challenged as I viewed the table that now housed the liquor as if it was the local bar.

We had four bottles of jack and two of SoCo by choice of my mini me, Alex. The only thing that people can honestly tell between us is the fact that she looks nothing like me. The girl has a dark past like mine though. She's got a bit of an attitude when you push her, so I suggest you don't. She's also got a wicked left hook, which surprised me the first time we sparred. So I've taken her under my wing; along with Kennedy, who I was already close with.

"Can you handle SoCo?" Alex prodded as she under handed the bottle to me. I frowned at it. She knows I like jack, so why she's tossing me this shit I don't know. "Yeah," I confirmed as I twisted the cap; showing my dominance and non submission to something as simple as SOCO. I took the cap off and swung it up. The cool, amber liquid burned my throat as it coated it on the way down. "Come up for air some time soon, Faith," Ken ordered as I set it down and searched the room. I licked my lips. It was jack but it was still pretty good.

I sat at the table across from Vi. She smiled and somebody placed a shot glass in front of each of us. "She think she can out drink you, Faith," Alex murmured said as she knelt next to the table. "Shot for shot," Ken taunted as she placed both hands on the empty space between us. "Loser gets what?" I dared. "Watch all tomorrow morning," Ken concluded. I hold out my hand and Vi shakes it. Vi and I here are the same age. I've been a slayer longer, but I've never drank with but for once and not got truly trashed.

Ken pours me a shot then Vi. I hold up the glass. "To being single," I toast, and everyone looks at me as I take the shot. Vi takes hers. "You broke up with Wood?" Rona implied, and I nodded. "I didn't know we were together like that," I indicated and watched as she poured another shot. "Damn…," Alex exclaimed, and I took another. "This can go on forever…Look, if she wins, I tell you all about it" I asserted; taking another shot.

About an hour later, Vi squinted up from her arm as she laid her head back down on it. I wasn't doing too good myself, but I couldn't let that show. Three bottles of jack in a hour between the two of us. Alex wouldn't let us touch the SoCo because she thinks it's a waste. Seeing as how one of us is probably going to puke. "Ok, so can you just tell us anyway? It looks like you going to win," Ken judged as she poured another shot then picked up her own drink. I leered at it. I almost didn't want to take it. It tastes like water I'm pretty sure something is going to come up eventually.

"Ok, Ok…First we were fucking, now were not…Me and very cold showers are going to become very acquainted," I confided. There, it's all out on the table, I think. I take the shot. Vi's eyes bug out and she just about whines. She downs hers and yet another one is poured. I know none of the other girls are as drunk as us. It's a good thing, I don't plan on leaving the room anytime soon. "I still think we should have just gone to a bar," I mumbled while glaring dead on at Ken. There's this thud, and I can't quite tell where it's coming from. Till I turn back around, and Vi is gone. I chuckle and take my shot then hers. I would try and stand, but I'm pretty sure that would be a very bad idea. But who said bad ideas aren't fun?

I stand and walk over to one of the couches; where Rona is sitting, sipping on a glass of pure jack. The room starts to spin a little, and I feel this rush of air. When I open my eyes again, Ken's kneeling over me. Sleep sounds really good right now. Would you stop staring at me and help me up. "Wow, she's out like a light!" Ken divulges before smiling, and the room fades into a blur of colors.


	3. Handling problems & changes

**Buffy- next day**

"Buffy…Buffy. Are you listening to me?" Willow said as I snapped out of my little daydream. "Yeah…, what happened?" I questioned as I stared back at her. I didn't want to go into this sewer any more then any of then, but if I promised Angel we'd take care of a problem, it's what I was going to do. "I can hear them, B," Faith exclaimed as she looked up from the man hole. "You with us, B?" she continued, and I watched as Kennedy climbed into the sewer. "Yeah, let's go," I agreed as I followed Kennedy.

Why couldn't demons ever choose a grass meadows or forest? No, they got to build a hive or nest in the damp, dark sewer filled with rats. I reached the bottom landing in something completely unsatisfactory. Shaking my foot for a second, I regain my composure. "Ok, Kennedy, you girls have been here already, lead the way," I requested while giving her a reassuring smile. She nodded and took steps in the direction where I could hear lots of unsettling shuffling. I glanced back to see Faith, Alex, and Vi behind me. Rona was making her way down the ladder. Willow and Angie should be coming down next. I took in everything and wanted to walk on. I wanted to find and stomp on the faces of the demons that almost put our girls in the ground. But it seems by the way they described them that would be a very bad idea.

I moved so everyone would have room. I peeked back to see Willow was on the ladder and motioning to go ahead. Willow has become something of a secret weapon. Any demon would be caught off guard by a lighting bolt or fast moving, heavy object. It seems like ever since willow tapped into the sithe, she's been able control how far her power goes. She doesn't get black roots anymore, so she feels safe using it around us. She's become a bit of a bad ass. Well to an extent. Let's just say I won't be seeing her in leather anytime soon. But leather sure does look good on a girl. I feel a tap on my shoulder and almost on instinct, I stalk forward; following right on Ken's heals.

"You feel that?" Faith whispered and I gaze up and back from my crouch. I nodded yes. I could hear the swords and other weapons slide from their holsters. I stand, pulling mine out as we continue to hike through the tunnel. Ken described that there was water and lots of it, but I don't know where it's at. I don't even hear it. "Stop," Ken suggests as she kneels and looks through a hole in the wall. I don't think she took us the same way that they went the first time. "What?" I declare. She doesn't say anything as she gets this horrified look on her face. She moves and gawks back at us as she leans back against the wall. Willow is at her side; immediately consulting her. Ken exhibited a bit of queasiness.

I lean over and spy through the hole to see a crowd of demons gathered around something. 1...2...3...4…5...6, I counted then I saw a part fly. I wish I could say it was a car part, like a tire, but it wasn't. An arm hit the ground somewhere between the wall and skidded a little. I sat up still gaping as a small version of the demons that were eating the body ran over to it. It started gnawing on the severed arm. It searched over its shoulder as if it was going to get in trouble for doing so. It squinted forward, and we made eye contact. Its eyes widened and it smiled, I think. Then it shrieked.

I watched as all the rest of the demon stood upright and turned in its direction. The small demon turned back to where we were and pointed, "Shit, they know we're here" I confessed aloud, and we all backed away from the wall. There was this rush of feet and heavy trampling headed our way. "Back…"

The wall explodes and pieces of brick and cement came flying towards us. The wall didn't even slow them down as there's an outbreak of fighting. My chest slightly caves as the first one catches me off guard as I'm still trying to see through the dust. As I regain my balance, I charge back at the one I saw coming at me. My sword hits its forearm and barely scratches it as the demon continues to swing. What are these things, rocks? I block another one of its punches with a kick. "THE NECK," one of the girls screams, and I spot the one I was fighting coming at me again. It swings its fist but misses, and I go right for the throat. Sliding my sword in, and pulling it out the side. The demon falls to its knees in front of me then collapses.

I observed another one go down, and I could feel this electric charge in the air. Willow had a demon in a electrifying vice grip and floating about two feet off the ground. Go Willow. The rest of the girls were swinging swords wildly at them and I found myself beside Kennedy as she backed away from another one. Examining each other, we both nodded before running at him and kicking off the sides of a wall. The demon swung at her and missed, but she was only a distraction. I came in right behind her swinging downward and cutting off its head. Kennedy scrambled to her feet and ran to Rona's aid because for some reason, she was fighting one hand to hand. I scowled over my shoulder as one tried to grab me from behind. Before it could come close, a sword pierced its neck sharp end inches from my face. I reared back. It fell to its knees, and I eyed Faith putting a foot on its back; kicking it off the sword. I stepped back a few feet and focused on a smirking Faith. Something hard hit me in my side, then on the other. I put my hand against the wall I was up against, shaking off the blow. My head throbbed as I took a step forward. A demon took off towards Faith, and she didn't notice him.

"FAITH!" I screamed, but I could only swing at the demon that was standing over me. It was a helpless swing, My eyes flashed over to her. It had her wrapped up in its arms. I kept swinging, I couldn't get to her. It was killing her, and I couldn't get to her. There was another scream, and I realize I wasn't the only one fighting the demon as it started to swing wildly. Once I saw it lose control, I swung for its neck. As soon as I did, I saw the opportunity because Faith had leaned to the side as much as she could while she tried to get out of its grasp.

I pulled my hunting knife and threw it at the demon's neck; knowing it would be just enough for her to get out. Faith screamed and Willow shot lighting at the demon I was throwing fists at, so it fell in front of me. By now, everyone was running to Faith's aid. Faith grabbed the knife and dragged it to the side pulling out all of the demons insides as they collapsed to the ground. But it wasn't dead. Faith grabbed her ribs and backed up as much as possibled. Ken walked over to the demon, finishing it off. I got to Faith's side and put my arm under hers. "Ahhhh, easy,B," Faith pleaded as I lifted her to her feet, just before she collapsed; unconscious. "Is she ok?" somebody asked. Well, that's a stupid, fucking question. I looked to Vi and Angie. "Get her topside," I ordered as they rushed over to me. I surveyed the area. Thank god, we didn't lose anyone and everybody that lay in the area was a demon. Vi and Angie carried Faith away.

I faced Kennedy. "I know that shit hurts," Ken admitted and shook her head. "Come on, we gotta find that little one," I demanded as I searched for its body but didn't see it. "Its probably long gone," Ken assumed. "Its not," Willow confirmed. Her eyes were still a blinding white as she led us into the large room where we first found them. I was almost afraid to take even the shortest glimpse at the body they were eating; hoping it wasn't going to be one of the girls I came to know this past month.

As we filed in, Willow treaded right into the center then pointed to a grated over hole. Ken and I stomped past her and over to the grating. With one pull, Ken ripped the grating off the wall, and I reached in, grabbing the little demon by the neck. It screamed, cried, kicked, and thrashed about as I held it up before yanking its head to the side. The small demon went limp in my arms, and I dropped it. It's good to know the little one was a lot weaker then the bigger counterparts. I shuddered for a second as I stepped over its body. Everyone's eyes seemed to just about bug out at me before gasping at the dead demon. It was surrounded by blood and undigested parts. I made my way back the direction we came from but turned when no one was following.

"It's Jenna," Alex told us as she stood and took steps backward from the body. I inspected it but couldn't tell because the face had been ripped off or eaten. I covered my mouth at learning that these demons were kidnapping slayers. "I've got to get outta here," Alex cried out as she turned and ran full-fledged into me. "Whoa…, hang on," I said as I tried to calm her. They must have been a little close or something. I gripped onto her shoulders. I stared into her eyes to see that she was trying to hold her composure. "It's over, we got them. It's over," I concluded as I repeated the first statement. She nodded her head stiffly and took a deep breath. I felt her shoulders relax a little. The rest of the girls were behind her. Willow stepped over to me. Her eyes were normal. "I'll call Angel for the clean up crew, "Willow sighed as she walked past me, placing a hand on Alex's shoulders then continued out.

As I climbed out, of the sewer I could hear Vi and Rona talking. "Are we done here?" Vi inquired; standing just outside the door. "Yeah," I reported as I opened the door to the back seat. Tonight could have gone a little better then this. Faith lay unconscious on the back seat. I lifted her head and slid under her. "Let's go," I spoke as I made sure everyone was in the SUV safely. Willow sat in Kennedy's lap as they held each other. I moved some hair out of Faith's face till it fell off her shoulders. I almost lost her.

Pulling up to the back of the hotel, I looked up to see Wood, Cordelia, and Dawn waiting for us outside. It's still late so most of the mini slayers will still be asleep I hope. Vi and Alex turned, came towards me, and began to lift Faith up. She stirred then woke up. "Ouch, ow. Stop," Faith almost screamed. However, Vi and Alex just handed her to each other as they got her out of the SUV. I moved to get out and saw Faith trying to stand on her own. She always got to be so stubborn. "Ok, ok. I need help," She confessed as her facade faltered and she almost collapsed in pain. Alex moved till her arms were under Faith, but Robin came in and took over for Alex. Faith gawked at him as if to say 'I'm sorry.' I shook my head and trudged past them. "Thanks, Faith,' I said as I passed her. I peered over shoulder to see her nod.

I followed Ken up to the bar. "Do we still got that one in the basement?" I asked as Rona joined me. "Yeah," she admitted while nodding. I took out my sword and rushed downstairs to the basement; Rona and Alex right on my heels. "What are you doing, Angel is supposed to come and get it?" Rona stated as if I forgot. I knew that, and I know Angel is probably going to be pissed at me for doing this. "I know," I replied as I opened the cage and felt a hand on my arm pulling me to the side. "Buffy," Alex exclaimed. "Buffy what?" I slightly hissed, and she let go; seeing the slightly pissed off side of me. "Angel should have came it got it the night you brought it back," I informed as she realized it was for the best.

The demon looked up and growled as I swung my sword taking its head off swiftly. "Less then what it deserves," Rona judged, and I nodded. "Go see if they need any help with Faith," I ordered and paced to the seat in the corner and sat down. Alex looked at me and the dead demon before running upstairs.

Rona turned to me. "Those demons, they were killing slayers?" Rona gasped as she leaned against the wall. "They were eating slayers," I corrected her, and she let a loud gulp. "Do you think there's more?" Rona asked and I took a brief look at her. "Who knows," I answered as I dragged the sword across the floor in front of me; trying to distract myself.

**

* * *

**

Alex- same moments

I ran up the stairwell and upstairs to where they probably brought her. "Faith, sit still," someone directed as I got closer to the room. "It's my shoulder that hurts… Shit!" Faith snarled as she looked up to see me walking though the door. Wood was sitting on the bed holding Faith. Why I didn't quite know. "I know, but I got to get this out first," Red insisted as she knelt on the floor while she worked on something on Faith's side. I moved till I could see and Red had her fingers in Faith's side, digging under her skin for something. "It's kind of hard when you got your fingers inside me," Faith cried and winced in pain. "No pun intended, I'm sure," I chuckled, and Faith shot me an intense 'You're going to pay for this later.' look. "Let me….Ah, got it," Red confirmed as she pulled out a sharp shard of something. I'm not sure what it was, I couldn't really tell. "What is that?" Faith questioned then passed out in Wood's arms. Willow shrugged as she instructed Wood to lay her on the bed.

"Hold her, she might wake up," Willow declared as she moved to stand. I walked over to the bed and stood next to it. Faith looked pretty bad, not as bad as Kennedy did though. Or at least it didn't look like it. I held Faith's legs as Wood held her upper torso. Red stood, and there was this light that came out from under her hands. I felt a tingle in my arms as I held her. "So you can heal?" I inquired. Red just shook her head as she concentrated. Well, if she isn't healing her, then what the hell?

I watched as the cut in her side sealed up, the skin around it turned to a normal color. "Robin, push down hard on her shoulder," Red demanded, and he obliged. I heard a small pop and could only guess that was her shoulder popping back into place. Faith eyes shot open as he released her. I checked out her ribs as she winced and a single tear flowed down her cheek. "Ouch," Faith yelped as she rolled her head to one side. When Red was done, she took a step back and smiled. Faith sat up from where she was lying, and I sat on the bed next to her. "Those things were pretty wicked," Faith commented as she held her head a little. She smirked up at Red. "Thanks, Red," she murmured as she examined herself. Red bent over and hugged Faith; catching her off guard. "You're welcome," Red acknowledged as she let go, turned, and picked up the bloody piece that she picked out of Faith's side.

"I think I better get this to Fred," Red decided as she left the room; almost skipping. When I looked back to Faith, she was making out with Wood. "Eww," I responded as I practically ran out the door. "SHUT THE DOOR!" Faith yelled, and I walked backwards covering my eyes because there were moans already coming from the bed. I shuddered and scouted out the rest of the hall. Buffy was half heartedly smirking in my direction. I strolled towards her. "See, she's feeling a lot better," B groaned as she approached me. "Yeah," I mumbled as I glared back at the door for a second, shook, and then shuffled past Buffy. She looked kind of annoyed or something now, couldn't really tell what "Hey, go ahead and start packing. We're going up to Cleveland tomorrow afternoon" B commanded and I half turned then trekked back in her direction. "Hey, B," I whispered as she started to wander off.

"Yeah, kiddo," she joked. I hate it when she calls me that. "I haven't told anyone, although I'm sure people have noticed. But it would mean a lot to them if you said something before we left," I suggested and B nodded. "Ok, I can do that" she conceded and I smiled. Then I treaded to my room to pack.

**Cleveland-**

I moved. That way I could be a little more comfortable as I stared out of the window. The hotel was ok. Not five star, but it had cable so me and Ken had something to do. "Find something good, k," Ken advised, but I was distracted by the train for a second. "Alex," she stated and I glanced up at the TV just as she came in, flipping the channel. There wasn't really anything on but 'Law and Order' then 'Charmed' next. I bet Red loves this show, even though it's only half true. That wicca doesn't need an angel to heal because she does it herself.

"Law and Order," I call out and hear this unsatisfied sigh come from the bathroom. "No…, turn it to Disney," she yells and I whip my head up and in her direction as she walked in. I flip the two channels down. "Even Stevens," I complained and tossed her the remote because I obviously failed and the grown demon beheading slayer would rather watch children's shows. Learn something new every day.

The door opens and in walks Buffy, who's carrying two book bags that bounced as she threw them on the bed next to me. "What the hell is this?" Kennedy sneers as she stalked over to the bag and opens them up. Two heavy books and a few note books fall out. "Uh , hell no, B… I'm not…Fuck NO," Kennedy protested as I sat and gazed at the book that spilled out onto the bed. "Hey, you're going to be seniors. And both of you dropped out anyways, so this is your chance to make up for it," B claimed and it sounded like she was trying to encourage us. Kennedy stomped away; shaking her head. "This is bull, B…What…Slaying is going to be our night job," I state, and B sits on the bed. "Yep… Don't worry, in a week Principal Wood is coming up here to take over for the one that's retiring, and Faith is going to be a gym teacher," B explains. Faith in a track suit? Oh this is going to be good.

"Ok, and…," I start to say before being interrupted. "I'm going to be the counselor like I was in Sunnydale. The rest of the mini slayer are going to be put into the grades they would be in," she described and smiled, and I knew why. "So we'll have a cult following?" I said and B headed for the door. "This sucks, B," Kennedy whined as she slid down the wall. "Well, then gets some rest. Because you start school tomorrow." ken mouth dropped, and she elbowed the wall behind her as B walked out. I'm sure there's more to it then that but I probably won't know till tomorrow.

**Next morning-**

Giles drops us off in front of the school. "Bye girls, see you later," Giles called out as he drove off to go park. We all stood there in a line. Vi, Rona, Ken, Angie, and I view the most suburban school ever. "Kids," I say that as if I'm not a kid, "This is going to be a blast." I start walking; throwing my book bag over my shoulder. "Couldn't they at least pick a school in the city?" Ken stated and walked up next to me. I watched a group of jocks in letterman strut by; eyeing Ken and Angie, the first two girls they could get a good view of. I flipped them off behind her back. I guess we looked like the most rag tag group of girls in the building because every kid in here appeared like they belonged to some millionaires' club. Our torn jeans, low cleavage, and piercings automatically put us in a category of our own.

As we walked down the hall, the bell rang. We didn't know where anything was. I wasn't about to ask anyone, but I know Buffy would probably have some dweeb show us. The hallway cleared and all of the students walked into classrooms. I walked into the office to see Dawn standing at the desk. She turned around and smiled something wide. Ok, good at least Dawn is stuck here too "Hey, girls." She's wearing a light colored sweater, and she looks like every other girl that goes to school. "Hey, brat," Vi teased as she approached. "Girls, in here," B announced. I turned to see her motioning for us to come into her office. I dropped my book bag to my side as we all filed into the office. B standing and walks from behind the desk; holding several pieces of paper.

"Here are your schedules. All of you have free time after lunch in the library. And right after school, we meet back up in the library," she explained as she handed a piece of paper to each of us. "Dawn, show them each to their first class please," Buffy requested and went to sit back down in her seat. "So I'm guessing the free time in the library isn't for reading and studying," Vi guessed. "Yep, Giles want to make sure you all have the same upbringing as I did. Just a suggestion, but tomorrow you girls should wear something a little more appropriate," B told us as she smiled. "Our own, little, Scooby gang? Whoopee," Ken said sarcastically as she turned and followed Dawn out of the office. Before we could leave, she had already dug herself into some paperwork on her desk.

We followed Dawn as she took us to a wall of lockers. "Here are your lockers. The combo is at the top of the page," she explained as I studied the top of the page then at the locker that was mine. I moved to it and opened it up. I opened up my book bag and searched down the line to see everyone else do the same. "So Dawn, what classes do you have now?" Vi asked; turning as she found the books she needed. Then she put the rest in her locker. "This period is my free time, so I can help Buffy in the beginning of her day," Dawn answered and walked over to the wall a little further down. "So you're the secretary?" I said as I grabbed my Calc book and stepped away from my locker. I glanced over to see Ken grab hers. Why is she so chipper?

I traveled to where Ken was and observed her class schedule over her shoulder. We had two classes together. One before and one after lunch. "Ok, well, let's go," Dawn declared, and we each willingly followed her down the hall.

Dawn took Ken and I to our class first. She entered the room, turned around, and motioned for us to follow. I looked in before joining her, and Ken pushed me in the rest of the way. "Here you go, Mr. Trake, got some new students for you," Dawn stated and stepped to the side. Every eye in the class was of course looking at us. "Ah ha…here' my two from L.A., right" Ms. Summers has told me a lot about you," he confirmed as he handed us a small book and a calculator. I nodded 'Thanks.' "Have a seat, hope you two can catch on fast," Mr. Trake stated. Ken took hers and walked out past me. We both spotted two desks in the back and started to make our way back there. I peeked over my shoulder to see Dawn leaving.

"Sluts," someone spoke coughed as I walked by him. "What?" I said as I turned; swinging my book outward, hitting the guy in the back of the head. "Mr. Trake," he whined as he clutched where I clipped him. I saw the teacher turn around, but he didn't see what I did. A few of the guys around him chuckled under their breath. "Puss," I spoke coughed and kept walking till I got to my seat. As I sat down, Ken rolled her eyes at me. I shrugged my shoulders and opened my books. "You notice something weird about Dawn?" I whispered low enough for only her to hear. "Yeah, but I couldn't place it. Ask B later, k?" ken said then looked forward to pay attention.

After three hours, two very boring lectures, and three homework assignments later; it's lunch time. Angie and I meet up with Vi, Ken, and Rona at our lockers. "Tell me why we agreed to this?" Ken complained, as I shut my locker and leaned on it. "We didn't," I griped as I walked away. Ken shut her locker and caught up. I wasn't hungry, and a high school cafeteria doesn't exactly serve the best food in the city. "I would much rather ditch and ransack a house before I eat here," I muttered as I see the line steadily growing to a hallway. "Suddenly, not all that hungry," Vi divulged after spying on a kid.. With that, we all looked as the kid walked past her with a tray full of goop.

"Eww," Rona stated before we turned to walk outside. We got to the door and breathed deeply as I felt the sun hit my face. "It's nice out here," I mentioned and scouted out an empty table. I nodded over to it, and we all walked over there and sat down. Looking around, all the students outside were mostly seniors. I'm guessing all the other grades eat inside. I looked over my shoulder to see Ken and Vi ogling some jock. The jock was ogling back then stopped abruptly and turned away back to his jock like friends. "Look here, bitch," a girl's voice snapped next to me. I turned to see a cheerleader standing in front of Ken and Vi, "Stay away from my boyfriend or I'll…" "You'll what …Cheer us to death…I'm shaking," Ken challenged as she smirked at the jock then back at the cheerleader; who was regaining her words.

"No…, you better figure out how things go here or you have a lot bigger problems then me," she warned and stormed away. I watched as she walked up to the jock and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Well, then," I snorted as Ken laughed and gazing back at the couple; waving at the jock as he just stared. Rona tapped Ken in the shoulder. "What? If I'm stuck here, I'm going to have a little bit of fun," Ken explainedas we all kind of laughed. "I hated high school," Ken added as she sat down fully in the seat she just had her feet on.

I discovered that most of the students were watching us. I'm sure by now they've noticed the group of new girls. As I observe them studying our group, I noticed they're all prefect. Not just perfect, like big boobs, nice muscles, and good haircuts. No, I mean all these kids look like something out of a 1950's movie, or John Travolta's 'Grease', millionaires' club, you name it. I don't know. It's strange is all I can say. Hope this isn't what I think it's going to turn out to be.

We all sit and chat for the next thirty minutes or so till the bell rings. Then we all make the trip to the library. As we continued, I could hear Buffy going at it. As we walk around the corner Giles is holding up a couple of pads that were attached to his hands. I set my book down at the nearest table. "Angie, can you go lock the door, please?" Giles requested as he sees us. Angie sets her books down next to mine, and we all stand at the edge of what look like a sparring mat. Buffy hits Giles hands a few more times then stops and turned to us.

"That duffel bag has got some of your clothes in it. Change," she ordered and we all hopped to it. Not literally of course. We all get changed and came back to stand at the edge of the mat. "Ok, partner up," Buffy insisted and Giles stepped off the mat. "You've got it from here, Buffy, I have some matters I need to attend to," Giles commanded as he marched to somewhere else in the library. "Ok, Giles," Buffy complied, and we all paired off. Vi stood off to the side, kind of partner less. "Over here, Vi," Buffy instructed and pulled a girl up from a chair I didn't notice before.

"Aw, come on, Buffy, a newb?" Vi whined as she eyed the newb. The newb raised her eyebrow. I watched as the newb dropped to her hands, sweeping her leg out under Vi's, and put Vi on her ass. The newb stood up and smiled. "The newb is a third degree black belt. I thought training with you guys would be more her level," Buffy claimed as she kneeled next to Vi and held her hand out to help her up. "Right," Vi groaned as she rubbed her back as she trailed back to the rest of us. Ken turned and faced me. This time I was going to beat her. This time I was going to pin her instead of her always pinning me.

Ken smiled. "Ok, girls, what is the first thing you look for in an attacker?" Buffy asked. "Anticipate the attacker's first move," Rona answered. It was a basic one. She was giving us a brush up "Next?" she questioned as she moved around us. "Move to intercept," I replied; still looking at Kennedy. "Making sure to balance your…," B started before pausing, and we all gawked, unsure of what to say. This was a new rule. We all stared at each other. We've been studying with Buffy for a while. Where did she learn this from? "Feet?" Vi assumed; standing out from the rest of us.

"No, your center," Buffy asserted. "What do you mean balance your center?" I asked and glanced back at ken, then Buffy. "Because if you not balanced and calm, then your irrationality will take over instead of your instincts. Your instincts are what drives you to make every decision," Buffy declared. "The slayer inside me?" Ken spoke up. "The slayer inside all of you," Buffy continued. Buffy swung in front of Ken's face. But Kennedy ducked, sweeping her feet under Buffy. B jumped up, but Ken caught her with an uppercut as she stood. B took a startled step back. "Good, good. Ouch, very good," B complimented after taking a few short breaths. "Go at it, girls," she ordered as she paced backwards to a table and sat down. "Only no kicking, no hitting, Lets work on our ground game today," B warned, and we immediately locked arms onto shoulders.

Ken is a bit stronger them me. We stood face to face for a second, and it seemed as if I had her. My foot slid a little to the left, and Ken noticed; taking full advantage of it. Ken swept in and under, pulling me into a downwards headlock hold of some kind as we landed on the mat. I struggled for a second before I completely stopped. She had me I couldn't move. "Give up?" Ken taunted into my ear, tightened her grip on me, and pulled upward. "Ahhhh….No," I stated as I heard footsteps to my right. "Ya know, Alex, you're a great fighter. You can beat anyone else in this room. However, when it comes to Kennedy, you can't seem to win. Are you going to let her beat you like she does every time you two spar?" B encouraged, and I moved to try to loosen Kennedy's grip on my neck. "No," I said through gritted teeth.

I lifted myself once then again, jerking against Ken's arm. The third time, I loosened her grip, shved her back, and put my elbow into her side. Ken yelped in pain. After that, I rolled off of her and pushed my leg out and back in her direction. Then I flipped over her; grabbing her arm and pinning her face first to the mat. "Ha, pinned ya," I gloated as I faced B; who watched with a smile. "Yeah, but there's one thing you haven't taken into account yet," Buffy advised, "Never take your eyes off the enemy." She didn't even see what Kennedy did, but all I know was I was on my ass again, and glaring at her. Ken laughed, and I just let my head hit the mat; mostly in frustration. I give up.

We must have sparred for another hour. Buffy gave all of us tips and pet talk along the way. I think I'm going to like coming to school as long as we get to spar and do whatever we want in the library. Maybe it won't be so bad. Scooby gang style is back in full force.

I got changed first after the showers and made my way right to Buffy's office. There was no Dawn but there weres other students sitting; waiting to talk to either her or other counselors. "Are you waiting for Ms. Summers?" I questioined the girl sitting in a chair outside her office. "No, I'm waiting on the school nurse," she responded along with a smile. That's another thing. If the students aren't total jerks, they have this creepy smile about them that make me just want to avoid them. As if a smile was a repellent or something. I nod and step into Buffy office.

"Ms. Summers," I mumbled, and she looked up from the book she was reading. It wasn't the average run of the mill paperback. Seeing as how it was pretty big and old looking, I'm sure she got from Giles. "Light reading?" I joked as I approached the desk. "You're going to be late for class," she said, giving me a stern, half motherly look as if to say, 'This better be important for you to be late.' "Yeah, I know…I was just wondering if you sensed anything weird with the students at this school?" I wondered, and she got out of her chair and closed the door. I turned to face her. "I was waiting for later on today, but now is as good a time as any," she revealed as she leaned against the door."

"We're working on a lead for a demon…It seems to have some kind of control over these students. I'm thinking its one of the faculty. I'm not sure though. But yeah, I sensed it too. I sensed something wrong with the kids here the day I first started. Not all the teachers have turned yet. But I give it a few days, and we'rere going to have a big problem on our hands," Buffy predicted, and my eyes widened. "And Dawn?" I added. She looked at me and nodded her head. "Get back to class, tell Kennedy," she directed as she opened the door and ushered me out. She smiled. "Look, school can be overwhelming, but I'm sure you'll get used to it over time," Buffy pretended to comfort me before peeking over at the girl sitting behind the desk. I held my book tightly to my chest as I walked out of the main office and to my next class.

* * *

**Hope you've all enjoyed these last few chapters. I'm breaking it up because it would be a very long chapter if I didn't. Let's get some feedback going. Reviews. Reviews. -ray**


	4. So starts the high school drama

**Ok so fianialy went an sent this chap to my beta... so here's the edited an fixed version... enjoy-ray

* * *

**

Kennedy- a few minutes later

I hate English. I was never good at it, I don't like reading or writing. I think this is officially going to be my nap time out of the day. I sat in the very back; propping my foot up in the seat in front of me, knowing Alex should be walking in here any minute. I laid my head back because the desk had all of my book and a note book that I didn't want to drool all over on it. My chair jerked backwards. I flinched and grabbed onto the desk top in front of me. Alex chuckled. "A little jumpy?" she greeted as she sat in the desk I had my feet in.

Alex turned around. "I'm going to put you in a vice grip later," I growled, and Alex just gasped and swallowed hard. "Yep, I'm never going to win," she muttered as she turned around then back again. "The teach is MIA?" she asked. I just shrugged; pulling my books off the desk and putting them on the floor. "I so don't want to be here," I groaned as I laid my head down again. "Ok, students, settle down, settle down." I know it's Buffy's voice. The low chatter in the room quiets down. I'm sure they're all sitting perfectly upright with perfect, little, uptight smiles. Ready to raise their hand to answer any question she throws at them in a pop quiz to test them. The students are beyond Stepford wives creepy.

"Students, since your substitute teacher has gone home sick for the day, I called your new teacher to come in and start today. She is going to be teaching your class for the rest of the year," Buffy explained while I just lie there with my head on the desk. The quicker she can stop talking, the quicker I can go to sleep. "Ms," Buffy announced, and another set of footsteps passed through the door. I felt a tap on my shoulder. The new teacher must have stage fright because she hasn't said anything good or anything at all. I just might get to enjoy this nap then.

I felt another tap on my shoulder. "Leave me alone, Alex," I requested, and seconds later, I felt hot breath on my neck. And right where I like. Her perfume's different, why is Willow in my class? I sit up pretty quickly to see Willow leaning on the empty desk next to mine. Willow reaches forward and closes my mouth. "Before you catch a fly," she replied then marched back to the front of the class. "Tried to get you up," Alex reminded after smirking. Great.

"Looks like you have things under control Ms. Rosenberg," Buffy presumed as she disappeared into the hallway. "Now…," Willow started and continued to speak. I don't know if I wasn't listening or if the sound of Barry was just me. I shook my head to see if what she was wearing would go away, but it didn't. She was in a button up blouse with a tight black skirt. There was a slit in the skirt that came up to her ass; almost. I wish it went a little further, and a red bra, nice cleavage. How do I know this? Because she just unbuttoned the next button down. I tilted my head to the side while licking my lips and the classroom seemed to fade.

I wanted to strut through the now empty aisles as she called my name and take her on the desk. "Kennedy," she said softly but seductively. "Kennedy," she repeated. It was taking everything in me not to stand. "KENNEDY!" Ok, so it wasn't so soft that time. I looked up to see a couple of people glaring back at me and Willow leaning back on the desk staring at me slightly confused. I squinted; wanting now slightly angry Willow to go away and sexy Willow to come back, but she didn't.

"Kennedy, aren't you going to take out your book and join the rest of the class?" she questioned before smiling sweetly. Ok, I guess I can settle for a sweet smile. Oh, and Buffy is so going to pay for this later. I know she did this crap on purpose, so I would stay in school. "Alright, students, turn to page one hundred forty and read that story. Tomorrow there will be a sort essay on it. Sorry, I don't really have anything prepared, but I plan on working on a syllabus tonight for the rest of the year," she stated. "A syllabus. Ms. Rosenberg, isn't that a bad idea. If we know all of our assignments, aren't we more likely to skip class because we know what were missing?" It sounded like the annoying cheerleader I met earlier. "Yes…, but this way you know what class will be like when you get to collage. I have experience with this sort of high school thing," Willow declared then walked around to behind her desk. Everyone flipped though pages of their books.

"Oh, and Kennedy… I expect you to stay ten minutes after class for sleeping and daydreaming," Willow ordered with an evil smirk. I returned her with one of my own and kissed the air. Then I got to the reading.

An hour later, the bell rang. "Wait until the girls hear about this one," Alex taunted as she stood to exit the classroom. "I think I might like English," I said as she walked away, shaking her head. I gathered up my things and left them on the desk. The room cleared, and Willow shut the door behind the last student. Then pulled the shade down over the glass and locking the door at the same time.

"Ms. Rosenberg, I don't think ten minutes is enough for me to ravage you," I told her as I sat up straight as possible; watching as she moved over to her desk and leaned back on it like she was before. Only this time, her legs are a little wider apart and the skirt is riding up. "Well, maybe I should have you in my own little detention from now," she suggested as she took off her glasses and put the handle in her mouth lightly. I adjusted myself in my seat and checked out the clock. Eight minutes left. I stood, grabbed my book, and held them till I got to the front row of the desks and placed them on the one behind me.

I skipped over to Willow's desk and leaned back on it like she was. "You're adjusting to school, ok?" she guessed, but there was a hitch in her breath. "Uh huh…I think I just might like it a lot better now though," I commented as my eyes trailed up and down her body slowly. "And why is that?" she quizzed. Her voice is a little husky and low, and I could see her eyes trail down my body; stopping at my chest for a moment. "It's one thing to play out a fantasy. It's another thing when the fantasy becomes reality," I informed. I can't help it, this shit never happens to normal people. Well, I'm not exactly normal anymore.

"Well, it's a good thing we get to see each other at home then," Willow teased as we leaned in; foreheads touching just a little. "I missed you those last couple of days," she admitted. That's my Willow. Never shuts up, "Yeah, right…Shut up and kiss me," I demanded and she grabs the back of my head and pulls me into a hot, entangling kiss. Our tongues chase each other and dance in a tango as her other hand goes from my lower back to the back of my head holding me there. My finger traced the line of her jaw till my hand felt up and around her ear, holding the back of her head as she held mine.

"I don't know how this is possible, but I think you lips are the sweetest thing I've ever tasted," I revealed; biting my lip, leaving soft chaste kisses on hers. "Oh, yeah," she whispered as she followed my lead biting my bottom lip just as I let mine go. Oh tonight it going to be load of fun.

About thirty minutes later, I stroll into the library; trying to hide my guilt. Before you jump to any conclusions, all we did was make out for almost the whole thirty minutes. The closet needs to be cleaned out. I would need a little more space to really get anything done. I entered to see Buffy standing in front of the girls. More must have come with Willow but didn't come into school today.

Vi, Angie, Rona, and Alex sat at one table while Chloe, Eve, and Nikky, Chow Ann, and the newb that sparred with us earlier sat at another. I didn't say anything. No one was really talking but for the few unnoticed convos. "Have any wet day dreams lately?" Alex joked, and I punched her as hard as I could. "Ahh, shove it," I sneered and gazed up to see Willow come in as well. "Oh, I get it," Vi responded. "She's a teacher here," Rona confirmed and peered from me to Willow. "This is going to be great…I'll never have to do my homework," Rona chuckled and smiled something wide. "Yeah, right, Rona. Got to keep up appearances," Nikki snorted from the other table. "Ok, girls, that's everyone," B assured as she peeked up from the ground and laughed a little. Willow was looking at her sideways, so I guess they had a few words.

Xander and Giles appear out from between book aisles. We all direct our attention to Buffy at the front of the class; Slayer 101. "Right, so, Buffy, I've got some more facts on this seguir demon you think we've got here at the school." "Seguir? That's Spanish?" Chloe interrupted as she sat up. "Right…means to follow," I added as everyone gawked at me. "Ehh, took it at my last school," I continued. "Right and right," Buffy asserted before pacing over to Xander; who stood at the side. Giles handed her the book he was reading. Buffy started to examine it as if she missed something.

"I haven't exactly run into this demon before, but it seems as if it has made its way through the school and conducted a school wide takeover. It hasn't made a major move. I'm sure it's up to something though. We just have to figure out what," Giles lectured then looked over to Buffy. "Right, the demon likes to take control over its subjects. The last seguir encountered was in Florida. It took over an entire military base and shut it down at one point. More than half of the military members vanished," Giles described. Then he scanned over us; making sure he had all of our attention. Oh, he had our attention alright. "What happened to them?" Eve asked, and we all focused on Giles. "They found all of the missing members' bodies in a warehouse in the same city. "All of them missing a body part of the sorts, all of them dead," Giles divulged, and we all gaped at each other.

"So what you're saying is that this seguir demon gets people to follow them then he kills half of them. What's the point in that?" Nikky questioned. "There could be a lot of reasons. Killing them is only one option. As for right now, we have to keep a look out for anyone out of the ordinary. Anyone at the school who finds something that they can't control, disturbing or not part of the plan. Also, keep a look out for any of the students that go missing," Buffy chimed in. "Right, that's easy…, but why wouldn't you be able too?" Alex states; sitting forward. "Well, I would, but you guys are in the mix. Ground level so to speak," Buffy answered as she paced then stopped to scrutinize us.

"Because we're the front line" I affirmed before casting a glimpse up. Willow shows up from somewhere. "I got something else," Willow disclosed as she sat on a table in front of me. "The demon, it can look like anyone. I've ruled out some of the faculty. The students are going to be a bit harder, and I don't come into contact with all of them," Willow confessed, and I'm pretty sure this was all coming down to us having to comb the hall and become like everyone else. "It all comes down to the mini Scoobs," Xander revealed as he spied up from the book. "So not funny," I griped as I gawked at Willow. "This should be an after school special…I think we've got everything covered," Alex scowled. "Do we get a credit for this?" Eve complained from the other table and the rest of us laughed.

Another thirty minutes passed, and we surfed the net for any other freak incidents like the one in Florida. This search went from reading through articles to scanning MTV reruns. "Psst," someone whispered. I spotted Alex with her seat leaned back ogling me dead on. Alex was never really good at subtle. She has no stealth within her. She nodded towards the open library door. Meaning: let's make our escape. It's not like I was really doing anything, so I was game.

I stood. "Ehh, I think I'm going to hit the books and brush up on my demonology," I lied. All the other girls began watching me. Rona and Vi knew what I was doing. Alex joined me. "Need some help?" Alex offered, even though it was obviously a one man job. Like I said, she's not good at subtle. Rona and Vi caught on, rolling their eyes but not saying anything as we were attempting to make a break for it. I strolled from my seat and met Alex at the end of the aisle.

Alex's smile widened as she surveyed the room and saw no upper Scooby commanders to tell us to sit back down. We quickly made our departure till we came to an open door with voices coming out of it. I grabbed Alex's collar; stopping her from running past it. We both planted ourselves against the wall. "What are we going to do about Dawn?" Willow wondered, and she sounded worried. "Well, I don't think it's met us. If we take Dawn out of the equation, it might," Buffy predicted. "It's lying low… These things work like a hive mind. It could be hunting for the seal, just like a demon had the students hunting for the seal at the last school," Willow claimed, and they were all quiet for a minute. "That's possible, but let's not jump to conclusions just yet. It'll show it's colors eventually," Buffy instructed.

"Should we follow her though?" Xander advised. "No…She'll come home just like she did last night. We just got to watch her closely. She might just lead us to the seguir," Buffy directed and walked out of the office. We froze; caught. Great. "You guys should head to the hotel, take my car," Buffy insisted; handing me the keys, "We'll be there in a little bit to take you to the house." Then she headed back into the office, closing the door. I tossed the keys up. "Joy ride," Alex squealed aloud. "NO JOY RIDES," Buffy yelled; being the only one that would hear me. Alex's shoulders slumped and she mouthed 'Sorry.'

It took about an hour after we got to the hotel for Buffy to come and get us. You'll never guess where she brought us to. White picket fences everywhere; husbands or boys mowing lawns, and mailmen walking round. I'm right in the middle of a "Leave it to Beaver" episode. At least Buffy's old neighborhood had vamps running around in it. "B is it always like this?" Alex whined as she scouted out the same thing I was. "Yeah, it's pretty nice, isn't it?" Buffy praised. Alex and I both each gave her questioning expressions then sped up our path as Buffy put her key in the door.

"B, are you sure the seguir demon hasn't gotten to you?" Alex sarcastically commented as she stood next to Buffy; getting in her face and personal space playfully. "I'm fine," Buffy chuckled as she pushed Alex away from her. Alex laughed. "Oh, hi, Buffy, didn't expect you home so early," Dawn gasped as she rounded the corner. I observed Willow pull up with the rest of the girls. "The meeting didn't take that long, we found everything we needed," Buffy explained, smiled slightly, and kept traveling into the house. Dawn smiled back. I faced her and weaved around her quickly. B saw the angst in my face and nodded her head; warning me to act normally. I smiled as quickly as I had frowned. "Hey, Dawnie, mind showing me to my room," I requested without turning. "I'll show you to our room," Willow volunteered as she entered. I breathed a sigh of relief as Willow escorted me to what would be our room.

I climbed the stairs and followed Willow into one of the rooms. Two rooms down from the stairwell. "It's the biggest room after the master bedroom. We got our own bathroom too," Willow confirmed; pointing to the door in the corner. I dropped my bag and kicked door shut. "It's…um…very pink," I muttered as I approached her and kept moving. "I can change it. We're going to Pier One tomorrow. Angel, he kinda set up a bank account with unlimited funds, she declared, but I wouldn't let her finish because my lips found hers. I found myself enticed and trapped in something I wanted to stay in.

Our lips moved in sync with each other till our tongue came into play. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I felt a little charge between us. I pushed her backward till we came to the bed and she stopped pulling away. We both breathed hard, but I didn't want to catch my breath. "It's a huge," I stated as I inspected the bed. I really wasn't paying attention to it before. "What is this, a Cali king?" I asked. "Yep," Willow revealed. I laughed as I lay Willow down on the bed and straddled her. "And it's comfy too," she assured she smirked at me.

I reached for the hem of my shirt and pulled it up and off tossing it somewhere in the room. Willow started on her buttons as I left just enough room for her to do so as I leaned down to work on her neck. She was still having trouble or a little distracted. A small moan escaped the confines of her lips and my hand moved from her hair to the buttons on her buttoned up shirt. I slowly unbutton the first, running my finger lightly on her skin till I get to the second; doing the same as I got to the third. I nibbled on a spot before I unbuttoned the fourth. She moaned again.

I sat up as she did; taking her arms out of the shirt then rolling us over and onto the bed. I love it when she does that. She'll match her strength to mine for a second and take control. She moves the hair out of my face. And for a second, I get lost. There's this warmth coming off of her like an electric charge. It's stronger then it usually is. The only thing I can think of was because we had been separated for a couple of days. A woman has needs. Willow sat up. "I get to sleep with my English teacher," I gloated as I unzipped the side of her skirt.

**

* * *

**

Alex-

"Thanks…, I don't think I could climb up and down that ladder every night" Chloe said as leaned over the side of my new not so single bed room. "Yeah, no prob," I mentioned as she made her way back across the room. She was putting up posters and some pictures. I kind of wished I had a few posters to put up. I was shoved around into too many places to decorate. I didn't mind hers so much, she had a bunch of rock bands that I liked; A couple of movies as well.

Chloe was one of the girls who went home after the fight. I would have, but I didn't really have a life to go back to. I like this one a lot better, a new family type of thing. "So, roomie, what's your favorite color? Willow is taking some of us to Pier One tomorrow after school," Chloe replied and stood on her bed till she was face to face to me. I sat up a little, and away surprised she came so close. "Blue," I answered before sliding over to get down. "Ok, good. I like blue too," she agreed. I didn't notice before how perky she was.

Knock. Chloe shuffles to the door and opens it. "Dinner's ready," Dawn announced too cheerfully. Chloe backed up into me. "Yeah, we'll be down in a minute," I told her as I pulled Chloe away because she looked like she wanted to shove Dawn out of our room. "Alright," Dawn said with a smile and wandered away. Chloe looked a little disturbed. "That wasn't Dawn," she insisted and attempted to follow her. "I know, but we have to try to ignore it. I'll explain later," I cautioned as I held her gently by the arm. I let go, we walked out of the room and down stairs. "I don't member the last time I ate at a dinner table" I said as I followed her downstairs. I think I'll kind of like this; the whole having a family thing. No matter how messed up it gets around here. I can get used to this.

**Sunday-**

I sat in the living room, flipping through channels on the TV because I was the only one who managed to pull themselves out of bed at eight o' clock in the morning. "You're up early," Buffy teased said as she walked into the kitchen. "Ehh… couldn't sleep," I grumbled, and she looked at me. "Did you go to sleep after patrol?" she continued. I spotted her over my shoulder before turning back to the tv. "Not really, but I don't sleep much anyways," I confided; getting back to the TV show I wasn't really into in the first place. Something about old circuses' on the history channel; the good cartoons went off already.

Buffy came over and sat down, holding a mug a few minutes later. "Do you have trouble sleeping often?" she interrogated as she pulled up her feet onto the couch. "No," I relented; hoping she wasn't going to dig any further. I don't really want to go into past ventures. So I appear as happy go lucky as possible. "B, are you going all surrogate, older sister because last time you checked, yours was part demon," I conveyed, and she sat back. "Good one, but not funny," she scoffed as she sipped from the mug then watched the tv. I wasn't tired, but I'll bet I'll take a nap later.

"Any leads on the demon, you were out pretty late last night," I pried, and she stared back at me. "Yes, I found out where Dawn's been going to with her new friends," She exclaimed and I sighed; signaling for her to tell me more. "It's a building downtown, like a youth center or something. I would have gone inside, but she came out and left before I could investigate," she spoke and viewed the tv. "Do you think one of us should go and check it out?" I proposed; knowing that what she was thinking. But knowing B, she would say no. "Well…, no, faith will be here later. She said she'll go in and check it out since they won't know her face right off the bat," Buffy decided. I hadn't really talked to Faith since I got here. I kinda miss her, so I can't wait.

"No fun," I playfully whined before giving her a pouty face; hoping it would work but her facial expression didn't falter. "At least I tried," I implied as my senses picked up the scent of coffee. "Help yourself," she conceded, and I got up from the couch to get myself a cup of Joe. As I did, I heard footsteps coming down the stairwell; two sets. I spied around the corner and observed Eve and Vi walking down the hallway in workout clothes. "Going out for a run," Eve called out. I watched the duo jog out the front door.

"So, Buffy, where are all the newbs going to stay?" I prodded. Buffy glanced from where she was sitting. "Not all of them are coming." "Why?" I wondered, and I heard the tv shut off. "Well, until we get this hell mouth under control, I don't want any new slayers here getting hurt. It's too dangerous," she warned. "Plus, Angel can better accommodate them, and we'll be going back and forth from L.A. to here to check up on them," Buffy vowed, and I could tell she was sure of this. I trekked back over to the couch after I fixed my cup.

"But wouldn't it help here though to have more, kind of like back up?" I debated. "Yes, but they would just get in the way. I plan on bringing the ones up here who are the best. That means you and the others, anyone else will just get hurt or worse. New slayers are being found every day. Until we have a permanent situation for them, this is what's going to happen," she guaranteed, and I could see it in her eyes she was putting her foot down. I would just feel better if the newbs were here, I guess. Don't want any repeats and what if there are more of them.

About an hour ago, Buffy left to go get Wood, Faith, and a few other girls from the airport. I sat up and stalked to the foyer as Faith approached the door. Other girls came from around the house. They didn't have bags with them though. Buffy opened the door, and they all filed in. I love it that our house is the main house; where everyone comes and hangs out at. "Hey, you," Faith said; pulling me into a head lock. I punched her side lightly, and she let go. She coughed once then cleared her throat. Buffy and Wood gave each other a concerning reaction then looked at faith. "I'm ok, Robin. Damn, quit worrying so much your starting to look old," Faith demanded and stomped into the house further. Ken raced down the stairs with Red trailing behind her. "Faith, Robin, where's the rest of the girls?" Red inquired. "They're at the house getting settled. Let's hear about this school I'm going to be in charge of," Wood requested as she directed Buffy to where he thought the living room would be. Buffy led him in there.

"Girls, go and train," Buffy ordered. We all just glared at her. "Aw, come on, B," I pleaded as I focused on both her and Faith. Faith just smiled. "Go on, I'll come find you and Ken in a little bit. I got a surprise for you guys about that's goin to be here." she encouraged as she followed Buffy into the living room. After she got a few strides away from us, she started to cough again. I eyed Ken then Chloe. "Have you ever heard of a slayer being sick?" I asked; gaping down the hall. The coughing had stopped, but Wood and Buffy both expressed concern toward Faith. "Nope," Chloe muttered and veered away to go to the workout room we finished buildin yesterday.

After I filed into the room behind Kennedy and Vi, I kicked my house shoes off. "I bet its nothing to worry about," Vi tried to convince me as she picked up some pads and tossed them to me. The room was sound proof, so anything that was said outside this room wouldn't be heard. As well as anything that was said inside the room. Not sure how it goes for slayer hearing. I bet you gotta be right up against the wall to hear it though.

I took steps out and hopped; motioning for someone to come at me with something. Chloe decided she could take me. "You sure you can keep u, Chloe?" I taunted, getting into a stance and holding up the pads. "Question is, can you?" she challenged. "Oh, feisty," Ken teased as passed by; slapping her ass as she did. Chloe squared up, and I swung at her. She ducked, came up, and placed an upper cut and a one two combo on the pads.

This went on for about an hour before Ken and Vi left; leaving the door wide open. They said they were going for a walk, which meant going on a pre-patrol out of boredom. "Hey, you two finished in here?" Buffy questioned as she leaned up against the door. "Yeah, what's up?" I said as I dropped my fists and hiked towards her. Chloe took off the pads and tagged along. "I'm not sure how well Faith is. She seems normal," Buffy babbled. "So you noticed too?" I stated and Buffy nodded. "Slayers don't get sick," B said; repeating what we said earlier and looked over her shoulder. "There isn't a way for me to stop her from going, so you're going to go with her," Buffy instructed as I leaned up against the doorway as well. I peeked over Buffy's shoulder to see Faith coming our way.

"Hey, B, I'm going to go get changed," Faith called out down the hall then traveled back though the hall as she coughed again. "Yeah, just in case, right?" Chloe added then zigzagged past us. I chased after her and we rushed to our room and got changed. As we leaving our room, Buffy was pacing out of hers. "Alex, Chloe, why don't you run down the street and see if Faith is ready?" Buffy suggested. We both nodded and went to Faith's.

I rang the doorbell; not sure if it was unlocked or not. A girl I didn't know answered it. "I'm fine, Robin….God, you're driving ME NUTS. I'll be back later, just chill, ok?" Faith screamed from another part of the house. Then she began coughing a little. I stepped into the house as she paraded around the corner. "You're not ok though. You've been sick and tired all week. Don't…," Robin argued said as he tailed her. "Look, Robin, I'm not going to sit here. I can take care of myself," Faith snapped as she grabbed her coat off the couch and stormed out the front door past us. We trailed after her without looking back at Wood.

"Marital spat?" I guessed. "Oh, don't even," Faith scowled as she turned onto the sidewalk. "It sounded pretty bad," Chloe declared. "Well, you should have seen us last week," Faith snorted as she picked up the pace. Chloe and I ogled each other then ran alongside her. "So you're breaking up again?" I assumed and got a death glare. "We were never together," Faith growled softly as if it was a touchy subject. I didn't realize we were moving as fast as we were until I noticed Buffy leaning against her SUV; holding a set of keys.

"I need to stake something," Faith ordered as she got in on the passenger side. B studied me with pursed eyebrows then got in herself. "Well, we're not staking anything tonight," Buffy pledged as faced Faith; attempting to gauge her reaction. "Right…," Faith remarked between coughs, "Recon." "Yep," Buffy concluded as she pulled out of the driveway and took off. Weird day.


	5. Holy Shit, Batman!

**Chloe- parking lot of the youth center**

"Don't drink or eat anything," Buffy firmly stated looking from Alex to me. "Don't leave each other's side for even a second. And don't go into any empty rooms by yourselves," Faith continued. The two of them seemed to be feeding off each other in mentorship with the rules they were throwing at us. She looked worried but concerned at the same time. "You guys looked a little more worried than we do," Alex said as she stuck her stake in her pant leg. I guess there's a holster there. I don't feel as sure as Alex does. She's a little more social at school, and she's seemed to find other kids that haven't gone all zombie. Maybe I'm exaggerating that a little, but still. I tend to stick close to the slayer clique.

"And don't get into any fights, no matter how cornered you feel," Buffy warned. "Right…and…." "Call you if we feel like we're stuck. Just seeing our number, you'll come running," Alex answered with a smirk and then looked up. "Don't even," Faith warned; pointing a finger in Alex's face. "Alright, alright, I'll call," Alex complained as if she was a teen getting dropped off at the movies. "Be safe, girls," Buffy said as we both opened our doors. "We're mini Scoobs, we got it," Alex muttered as she stepped up to Faith's window, "What if there's a drunk chick and she's hot and wants to make out with me?" Alex smiled at the brunette. I looked back, wondering what Faith was going to do. "Just make sure she isn't the main demon first, ok...," Faith advised as she slapped the side of Alex's head. "Ouch! Why am I always the one getting hit?" she whined as she caught up with me.

I looked back as they both watched us walk away. "You weren't serious about the whole kissing thing?" I ask as the doors to the center open. "Why, you going to get jealous?" Alex said in a bit of a taunting voice. I shook my head and walked up to the door behind two guys. "You two are with that new group of girls... I just have to know. Did that all girls school really burn down?" the jock questioned. I think his name was Lucas. He's in one of my classes. I guess there are a lot of rumors going around about us. Well, at least we didn't have to start any.

I shrugged my shoulders because I had no idea what he was talking about.

Lucas leads us in, and I look around to see a normal looking youth center. This can't be all though, there's got to be more. There's got to be something lurking in the basement. "You girls hungry?" Lucas asked. Both Alex and I looked at each other. "Nope, ate on the way," Alex told him before looking up at him and smiling. "Aw, that's too bad. Mrs. Jinks cooked today. That's Stacey's mom, she's really swell," he said, and Alex and I both gave each other this look. I looked over at Lucas waiting for him to something like "Golly." or "Jeepers creepers, Batman!"'.

How are we supposed to get away and go investigate if we have a personal tour guide? "Well, since you two aren't hungry, let's go see if they're playing another session video," Lucas suggested as he motioned for us to follow. I shrugged and walked behind him. We walked to a hallway, and Lucas opened the first door. "Dawn, are you ready for another group?" Lucas stated, and both Chloe and I looked up. "I was just about to start it, come on in," Dawn greeted; sounding all welcoming and warm. I walked into the room to see a seating area full of students. There's was about ten or so. Some I recognized, some I didn't.

Dawn smiled widely when she realized who we were. "Wow, didn't expect to see you guys here," Dawn said, and she actually looked surprised. "Yeah, well, we were looking for something extra to do on weekend for some of the younger girls. Remember, Dawn? One of my teachers told us about this place," I explained, and Alex looked back at me a little surprised. She wasn't expecting I would have an explanation ready. Dawn nodded in acceptance. I bet she had wished she'd invite all of us if she had the chance. "Well, I hope everyone decides to come," Dawn announced as she stepped to the side; directing us to a fee empty chairs. We sat down in the last row.

Dawn walked to the front and turned on the TV. Then left the room. The lights were turned down and I looked at Alex to see her looking around; paying attention to everything around her. Surprisingly, nothing happened. After the video, Lucas and Dawn came back. "Ok, everyone, follow me," Luca instructed as Dawn stood behind him. Alex waited a minute before standing. I went to follow when someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see Dawn. "Why don't you two come with me?" Dawn suggested and Alex turned around. "What's wrong?" I asked and Dawn smiled. "Oh, nothing... I just think you'd like this better," she declared. I hesitated before nodding my head ok. I didn't want to follow her anymore then Alex did. I didn't want to go in any room either. For once, I was actually looking to follow my own orders.

We walked past the room Lucas led the group into that we were with. Looking in, I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. As we walked, I noticed two men step out of the room and into the hall. Alex stopped walking, I stopped next to her. "Did you see that?" she whispered. Dawn didn't stop as she walked up to them, then past them. "Uh, Dawn," Alex called out. I know she was feeling the same thing I was.

I heard someone walk up behind us. "Hey," they said, and I whipped around. Before I could swing, a cloth was put over my face. I tried to hold my breath, but the guy; whoever the fuck he was, had his arm around my neck. I couldn't see Alex, but I could hear her struggle next to me. Everything around me started to spin and holding my breath wasn't working out for the best. I took a deep breath; inhaling whatever was on the cloth.

My head throbbed and my chest hurt a little, but I could already feel my slayer healing kicking in. I opened my eyes and tried to sit up but couldn't. "She's waking up," someone informed as they walked in my direction. I looked down to see that I was tied down of course. A man walked up to me and stood. "Did you come here alone, slayer?" he asked as he placed a hand on each arm of the chair. He attempted to intimidate me by looking me in the eyes. "Do you have any aspirin, my head kind of hurts?" I questioned, but he didn't say anything. "We have your friend, she's in the next room. I wonder since you slayers heal fast, will she be able to grow back body parts?" he stated. That sounds like it's going to hurt. I heard a scream. "Oh, looks like they started without me...So did you come here alone, slayer?" he repeated as he stood back up. "There could be hundreds of us," I answered. Ok, ok so I'm just a little worried. "I don't think so," he growled as he walked to the door, "She's awake, tell him to come try again." He had whispered, but thanks to slayer hearing, I heard him loud and clear.

The man stood at the door; watching me. If I could just get out of these binds, I could take him. He isn't that big. He's got about two feet and two hundred and fifty pounds on me. I can so take him. I watch him as he stands there watching me. He could leave ya know. All of this is kind of annoying.

After a few minutes of waiting and a staring contest, the door opens again. The entire time I'm thinking at least I didn't disobey orders by going into a room for them to corner me in. At least I was in a super long hallway with a mass amount of doors. Tactically it isn't the best place to me, but it's better than being in a room tied up.

I watch as a short, hooded something wobbles or limps would be more correct. Wobbles just sounded better. A wave of this god awful stench hits me, and I rear back; turning up my nose. It comes closer. I hoped it would stop but it didn't. "This is going to hurt," it said, its voice wasn't human. Its pitch was low and sounded like it was talking through a funnel. It reached out its hand. It was wrinkled and covered in warts all over. I didn't want it touching me. I tried to scream, but it's covered my mouth. Its other hand touched the side of my head, and I felt a stream of pain from my neck down to my back. I couldn't move. It's really hard to think. If this is his form of torture, then this crap is about to get really effective if it doesn't stop.

When he finally stops, I can't hold my head up. I want to look at him. I want to see what this thing looks like that's trying to kill me, but I can't. It's rendered me useless.

**

* * *

**

Alex- same moments

The screaming stops. The thing has either knocked her unconscious or worse. I don't want to think about the worse part. No one had even come in here to talk to me, not even Dawn. I would to at least like to see her face. When I woke up, I was just in this room. There was nothing in here. Not even a cot for me to lie on. I've been waiting for someone or something to come in here to try and turn me. On top of all the BS, they took my phone away. If I had a watch, I'd know what time it was. But no, I'm locked in a room with nothing in it. No windows, not even a lame picture or a zombie kid to talk and smile me to death.

I don't know what's worse, sitting here not knowing what's going on while hearing screaming or being passed out on the floor. At this point, I would rather be passed out.

When the door opens, I turn around to see Chloe standing there. She's a little sweaty and half smiling. "You ready to go?" she asked me. I gave her a confused look as I searched the air for something useful. There was nothing, nothing out of the ordinary. I stood there solid.

"What are you waiting for?" she questioned, and I took a few steps forward. "Why are you all sweaty?" I said, remembering how I ended up in the room. "Some kid wanted me to race him. Slayer strength kicks ass, huh?" she stated. I nodded, then she smiled. That's what I was looking for. "Come on, let's get out of here, this place freaks me out," she concluded. I nodded and followed her out of the room. As we walked, I looked over my shoulder behind me towards some god awful smell. While we walked in one direction, a short, black hooded man or something like it limped in the opposite direction. Ok, so that is definitely out of place.

I followed Chloe out of the building. No one stopped to talk to us. I didn't even see Dawn and her creepy smile. They just let us go. Does that happen in kidnappings? Are they supposed to just let you go? Something's not right. I woulda, coulda, shoulda said that as they were knocking us out and throwing me in the room. That Faith told me not to go into. This is all just awesome!

When we walked outside, I caught up with Chloe; galloping along next to her. She giggled. "Did you find any drunk chicks in there?" I teased, and she looked up at me. "What are you talking about?" she muttered and wasn't smiling or giggling. When she looked at me, I didn't see her. I searched for the tingle that you feel at the base if your neck when another slayer is near. They feel different for each slayer. But for her, I know it by heart, and it's just not there. I know it when she's around and walking right next to me.

When I walk up to the Escalade, I take a few steps ahead of her and open the door. "After you," I offered and looked dead on at Buffy; who was staring at me. Faith turned, and I tried to telepathically tell them that Chloe has been turned into one of the zombie children of the corn. Would they believe me?

"Did you two have fun?" Buffy said. Chloe looked forward from staring out the window. "Yeah, we...," she started to explain but was interrupted by my fist connecting with her temple. Chloe was out cold. I didn't think that was going to work. "Holy fuck!" Faith yelled and jumped back into the backseat to Chloe's aid. I didn't have enough time to move before Faith had her fists in my chest. One hit knocked the air out of me. As I was trying to regain my composure to defend myself, she slammed my face against the window of the vehicle.

Faith twisted my arm behind my back; holding me there. "Damn, Faith, it's me," I tried to explain as she placed a knee in my back and pulled my arm again. "B, what do we do?" Faith asked as I struggled against her grip. "You can let me go!" I half screamed as she jerked my arm back; sending a jolt of pain up my shoulder. I would scream but my chest is half compressed into the door. "Faith, ease up... At least let her talk," Buffy advised, and I thanked her. Lead in the trio has gone all primal on me.

"Buffy, you know how Chloe fights. You trained her yourself when she first came to you. If it was her. If it was really her, would I have gotten that hit in?" I said while Faith eased up a little bit more. "Faith, it's her," Buffy confirmed as she pulled over onto the side if the road. Faith still had a pretty good grip on my arm. I would, too, if I was her. Then she let go. I slipped, and my face was back on the window. Surprisingly, I felt hands on my arms; helping me up and sitting me back in my seat upright. Faith picked up a Chloe's limp body and put her in the back seat. "What happened?" Buffy asked as she looked from her rearview mirror to the road.

I looked out the window for a second, trying to regain my bearing a little. The whole regaining bearing thing wasn't working at all. I don't think we were that far away from the house.

"We got separated," I revealed as I looked back up at her. Faith gave me a super questioning look. They looked back at Chloe. "How the hell did that happen?" Faith questioned as she turned to face me.r She looked pissed. I had only ever seen her angry once, and that was towards the first, but we were all kind of angry. "They uh…chloroformed us," I confessed, and Buffy looked back at me horrified while I looked back and forth between the two of them. "Well, relax…We'll figure this all out when we get home," Faith determined. I heard a phone ring and saw Buffy pick one up from the dash.

"Yeah, we got them," she declared. I looked back at Faith to see her tying Chloe up. I didn't think it would have to come to that. "Only one…I don't know. Is it ready? Ok, we'll be home in five," Buffy described, then hung up the phone. I sat back and tried to relax, but now my head and back hurt, along with my arm and chest. Faith got a lucky, fucking punch. Wasn't she sick?

Moments later, we arrived back at our humble abode. I got out and saw three of the girls standing on the porch, waiting for answers. I stood there, not wanting to move. Buffy got out on her side, but Faith hadn't moved Chloe yet. "Go to your rooms!" she ordered, it didn't sound like a suggestion. I watched as Buffy walked around the front of the Escalade and stood a few feet away from me. "Go in the living room and wait for us," she told me, so I did.

I walked in past everyone on the stairwell. I didn't bother to look up. I just stuck my hands in my pockets and kept walking as if I was about to get the third degree. I fucked up. Somehow, I felt like I fucked up horribly. "They shouldn't have even gone in there in the first place," Buffy replied, rounding the corner. Giles came after her and Wood followed, carrying Chloe. They laid Chloe on the floor, and I looked up to see Faith standing in the door way. She leaned on the frame. I wanted to get up and do the same. I wanted to be out of this room. Did they have to do this right here?

"I don't know if I could do this while she's unconscious," Willow explained as she walked into the living room. I guess seeing Chloe on the floor as stiff as a board worried her. "Well, you're going to have to try," Giles insisted, and Willow knelt down next to her. She was holding a glass of something. I couldn't tell what it was. The liquid was dark, or I think it was. From here, it looked like murky, muddy water. I hope she's not going to do what I think she is. Everyone except for Willow stood and backed away from the unconscious slayer. I felt hands pick me up from where I was sitting and lead me out of the room. I wanted to watch. After all, it was my fault that she was like this I want to watch and make sure she's ok.

"Come on, you can't be in there while she's doing this." I knew the voice. Everything was weird, like I was in a tunnel as I was being pulled away from the room. I looked up to find myself being sat down in the kitchen. I look back to see Willow doing the goddess thing Ken always talks about. Maybe her hair will get so bright when she does this, we'll go blind. That's it, think happy thoughts. So you don't have to think about horrible places. Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy…Ren and Stimpy style.

"ALEX!" someone yelled, and I looked up. Buffy knelt down in front of me, and I didn't realize I was holding my head and rocking till I felt her hands on mine. "What in the hell did you guys do to her?" Woods stated. "I thought she was trying to kill Chloe in the car," Faith declared in her defense. I wasn't mad at her. I just didn't want to be here at this moment in time exactly. I felt all eyes on me in the room. It's not like the event was traumatic, I just have a feeling something happened that I don't know about.

"Hey, Alex, can ya tell us what happened?" Faith said, and I looked up in her direction. "Not really, all I remember is waking up in the room and hearing all these different screams. I thought I could hear Chloe screaming, but I wasn't sure." I explained as I held my head in my hands. Someone lifted my head up, and I hesitated before I opened my eyes. "Is there anything else you can remember?" Buffy asked; kneeling in front of me. I looked at her. She looked so concerned and worried at the same time. They were all trying to form some kind of battle plan or something, and I was sitting right in the middle of it.

"Well, whoever knocked me out was very strong. After that, I was in the room, so I didn't see much. Um…Well, when they let us go and I was walking out, I saw this thing. Kinda," I stated and everyone sort of leans in. "Do you know what it looked like?" Buffy replied while searching my eyes for more answers. "No. It was wearing a hooded robe. But it was short, very short and it limped like minion or something weird," I answered, and they all sort of looked at each other. "We were right to think the demon was based out of there," Giles assumed as he cleaned his glasses. I looked up at all of them. "Ok, we got to come up with some sort of plan because we're going back in there. I'm not letting this thing take over the school," Buffy insisted as she walked out of the dining room.

"AHHHHH!" There was a scream coming from the living room. I looked up to see them all calmly walk in the direction of the living room. Before they could go within a few feet of the doorway, Willow walked out. Her hair was still white, and her eyes were still glowing. "Somebody go get her some water please," Willow requested as she walked past Buffy to the table I was sitting at. I looked up at Faith. Willow had the cup, of whatever it was, in her hand. "Open your mouth," she ordered as I pursed my brow. She couldn't be talking to me. "I'm fine, nothing happened to me," I assured and looked around at everyone. "Faith," Willow instructed and took another step in my direction. Faith didn't move, but I felt another set of hands around my arms.

"No…I'm fine," I repeated as I struggled, but Buffy had a good grip and someone else just joined her. I fell out of the chair. As I wrestled Buffy to the ground, she managed to get on top of me. Straddling my stomach and holding my arms down as someone grabbed my legs. I bucked and tried to kick but I couldn't. "What the…?"" I started to say before Willow began pouring the remainder of the liquid into my mouth. I was able to spit some out, but Willow forced my mouth closed, then held my nose. What remained, burned, not like heated hot but more like spicy. It tasted like tar, something that was chemically strong. If you could name any household cleaning agent that says 'DO NOT INJEST OR KEEP AWAY FROM EYES AND MOUTH', this shit would be it.

As it sat in my mouth, it burned a little. I couldn't breathe, and this shit was creeping until I had no choice but to swallow. I could tell they weren't trying to hurt me. Just restrain me. She made Chloe drink that. As Buffy eased up and whoever was holding on my legs got off, I rolled to the side. Willow started chanting something, but I couldn't understand what she was saying. It must have been Latin or something. She placed her hand on the side of my head. Light shown from her eyes brighter than they had a few seconds ago, and everyone else disappeared from the room. I didn't want them too. As much as I trusted Red, I wasn't sure about what was going on.

Within seconds, she was done. As I watched, her hair turned back into a normal color and her eyes came back too. Everyone else came back in the room. "Someone take Chloe to her bed upstairs. She's going to sleep for a while," Willow confirmed. "Would someone explain to me what the fuck just happened" I responded, backing away from all of them while scooting on my ass towards the nearest wall.

"I had to detox you," Willow answered. "Detox me?" I replied as I wanted to yell. "Yes, you were in a pre-stage," Willow explained as she walked over to me. "You couldn't think straight, right?" she guessed, and I nodded yes because things were just a little fuzzier and crazier than normal before she worked her mojo. "And you couldn't hear all too well?" she continued was right again. I looked from Buffy to Faith to Wood, then Giles, and they were all smiling pleasantly. It kind of crept me out. "I don't know what you did in the center, but for some reason, it didn't take to you like it did Chloe. If you had gone back there in the state that you were in, the seguir demon probably would have had you walking around like one of its pawns addicted to its pleasant charms," Giles informed and I nodded. Then I stood as I balanced myself while I realized my headache was gone too. I looked at Faith, "I need a drink," I declared as I walked from where I was standing to the living room. I walked up to the bar and poured myself a stiff one. I took a deep breath and chugged it down.

"Ok, mini me, that's enough," Faith decided, and I glared at her. She really doesn't need to go all 'I'm your role model.' on me now. I just had a demon try to demonize me; I think I can say that. I took another bottle from the cabinet and poured a glassful. Then handed it to Faith and chugged the glass. "Ya done?" Faith said, and I handed the glass to her.. I 'm pretty sure on any other night I would have gotten my ass whooped for even touching the bottle of jack. I honestly just need something to take the edge off. "Yep, I'm done," I agreed as I took a few steps away. "Ok, good, cause you're going back in with us," Buffy announced as she walked in my direction.

I gulped hard and scratched my head. "Wait a minute, did I hear you right?. Cause you know there's like fifty guys in there, and who knows what there packing," I argued as I looked around the room. "Right and most of them are teenage boys. Maybe a faculty member here in there too. All we got to do is get to the seguir demon and in theory, everyone else will go back to normal," Buffy explained in a long rant as I sighed. "Can't even enjoy a fucking buzz with a slayer buzzkill," I mutter as I walk past Buffy, "I'll go get changed." Then I hightailed it to my room.


	6. Any more mess

**Faith-an hour or so earlier**

I couldn't figua out why B has been so quite. I know we're not shoppin buddies or anything its just I'm used to hearin her yap about somethin. I looked over to her and sort of watched her as she watched the kids coming in an outta the building. She looked up at me, "what?" she asked and smiled. "nothing." I said lookin back at the door. "Nothing?… Talk to me faith what's on your mind?" B asked and I looked back her smirking kind of. "Honestly nothing… "I said and she continued to look at me with questioning eyes. Why is she so good at that?

"You thinking about Woods?" B asked, well I wasn't thinking about him till now. "He's just worried about you." She stated and my smirk was totally wiped. I like the guy, he's a decent fuck. "I don't know, he wants me to be something I'm not. I don't wanna play house jus yet. Ya know?" I said and looked back out the window. "Well does he satisfy you?" she asked and I thought about it for a second. An that's sad when a guy that he thinks he is datin you can't satisfy you. That took to much to think about.

"No" I said and B raised her eyebrows. "The way you guys go at it…" she stated without finishing but I don't think I wanted her to. I turned and half faced her, "B" I said. "What I would think after four hours you'd be tired." B continued. Wow she got that one part right. After four hours or so he's tired and I'm not. Maybe that's why we'll never work out. He can't keep up. "I thinks it's time ta change the subject." I said and looked back out the window to the door again letting a few silent needed moments pass.

"I always hated places like these when I was growin up." I said. My chest hurts a little now too, maybe i should quit smokin. Kids had been walking in and out if this place aimlessly for the last hour. "Why?" B asked. She's really all questions tonight. Can't we just talk? "Ya joshing me right… it's a place where people pawn their kids off to so they won't have to deal with em." I stated and it was the truth. "What? Are you saying, you'll never send your kids to a daycare or a youth center?" B acknowledged, I just noticed that I might have some serious abandonment issues.

"Yea... I mean why not? Without a good home life you get kids that turn out like me." I said and wished I wouldn't have. "Wow" B said as I turned back to the window to see yet another parent drop off their child. "What B?" I asked as I looked back she was staring at me and kind of smiling like she had just been enlightened to something she would have never thought of unless I mentioned it. Come to mention it, I kinda wish I hadn't just confessed all that.

"B?" I said when she didn't say anything. Steak out with Buffy Summers. She should be a lady on one of those talk shows or something. First she doesn't say anything now I can't be digging myself out of any deeper hole that I just keep diggin. "I just never took you for the maternal type." B stated. I sighed then crosses my arms. Is it wrong to not want to fuck up your kid and give it a good home life? "Sins of the parent. Lasting effects." I said an I don't really want to talk about this particular subject. "I'm not all maternal B geez. I'm only 23. I don't see any children in the near future. I just have high standards or whateva." I said. "tick tock tick tock." B taunted an I hit her leg. "Who doesn't want kids?" I said as she laughed. "I don't. I've got several living with me."B said smiling. I smiled along with her. B not wanting kids is a little surprising though.

"How long have they been in there?" B asks as she looks at her watch then back up. "Long enough" I said as I turned and grabbed the handle. "Wait... They're coming."B said as she pointed just past my face. I looked down as I noticed her hand was on mine. She pulled it back quickly but I almost didn't want her too. Just a little strange and new thing that's been happening too often lately.

Closing the door i watched as Chloe and Alex walked in our direction. They looked fine. "They looked as if they had fun." B said an I looked back rollin my eyes and sitting back. As they came closer I wanted to get out just to make sure they were still were themselves. They're acting a little playful so it must not have been too bad. Alex opened the back door.

"After you," Alex said an I watched in the side view mirror to see Chloe get in first. As they sit down Buffy turns around and looks at the two. Something's a little off, but I can't quite place what. I guess I was looking for the same feeling I get around Dawn. Chloe felt like that but not Alex. Shit they got em. B started her up and we took off. The look on her face was the same as mine, concerned.

"Did u have fun?" B stated and looking at B I couldn't tell where she was getting at. B hit me in the leg, so I turned around presuming to act normal. "Yea we..." and Alex punched Chloe before I could stop her. "Holy fuck" I yelled more surprised than anything. I lunged forward punching Alex in the chest. In defense Alex threw her arms up. I didn't wanna hit her again. I didn't want to hurt her any more then I had to. So I grabbed her arm twisting and turning her into the window. She hit it harder then I wanted. I felt a hand in my shoulder, looking back at her. "What-da we do B?" I asked because we didn't talk about what we would do if this shit happened. I guess that something we shoulda thought about. I knew this was a bad idea.

"You can let me go." Alex tried to say. She struggled again so I put my knee in her back pulling her arm towards me at the same time. It looked like it hurt, but I didn't want to let her go because I know how Alex fights. You give her the chance and you're a goner before you know it. The girls is quick and I'm not exactly at the top of my game. "Ease up Faith... At least let her talk" B said and I felt her hand on my shoulder again. In otha situations I would have let go. I didn't want B to let go of my shoulder for some reason or whatever so all I did was loosen my grip an put my knee down.

I felt Alex relax under me. Damn this shit must be freaking her out as much as me. No one saw this commin. Just a week ago we killed a couple of bottles together. Great Faith your miny me is never going to want to come near you again. "Buffy you know how Chloe fights. You trained her yourself when she first came to you. If it was her. If it was really her, would I have gotten that hit in?" she explained as quickly as possible. B takes a second and I know she just took as much as I did. "It's her Faith." B said as she let go of my shoulder. I felt cold a little, the warmth and confidence that came along with her hand on my shoulda was gone so I let go. I looked to see Alex had slipped hitting the window with her face. I would have laughed if we were just wrestling but we weren't. So I picked her up and set her back into the seat she was originally sitting in.

B pulled over onto the side giving me enough time to put Chloe In the back seat. "What happened?" B asked calmly, as I found rope and started to tie Chloe up. I looked back at Alex, she was shaking a little.

"We got separated" Alex said. Didn't I say not to go into any fucking rooms? "How the he'll did that happen?" I half yelled and I guess I sounded a Lil angrier than I shoulda. Cuz Alex jus flinched, "uh... They chloroformed us." she said and I sat back a little. Oh well um damn what in the hell do you say to that? "Ok relax we'll figure this all out when we get home." I stated trying to give her a reassuring smile. I looked to B who looked worried. Her phone started ringing so she picked it up.

"Yea we got them." B said, I looked back down at Chloe. Man she's out cold. "Only one…I don't know. Is it ready? Ok, we'll be home in five" B continued then hung up the phone. I finished tying up Chloe and moved so I was back in the front passenger seat. Lookin back at Alex I coulda swore she was someone else. I almost didn't recognize her. We drive the rest of the way home in disturbing silence.

As we pull up to the house all I could see was B face go from worried to a lil pissed. Three of the girls must have been outside. I know what they were doin. Last week I caught Ken, alex and Eve smokin. Ken and Alex didn't surprise me eve on the otha hand. Anyways, as B goes to get out she nods towards Chloe in the back. Alex gets out of the SUV and I move to the back sitting on the edge of the seat. B says somethin to the girls then turns to Alex. Alex walks away with her hands in her pockets head bowed. I knew this shit was a bad idea. I should have went in with them.

Robin appears at the back passenger door an doesn't say nothin. There was this awkward tension that just wouldn't go away. "Ok say something," I said my tone was angry but I hadn't intended it to be. I know we faught earlier I just... I felt suffocated. I couldn't sit there and do nothing while the girls go out. Robin didn't say anything still. He just stood there motioning for me ta hand him Chloe. I don't see why I coulda carried her in myself. "You can take of yourself. Remember Faith? Other then that I don't have much to say" Robin said and any normal person wouldn't have heard him. Could this night get any betta?

I get out behind him and walked up and inta the house. A few of the girls lingered on the stairwell. "I just don't think we should have even sent them in there." B said as she rounded the corner from the kitchen inta the living room. Giles followed an I looked up to see robin carrying Chloe across the livin room. I looked up to the girls on the stairwell. "Are they ok?" Vi asked and I nodded my head no. I pointed up the direction if their rooms. Ken got the drift and pulled the girls away from the ease droppin. If they really wanted ta listen all they had ta do was put their ear to the floor. It ain't like the whole house is sound proof.

Robin stood on the other side if the room. I didn't want to look at him. "I don't think I can do this with her unconscious." red said as she walked past me, without even taking a step past me she looks back. Red looked as if she wanted to ask me a question, "Well you're going to have to try." Giles stated as he cleaned his glasses again for probably the tenth time with the past 20 minutes. Red sets the glass of whatever the hell she made as a potion down on the floor next to Chloe. B walked over to Alex who was sitting on the couch gently rocking. Giles followed stopping at the doorway next to me. "come on, you can't be in here while she doing this" B said then walked Alex out if the room.

"So Alex ain't like Chloe. What's wrong with her?" I asked, looking back to find B, then I heard her off in the dining room. "She at a pre-stage" Red said as she worked on Chloe. "Pre-stage?" I asked giving Giles a questioning look, maybe I should pay attention durin their lil research hours. "It's where the seguir demon tried to turn her but her will was too strong. If he got another chance he would more than likely break her and she would be like dawn" Giles explained I nodded an walked into the kitchen. In lamen term mean the demon only got half of its hooks in her. That's gotta suck.

I looked around for a second then noticed B kneeling in front of Alex tryin to get her attention. "Alex" B said but Alex was rocking back an forth holding her head. It was as if Alex couldn't hear her. Robin walked up behind me. "ALEX" B practically had to scream. Alex looked up and around at all of us. "What in the hell did you guys do to her?" Robin snapped slightly pulling me to the side. "I thought she was going to kill Chloe or something" I said and it looked as if Robin wanted to take this futha. If he wanted to duke it out right here. I'm ready let's go.

I looked down at his arm as if to say 'if ya gonna do somethin do it' but he let's go. It's prob woulda been easier for me to just pull my arm outta his grasp but I don't think that woulda blown ova well. I turned back to my miny me. "Hey Alex can ya tell us what happened?" I asked, Alex looked up in my direction. She looked nervous. Alex doesn't get nervous for much so I could see what Giles was talking about. This demon did more damage than I originally thought.

"Not really, all I remember is waking up in the room and hearing all these different screams. I thought I could hear Chloe screaming but I wasn't sure." Alex said and buried her face in her hands. She knew she hadn't given us much to go off of. B walked ova to her again and lifted her face. Alex slowly opened her eyes. "Is there anything else you can remember?" B said. Alex talks to me about everything, but I'm sure the soft caring touch is somethin she would respond too. Anything is betta than mine seeing as how I almost put the girl through a car window.

"Well who ever knocked me out was very strong. After that I woke up in the room so I didn't see much. Um…Well when they let us go as I was walking out I saw this thing. Kinda." Alex said and we all looked ta her for more. "Do you know what it looked like?" B asked, "No. It was wearing a hooded robe. But it was short, very short and it limped like minion or something weird." Alex explained and I looked over at Giles who turned to a book on the counter. Then back to everyone, "We were right to think the demon was based out of there." Giles said as he cleaned his glasses again. "Ok we got to come up with some sort of plan because we're going back in there. I'm not letting this thing take over the school." B said as she walked out of the dining room. I knew she was determined but not this.

"AHHHHH!" Someone screamed, it sounded like Chloe. I turned and walked over toward the living room. Right before I was about to step in Red power walks out. Red's hair was still a glowing white along with her eyes. I stopped a few feet away from them. "Open your mouth" red said as she approached Alex.

Alex looked as if she was about to freak. "I'm fine nothing happened to me." Alex said as she looked at everyone in the room. We all stood solid. I would probably do the same if had Red standing in front of me all goddess glowing. "Faith" Red said and took another step to her but I didn't move. I couldn't do it and I know what she was wanting me to do. B stepped in, even though it looked like it pained her to do so. The looked on B's face was like she was holding a kid about to get a shot.

"No…I'm fine." Alex pleaded as B held her tightly. Red tried to hold onto her also but Alex got a fit of strength pushing out of B's arms and fallin to the floor. I walked around the table to see B straddle Alex's stomach. She was still fighting against B, kicking every which way. A few more second and she might have kicked her off. I moved to sit on her legs.

"What the…" Alex voice was cut off by a short gurgle. I looked over B's shoulder to see Alex spit out what red was trying to pour down Alex throat. It went everywhere, looking like car oil almost as it thinned running down her cheeks. Red stopped for a second, then held Alex's nose. After pouring it in her mouth red held her mouth shut. Alex kicked till it slowed an I got a look at her face. The look was more of trying to concentrate on holding her breath then getting us off her. She started to tear up, there was a gulp and she swallowed the potion. Her body went almost completely limp.

Red started chanting something. I didn't try to understand what she was saying. Alex had stopped moving, so I moved to the wall just to my right. Red's hand glowed as she chanted. As soon as Red started she was finished. Alex was breathing kinda hard. I starred at her eyes as they flashed black then returned to normal. B let her go and I stood.

"Someone take Chloe to her bed upstairs. She's going to sleep for a while." Red said. I grabbed a glass and got some water from the tap then I followed Robin to the living to see Chloe sitting up looking around. She looked up at us, "where's Alex?" she asked kind of frantically. I handed her the glass of water. Chloe took a few sips of the water, "come on clo let's get you to bed" I said because Robin wasn't doin anything but standing there looking at her. "Alex?" she asked again as we walked past the dinin room. "See?" I said as I pointed, and she looked for a second I felt her shoulders relax. I looked up at Robin and he motioned that he would take her up the rest of the way.

Turning back into the dining room I stood at the door. Red was I guess explainin to her what happened. Alex looked normal for the most part. She held her head up with one hand, looking at each of us for answers. I don't think she likes being the centa of attention.

"I don't know what you did in the center but for some reason it didn't take to you like it did Chloe. If you had gone back there in the state that you were in. The Seguir demon probably would have had you walking around like one of its pawns addicted to its pleasant charms." Giles explained. Looking at Alex I could tell she had something else on her mind.

Alex slowly stood and having balance herself. She stood still for a second and everyone else stood with her. "I need a drink" Alex said and no one said anything. Alex looked at me as she walked out the Otha door to get to the bar in the living room. I put a bottle of jack in there this mornin when I got here. She musta seen me. Ok this could get explosive.

Alex took a glass from the cabinet along with the bottle. As I walked up to her I watched as she poured herself some jack then chugged it down. "Ok miny me that's enough." I said as I went to take the bottle. Alex grabbed it and poured anotha glass. A lot more this time, then chugged it down. She looked like she wanted to say something. I know she did, I woulda. "Ya done" I asked as she finished off the full glass pretty much. It's understandable, it looked as if she just trying to take the edge off. "Yep I'm done." she said as I felt B come into the room. Alex took a few steps away. "Ok good cus your goin back in with us" B said as she walked toward us.

Alex and I both looked up half confused half surprised. "Wait a minute, did I hear you right. Cus you know there's like 50 guys in there and who knows what there packing" Alex ranted looking around the room. She was right.

"Right and most of them are teenage boys. Maybe a faculty member here in there. All we got to do is get to the seguir demon and in theory everyone else will go back to normal" B explained, there was the fire and determination I was used to seeing. B's got a point; now that everything is back to normal with these two we can go kick some major demon ass. "Can't even enjoy a fucking Buzz with a slayer buzz kill" Alex said as she walked just past b. "I'll go get changed." She said as she jogged off.

"Should we take her" I said then coughed, tryin to catch my breath for a second. "Should you even go Faith" Robin said and I looked up at him. I shook my head, "this isn't the time Robin" I said threw gritted teeth. Everyone left the room, "When? Faith when?... Let me know because we're going to have to get our shit out sooner or later." Robin said as I finally caught my breath. "Get what out... I'm still trying to figure what da fuck ya think we are. We fuck, that's it! God it's not even that all that great." I said as I stood. Robin just shook his head, but I didn't understand where he was getting at. "You're so cold to your emotions you can't even see something that's right in front of you. You keep pushing everyone away and you're not going to have anyone." Robin said I looked up at him, and then he just turned and walked away. Don't just fucking walk away.

"ROBIN" I half yelled pissed, he stopped walking. "what da fuck do you want me ta do? I can't be what ya want me ta be" I stated and he just stood there. "Either ya can't or ya won't. I just want you to figure it out." he said half mocking my accent. I started coughing again. "Right cuz big bad Faith can take care of herself." He said then left the room. He left me sitting there hacking my lungs out. I coughed again and sat down on the couch to regain myself. What the fuck? I don't push everyone away.

B walked in the room. "You ok?" she asked and I shook my head no as I stood. Taking a deep breath calming myself. "I'll be fine." I said as I half smiled, she didn't say anything she just looked at me worried. "I'll be alright B. This one was easy. See I'm good B." I said trying to reassure her holding out my arms to show her my calm not heaving chest. "Ima go check on da girls. We takin all of em" I asked and she went inta serious mode. "yea all of em'. Except Chloe. Willow doesn't want her fighting till tomorrow" B stated and I nodded then walked to the stairwell. I looked up to see Robin walking out the front door. He probably just need some fresh air or something.

I took the stairs two at a time. Getting to the top Alex walked out of the room only to get pulled back in. I walked up to and past her room to see the door closed. I knocked on the door it swung open a little and Alex jumped. Chloe was still in her arms, Alex wiped her mouth and smiled. "B's ready when you are." I said as I shook my head. Alex walked out past me and down the hall. "Couldn't wait?" I asked as Chloe stood there smiling with this dreamy look on her face. She nodded no and I walked on to the other rooms. I could hear them talking and shuffling around a lot. Rona and Vi's door was open, "we heard you." Rona said then there was another set of feet in hallway. I looked up to see Ken walk out of her room and Eve met her in the hall as they both walked in my direction. Dressed and ready for action.

"Well that was pointless." I said as I followed all the girls down the stair to the living room. Chow An and Nikki were waiting in the living room. None of the girls from my place was here. I'm glad because I'm not sure if they could take this. B stood just off to the side looking ova everyone. B stood next to the chest full of weapons. It's not like the ole one from sunnyd but I like it. Every house has one. B picks out a pick small axe and put it in the back of her pants. She nods at the girls and head right for the front door and stands there.

I walk up to her, "There ready for this B." I said reassuring her or trying to. "Yea,… they are." She said as she looked at them, she had this proud look on her face. I started to walk past her but b held her arm out stopping me. "Stay tonight," B said. "Serious B?" I said as I took a step back. "Yea, there something going on with you. We gotta figure it out before you get out there and get yourself or us hurt." she said and she looked at me concerned. I look at the girls getting in the Esclade then back at b. "you said it yourself. There's seven of them Faith, we'll be ok." She said trying to reassure me now. "B." she doesn't know how bad I want to go now. I felt a hand on my shoulder, "I got her Buffy" I looked back to see red standing behind me. "Sleep"….

**

* * *

**

Kennedy-

As I looked up at the door to the house I see willow walk up behind Faith. "I got her Buffy" Willow said as she placed a hand on Faith shoulder. Faith turned slightly and Buffy nodded and walked away. "Sleep," willow said and faith collapsed. I shook my head, "yea so were going with out her" Nikki asked then moved to get in the escalade. I looked in the SUV. "It's going to be really cramped," I said. "Then ride upfront," Buffy said as she walked to her side of the escalade and got in. "Willow isn't coming?" I asked looking back toward the door. "No she's going to stay here just in case Dawn comes home before we do." She explained as started her up. I got in and closed the door.

The entire way Buffy laid out a game plan. We're going in as the last guy was walking out to lock up. Mainly so there is barely any fall out. Buffy is pretty sure the demon stays there round the clock. If there's any humans left to leave them at least unconscious if they get a little feisty. Which would be easy. In all I'm confident, but we could still use more back up. We could always use more back up.

When we got there the lights were still on. The parking lot was empty but the light were still very much on and bright too. "Should we cut the power or something?" one of the girls asked. Sounded like Eve. "No, we'll just watch a second there's still a few cars left." Buffy pointed out. I looked around to see nothing out of the ordinary. A few more minutes went by but I watched as Buffy became increasingly agitated. "Ok. Eve, Nikki, Chow and Kennedy go around back make sure this thing doesn't try to leave as we come for it." Buffy stated and we all got out and ran in the cover of darkness around the building.

I looked up to see the back door and pointed. They nodded and followed. I reached the door and tried to open it but the door was locked. Eve came up behind me with a brick and took out the handle. "Great that was super quite." I said as I walked into the dimly lit hallway. There were no voices. No footsteps. The place was eerie quite, like a cemetery but worse. I stood at the corner where the hall branched off and motioned for everyone to go ahead of me.

Going down another hallway I started to hear voices coming from one out of the three doors. Moving to the door there was a light coming from under it. I held up a finger to my mouth and walked up to the door. It was open, man these demons are careless. Seconds later Buffy joined us with the rest of the girls. I woulda said something like 'what took you so long?' but I was trying to do the hole covert thing.

I pushed the door open and it creaked, Buffy shot upward grabbing something. I looked up at her as she motioned for us to keep going. So I did, walking about two paces then standing. The stairwell was pretty long. Damn this basement must have a really tall ceiling. "Smell that?" Nikki said as covered her mouth I smelt it too. It was bad. I mean rotten everything you can think of bad. I didn't want to walk down there slightly afraid of what we might find. The start of another Florida incident possibly.

A few of the other girls walked down past me as we all made room. When Buffy walked past us all we followed taking it one step at a time. At the bottom the smell hit us full force. I wanted to puke, I was going to puke if I had to stay down here longer then we needed to. The basement was brightly lit by this weird orange light.

Buffy moved around the corner and stopped abruptly. She held I a finger for one, then turned looked at me curling her finger up for me to come to her. I walked past Eve and Vi to stand behind her. I saw what she was talking about. One pretty big guy stood with his back facing us. I walked up behind the guy and hooked my arm around his neck. He struggled a second. Before he could get a sound out Buffy hit him and he went limp in my arms. I dropped his body and followed Buffy to the shelf motioning for the girls to slowly follow behind us.

Chanting started. We looked at each other. Buffy moved something on the shelf to the side looking out into the space in front of it. She nodded her head. Ok so normally a nod was a good thing why do I get a bad feeling right now. As she turned back around she held up four finger and pointed one way two and pointed the opposite then grabbed my shoulder and pointed behind her to the shelf. Motioned to push it. We all nodded.

The girls took off to where she wanted them. I stood in a half crouch along with Buffy. Between the two of us she held up two fingers, then one. Then we both pushed over the shelf.

Someone on the other side screamed as it crashed on top of a few people. I looked up to see about 15 people standing there turned to us. All in black hooded robes. Buffy didn't take out the pick axe so I left the knife I had in my pant leg. I swung at the first thing that came near me. Making contact with his face he fell backward but came at me again. I kicked him and he flew into the wall behind him. Ouch, he's goin to feel that in the morning.

It took about two second for me to spot something that didn't look so human at least didn't stand to well. It started to try and walk away with a pretty bad limp. I knocked out the next idiot that came running in my direction. The most rest of the humans were down so I booked it in its direction. "Oh, no you don't." I said as I grabbed the hooded things arm and immediately was taken aback by the way it smelled. I looked up to see Buffy coming in my direction with That Axe I saw sticking out of her back earlier.

With one swing she took the things head off. It rolled to my feet and I took steps back. I didn't want to look at it. It took a second but the thing went up in flames. "God that things smells like shit" Nikki said as she looked around. The humans moaned and were starting to come to. "I think we got here just in time" Buffy stated. I looked around the room, as I walked looking down I saw a pentagram. Around it were symbols and such I wouldn't try to understand. Willow would know what they are if she was here.

"BUFFY" someone screamed in half horror half surprise. I think it was dawn. I looked around to see her sitting up from I guess getting the shit beat out of her. She pulled the hood of her robe down. Buffy ran to her and hugged her. I tried to see if the humans felt wired like dawn has been for a while but they didn't.

Buffy looked over dawn frantically. "Are you hurt?" Buffy asked, and dawn took off the robe. "I don't think so. " Dawn said as she looked around confused. "my head hurts but where am I?" She asked. Buffy just smiled and helped her out of the robe. "Lucas" Alex said and walked over to some guy, he looked just as confused as Dawn. I just kind of leaned against the wall as everything sort of calmed down. The people in the robes took them off and walked upstairs. I highly doubt this place is goin to get any business for a while.


	7. Like glass

**Alex-**

I didn't think trying to look like a normal family could be so boring. It's been a couple of weeks since we killed the seguir demon, and if I have to go through another family game night or movie night, I'm going to shoot myself or have Faith stake me. One good thing that has come out of this is Chloe. I've never done the whole girlfriend thing, but it's kinda nice. But we're taking it slow, still in our own bed slow. There's lots of cuddling though.

Chloe leaned in from the side and kissed me on the cheek. I wasn't really watching the movie, but that was a nice distraction. "You two mind getting a room," Ken said. I smirked and kissed Chloe on the lips before she could sit back where she was. "You so have no room to talk," I reminded her. "SHHH!" Buffy requested as she furrowed her eyebrows. I don't know how she talked us into watching this movie. I think she had some help from Willow, which is so cheating. At least tomorrow, the rest of us get to pick the late night movie after patrolling.

"B?" Faith stated; walking in from somewhere sounding like the kitchen. "Yeah," Buffy mumbled as she sat up from her pillow on the floor. I didn't even hear her come in when did she get here? "Buffy," Faith muttered, and we looked up to see her standing in the archway. She looked distraught. I couldn't tell if she was. Faith was good at maintaining her composure in front of groups of people. Between the group, we all know that Faith and Wood are dating. She might say they aren't, but it's totally written all over her face when they get in fights. Whenever they do get in fights, the first person she runs to is Buffy. We all watch as Buffy gets up and walks over to Faith. They disappear into the hallway and off somewhere into the house. Ken and I both look at each other. I shrug my shoulder giving her the 'We'll know later.' look. Those two for some reason have gotten really close. Other than that, I'm going to leave it alone.

"Think it's serious?" Chloe whispered in my ear before looking back towards the hallway. "Uh…, don't know." I guessed. Willow looked up at us; shooting me a look, so I went back to watching the tv.

**Next morning-Saturday**

Buffy never came back to watching the movie and none of us heard any kind of conversation. We went to bed after the movie, and now I'm up to start Saturday. Yeah, I know, right? What are teenage girls doing in the house on a Friday night? What are slayers doing in the house on a night that demons and vamps are out the most? Well, all I can say is that Buffy has found out that we work better in teams. Which is her way of saying no less than four of us can patrol at a time. This is fine with me because I don't have to patrol every night.

I swung my legs off the side of my bed and jumped down. Chloe was still knocked out, but I could smell food. So I wanted first dibs before everyone else got a hold of it.

Hightailing it downstairs, I rounded into the hallway and then into the kitchen. As I walk in, I run right into Buffy. "Damn, someone's hungry," she greeted as she took a few steps away and went back to what she was doing. I walked up to her looking over her shoulder to see pancake mix. "What's the occasion?" I asked, and Buffy moved to her right; grabbing a bag of chocolate chips. AWESOME! "Oh, nothing…Just thought you guys would like pancakes, and I couldn't sleep," she announced as she wiped her forehead. I turned to the rest of the kitchen, and it was a mess. Buffy is a good cook, just not a contained one.

I could smell bacon from somewhere, so I walked over to the microwave and opened it up. "HEY YOU…, at least wait till everything's done!" Buffy fussed as she smacked my hand. I pulled it away quickly. "Ouch," I yelped; scrunching up my nose and walking away. I walked to the other side of the island and leaned on it. "So," I murmured, and Buffy half turned. "So what?" she asked to get me to get at what I was getting at. "Faith, she looked a little upset last night…Is everything, ok? Do I need to beat Wood's ass?" I questioned as Buffy turned around again. "Yes, and no, leave Wood alone. They fight a lot, and if Faith wants you to know, then Faith will tell you. Go watch TV or something. I'm not used to you guys being up so early," Buffy babbled, and I walked over to the microwave; grabbing a piece of bacon as Buffy turned her back and walked out of the kitchen. "I'll talk to her," I declare around a piece of bacon. Yum.

I walked into the living room. The blinds were pulled shut, so it made it a little dark. I looked around for the remote, thinking I could catch some old Saturday morning cartoons. Finding the remote, I sat down on the couch. "HEY!" someone yelled, and I shot up and looked at the other end of the couch to see Faith half sitting up with some major bed head. "Sorry," I apologized and sat on the floor in front of the couch. Faith planted her face back in the pillow. "What is she cooking?" Faith asked through the pillow. I flipped down a few channels; turning on ABC.

"Pancakes, bacon, probably eggs," I revealed as I looked back up at Faith. She turned to look at the TV. It must have been a bad fight for her to sleep here. "That sounds good," Faith replied. It became clear to me that Buffy wasn't cooking all the food for us, it was intended for Faith. That and no one else was up yet. Highly interesting if you ask me.

After a few minutes of tv and small talk, Faith finally sat up. I'm glad cause my ass was getting kind of numb. "Go wake everyone else up." I looked up to see Buffy walking in with a plate of food. "Breakfast on the couch?" Faith chuckled, and I stood looking back at the two of them. "Well, don't get used to it," Buffy answered as she sat down on the couch next to Faith. I shrugged and ran upstairs.

I banged on Willow and Kennedy's door first. "Come eat," I told them and heard a few moans and groans. As I walked to my room, I looked back to see Ken walk out. She smelled the air, then walked back into the room, calling for Willow to get up. I walk over to Chloe's bed, sit down on the side, and pull the blanket down slightly Chloe rolled over. "Come on, B made breakfast," I encouraged, and Chloe looked at me as if I just said something completely retarded. "Ok, so wake me up for lunch," she whined as she covered herself back up. "Oh come on, she made chocolate pancakes," I admitted with excitement to see if it would work. "What are you, like two? Go eat, let me sleep," she insisted after groaning again as I stood. "Lame," I informed while walking out of the room, turning on the light as I do. "ALEX!" Chloe shouted. I'm good at pushing buttons.

I knocked on Vi's door, and she answered it. "That smells pretty good," she responded as she walked past me. "You getting up, Rona?" I asked, and Rona only turned over. "She's going to sleep through lunch, probably," Vi confirmed and walked down the hall. I followed Vi back to the kitchen.

All the food was done, and some of the kitchen had been cleaned. Buffy set out a bunch of plates. We each made one then walked into the living room one by one. Ken made one big one for her and Willow, then walked back upstairs. I sat on the small, loveseat and pulled my legs up. "Are we really watching this?" Rona complained around a mouthful of food. Buffy reached for the remote and turned on some kind of wacky, game show. Buffy laughed at something. When I looked up, I saw Buffy's arm around Faith's shoulders. I don't think anyone else noticed, and Faith wasn't exactly pushing it away.

After breakfast, those of us who were up decided to train. Buffy and Faith decided we were big girls and stayed in the living room to watch tv. "Pinned ya!" I teased Ken's ear as she jerked; trying to free her arms. I sat up really quick; putting my knee in her back. She was able to push up a little, but once I made contact, her face slammed back into the mat. "AGHHHH!" Ken half screamed. I could tell she was getting pissed, but I wasn't going to let her get the upper hand. I don't know how I even got the upper hand. I pulled her arm up, kneeling on her back as she attempted to rock beneath me. "Say uncle," I command calmly and Ken looked up at me sideways. "Ugghh…, uncle," she relented, said and I sat down by her side. She sat up. I mistakenly looked away for a second; receiving a fist to the cheek.

"What the fuck was that for?" I growled and turned back to Ken grabbing my jaw. She sat up smiling. "I think you dislocated my shoulder," Ken claimed. I looked at her when she leaned to one side. Rona and Vi stopped sparring and walked over to us. "Need some help?" Rona offered, and I sat up; putting my arm around my knees. "Yeah," Ken confessed as she looked over her shoulder. Rona stood behind her and took hold of Ken's shoulder. "You know you two could keep it down a little at night, or maybe even get a hotel room" Rona advised. "We aren't…Ahhhh!" Ken screamed as Rona pushed her shoulder back into place.

"Ouch," I gasped as I stood. I walked over to the small fridge and grabbed an ice pack out of the cooler. As I came back, I grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around the pack. Ken lay down on her back, and I sat next to her; setting the ice pack on her shoulder. "So what's eating you this morning?" I asked as she looked over at me. "What do you mean?" Ken questioned while she pursed her eyebrows. "Well, I normally only get the upper hand whenever your distracted. The only thing that has ever been able to really distract you was Red. And she isn't even in the room," I explained, and Ken shook her head no. I gave her a confused look. I lay down next to her as Vi and Rona left.

"Overheard Buffy and Faith last night," Ken confided as she sat up. I sat up as well; leaning on my elbows. "Faith and Wood aren't together anymore, and I think Faith is going to end up moving out," Ken added as she held her shoulder and attempted to stand. I stood and held out my hand. "So what is she going to do, stay here or something?" I continued. "Yeah, till Angel sends her the money, so she can get her own place," Ken implied. We walked out of the training room and down the hall. "Stop…That tickles, stop." I looked forward to see Faith and Buffy playing on the couch. Ken and I both stood in the hallway watching them. Buffy stopped giggling as they looked up at us.

"I highly doubt she'll leave," I said with a little sarcastic humor as I continued walking to the stairs. "Wow…, took em' long enough," Ken mentioned from behind me. "Think B will figure it out?" I said as I walked into my room. "Maybe," she answered.

"Maybe what?" Chloe asked; coming out of the closet, literally. I looked up and walked over to the chair and sat down. "We have a house guest," I revealed, and she looked at me confused. "House guest…who?" she asked with an arched eyebrow. I looked up at her. You would think she would have heard her voice by now. "Faith," I said in an as if she should already know kind of tone. Chloe's eyes widened. "What happened? She stayed here last night?" she said. "Yes…I almost sat on her this morning. Let just say school just got way more dramatic," I declared as Chloe walked to me while putting on a shirt.

Chloe straddled my lap. "And I thought the fact that our roommate was sleeping with our English teacher was juicy," Chloe replied as she undid the ponytail out of my hair. I wrapped my arms around her back and buried my face in her chest. "I knew Robin and Faith wouldn't last," Chloe admitted as she trailed her fingers down my jaw line. "I know. It's Wood I'm worried about. Faith could go all doom and gloom, leaving us to deal with the fall out. Don't see this going good," I described in a long, drawn out explanation. Chloe sat back pulling me away from her and holing my face. "Opposites attract in every sense. Faith noticed the same thing you noticed. You like it, I'm sure she's going to love it," Chloe assured me, and I scrunched my eyebrows and lips.

I know what she's talking about. It's the electric charge I feel whenever we touch. I can't quite truly describe it, but I know I only really feel it when Chloe is around. When we touch, it's pretty much like an addictive drug, like heroine, and I can't get enough of her.

* * *

**So I didn't realize till after I was finished writing that what I was listening to was what I was reflecting on... Puddle of mud- "blurry"**

* * *

**Buffy- next morning**

"Faith, stop…" I order between laughs; trying to hold her hands away from me. "Why, B?" Faith asked with this half smirk. Faith pulled me into her and wrapped her arms around me. Since when did she get so playful? I pushed on her chest trying to get away. Faith's fingers found my side and started tickling me. "HA, HA, HA," I started laughing as my body jerked and tried to get away from her. "Faith, STOP, PLEASE!" I begged and heard feet come running into the living room. Faith stopped tickling me. I looked up to see Chloe and Alex standing in front of us. I held back a laugh. "Well, then," Alex muttered as she walked to the side; pulling Chloe along with her. "Could you two get a room?" Chloe suggested, and I watched them walk out of the living room. I looked up at Faith and sat up.

Faith straightened herself up as I did. "So what cha wanna do today, B?" Faith asked and I just watched her. "Nothing really, all my school paperwork is done…I kind just want to sit here," I confessed and leaned back into Faith. It took her a second, but her arm came over my shoulder. I know we're just friends, but I like this. Friends cuddle, there's nothing wrong with that. But I don't know, it's strange. For some reason, she makes me feel safe. Like when she's around, I don't feel so alone.

While we were watching a movie, Faith fell asleep. When it was done, I slid from under her arms and stood. Pulling the blanket over her, I kissed her forehead. Last night, we had a long talk. I don't know. Somehow I understand where she's coming from and why she broke up with Wood. I would have, too, if someone tried to make me into a housewife. Slayers can't exactly be tamed. Wood is just trying to help, but it comes to a point where a person can only take so much. All I can really say is at least she tried.

I walked into the hallway past Chloe and Alex followed. "Be quiet, Faith's sleeping," I ordered because I know how loud those two can get. "We'll be quick. I got hungry," Alex promised and made her way into the kitchen behind Chloe. I looked out the front window to see a white charger pull up. It was Robin's. He is so the last person I want to see right now. It's one thing for Faith to complain and get angry. She would tell me what he did or said. As of right now, let's just say he better stay the hell away from here.

I walked to the door and opened it before he could knock. "Where is she, Buffy?" he asked sternly; as if I was going to move out of his path. "Sleeping," I answer as calmly as possible. "I need to talk to her," Wood said as he attempted to walk by me. I stepped in front of him. "Buffy," he stated in yet another stern tone, and I could feel eyes on my back. "How is this going to work out for you, Robin? Cause I don't see anything in your favor right now," I assumed, and he looked down at me. I mean really looked down at me, and I smiled. To show love to someone you can't stand at the moment only truly pisses them off further, right? "Buffy, move," he instructed; only he was a little calmer than before. "I don't think even you want to come into this house right now. I highly advise against it." Woods stared past me, looking angrier by the second. He didn't react too well to Willow's warning.

Flat out, he shouldn't be here, he's in the wrong. I don't want him here because it will just upset Faith. I got her laughing and smiling this morning. It was a lot better than the destructive mode she was in last night.

"Is that how is? You're all just going to sit here and watch her self destruct….Because that's what she's doing. I'm the only one that really knows her. I'm the only one that can really get under her skin and make her think about shit. Buffy, you don't know these girls. You don't know any of them. You just push them around in your little army, telling us all what to do. You know what….Fuck it," Wood ranted, then walked off the porch quickly. There was a rush of feet from somewhere in the house. Damn, why in the hell did I keep him around? He needs a lot of time to cool off.

I turned around. Ken stood looking at me a little confused. Willow turned around and walked back upstairs. I closed the door behind me and saw Faith step out of the dining room. "Where's he going?" she asked. She looked sad and a little frantic. "He's leaving," I guessed because I didn't know and didn't care. I wanted him gone, but the look on Faith's face was saying she didn't. Why does she care so much right now, why doesn't she just stay here till she can get her head together?

Faith walked up to me with her head down and staring at the floor. Then past me into the foyer and grabbed her coat that had been lying on the table since last night. She didn't look up at me. I grabbed onto her arm. She wasn't even going to say good bye.

"B, I can't. I can't do this without him," Faith revealed and coughed, I let go; standing in front of her. I searched her eyes for something, anything that would tell me something I could use against him. Anything I could say to get her to stay. Only I couldn't, Faith walked past me and out the door. I stood there as she walked outside. "Faith, wait," I pleaded, but she was already halfway up the driveway. I went to follow but was stopped by something. I put my hand up to feel some kind of glass in front of me. I turned to see Willow's eyes glowing a little.

"She's got to work this out on her own. The girl is super conflicted right now," Willow stated, and I knew she knew something I didn't. I could tell by the look in her eyes. "Right, and I'm Betty Crocker," I scoffed as I turned to walk out, only she did it again. "I can keep you in this house all day," Willow assured me, and I saw ken coming back down the stairs. I looked up at her furious. Who knows what that bastard was going to say to her this time? This time she might leave. She might leave and never come back. Then I'd never know.

Hours passed and it grew dark. I don't know how long I'd been sitting here, judging by the lack of movement in the house, a while. "Come on, B, come on. Come out patrolling with us," Chloe offered, and I looked up to see Chloe, Alex, Ken, and Vi standing in front of the table. I wasn't in the mood for it. What if Faith came over again? What if Faith came over again and I wasn't here?

"You can't just sit here all day, mopping. Come on, get some aggression out," Vi argued when I put my head down on the table. "Go ahead," I griped though my arms, a couple of the girls walked away. "She's always looks happy when she's with you," Alex whispered said as she knelt down in front of me. I sat up and looked at her. "We all see it, ya know….We're not stupid. I think it'll work if you two give it a shot," Alex concluded and was hit on the shoulder by Ken. What the hell are they talking about?

"Come on, B. We'll stop by there on the way back," Ken said as she grabbed my wrist; yanking me out of the seat. I struggled for a second then let her pull me the rest of the way out of the front door. "Here," someone said, and I turned to see Vi holding a stake. I took it, then my jacket that someone else was holding. "See, now that wasn't so hard," one of the girls behind me taunted. "Ha ha," I muttered as I walked.

"I thought she was straight?" a different girl said behind me as we walked though the cemetery. "She is, I think they both are," another girl commented. "I can hear you," I half sneered. They stopped talking and caught up with the rest of us. "I don't think we've gone out with this big of a group before," Ken realized as she walked up to a bench. "It's so dead," Vi pouted. I looked around to see if I could see anything out of the ordinary. Anything that could distract me from the certain someone that I couldn't get out of my head right now. "Look out, B!" somebody yelled and instinctively, I ducked. Wind rushed over my head as I felt a knee brush against my side and some stumbled past me.

I looked up to see a vamp already all ugly faced. How did I not sense him walking up on me? "Aw, why did you have to spoil my dinner?" he directed to wherever that voice came from while dirt fell off his shoulders. I was looking for a good fight tonight, but I guess this will have to do. I didn't realize I had backed up a few steps, and the girls all walked up next to me. Each of them in a ready stance; waiting for this vamp to make his next move. Alex took a step toward him, but I stuck my arm out as she walked against it. "I got this one," I confirmed as I looked at her. She nodded, and I took a few steps forward.

We circled at first. "I was hoping it was going to be you. My ex was blonde," he recalled. Wow, using possibly his first kill as a revenge killing. He lunged anxiously. I brought my knee up into his chest; letting him fly a few feet up in the air in front of me before I staked him in the back. Dust fell as his skull hit the ground. I looked up when I sensed more in the area. This must be the vampire clan Giles was talking about last week. Maybe not all, but at least some of them. The girls turned around as they saw me looking past them. I know they sensed them too.

"How many do you think there are?" one asked, and I shrugged my shoulders. "They were coming for the new guy," I determined. "The one you just staked? I hope he wasn't important," Chloe said through a smirk. "Come here," I ordered; pulling them all to the side. I looked over all of them. "This won't be so bad. It'll be the first taste of a good fight here in Cleveland," I announced and looked at all of their smiling faces. "Let's kick some ass!" Alex suggested and cheesed big. We all stood and fanned out.

I looked around to see vamps walking around the cemetery trying to find the newly opened grave. I counted six of them. I walked up behind one and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hi, I greeted as I shoved the stake into his chest. As he dusted, fighting broke out around the headstones. I looked around for the closest vamp. He didn't see me but took off running in the direction of Chloe; who was fighting another vamp one on one. I came close enough, stepped up onto a head stone, and round housed him in the chest. The badly dressed vamp went flying backward into a statue.

After watching him step away from it, I walked towards him. To my right, Alex stakes the vamp she was fighting. After he finished dusting himself off, he started walking in my direction. "This suit is Gucci, bitch." he complained as he attempted to punch me. I blocked it easily and punched his chest. Punch, block, kick, block, punch. We went on for a few minutes before I saw a weak spot. I blocked his punch and his chest opened up. I swung the stake and turned, so I didn't get his dust all over me. Standing up fully, I saw Chloe and Alex running in my direction, along with Ken.

"Where's Vi?" I asked, and they looked around and over their shoulders. "She was…" "Ahhhh," someone screamed, and we all took off running in that general direction. As I rounded the side of a mausoleum, Vi was on the ground; crawling backwards. Before I could do anything to the vamp, the girls dusted him. I bent down next to Vi to see she had this large gash across her stomach. "Since when do vamps carry knives?" she asked and looked up at me. I ripped a part of my pant leg off and held it on the gash over her stomach. "Come on, let's get you home." I advised while placing my arms under her arms and legs, picking her up in the process.

It took us about twenty minutes to get back to the house. Once we did, Willow was there and ready to work her mojo. It's a good thing we have her around, or else we'd have a lot more dead or forever wounded slayers on our hands.

We all sat in the living room; waiting for Willow to come back downstairs. Most just wanted to talk and give Willow her space, so she didn't feel like we were hovering or something. "Man did you see that roundhouse? That vamp got a clothesline from hell," Alex described as she hit my shoulder that already had a nice little bruise on it, thanks. "Yeah, well I like to be creative," I joked as I looked up to see Willow walk downstairs and in our direction. "How is she?" Rona asked. "She'll be fine, it wasn't deep enough for it to hit anything important. She'll have a nice, pink scar for a little bit till that goes away," Willow explained and Rona stood. Willow motioned for her to go upstairs.

"Ok, girls take a shower and go to bed," I suggested; looking at all of them because I wanted to talk to Willow. Help clear my head a little, you know. "Ahh, come on, B," Ken pleaded as she looked from me to Willow. Alex had the same contemplative look on her face that went away within two seconds. Ken looked at Willow; who leaned over and kissed Ken lightly for a few seconds. Then the rest of them left.

I look up at Willow as I try to look as calm as possible. Willow sighed and sat down at the head of the table. "You couldn't look any more obvious, even if you tried not to," she stared and I looked up. "Is it that bad?" I said as looked around in hope that no one was listening in the nearest rooms. I know how teenage girls can be. I'm pretty sure Kennedy is the worst. Willow nodded yes slowly. I don't think I can do this. I can't do this. "How do you do it? How does it work?" I asked her, and I could see this little smirk grow across her face. She also sort of laughed under her breath. "Willow…" I started but wasn't sure what to say so I stopped. God, I'm straight. I'm not supposed to feel like this. You feel like this when you like someone a lot. Feelings like this for another girl? I've never been so confused before. Faith has Robin, and it's been crazy between them, so I don't think I can put her though something like this.

"It doesn't just work… I mean it does. You just have to try and see. Tell her how you feel, she probably feels the same way. Have you talked to her?" she babbled in one of her trademark explanations. "But what if she doesn't feel the same way?" I mumbled, and Willow shrugged her shoulders; still smirking a little. "You won't know till you talk to her," she finished, and I sighed; knowing everything she was saying was what I needed to do. I just wasn't sure how I was supposed to do it. How do you tell someone you couldn't stand in past that you can't be without them now? How do you tell someone that you feel cold, alone, and empty when they're gone? That when they walk away, it feels like your world just shattered.

"Buffy…Buffy?" Willow called out, and I looked up. "I'm not sure if you were concentrating on something or what,"" Willow continued and, I still looked up at her. For a second there, all I could think of was Robin. Then I got this overwhelming feeling that there was something terribly wrong. Something is very, very wrong. Willow noticed and I stood because that was the only thing I could do. I slowly took steps over to the room just next to the foyer. Willow followed. "I feel like I…," I said while crossing my arms and stared out the window; overlooking the yard and street outside. There was this calm silence about the neighborhood. As nice as that sounds and the fact that calm is normal, I don't like normal; not this normal. This normal and quiet means there's something wrong.

"Think about it for a couple of days. Be there for her, everything will work out," Willow said as I heard her walk away. I stared out the window some more. There was this loud screech and tire squeals further off down the street. I leaned against the window to see a white Charger speed by; almost losing control as it turned the corner to leave the neighborhood. "What was that?" Vi asked as she walked from the stairwell to the hallway. "A car," I told her as I opened the front door. "Hey, where you going cause it's like four in the morning?" Vi reminded me. "I'll be back, sit tight." I responded as I walked outside; trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. Wasn't sure how believable it was. And what the hell is she still doing up?

I walked past a few houses. Faith lived in the one just on the corner. The silver Escalade was there but the other car was gone. Wood's white Charger was gone. I looked up to see the door was wide open. All the lights upstairs were off, except for one. I don't remember whose room that was. That's something I should probably learn for future reference. I walked inside and closed the door behind me. Nothing in the house moved. It was silent but for the subtle snoring coming from upstairs. The layout of her house is the same as mine, so I decided to make sure everything thing was normal and nothing was lurking in a closet or whatever.

I walked from the dining room to the kitchen, then to the living room. I walked back down the hallway, turned, and took the stairs two at a time. I could wonder who was in the charger. I wondered who would be left in the room. As I got to the top of the stairs, the feeling I was getting back at my house was starting to go away. Being completely replaced by sadness, and there only one person I could feel that from. If we're going to empath like this, I got to get a handle on my emotions.

I turned and walked into Faith's room. It was a mess. There were hangers all over the bed and strung out across the floor; not mention a mixture of his and her clothing. The closet was open. All this is strange because their room was always clean, even back in L.A. I couldn't compare to how clean their room was. I could never tell between the two of them who was the clean freak either.

"Faith…Robin?" I said loud enough for someone to hear if they were in here but not loud enough to wake up the girls. I'm pretty sure Faith is the one in here because could feel her, but the room was empty. I walked in, stepping over the hangers and trying not to bust my ass, to see Faith standing in the mirror of her bathroom. She looked up and saw me, "Hey, B. What are you doing here?" she questioned. Her voice shook a little as she looked up at me in the mirror. She must have just wiped her eyes because her make up was smeared down her cheeks. She noticed, then wiped away what was left. "I was taking a walk, and I saw your door ….open." I claimed, even though I know I came over here because of her. She smiled and looked up at me. "Liar," she stated as she slid down the wall. Ok, so I guess she could read minds too.

I walked over and sat down in front of her. I could see she was holding back tears because her eyes welled up. I didn't say anything. I didn't want her to explain. She didn't have to. "I…Umm…He's gone," she mumbled as a single, black tear fell to the end of her cheek. I wiped the stream away and held her cupped cheek in my hand as gently as possible. She just looked so fragile. And me saying that about Faith, I have the feeling I'm not getting the full picture.

"I can't do this alone, B," she sighed, and her voice hitched. I was so close to asking what happened. I wanted to know why they didn't work, so I would know what not to do. Is that wrong? The girl I like is sitting here in front of me about on the verge of some serious tears and… "He said he loves me," she revealed, and my heart stopped a little. She continued to play with the pretend lint on her pajama bottoms.

I felt like I was standing on the edge of a building; looking at the glass top on the other side. I looked at it wondering if I were to jump, would it break? Or would the glass be thick enough to hold my weight for me to land safely on it. Yep, she's on the verge of some heartbreaking moment, and I'm thinking about myself. "What did you say?" I spoke…I can speak!

I reached out and touched her leg trying to comfort her a little. She took a deep staggered breath. "I didn't say anything," she admittedd and looked up at me. "B, I didn't fucking say a god damn thing….and he left!" she half yelled before she broke out in sobs. I moved, so I was sitting next to her. You're supposed to say he'll call or he'll be back in these situations. Seeing as how he packed a bag that might be a while. I placed an arm over her shoulder, and she leaned into me. Her body shook between sobs. I've never seen Faith cry. She almost makes me want to cry. I pulled her in for a tighter embrace. It seemed like every time she tried to calm down, it only got worse.

Angry I've seen. I don't think I've ever seen her walls down the way they are now. "I don't think… I can do….this…I can't…do it…alone," she confessed between sobs. All I could do was stroke her back a little and make the soft sshh sound as if she was a baby. "You're not alone, Faith." I promised as I hugged her tighter as her body shook against mine. "You've got me and the girls. We're all here for you, Faith." I wasn't sure if it was working. "No, B, it's not that easy. I wish it was that easy," Faith exclaimed, and her voice was calm for the most part. "I didn't tell him. We were arguing, and I couldn't tell him because I don't love him. I'm supposed to love him, right?" she ranted and continued to cry. So she doesn't love him, but she doesn't want to be alone. I am so confused right now. "I'm pregnant, B." Oh


	8. The thing we keep hidden

**Kennedy- next day**

I walked down the hall and pushed open Buffy's door. Last night, Willow confirmed my suspicions of how Buffy felt about Faith, so I guess I won't be rubbing it in Buffy's face anytime soon. I'm guessing Buffy went over to Faith's place because her bed is still made and her car keys are still in the little basket thingy. Uh huh… Willow didn't sound all enthusiastic about Buffy being over there. Just a guess but Faith probably got into another fight with Wood. They just need to break up. I mean honestly Wood is awesome, but damn, they fight a lot. Just saying.

I stumbled out of her room and back down the hall towards mine. Willow walks out of the room half dressed, wearing one of my shirts. All of the sudden, I can't get last night out of my head. The way her hands moved, it felt as if she was touching me everywhere. My body is all the good kinds of sore, you can't even imagine. I shake just a little from the thought, but Willow doesn't notice. She slowly walks towards me then views Buffy's room. "She didn't come home," I said as we stood in the hall. "I figured she wouldn't," Willow stated and leaned against the wall. "Is Buffy moving out too?" Alex asked as she walked out of her room and standing there. "No, go back to sleep," Willow suggested as she turned to her. Alex stumbled back into her room. I gaze back up at Willow; wondering what we were going to do about the current situation.

"Should we go check on them?" I questioned as we both turned and walked towards our room. My hand slid into hers, and we interlaced fingers instinctively. "Um, not sure," she guessed. As we walked through the door, I spun her around and kicked the room door shut at the same time. Still holding her hand, I pinned her against the wall. I pushed my leg between hers and grazed my nose along the line of her collar bone before moving up the line of her neck. After that, I began nibbling on the bottom of her ear. I guess she wasn't having the whole me teasing her thing because her mouth found mine while I was intending on kissing her chin. Our lips moved at a slow, manageable pace. Mainly because I was tired.

Willow's free hand traveled from my back to the back of my hair. I pulled away, so I could breathe. "Ehhh hem." I thought I had closed that door. My head fell to Willow shoulder as she peeked over my shoulder to our unwelcomed guest. "Giles want to research the vampire clan." I gawked when I recognized the voice as Buffy's. I wasn't really wanting to go to one of Giles's little, research sessions. I mean they're vamps how complicated can they get. I nuzzle up into Willow's neck; trying to show how much I cared about the little briefing.

"Are you going over there?" Buffy said, and I leaned back from Willow. Willow didn't appear annoyed with her at all. I study Willow then Buffy. I understand. "Yeah, I get it. I'm going," I mutter as I glare at Buffy again. I give her the wave to get out of my room for two seconds. As I go back to kissing Willow, our lips move in sync with one another; not lazy and everything but tired. Somehow, if I wished that this could go further, would it come true?

"She…obviously…wants me…out…of the…house….for something," I declare between kisses. "It could be important," Willow predicts, and I roll my eyes at her. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," I ogle her for a moment before I kiss her again lightly but not enough to deepen it. I grabbed a pair of PJ pants off the floor and didn't worry if they were clean. I wore them for about five minutes before they were torn off me. I walked past Buffy. "As soon as that meeting hints on boring, I'll be back," I determined as I walked out of the room. I looked up to Buffy's door to see it closed.

As I make it down the stairwell, I could hear several voices. How and when did everyone get down here so fast? "KEN!" someone yelled, and I saw a silver package get tossed my way. I caught it, yum, pop-tarts. I open it up and head for the door as Chloe and Alex walk in my direction. Everyone was eating something of the sorts.

When we make it out of the door, I scout out three girls from Faith's place walking in the direction of watcher central. They're the newbs. They don't say anything as we approach them. They just wait for us to pass and then follow us up to the door. Giles opens the door before we can reach it. I don't really come over here that much except for when I'm ordered to. I always feel like I have to be quiet because the librarian might yell at me or something that and everything in here looks antique or old. I would never be able to live here, I rough house too much. Something would break.

The girls that live here are already seated around the dining room table, reading out of old books. The new girls just kind of stand off to the side; hanging around as if they have no real clue what they should be doing. This was me once upon a time.

Alex and I automatically find a seat next to each other as we continue to open our pop-tarts. This would be so good with a cup of joe. I lean back in my seat, only to feel it get pushed back into its original position. "Wouldn't want to ruin the legs on that chair now, would we?" I appear kind of ashamed for Giles sake. As soon as he turned his back, I stick my tongue out. There's a giggle from somewhere, and I survey the room to see I think Tina observing me and Alex.

I spy on Alex, who's pretending to read a book. Focusing on the book she's reading, it seems to be in Latin. "You can read Latin?" I announce aloud. "SHHH!" she said playfully; putting her finger up to her mouth and motioning for me to be quite. I stiffed a laugh. "I just like the pictures. I used to be into gothic art," She whispered as quietly as possible. She thinks we're in a library, too, I bet.

I don't know how long we've all been sitting here. Giles has been coming in and out of the dining room with new found theories. Asking us what we think. Honestly, point me in the right direction so I can stake something. Do the pointing now before I start to get antsy. It's afternoon, I'm hungry, and I'm tired of READING. I'M NOT A WATCHER! I gotta go do something else. I've been in this house too long, it's almost four. I should have stayed in bed another hour, maybe I would have missed this.

"Hey, Giles, did Angel ever send you that package you were taking about last week?" I asked, and he took off his glasses to think for a minute. He's got this fatherly look like 'I know this is your way of saying your homework is done can I go play kick ball.' "Oh, yes, they're in the garage," he told ne while pointing in that general direction, but his glare turns into a sweet, understanding smile. I like Giles, he's nothing like my father was. Giles is way too understanding. I guess it helps that he has a bunch of other slayers to try to turn into half watchers because they don't know any better.

I wish I knew what's in the package. All I knew was that it was something that we forgot or couldn't bring. I've been racking my brain on this for the past week.

Both Alex and I stand up as we try to fight our way past each other like a couple of little kids. Chloe backs her seat up into me, hitting me in the stomach. As I keel over for a second, Alex gets by. "Thanks, babe," Alex said as she smiled at me, pushed me over, and took off for the garage. Chloe doesn't say anything as she scoots her chair in. I follow Alex the rest of the way and stick out my foot after I pass her. She stumbles over it and falls into the wall slightly. "Easy, girls" Giles calls out, and we both look back. I discover that a picture above Alex is now slanted. Alex moves towards the garage as I move to the picture and feel bad for disturbing it. I straighten it, and Alex opened the garage door. "No shit," Alex states but sounds more surprised than anything. "No fucking way…," she almost shouts, then reaches out, and grabs a hold of my arm; yanking me into the garage. I noticeh the picture fall into another slant before lowering my head..

When I raise my head, I notice three bikes: a red one, a black one, and a white one. "HELL YEAH!" I scream as I walk over to mine and sit on it. There's a note on each. "Yours needs a little work. But be safe and have fun. - Angel". I glimpse over at Alex; who was sitting on her bike. I turn back as someone opens the garage door up. I get off mine and walk into the living room. We both have this half evil grin half excitement ready to explode. "Hey, Giles, you got it in here," I said, and he watches us before shaking his head and going back to what he was doing. "Come on, let's go find Faith," I suggest as I walk outside. I focus on Alex then me. Oh, I'm not riding in flip flops. Are you kidding me? That's just asking for trouble.

As I walked over to Faith's place I see that the charger is gone. That's weird. We ran the rest of the way because Faith's escalade was still there. I don't know why she and Buffy had to have matching ones. I jog right up to the door and ring the doorbell. There's no movement in the house or anything. I stare at Alex to see she's getting just as impatient as me. I try to open the door, only it's locked. The rest of the girls are at Giles place, so I guess it's safe to say no one's home. "Maybe she's with Buffy," Alex guesses and I scan as much of the street as I can. "Race ya," I declare and turn before Alex could realize what happened.

I'm on the street before her, but I'm not all that fast in these non-shoes. When I sense her, she's running past me while barefoot. I slow to a hop and take off mine. Then catch up with her as she turns in on our lawn. I take a leap onto the porch steps, and she opens the door for me to fly though. "B," I call out even though I'm looking for Faith. Buffy steps out of the kitchen. "Have you seen Faith?" I ask, and Alex stands beside me, a little out breath. "I'm going to go change," she states, and I wait for an answer. "Yeah, she's here," our leader admits, and Faith steps out behind her. I'm smiling now. I know I'm smiling because whenever I smile, Faith gets this 'What the hell are you two up to?' look. "So, uh, you should definitely get those boots on and come with us for a little joy ride," I offer, and Faith's smile automatically drops. She looks at Buffy and walks away. Well, that was totally opposite of what I was thinking she was going to do.

I take two steps in Buffy's direction as Buffy walks towards me. "Faith, come on. It'll make you feel better. You can get shit off your chest," I half yell even though I know she's right around the corner. "Now isn't a good time," Buffy says, and I look at her confused, only Buffy looks solid as a rock. When is it not a good time to ride? What the fuck? "Come on, she isn't coughing as bad as she was yesterday. The fresh air will do her some good," I confirm in Faith's defense. If I can pull Buffy out to go patrol, I know I can get Faith to go riding for a few hours. "Later, ok…Go have some fun. Go get in trouble for me, kid," Faith requests as she leans against the wall. She's got this fake, painted on smile, and I know she wants to go. She loves riding. I can almost feel the anticipation of the old feeling coming off her in waves. "You're missing out," I remind her before turning around and running upstairs.

It takes me about two minutes to get changed into a pair of jeans and slide down the banister to meet Alex in the foyer as she was talking to Willow. "I'll see you later, babe." I assure her; pulling Alex away from her and out the door. Alex slows as she gets to the sidewalk and yanks back her hand. I turn around. "Didn't that seem weird to you?" she asked. She probably heard the conversation I had while she was upstairs.

"Yeah, well, I don't have time to think about Faith and her boy problems. She probably just broke up with him. He'll be back," I argued and went to grab her arm. She turned back to the house and half pointed. "But Willow said? I don't….I think there's something wrong with Faith," Alex insisted, but she had this confused look on her face. "Oh, she'll be fine, come on," I assumed; reaching for her hand and pulling her down the sidewalk. She struggled at first and all but practically stomped her feet behind me like a two year old.

"But we're left and right wing. Like Cheech, Chong, and the bong, Ken. Faith needs us," Alex pleaded; trying make it seem like we were going to be able to get past Buffy, her new bodyguard. "What'd Willow say?" I asked. I cared, honestly. I'm an endless, water well to people that spill their life's guts, and I help them. YOu know, help a sista out. Faith's got all the support she needs in that house right now. "She said Faith is sick. Like boy sick and heartbroken. And that she's going to need our help eventually." I watched Alex as we walked. She continued to walk with her head down and hands in her pockets. She looks a little confused, like she's kinda beat up about this, about us leaving her there to stew.

"Ok, so we'll take her out drinking or sneak a bottle of jack in through the garage," I suggested and Alex smiled. "Yeah, let's do that tonight," Alex agreed, and I saw excitement light up in her eyes. Wasn't the best of ideas, but I'm down. "You do realize we're going to get an emotional Faith. Not a lets kick some ass and get down and dirty Faith," I sort of complained as we turned and walked up to our bikes. "Yeah, but she needs it more than we do. I haven't had a drink since we left L.A," Alex confessed and I nodded. "Touche," I said as I mounted my bike and put on the helmet.

We didn't ride for long. As I turned into the neighborhood, I saw Faith sitting on the porch steps and smoking. She better have more of those. I don't like cloves all that much but beggars can't be choosers. I pull into the garage behind Alex. Alex is all smiles as she takes the brown bag out. I turn as she puts the seat back on to walk out.

I walked out and around to the front porch. Faith stands smiling or trying to. She's been crying, oh great. "Faaaaaith, we've got something you like," Alex told her as she walked up behind me. I stop a few feet away from her. "Like what?" Faith asks as she smirked. "That's what I was looking for," I said, and she sort of chuckles. "I feel like an idiot," Faith continues. "That's ok. We got you this,"." Alex announced she revealed the bottle. Faith looks at it, and her smile fades once again. She looks like she wants to cry. Why does she want to cry? We're missing vital information here. Faith looks at her cigarette as if she realized something then flicks it into the yard. She wasn't even half way done. "Dude…Faith are you serious? What the fuck? No bike ride, no drink? Come on, favorite past time here. Get drunk and talk shit," Alex babbled, and I could feel Buffy getting closer from somewhere. I'm assuming from inside. I try to get Alex's attention by grabbing her shirt.

"This Jack, its calling your name. I know you…," Alex stops mid sentence. I guess she sensed her coming to.. "Faith, dinner is…Oh, hey, girls, didn't think you'd be back till later," Buffy greeted a little nervously, and I almost wanted to laugh. Ok, so I'm playing sneaky right now and not so good at it. "Yeah, we were a little tired still from last night soooo….so what's for dinner?" Alex finished just as uncomfortably as Buffy had.. We've figured out with Buffy the more you try to explain yourself, the deeper hole you'll dig into. "Well, there's mashed potatoes and corn on the cob. There's also some roast beef and gravy, or chicken," she stated and crossed her arms; directing most of her attention to Alex, who was now fidgeting for some reason. "Sounds great," Alex said. Thhe girl sucks at subtle. I walked to the side of Buffy and turned her, so Alex could make her way past.

"Ya know, Buffy, I think you should learn how to ride," I encouraged as Alex walked behind Buffy. I gave a side glance to Faith; pleading for help. "Yeah, B, Ken's a great rider. I bet you'll pick it up real fast with her teaching you," Faith cuts in, and I notice the tears are completely gone from her eyes. For a second, I see the confident Faith I know. Thank god she showed up because I thought we would be goners. "I don't know…I," Buffy starts, but Alex kinda runs inside. "Well, damn, she's in a hurry," Buffy exclaimed while looking through the now open door. "She said something about having to pee. I'm getting kind of cold. I'm going to go inside, B," Faith explained before walking to the door but turned as she was half inside, "Ken, I'm gonna take a raincheck on that one, ok?" I can tell she's sincere. Now it's about the time when I should be looking frustrated for getting turned down, but I can't. I would say something, only it would blow Alex's cover. Damn, now what do I do. I don't think I can hide a bottle from Buffy and Willow.

"Maybe, Ken, that's all I'm promising," Buffy states and turns for the door. We both walk inside, and I look up on the stairwell to see Alex looking down at me like 'What are we going to do?'. I honestly don't know because between the three of us, we would have finished the bottle in under two hours. We'd be drunk of course. Probably arguing over something stupid. That's just us. It's how we work in a weird way. I've seen Faith kill an entire bottle of Jack. I really need to find out what's going on. I feel like I'm losing a member of the three ninjas. Something has got to be done and quickly.

**

* * *

**

Faith- around 9:00 PM, same day

"Should we hold an intervention?" someone joked, their voice was slurred. It sounded like Alex, but I couldn't really tell. "How the fuck do you hold an intervention for a break up?" Ok, that was Ken. I should walk in. I should just walk in and tell them. They're going to find out either way. I'm not going to be able to hide a stomach for too long. "Totally seen it donez…We can do it. I can do tonight," Alex decided, and she sounded so confident. Its kinda cute. Now I wish I would have drunk with them because they wouldn't be this drunk right now. If Buffy sees them, she's going to ride them so hard it's not even funny.

Speaking of, I can't believe I told her. I can't believe she didn't freak out. I totally freaked. I just don't know what to do. I don't want to do this alone. I know I have all this family. I can't even believe I'm calling them family. It seems like just months ago it was just me. Little ole' Faith all by her lonesome. And that's just what it feels like it's going to be. Ya know, what I don't even want to think about now. Enough ranting.

I push open the bedroom door. They go completely silent from their giggles. Slowly peeking up over the bed and looking at me. When they realize who it is, there's a smile that can't help but creep across their faces. "Aw… She came too late," Alex cried almost and looked down again. I walked over and crawled across the bed to them; sitting on the floor. Alex is holding a very empty bottle. Geez, how fast did they drink that? They only left the living room about an hour ago.

"I can see that," I state, and Ken looks up at me with this totally 'Oops' look. "So I hope you weren't cashing in on the rain check," she playfully taunts and leans against the bed. Which is I'm guessing was her original position. Ken is an awesome fighter but a really clumsy drunk. "I wasn't… but I will," I said and stare over at Alex; who has decided that looking up at the ceiling would be a better idea than sitting up.

"So how'd you two get this?" I ask as I reach for the bottle while Ken hands it to me. I want to put the open bottle to my nose to smell it, but I can't. Knowing what I'll want to do. Knowing I have some… "You know how us kids are. I improvised," Ken explained as she shook her head like I was never a teen. "I think you guys should take showers and go to bed," I ordered, and they both looked up at me with creased, upset eyebrows. "You've been living in a house where you're the boss too long. WE want old Faith back," Alex demanded while sitting up on her elbows and watching me. "Well, this is old Faith. And she is tryin to keep your ass out of trouble. Get in the shower, so don't smell like straight jack," I warn, and they both start laughing. "Straight…jack….holy shit….Jack straight jack?" Ken babbles between laughs as she keels over slightly.

I can't help but sit back and laugh with them. After a few minutes, Ken stands and pulls Alex to her feet. I help Ken balance herself as she walks over to her night stand and grabs clothes randomly. It's a good thing their girlfriends are downstairs being mesmerized by the tear jerker movie. I got bored. Alex leaves the room, and she has way more balance then Ken, so I think I stick around in here. I don't want her to get a bruise that she can't explain. I watch as she makes her way to the wrong door and opens it. Ok, so maybe I should make sure she can make it to the actual bathtub.

I walked over to Ken standing in front of the closet; looking like she was bout ready to go to sleep. I close the door and moved Ken, so she was walking in the direction of her bathroom. Once Ken is safely in the shower, I walked back into the room and grabbed the bottle off the floor. They wanted me to drink with them. I can at least make sure they don't get in trouble for it. I walk down the hall and hear a 'shit' from behind me. Shaking my head, I look into Chloe's and Alex room. I didn't see Alex, so I guess she's in a shower, too, thank god.

"What are you doing?" I jumped at the sound of her voice. I look up to see her two feet away from me. "Just checkin' on the girls," I confess with the bottle safely behind my back, hopefully. I feel around the neck of the bottle for the lid that isn't there. B has her nose turned up and I'm sure she can smell it by now. "They're wanting to get to bed early because of school," I lied, and where the hell did that come from? I've never been a good bull shitter.

"Uh huh…So what ya got there?" she questions; half mocking my accent. I gave her the sly, nothing shrug, but she wasn't buying it. I have a feeling this is going to get bad here in a second, so, little kids, cover your ears. "Nothing, B," I lie again as she went to take another step forward. "Really…Faith, come on. It's ok…I'm not mad," she insists. Oh, yeah, like I totally believe that one. Whenever people say they ain't mad is when the shit hits the fan about five minutes later. "Right…," I scoff, and she just smirks at me. B walks up to me and reaches behind my back. She's sooo…close. I just want to stand here. I just want to wrap my arms around her. I feel her hand on mine as she takes the bottle and takes a step back. My moment has come and gone. How in the hell does she do that to me?

"See, was that so hard?" she asks. YES'. "No," I answer and put my head down; attempting to look ashamed. "Anyways, I'm sure if you had drank this, it would be you in the shower and not someone else. I'll let it go this time," She replied and I take a deep breath because I know she knows who is drunk that isn't me. They're the only two, other then Rona, who aren't watching the move downstairs. So yeah, totally busted. Shit.

"B…, go easy on them in the morning, please," I respond as I smile just a little. She looks at me and kinda rolls her eyes; I'll try the pouty lip. See if that works. B just shakes her head and walks away. I watch and try to take in and remember her scent as she does. Now I'm watching her ass. I'm bi, so get off my ass. I don't know if this is the libido thing everyone is always talking about, but god damn, B is hot.

I followed B downstairs into the kitchen. Something smelled awful, I tried not to scrunch up my nose to it, but by the look on Willow's face, she wasn't buying it. "It's popcorn, we ran out," Willow mentioned as she reached into the microwave and pulled out the seaming bag. Oh. "Are you ok?" I didn't realize B was looking at me. I nodded and walked out into the living room. I heard a glass bottle hit the back of the trash can. "Ken's," B informed her. I glanced back, and Willow was giving her a 'What the fuck?' expression. I sat down on the couch where I was earlier, behind Chloe.

Chloe leaned back, so her head was resting on my leg. "How's Alex?" Chloe asked. "She's probably going to be passed out when you go to bed," I whispered, and she stared up at me with a questioning look. "What? Why?" she said and pursed her eyebrows. I shrugged my shoulders. "I think I might have talked her to sleep," I claimed in Alex's defense. I'm not sure if it was working though. "Hmm, I guess the bike ride took a lot out of her," Chloe assumed and turned back to the movie. I took a deep breath. "I think it's just us girls for the night," B guessed while walking back into the living room and sitting down next to me. Vi looked up. "Are you two going to be able to get up in the morning?" B said; pausing the movie to get their full attention.

Chloe turned her focus to us and answered, "Well, it might have been a no earlier." She seemed to be a little disappointed as she gave her attention to the tv again. ""Yeah…." Vi told us. "Last Sunday, you nodded off on us, Vi," Red reminded her all eyes were now on the other redhead. She nodded 'No.' rapidly. "Nuh uhh… I did NOT," Vi denied "Wow, you guys are really trying to live the family life," I teased as basically ogled B. She acted confused. "Come on, B, movie night…family dinners?" I continued. Willow looked in my direction. "What's wrong with that?" Willow challenged and she looked a little offended. "Nothing, I just didn't thi…" "It's just something she's going to have to get used to," B interrupted. I nodded, not sure what to say. B hand settled on one of mine. I couldn't help but notice the soft touch. Please don't move your hand.

"You'll get it," B assured me as she patted my hand before putting her own back in her lap. I sat there fighting the urge to put my arm around her shoulder. I just want to sit closer. Just a little bit closer to feel that spark of something. It's almost driving me insane. I don't know how much longer I can take just being friends. I always think of silent foreplay as of a game now it's just…ugh. Yeah, well, there is a thin line between I can't get enough of it and torture.

**Hours later**

I can't sleep. I knew being pregnant was going to be a drag at times. I knew it was going to suck, but they didn't say how morning sickness was going to wake you and keep you up. I can't hold it down anymore.

I rolled off the couch hitting the floor and scrambling to my feet. Thank god, I know where the bathroom is. Falling to my knees around the toilet, I heave up my potatoes, corn, and whatever else I ate. It's burning my throat and nauseating. I think I feel a little lightheaded. This isn't going to work out too well. I don't know why I'm keeping this kid.

I sit back so I can breathe. I have a feeling it's only going to last seconds because my mouth is already watering. I wish I could somehow detach myself from my body at the moment. As soon as I come to that conclusion, more gunk comes up my throat and I find myself preying to the porcelain goddess again. It's endless. I swear it never ends. There a cold hand on the back of my neck and my hair is out of my face. I like the feeling of the cold hand, and even though it feels like the world is spinning a little, the hand is keeping me grounded. I reach up and flush the toilet. Ahh, that feels good.

"It's going to be ok," Be whispered, and I have a feeling she's been here for a while. It stops almost completely, and I lay my head on my hands as I look over at her. B kneeled next to me. She has this half sweet, half worried smile. Her hand is gone; I didn't want her hand to go away. "What are you doing up, B?" I asked; knowing she was checking on me. "I didn't wake you, did I?" I questioned, and she shook her head no. I guess she's just tired cuz she isn't really saying much.

B stands and leaves. The feeling is coming back a little. Fighting the whenever it feels like it sickness is out right annoying. B comes back; standing at the sink. My concentration is elsewhere otherwise. I flush the toilet just to feel air moving from the water like I did earlier. B moves again and kneels. I spot B, and she wipes my forehead with a cold cloth. Ahhh, that feels really good. B wipes the compress across the forehead and I melt onto her finger tips. "See…That's all you needed. You just needed to relax." She instructed as if she was all knowing, moving the washcloth from my face to the back of my neck and leaving it there.

"You act like you've don't this before," I indicate; sort of. "No…, but I figured this would help," she replied, and I moved slightly. "Come on, let's get you to back to sleep," B advised as she stood and held her hands to help me off the floor. Standing, I took a step and felt a little lightheaded. I'm not sure if I just tripped because B wrapped her arms around me; stabilizing me before I could stagger any further. I took a deep breath, taking in all of her, and for a second, I could see only pure daylight. Then I turned to the sink. "You got it?" B asked, and I saw her though the mirror; smiling and nodding. "Guess I stood up too fast," I implied to reassure her. I wanted to do more than reassure her. I wanted to kiss her and much more.

After washing out my mouth, I headed for the living room. B following behind me as if I was going to fall. I lay down on the couch, and B knelt in front of me. "You sure you're going to be ok down here?" B said and I smiled up at her. Now I'm actually tired. "B, I'll be fine, go to bed," I ordered. She nodded, and it looked like it pained her to leave my side. As she stood and turned to walk away, I grabbed her hand. I didn't want her to leave just yet. Ok, Faith, now it would help if you said something.

"I just wanted to say thanks, B." For taking in a half suicidal manic and telling her she survive being a single mother. Let's not go back to last night please because today has actually been pretty good. "Ok, you're welcome," she replied, but I could see she was holding back something. I smiled a little, and she kneeled again. "You know that we're all here for you and the baby, right?" she stated, and I nodded feeling my eyebrows come together. "We'll help you get through this," she continued, and I nodded again. She smiled and kissed me on the forehead as she stood. "Goodnight, Faith," she said softly as she walked away. I kinda wanted her to stay. "Goodnight, B."

**

* * *

**

Buffy- Monday morning

_I look up to see Faith walk into the bedroom. She's walking slow, swaying her hips with a little more sway then she would ever really use on a regular basis. I smile as she crawls across the bed, and I look up at her. Faith returns my smile with a smirk. I love her dimples. "Hey, B," she said, but her voice is seductive and oh so making me wet. As she lies down next to me, she looks up. "I was wondering when you'd get off that couch and come up here," I confess, and the smirk turned into all out cheese. "Well, next time I won't wait for an invitation then, B," Faith replied, and we were lying so close, I was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate._

_Our breaths meshed together, and I inhaled deeply. Her eyes held mine with this intense 'I need you.' stare. I needed her. I needed her more than just watching my back on patrol. More than just a comforting hug. I needed her inside of me right now. Or else I just might explode. Our foreheads touch, and she's breathing just as deeply as I am. I don't know what is happening to me to make me want her this way. I thought I was straight. I guess I was wrong._

_Our lips find each others in this gentle, tentative kiss as I move in for more of her embrace. Faith sits up and looks at me. The look in her eyes is as if she's looking for an answer to something as her eyes dart from side to side. I don't think she's ready._

_"I shouldn't do this," I announce and I pulled away a little more. Looking down at my hands between us "No, B," Faith pleads and intertwines her fingers into mine, "I want you so bad, B." Faith brought my hand up above my head. I placed my other hand on her waist. Faith tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear; coming in closer. We both breathed hard for second as if we were going under water. Our lips moved with a frantic pace of I don't know what. Her lips are so soft. So incredibly soft and commanding. I can almost smell how wet she is._

_We pull away, but only for seconds. Just enough to catch our breath before we're back. My head spins, and if I was standing, I'm sure I would be completely off balance by now. My heart is racing, and I could almost feel hers beating though her chest. "Oh, god, B…I want you so bad," Faith moans, and I don't know why, but I can't bring myself to say anything. Faith's hand slides her from my face to between our bodies. I feel it cup my breast and tried to stifle a moan. She lets go of my hand, and for some reason, she starts shaking my shoulder._

"Buffy, Buffy, get up for school." I open my eyes to see Willow standing over me. I reach up and rub my eyes. This cannot be happening to me. I sit up and look around, "Come on, Buffy, get out of bed," she orders, and I see she's already dressed. "Alright, I'm up," I groaned as I put my legs over the side and stood. They buckle a little, but I regain my balance and walk into my bathroom.

It takes me about 30 minutes to get ready. I walk downstairs to see everyone awake. I'm tired, I look tired. I know I look tired and annoyed. I hear an echo of "Morning, Buffy.". And at this moment, I can't even tell who all is talking. I'm still walking, and they're still saying it. "Mornin', B," Faith greets me and I focus on her in a jogging suit. The light was hitting her just right. Her hair almost seemed to shine from the light of the window behind her.

"You ok, B?" Faith asked; snapping me out of my stare. "Yeah," I mumble as I turned to get a cup out of the cupboard. Faith walks by me and jumps up onto the counter as I fix myself a cup of coffee. "Looks like you're feeling a lot better," I said as I smiled behind my cup. "Yeah, well, it comes and goes. Some nights are better than others," Faith revealed and slowly smirked. "What, B?" Faith questioned, and I nodded my head before answering, "Nothing." I didn't realize I was looking at her the way I was. I walked over to the kitchen table and grabbed a page of the newspaper as I sat down.

"Buffy, some of the girls and I were wondering if we could…go to the field party this weekend?" Alex asked as she looked up at me timidly. A little more timid then I was used to. I lifted my paper, so it covered my face; thinking it would be easier for her to ask. "Are there going to be chaperones?" I responded, knowing there wasn't going to be. I felt a hand on my shoulder; a familiar hand. I shifted in my seat, trying to ignore the feeling in my stomach that immediately started to build. I'm ovulating. That's it. I'm horny cause I'm ovulating.

"I don't think so…," Alex admitted, and I put down the newspaper a little. Willow walked in the kitchen. "I was planning on going with them, Buffy," Willow confessed and sat down on a stool around the island. "I think that would be a bad idea," I declared as I gave Willow a concerned look. "No, I totally got the idea to go as Kennedy's bull dyke girlfriend so none of my students are the wiser," Willow said with a smile. Everyone looked at me for some sort of approval. I look over at Faith who was still sitting on the counter top.

Faith was eating a piece of fruit. I watched as her lips wrapped around the outer skin. She closed her eyes as if the fruit itself was a soft kiss. I wished I was standing in front of her. "Buffy, can we go?" Alex asked again, and I looked up to see Kennedy standing in front of me and staring like she knew what I was thinking. "Yeah, sure… As long as you're not out too late," I warned as I put down my newspaper, took one last long sip of the coffee, and glanced to see Faith gone.

"Hey, Buffy, can I talk to you later?" Ken said; walking out of the kitchen and into the living room then back again. "Yeah, sure," I agreed as I grabbed my purse, looking in it to make sure I had everything. Cell phone, check; vibrator, check; pens, check; notes on students, check; my alter ego that's completely in love with Faith, check. Ok, so this distraction didn't work out too well. How the hell am I going to get through the school day?

"B…I was thinking we go out for lunch today… instead of packing one. The brats drive me crazy some times, and I just thought you might like something different," Faith explained as I gazed at her. She had me at 'we'. I nodded yes. "Sounds good," I agreed as I walked past her. It felt that if I didn't tear myself away, I would explode from the small sparks I felt inside me. Wow, I can honestly say I never felt like this around anyone, not even Angel.

At school it was like I couldn't concentrate or have time to collect myself. The first thing I had to deal with was two students making out in the court yard caught by no one other then Principal Wood. It seems because his love life is in shambles, he has to wreck everyone else's. Surprisingly, he's in a good mood. If not, he's a damn good actor.

"But, Ms. Summers, it was only for a few seconds. We were just saying goodbye because we never see each other during the day," the girl insisted, and I scan the referral for her name. "Katie, right?" I said, and the girl nodded. Her boyfriend didn't look at all concerned for their well being. He probably didn't mind being here because he was getting out of class. Now that I think about it, I wish that seguir demon was still around because at least then the students behaved.

But I guess its in the water or something because I have little room to talk at the moment. "Katie, PDA on school property is not tolerated. A peck on the cheek is understandable, but you know the rules, I reminded her; trying to sound reasonable. Katie nodded and looked over at her distant boyfriend. "Ok…I'm only going to give the two of you detention for two days. It won't be on the same day, so don't get to excited," I commanded. I didn't like how Wood was making me be the bad guy. I guess he has something better to do.

"Ok, Ms. Summers," Katie consented as she stood and took the two slips as I slide them towards her. "Thank you, Ms. Summers," the boy muttered as he stood and walked out of the office. I go to some paperwork as they walk out. Dawn walks in. I peek up for a second. "So what's going on with Faith?" she asks; getting right to the point. I shake my head no, like I never tell Dawn anything. "Come on, Buffy," Dawn griped, and I can almost hear the irritation in her voice as she crosses her arms.

"It's not my place, Dawnie," I told her as I silently begged for her not to take this any further. As I go back to my paperwork, she slides something across my desk to me. I glare at it. "What this?" I slightly hissed as I saw Ken walk in the office. Damn, can I get ten minutes to myself today? Nope, I'm the school counselor. That's never going to happen.

"I'm not sure, but Principal Wood said to give it right to you, no stops," Dawn exclaimed as she left the office and closed the door. I gawk at Kennedy; who had this all questioning look on her face. "I used the pass you gave us last week," she said and inspected the piece of paper for a second to see it was a letter from Robin to me. I pushed it aside, so Ken could have my full attention.

"So, um…I know Faith and Wood's breaking up is like really hard on Faith," Ken began, and I nodded for her to continue. She sighed and thought for a second. "And I just know there's something else, there has to be. She's acting all weird. She doesn't smoke, drink, and won't ride with us. I mean come on, B, since when did Faith ever not want to ride?" Ken ranted. "That's something you're going to have to talk to Faith about," I demanded as if my word was law. "Come on, B, Faith and I talk. We're cool and all, but I just don't get through to her on a level that you do. We talk about little shit," Ken recalled. I could see where she's coming from. She sees Faith becoming delicate, and I can't believe I just used that describing her. But it's true, I see it too. The hard, outer shell seems to be cracking just a little.

"Look, Faith really needs us. She need us all, not just me. I know she isn't acting like herself right now, but there are some very good reasons behind what's she's doing. I hope you take her wishes into consideration when tell I you she really doesn't want everybody to worry about her. But know that she needs your support," I babbled. Phew, that was super long winded. Good enough to be compared to my best friend.

I observe Ken for confirmation that she took that all in. Ken nods and stands again. She slides a piece of paper on my desk. I see it's the pass I gave all the girls, so they could come talk to me anytime. I explained to the teachers that they each are girls brought from around the country from different walks of life that need help in some way or another. Whether it was getting out of a bad situation, rehabilitation, or downright needed a home. The teachers all bought the story and didn't even question it. So it works fine. I signed the pass and gave her a new one, so she could use it next time. "I'll see you in studies then, Buffy," Ken concluded as she turned and walked out. "Later, Ken." After she was gone, I went back to the letter Wood wrote.

_Buffy_

I just wanted to thank you for everything that you have done for me. You and the girls have opened my eyes up to a whole new world and way of life. I have learned so much, I just can't stay here anymore. As to the reason why, I'm sure you're very aware of it. So this is my resignation. I plan on carrying out your work elsewhere, helping new slayers and training them. I might even be a principal at another school. For now, I just need to get away. I left one of these letters for every girl here and Faiths with Dawn, so no one thinks I'm completely abandoning them. Don't try to look for me because you won't find me. Angel is going to help me financially, so don't worry about that either. I hope we will meet again someday. Maybe things will be different. I would hope so.

The slayer's SON,

_Robin Wood_

* * *

**So, I had fun writing these last two chapters. More to come, review please. -Ray**


	9. Got to have something to distract myself

**Dawn- Friday morning**

"So you're not going to ride with the girls?" Buffy asked, and I looked back at her. "No…I mean we hang out all the time, Buffy. I've made some other friends; I really want to go with them," I answered as I walked back towards her desk. She looked up from her paper work. I know the only reason why she wants me to ride with the girls is because she's sure they'll make sure I'll get home. She gives me the please don't fight with me on this look, and I smile; wanting a break. Hoping she'll cut me some slack. She stands there off to the side of her desk.

"Please, Buffy. Lucas said he'll leave when they all leave. At least I'm riding with him," I said; hoping it would work. "Lucas? Isn't he a linebacker on the football team?" she replied and came to her own conclusion. You would think she would trust that a linebacker could handle his own. "Yes, Buffy," I responded, and she smiles. I don't like that smile. I really don't like that smile. "As long as he comes in the house before you two leave," she told me, and her smile goes to slightly evil. I sigh; letting her know my disapproval. "Ok," I agreed. Hoping this would be the end of it. I already know everyone else is going to give me shit. Why can't she just be normal? No I have to have the two in one- Mommy + Big sister = Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

At lunch I wait just outside the weight room for Lucas. I haven't seen anyone else from home. None of the girls, not even Faith or Willow. I'm sure they know though it's as if they have a hive mind. What Buffy knows, they know. In all, it's a bit creepy. I try to have as normal of a life as possible, so I'm never at the house if I can help it. Lucas is what saves me. When I'm home, I'm usually on watcher duty. That's the only other thing I use to distract myself.

"Hey, boo," Lucas exclaimed as he walked up to me, and I smile. He's just a little taller than me, but he never makes me reach. Lucas leans down and takes my lips into his. I'm glad Principal Wood is gone because I would be getting detention right now if he was. I could feel Lucas smile as he pulls away. "Hey!" I state, and we start to walk towards the courtyard. "You look great. Are you ready for tonight?" he asks, and I look up at him knowing what he wants me to answer. "She said it was ok. But…," I start, and he gets this half worried look on his face. "But…But what?" he interrupts, and it looks as if he's unsure he wants me to answer. "My sister wants to meet you…before we leave." There was a smile. But it fades as he thinks about something. I hope he doesn't think to hard.

"I've already met her once, she doesn't remember me?" Lucas questioned, and I look up at him again. "Yeah, she does," I reminded as he opened the door to the courtyard. Think, Dawn, think. "Well…" I looked at him as if to say come on you know why. "Great," he declared, and I laughed a little. "Don't look nervous. At least she isn't my father," I assured him as we approached our table and all of our friends. Stacey looks up; she has this smirk on her face like she knows some dirt I don't.

"And what was the happy couple discussing?" Josh states as he sits down from standing. "Nothing," Lucas said as he continues to stand. "Oh, nothing…We're doing a meet the parent tonight, that's all," I admitted and got a few ooh's and oh's. It seems to be news. Stacey looks a little annoyed. I smile evilly. Lucas sits down next to me. I reach my arm over his shoulders and kiss him on the cheek. I have to be brave and supportive, I would freak out too. At least he doesn't know it's a house full of slayers and a witch, instead of some old man with a shot gun. "Oh, come on, baby…she's not that bad," I revealed; knowing it is going to be that bad because of everyone else in the house. If I were him, I would probably be the same way right now.

I look around the table to see the conversation has moved on to something else. There's a new kid, and he's looking in the direction over to my right where the slayers normally sit. Josh and Ben have taken up post on each side. "Oh, and that one, I have Gym with her. She's a babe, I'd do her," Josh informed us, and I look up to their table to see that they haven't sat down yet. Some of the girls are in line, the others are waiting.

"They all live together. I don't know, man, I wouldn't mess with them if I were you. I've heard some stuff ya know," Ben babbled as he shot Josh a look. "Dude, any girl that hot…come on…" "Josh, you're so LAME," Stacey muttered while looking up at him, more annoyed then she was before. I bet Ken is still stepping on her toes in class or something. "Look here, kid…They all live together. A couple of them date each other. Like…those two," Stacey continued. Somebody is a homophobe eww. "You seem to know a lot about these girls," the new guy announced; fishing for more. "They're just girls, like any other group of girls in this school," I said trying to but in. "Well, they're always alone. You never see them in less than two and they stick to themselves," Stacey confirmed as if she was warning the new guy to stay away from them. I look up to see them walk over to their table and sit down. Kennedy looks over in our direction, and we make eye contact. Ken nods her head, and I shake mine smiling. "Well, they like it that way. People like you just get in the way," I insisted and looked back over to the table. Ken was off talking about something now.

"I can't stand that girl." Stacey stated; looking at who I just said my little hello to. "She never liked your boyfriend. She only did it to piss you off," I told her, and Stacey stood, looking a little pissed off. We all chuckled at the princess as she walked away pouting. I was left with the rest of the guys for lunch, entertaining.

One more class till school lets out. One more class and I get to go home and get changed. Then go out without any slayers tagging me. Well, kind of, at least without any slayers tagging me for the first part of our date. I walked into the gym after changing in the locker room. Everyone is standing against the bleachers waiting for Faith, our gym coach. I'm sure she'll have something to say about Lucas coming over later, so class ought to be a blast.

A whistle blows and we all look up to see Faith walk out carrying a bag of red rubber balls. She has an ear to ear grin. Thank god. Last Friday, we had to run a mile for a test grade. It sucked by the way. I'm not a slayer and never really liked sports. "Ok, Kiddies, count off one two. We're gonna play dodge ball," Faith announced, and I look down the line of the class to see faces light up. Some shook their heads and others laughed. "Mrs. Lehane, you're awesome," someone said down the line. Faith looks down to him and smiles. "I know and thank you," she tells him. She's really getting good at hiding the whole I feel like shit look. "Ok, I'm assuming you know the rules. But I gotta explain em' anyways. You get hit, you're out. You catch the ball one of your team mates comes back in and that person is out. No point blank head shots. And, girls, as much as I know you want to, no crotch shots on the boys," Faith explains, and there's a few giggles from some of the younger students. I shake my head. "Well, GO!" Faith yells and since I'm odd, I run to the right. I'm not all that great at sports, remember, but I'll try.

The whistle blares and everyone around me races to the balls in the middle of the court. I run, but I'm not as fast I wish I was. Before I can even make a move to get out of the way, I'm hit. "Summers, you're out!" Faith yells, and I jog over to her. She yells another name and laughs. I look behind me to see the kid get up off his ass. I sit down on the open set of bleachers. I watch as others are taken out all over the court. Faith backs up and sits down next to me.

"Hey, brat," Faith chuckled before smiling at me. I smile back but hers turns into a smirk. "Ya know I'm so going to be there for the Lucas thing tonight," she admitted, and I rolled my eyes. "Come on, kiddo, it'll be fun. B is looking forward to meeting him," she teased as I looked back at her. "I don't want him to be all interrogated," I said with a little more emotion in that then I intended. "He won't, I was told no swords or axes are allowed to be out. So that tactic is uh…not happening," Faith assured me as she looked back out onto the class. I looked up to see some kid catch a ball on my team. "You ain't going back in?" she asked, and I turned to the kid next to me; pushing on his back. He smiled as he ran out onto the court. She gave me this concerned look. Faith and I get along. We just don't have that much in common. So seeing the concerned look is kind of throwing me off.

"It won't be so bad. B just wants to make sure he handles things, ya know," Faith explained before standing and directing her attention back to the class, "Tommy, I said no Crotch SHOTS!" She motioned for him to sit and then sat back down herself. "Sorry, Coach Lehane," he apologized before running to the bench. "Still, I just…He already thinks we're all weird. I just don't want to freak him out." I told her as I leaned back. "We're not going to freak him out. If anything, use the foster story. It seems to work on most people that come over," she suggested while placing her hand on my back. "It won't be too bad," she continued. I rolled my eyes again. Lucas is so going to break up with me over tonight.

At the house, the girls all ran around getting dressed to go out patrolling. I'm so glad I pretty much get a room to myself. No one to steal my clothes, although I doubt they'd want to wear them anyways. The only thing left to do is my hair. I took off the towel and walked over to my vanity. "When is he going to get here?" I looked up to see Vi standing at the door. Her room is across from mine. "In a couple of hours, we're going out to eat first." I confirmed and she nodded as she walked away. I finished doing my make up and went to drying my hair.

"So what time are you planning on getting home?" Buffy asked as she walked in due to the open door policy. Is there ever any privacy in the house? "We're not staying out that late," I reminded her loudly over the hairdryer, even though I probably didn't need to. "Ok…this Lucas he isn't…um you two are…he.." "Buffy, I'm on birth control if that's what you're worried about," I interrupted. I have a feeling that's not what she was getting at. She looked like she needed help. "Ok, well, he isn't pressuring you, is he?" she asked, and I know that's what she wanted to say in the first place. I nodded no, and she gave me a stern look. Damn, what is she going to be like when she actually has kids?

"We haven't even done 'it' yet. He said he wanted it to be the right time," I revealed. Those were his words, I swear. The guy is like old school or something. I just hope he doesn't want to wait till marriage. The foreplay is good, so I'm not going to complain.

"I just might like this guy," Buffy said, and I looked up to see her walk out of the room. "Buffy, …I like him. I like him a lot." I hoped she would take in that fact and not let anyone mess with him later. Buffy smiles and looks as if she's taking it all in. Then she leaves.

I look down at my phone as it starts vibrating. Lucas shows up on my collar ID. I pick it up. "Hello," I replied. Why do people say hello when you know who's on the line? "Hey, Dawn, should I ring the doorbell or are you going to come and answer the door?" He asked. I smiled as I looked at my watch. I finished getting dressed about ten minutes ago, but he's kind of early. "Be there in a sec," I said before he hung up. I stand and walk downstairs to see him looking inside to see if I was coming. I hang up the phone and open the door. Immediately, he sweeps me up into his arms and spins me around. I smile and kiss him on the cheek. When Buffy come around the corner, I take Lucas's hand and walk in her general direction.

"Mrs. Summers, my name is Lucas Revano," he declared as he held out his hand. I look up to see Faith leaning on a wall. Willow was on the stairwell and looking down at us. "He's a keeper," Willow stated as she descended in our direction. I could tell Lucas was a little confused. "Lucas, this is my sister, Buffy Summers, that's our neighbor, Faith Lehane, and our roommate, Willow Rosenberg," I introduced them between smiles, and he nodded. "But I thought there were more girls living with you?" he asked, and I nodded my head yes. "Curious, this one," Faith said from the peanut gallery. "All these teachers in one house? Ok, I know not to fuck up," he announced and then shrugged before I began to cover his mouth. I looked up to see Buffy give him the evil glare. "Ok, he's met every one. Can we go now?" I questioned. I know I sound a little annoyed, but I can't help it. I want to get him out of here before the three of them can do any damage. "Not too late, ok?" Buffy said as she walked back towards the living room.

I walked over to the table and grab my purse. I give Buffy a kiss on the cheek and wave to Faith. "Don't wait up for me," I warned as I run back to Lucas; wrapping my arm around his waist and making it out the door. "HAVE a GOOD NIGHT" Buffy yells. Then the door closes, and I'm gone.

* * *

**Alex-**

I look up from the couch as the door closes. Buffy had us all sitting in the living room while Lucas came and picked her up. Ken and I were thinking about traumatizing the boy. The idea of an intense argument and maybe a fist fight was being brought up. Faith said Dawn really like him though. I just thought it would have been funny. Seeing a couple of girls get in a huge fight could have put a priceless look on his face. I guess seeing as how we live with her, it would have ended up badly somehow. I like Dawn too much for her to want to hate me. Now if he gives me an excuse to beat his ass, I will. Whether she wants me to or not.

"Come on, are you ready?" I look up to see Chloe and Rona standing at the living room arch. I nod no, because I was ready two hours ago. Buffy wants us to patrol the area around where the party is to make sure nothing really goes on while we're there. Buffy said something about a natural repellent. "Come on, I want to be able to get back here to take another shower," Chloe complains as she grabs my arm and yanks me off the couch. As I stand, I look back to see Ken follow. "Why do they always make you wait, then when they want to go they're all pushy?" I asked while looking back at Ken, who just smiled and walked past me.

Willow stood off the side in the foyer along with Faith. Buffy stood at the door; looking out onto an empty road. Chloe and I walked past Ken and Willow as they kissed each other goodbye till later. I don't think I've ever been on a short patrol before. I turn around to see Faith starring at something. She has this blank expression thing going that you don't see often unless she's thinking really hard. "Got your Stakes?" Buffy questioned as we approached her and made our way onto the porch. "Yep," I muttered while standing behind Chloe; wrapping my arms around her as we wait for Ken. Vi walked out onto the sidewalk.

"I'll be back…Then I'll show you how the class of 04 gets down," Ken suggested before they kissed again. I look up at Buffy as she looks between the four of us. She had this look of longing. I felt bad a little. All these couples, and she's single. She must be lonely or something. Dealing with a semi depressed Faith isn't helping much I bet.

When I look up, Ken is still making out with Willow. "You two plan on coming up for air?" Chloe advised and Ken looks back. Willow wipes her mouth shyly and gives Ken a light peck on the lips before walking off into the house. I turn Chloe towards the Escalade and walk past her while grabbing her hand. We all get in, and I look around. "Things couldn't get any weirder." Kennedy declared as she got into the passenger side because Rona refuses to let her drive. This is reasonable considering.

"What do you mean?" I ask out of pure curiosity. "Buffy, it's like she's watching a porno or something. Every time Willow and I kiss, she watches. It's getting really weird. I wish Willow would say something to her," Ken complains as she adjusts her seat. "You're just being paranoid. You and Willow are always making out in front of people. We kinda don't have a choice when you're always doing in the middle of the room," Vi stated as I laughed. "True," I agreed and looked over at Chloe. Ken looks over her shoulder, giving me a glare but doesn't say anything. "Let's just go and get this over with." Ken insists before turning back and Rona takes off.

At the field, there are already cars showing up. We passed three trucks and a few cars. I think they go down trails out here. I'm not sure, we're at least an hour away from the city. I've never seen the country side here.

"I feel so incredibly lost," Vi admitted while looking around. "It's the fields, they throw you off," Rona said as she looked out. "I thought there would be more farms then this," Vi remarked, and I looked out and could see nothing of the sorts. "Yeah, well there isn't. There's more forest then fields, come on," I said as I pulled Vi along with me.

I looked up to see some kids walking into the woods carrying logs, buckets, coolers. I guess the kegs haven't gotten here yet. "So where is this field?" Ken said as she stopped in front of me. "I don't know. Um, …we should split up. We'd cover more ground," I suggested as I looked around at the group of girls. "Oh, wait, what did I just hear what I think I did?" Ken taunted. "Yeah, well we can see most of our surroundings," I assured her as I tried to save my ego. "Yeah, yeah," Ken mumbled before pulling Chloe away from the group. Chloe looks back and blows me a kiss. I catch it, then walk in the other direction.

After patrolling the area, we walked back to the escalade in a tight knit group. Chloe gripped my hand, massaging it with the back of her thumb. Slayer hornies was all I could think of. She and Ken ran into a pack of hell hounds. I didn't get nearly as much action. Chloe looks like she needs some release, and I'm not sure if she's going to be able to make it till we get home.

"I hate dogs. I never want to get a Dog. Ever…Ever," Ken said as she got into the back of the Escalade. I look up at Ken and Rona. "Were they that bad?" Rona asked as she the rest of us got in. "YEAH, I'm never going to get this shit out of my shirt," Ken grumbled, and we all chuckled. "You're going to be one of those cat ladies," Rona joked as she looked back before getting in to drive. "It drooled," Chloe groaned as she looked at me. Her eyes are dark and dilated. Yep, she's not going to make it home.

We got in and sat in the very back, "Rona, blast something for me," I ordered and Ken looked back; shaking her head. I'm pretty sure she was feeling the same way. I kinda feel sorry for Willow. Now I'm glad we didn't go with a super full squad because this would suck otherwise. I look at Chloe as she was practically sitting on top me while making small circles on my thigh. It looked as if she was trying to concentrate on something else. I don't think that was working out for her too well. I grabbed her hand, stopping her, and she looked up at me. I smiled and cupped her cheek with the other hand. Ok, and I sure can smell her arousal in the confines of the back seat. I brought my lips to hers; kissing her ever so softly.

I pulled away when I heard a window roll down. I looked to see ken trying to sit comfortably but having to adjust ever so often. Chloe moved as if she was humping the seat. She needed friction or something else. I picked her up placing her on my lap so her back was to the front of the vehicle. As our lips met again, I moved my hand until she was sitting on it. Chloe sat up looking at me, her eye full of fire. If I hadn't any clue what she was going through, I would be scared.

Unbuttoning her pants with one hand and cupping her breast under her shirt with the other, she came back in close. Our breath meshed hot, and it was taking everything in me to control myself. I couldn't imagine what was Chloe was going through. After a few seconds of tongue tango, Chloe placed her forehead on my shoulder; giving me time to concentrate enough to slide a couple of fingers into her. I felt the vibrations in her chest, she must have liked that. Her breathing quickened as I moved the fingers in and out of her wet center. Chloe began slowly moving and trying to manipulate my fingers, so I pushed into her harder and a little faster. "Harder," she said in my ear, so I did as requested.. I nibbled on her ear before moving to her neck as I pumped to fingers into her between us. Biting into her shoulder, she almost completely stopped. She rocked ever so gently for a minute before resting her head on my shoulder and collapsing into me. That was a quick quickie.

As I looked up, we were pulling into the house. Maybe it wasn't as quick as I thought. Chloe zipped her pants back up and got out of the escalade. As I got out, Chloe grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door. She opened it and flew through it. "I don't think there is a right time to tell anyone," Buffy yelled as she walked from the living room to the kitchen. I looked down the hall to see Faith follow. "I can't not tell them. They already think there's something going on. They sense there's something wrong," Faith replied, and I stopped letting Chloe try to pull me upstairs. I looked down the hallway towards the two. They haven't noticed us yet.

Ken walked up behind me. I looked up to see that she wasn't looking for where Buffy and Faith were at but at the stairwell. On the stairwell, Willow sat about halfway up shaking her head. "Baby, please," Chloe pleaded as she watched me. "Hold on," I responded as I walked down the hallway; half grabbing Ken's hand. "They have no clue…I don't want them to have to worry about you. They're already in to so many other things," Buffy said, and I'm guessing it was in our defense. I'm already confused.

Ken and I came into view, and Faith looked up at us. Buffy shook her head as if she was warning her of something. "No, Faith," Buffy demanded, and it looked as if she was little angry. She didn't sound all that angry. "B, I'm telling them. They need to know. It affects them too," Faith explained, and we both stepped forward. "Tell us what, Faith?" Ken asked and Faith looked over to us. Buffy took a step forward, but Faith put her hand out. "I'm pregnant," she confessed, short and quick. Buffy started doing something off in the corner of the kitchen. Ken is nodding her head yes as if she's answering a question, and my eyes go wide with realization. Wood is the daddy, and he's gone. I would be depressed too if I were Faith.

"Damn, damn….So you didn't tell him, did you?" I asked as I took a step in her direction. Faith nodded no. Ken looks at me then at Faith. "Well, ok…It's like whatever, right? I mean we can all raise a little mini slayer," Ken exclaimed and sounding as if she was way too excited for this. "I had a big family," Ken admits and smiles. Faith smiles back. Buffy stands in the corner with her back to us; hands firmly planted on the counter top. "You girls know what this means though, right?" Faith responds and Ken and I both look up at her confused. "You're going to have to pick up a lot of the slack on patrol. One of you is going to have to take my place sorta or make up for It," Faith ordered while nodding her head as if she wanted us to say yes. Ken and I both knew it was an order. Faith doesn't give many orders, but I don't mind. I'd rather her be here and safe then out there fighting. Eww, what am I becoming?

"See this is what I was talking about," Buffy described as looked dead on at Faith, looks at us, and smiles nervously. "Yeah, B…," Faith relented until Buffy walked out of the kitchen. We both look at her confused. "You girls be safe tonight," Faith insisted. But there's this look of 'oh, fuck' and 'ouch'. I don't think she was expecting a reaction like that from Buffy on just her telling us. Ken and I both turn; walking out of the kitchen. Willow walked in our direction. "How long have you known?" Ken asked as she could, I guess, read Willow's mind at the moment. "Since those two were all demonized by the seguir demon," Willow announced with a timid smile. "Wait…Damn," I gasped as we all walked back over to the foyer to go upstairs. "I sensed it," Willow stated. Witches.

* * *

**Buffy- a couple of hours later**

I guess I should come out of my room and see how Faith is doing. It's not that I didn't want her to tell them. I wanted them to know. I just don't want them to always be on edge around her and thinks that they have to protect her and the house. That's my responsibility. Teenagers already have a lot on their plate, being a slayer doesn't exactly help. I'm not much of a help either.

Faith stood at the counter with her back facing the entrance of the kitchen. She's looking down, and I want to walk up behind her and hug her. As I get closer, I hear her sniffle. She brings her hands up to her face, wipes her eyes, but doesn't turn around. "I've never been this fucking emo before," she revealed. Instead of walking over to her and hugging her until she stops crying, I jumped up onto the counter to sit. "It's the hormones," I assured her and she looks up at me. "Body changing and all that bull yaya," Faith said as she turned to walk to the sink. We sit in silence for a few moments.

"The girls took it well," Faith stated as she sniffled again and then held her nose between her forefingers with this pained look on her face. "You ok? What's wrong?" I asked as I got down and walked over to her. I was standing about a foot away and could feel absolute heat coming off of her. I wish it was sexual arousa, but I could tell it wasn't. I took the back of my hand and felt her forehead. "You're burning up!" I informed her before looking up into her big doe eyes. "Yeah, got a bit of a headache. I'm fine, I just need to get some sleep. I never get any sleep," she complained softly as I dropped my hand and she leaned against the counter.

I know what she needs. I walked over to the closet in the hall. "I wish you weren't so against me telling them though," Faith advised; going a little off subject. "I just didn't want them to be so worried about you. I am worried enough, and they've already have a lot on their plates." I reminded her and walked back into the kitchen with a towel.

"You're… worried… about me?" Faith said, and I looked up as I opened the freezer door. I didn't realize I even said that. "Of course I worry about you, Faith, we all do." I told her while trying to redirect her attention back on everyone else. "Right, I bet everybody thinks I'm a wreck," She said as she leaned back onto the counter. I reached into the drawer and grabbed a plastic bag. "I don't think you're a wreck. You have really bad timing with a lot of everything. But I don't think you're a wreck. I think we jus miss the other Faith," I stated. Going back to the freezer I filled the plastic bag with ice. I looked up to see Faith watching my every move. "Come on" I said as I walked over to her and grabbed her wrist. I would have gone for her hand, but I'm not sure how she would react to that.

I kneeled as Faith lie down. Then I wrapped the ice pack in the towel and motioned for her to lift her head. She did so and I slid the cold pack under her neck. "Ahh, ahh…cold," Faith muttered; half smiling. I shook my head. "It'll help. Or would you rather me put you in an ice bath," I told her, and she shook her head 'no' wide eyed. I stood and walked over to the lamp and turned it off. "Goodnight, Faith," I said as I walked to the hallway. "Night, B," Faith replied back as she readjusted the pack. I walked upstairs and into my room.

I heard the front door open, and I shot out of bed and raced to the stairs. The girls weren't being loud, I just didn't want them to wake Faith up; who's only in the living room. I look down to see Ken stumble in and pick up a picture frame. She must have looked at that picture a million times. What's going on? Chloe, Alex, and Willow followed behind her. Vi and Rona stood on the porch for some reason. I waved so they could hear me as Willow walked up behind Ken and took the picture frame from her. "KEN DO BAD?" Kennedy half yelled. "Shit, guys, keep quiet," I warned and walked down the stairs. Willow tried to calm Kennedy because she looked confused for some reason. I couldn't really feel Faith, so she must be still asleep. I walked up to Ken as she went to looking around the house.

"Wall pretty," Ken said as she played with the wallpaper on the farthest wall, trying to get away from Willow. "Uh, Willow, she didn't?" I asked, smiling from ear to ear. At this point, I was trying my hardest not to laugh. How did a bunch of high school students get a hold of super distilled beer? "Did anyone else drink it?" I questioned before looking around the room for Kennedy the cave slayer. "No,…we're all fine," Alex said as she walked over to us. "Where…" "Faith look PEACEFUL!" Ken said really loud. Damn it.

"What the FUCK?" Faith yelled. We all walked into the living room to see Faith feet up on the couch; backing away from Kenndy, who was dancing around half screeching. Alex busted out laughing. "Today is going to be awesome," Alex said before laughing and walking over to Kennedy. "Ken do BAD?" Kennedy said as Alex walked over to her. Willow and I stood off to the side. Kennedy bowed her head and held her hand out as if it needed to be hit or something. "No…Well, yes…See Faith is ok," Alex explained as she tried to comfort Ken. "Ok, Faith ok…More BEER?" Kennedy babbled as her face lit up. "Someone mind filling me in?" Faith requested as she walked around the couch to where we were standing just before the hall. Faith stepped until she was behind me. "More BEER!" Ken half screamed.

"NO, KENNEDY, ….NO MORE BEER! KENNEDY GO TO SLEEP!" I shouted with as much of a demanding voice as possible. I looked back at Willow, but I don't think it was working to well. Willow took up steps next to me as we looked back at Kennedy who was backing away from us and crouching a little. "Easy,…Kennedy want to go to bed with Willow?" Willow said and Kennedy stood upright. Alex backed away and walked over to where Faith was standing. "Pretty girl," Ken said with the sweetest smile. Although, I'm not sure if the smile was a good thing. "See even cave girl Kennedy can't resist my charms," Willow said as she turned to us. As Willow turned around, Kennedy scooped Willow up by her legs; putting her over her shoulder. Willow kicked a little.

"Oh, shit," Faith gasped as she backed up. "Kennedy, put me down,"" Willow half screamed. "Ken, take Willow to bed," Kennedy insisted. "I didn't mean literally," Willow responded as Kennedy carried Willow off upstairs. "Ok, so that was wicked weird," Faith said. "Yeah, been there before. I know what Ken's going through. I don't remember much. At least Willow's going to have a good night." I declared as I walked into the hall and looked up. There was a lot of giggling and laughing. "Should we…?" Alex said as she went to walk past me. I put my hand on her shoulder stopping her. "No, you'll see her in the morning. I doubt Ken is going to sleep….much," I stated as I looked at Faith. Faith shook her head and walked back through the hallway.

"Wow, I really missed a lot," Faith admitted as I followed, along with Alex and Chloe. "Tell me about it," Alex agreed and Faith looked back. She looked as if she wanted to say 'I'm sorry' but she said nothing. I looked back at Alex and motioned for them to go. "I'm too drunk for this anyways," Alex revealed as she looked at me, then faith, and dragged Chloe a few feet. "Let's say we finished what I started," Alex suggested, and I'm pretty sure I just got too much information.

I walked back into the living room, and Faith got off the couch really quickly. As I saw her about to fall, I took a few quick steps and wrapped my arms around her. Faith went half limp; I had to take a step back with her in my arms, so I could regain my own balance. She's in my arms.

Then I helped her to the couch. Her body heat was still coming off in waves. She was still running a fever. This isn't normal. "You should really take it easy," I reminded her as she sat down. Faith looked at me, slid out of my arms, and scooted two inches away. "Ok, so I've been taking it easy since it seems like forever," Faith informed me and sat back while looking up at the ceiling. I looked at my watch. "It's late… You should get some sleep," I advised and can't believe I'm about to say what I'm thinking. "Yea, night, B." she said for the second time as she turned and brought her feet up onto the couch. "No…not here. I think you would have more peace up in my room." I stated as I looked up at her. Faith had this little smile going, and then she raised her eyebrow.

I shook my head at the moment. I kinda feel like a school girl. But on a serious note. "Can you make it up the stairs?" I asked as I tried to resist her dimples and smiled back. "Yea, B, I think I got it." Faith assured me as we both got up. She stood next to me, and I motioned for her to walk ahead of me.

We walked into my room, and I walked ahead of her to my bed. I want her to stay, I really want her to stay. "I think it'll be better until we figure something out…I mean until we decide who's going to be over there with all the new girls," I babbled as Faith stood behind me and nodding as I looked over my shoulder. I turned around and stumbled back a step because she was right there. "Yeah…," she agreed but didn't say anything else. She took a step to the side and got into the bed. I lifted the covers, and Faith slid under them sitting up. "You tucking me in, B?" Faith asked, and I looked up. "No…Yes. Goodnight, Faith." I whispered as I walked over to the door. "B? No, I didn't want to kick you out of your bed," Faith almost argued as she reached out towards me. "No, you're not…Just until we figure out what's going on." I told her, and she raised her eyebrows again. She honestly feels bad about this.

I stood by the door. Faith looked as if she was going to argue. I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. "I'm pregnant, B, all this I'm sure it comes with," she insisted as she sat up. "Not a fever like that." I said, and she looked down at the covers. "Half of it is the hots anyways," she explained said under her breath. I don't think she think I heard her. I flicked the switch and watched as she lay down. This shit is getting to be too much.


	10. Careful what you ask for

**Ken-**

"Ok it's been a to long since we came up with a serious challenge. I'm getting all kinds of bored." I said complaining as I walked across the small road. Alex and Chloe followed, "would ya keep it down." Chloe said. Alex looked at Chloe and rolled her eyes a little. "She's right; Buffy won't let us go after anything that's doing serious damage. She takes those on herself as if we're not ready." Alex agreed with me. "Thank you, that's what I'm talking about." I claimed as I sat on a bench. I looked up to see a vamp walk up behind Alex. He's small so I'm not worried about her. I motion in his direction and Alex goes off to fighting him.

"We haven't even been able to go after this stupid clan." I reminded them, "Right,…It's not Like…we Can't Handle them" Alex called back to us while fighting. Then she stakes the vamp then walks over to us. "Remember what happened last time we tried to take on a group of demons by ourselves?" Chloe questioned still trying to be the voice of reason. "Which ones the Seguir demon or the ones in LA?" I asked sarcastically, Chloe crossed her arms. "Both…" Chloe stated crossing her arms and giving the natural, 'I'm a woman and I'm mad'. Looks like Alex isn't getting any tonight.

"Buffy isn't going to put us in something we can't handle until we show her we can. This isn't Sunnydale, she's still trying to get used to this city too." Chloe stated. "I like it this way. Less for me to worry about." Chloe said as she walked off a little pissed. Alex rolled her eyes and sighed then ran after her. I pulled myself up off the bench and followed them. I gotta remember that she came from a different side of the tracks then we did.

I slowly walk behind them as they continue arguing. As I walk up next to them and stick my nose in the air as I smell something that isn't normally in the cemetery other then the rotting dead and vamps. Looking ahead I could see a mausoleum. There was light coming from it. "Guys" I whispered as I pulled them behind a big hedge stone. They sat and looked up at me confused as I knelt trying to see over it. All I could see was a building. I looked at them and Chloe looked up at me still lost but Alex I think caught on. She sat up on her knees and Chloe followed slowly.

"Should we check it out?" Alex asked looking from me to Chloe. Without answering I stood and walked to the back of another tall grave stone. "Ken?" Alex said as she followed. The door opened and I pulled her down behind me. I looked back at Chloe and motioned for her to stay there. I could hear it walking in the distance, with others following him. I looked over the grave again and saw that they had their backs facing us. I motioned for Chloe to come to us.

Chloe ran over and slid into place next to Alex. "We should go get Buffy." Chloe demanded. I knew she was going to say that. She went to stand and I guess run but I grabbed hold of her belt yanking her ass back to the ground. "No…I want to check it out see what their up to. Do recon." I continued and looked up at Alex who shrugged her shoulders then looked at Chloe as if to say what choice do we have. "That isn't a good idea." Chloe stated voicing her worries, "We don't know how many of them there are. Or what they are for that matter." She argued and I smiled. "Right ok so we do recon then go back to big bad Buffy Summers." I expllained and Chloe rolls her eyes and we all stand.

As I watch them closer I look to see they look human. We could so take them, this would be so easy. As I run from stone to stone ducking behind each one Chloe and Alex follows. Were about 20 yards away now and I could hear them talking. Their voices sound human. I look over the hedge to see that they've gone back into the mausoleum. I sit and look up at Chloe and Alex to see they were still looking themselves. I look to each side and see a way we could go. I motion for them to follow me then I stand and run to the back of the mausoleum.

When I get back there I slide under the window and sit against the wall. "They're chanting." Chloe stated, "thank you captain obvious." I said as I looked up at her. I sit up and onto my knees pulling myself up to look in the window. Seconds later Alex follows and does the same.

I count eight, no nine men in dark black robes standing in a circle. I can't see their faces. So I don't know how inhuman they are. There a small fire in the middle along with writing on the floor around a pentagram. Ha I know something. Having a Wicka for a girlfriends does come in handy. Their still chanting but it's not all the same words at the same time. It sounds like Latin, Willow has taught me some but I'm not all that good at it so I don't know what they're saying. "epitah" they all said at once and one of them looks up in our direction. I drop to the ground. I reach up to pull Alex away from the window but there a flash of light and she goes flying back. Shit.

Without stopping to look back I grab Chloe's arm and we run picking up Alex as we do. We're kind of dragging her but I don't want to stop. I look back as I run and the men hadn't come out to look and see where we are. We run past the stone we were at earlier. "Ok, I don't think they're following us" I said as I stopped behind the hedge. Now I'm wishing we would have taken the escalade. I looked down at Alex and she looks stunned but she's conscious. "Alex… Alex" Chloe said trying to get her attention but Alex doesn't really say anything she just nods her head. "She's ok, come on." I said as I bend down and put Alex's arm over my shoulder. "I'm..i ca wa" she said but her sentence was fragmented. I couldn't understand her "I think you hit you head." I said as I start to walk. "Why didn't they follow us?" Chloe said looking back. "They don't think we're a threat." I said as I picked up the pace and we walked out of the cemetery.

I stopped at a bench outside the gates and let Alex sit down to rest. "Txt eve and tell them they should head home soon. Because we're leaving." I said as I knelt in front of Alex. Chloe looked at me and shook her head, I held up a finger in front of Alex's face. "I'm fine" she said a little clearer. "Yea right… come on lets get you home" I stood holding my hand out for her to stand. "They said they're on the way now." Chloe anounced looking at her phone. "K lets go home" I looked back into the cemetery. Looking back at Chloe she rolled her eyes. "Oh don't even start." I said as I knew she was about to say 'I told you so'.

I walked back into the house with Alex and Chloe following me. I could hear Buffy in the kitchen. "I'm going to get her to bed." Chloe said and put her arms around Alex's shoulder. Alex turned to follow me but Chloe wouldn't let her. "Don't let her go to sleep. I Think willow should take a look at her." Chloe nodded. I walked on to the kitchen to see Buffy standing there reading something off a package. She put it in the fridge then looked up at me. "What are you guys doing back?" Buffy questioned, I looked to my right to see Willow and Faith get up off the couch and walk in my direction. "We ran into some guys dressed in robes. They were chanting something, and standing around a pentagram." I explained and that got their attention. "Did anything happen?" Buffy asked, "Did you understand anything they said?" Willow questioned. I looked at Willow then Buffy, "well I only caught a word that they all said together. Epitah" I stated and Willow looked at me then realized something. "After that one of them saw us and knocked Alex off the window." They all looked at me curiously. "Is she ok?" Faith asked leaning on the counter. "Yea I think she just knocked her head pretty good" I stated.

"BUFFY!" someone screamed it could have only been Chloe, We all turned and Buffy took off running upstairs. We all followed. I stood just inside the door and Willow pushed past me. Faith came to a stop a foot or so behind me. "I don't know she just…she passed out I can't get her to wake up." Chloe cried as she made room for Buffy on the bed. "Sometime it take concussions a minute." Buffy explained as she moved to sitting closer. Willow sat on the other side looking up at Chloe and Buffy. "I can't speed up healing on the brain because there might be brain damage" Willow stated and looked down worried. "Well why don't you make sure that's all it is?" Buffy said as she looked up at Willow concerned.

"She ain't a brain surgeon B." Faith walked in a few steps. "Willow…" Chloe said as she looked up at Willow almost pleading. Willow took a second to think then placed a hand on Alex chest. The was a small light, Willow brow furrowed and then she stopped. "I didn't sense anything." Willow stated, but it was strange, she didn't look worried. "She doesn't have a concussion either" Willow said and turned to me. "Baby exactly what did you see?" Willow asked. I walked till I was standing next to the bed.

"It was just a flash of light to me. I was already back on the ground as it hit her, I think?" Willow looked back down at her. "Well she's just sleeping. We'll have to wait till morning." Willow stated and looked up at Buffy. We all stood, Willow left a comforting hand on Chloe shoulder. "Call for me if there's any change ok." Willow ordered Chloe then looked back at me.

Willow walked to me and out of the room. Faith stood just behind her. Buffy said something to Chloe then followed. "Come on, you're going to show me." Willow stated and we walk down stairs to see the rest of the girls getting back from the patrol. I followed her and Buffy downstairs and stood off to the side. "Did the three of you see anything?" Buffy asked. As they stood there looking confused. "No just a few vamps." Nikki said, and then looked at me. I didn't do anything. "Ok, Rona Nikky Vi" Buffy said as she looked at them. She looked so serious, I'm not sure if I wanted to go. But I guess don't wish for something if you don't want it. "Kennedy, come on lets go." Buffy said walking to her chest and grabbing her stake. I looked up at Faith who looked at me looking longing to go with us. "I'll stay here and hold down the fort" Faith said as she smiled all fake. "Ok call Giles and let him know what happened. Maybe he'll know something we didn't think of." Buffy ordered. Faith nodded then pushed me in the direction of the front door and we all left.

**Next morning-**

So those guys weren't at the mausoleum later last night when we got there. They did something to the pentagram so we couldn't really tell what it was. From what Willow could make out it was a summoning circle. We got a good couple of pieces from the ashes from the fire though. Some pieces were human body parts. Willow mentioned something about there would be other ingredients' but I couldn't really tell from just lookin at them. I officially got no sleep last night. I don't think Willow slept much either. She stayed up most of the night lookin over the stuff from that fire before I felt her get into bed with me really early this morning.

I rolled over and to see Willow sound asleep. It looked as if nothing in the world could bother her right now. It's a good thing its Sunday because I wouldn't be going to school if it wasn't. Sitting up slightly I look at the clock. 12pm. Great Buffy is going to love that, but I could lay her and watch her sleep for hours. How did I get so damn lucky?

Willow scrunched up her eyebrows then opened her eyes. After blinking really hard a few times she rolls her head and looks over at me. "Morning" I said quietly as if there was a bunch of people in the room to hear. "Hi" willow stated and rubbed her sleep ridden eyes. I moved so I was closer and kissed her lightly. After the kiss Willow rolls her head in the direction and looks at the clock. "Hmm, I wonder why Buffy didn't wake us up?" she gives me this concerned look and sits up. She's such a work-coholic.

After stretching a little we both get out of the bed and walk to the dresser. I put on a shirt because I don't think everyone wants to see me in my bra and undies. Willow grabs a pair of PJ pants and walked out of the room putting them on. I follow.

Stepping out of the room I didn't see where she went. "Willow" I called and she stuck her head out of the bathroom then motioned for me to come in. Then I heard it, "baby please go get me a glass of water?" Willow yelled back so I walked past the bathroom to see Faith in there kneeling over the toilet. So I picked up my pace.

Downstairs Nikki sat talking with Buffy and Giles. "Good to see you decided two join the rest of us." Giles greeted as I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a cup. "Have one you checked in on Alex?" he continued as I got water from the fridge. I shook my head 'no'. "I'll look in on them, gotta get this to Faith she isn't feeling well." I said then turned, "Is she ok?" Buffy said shooting up from her seat as if I told her Faith got hit by a truck. When she noticed how she reacted she straightened herself out. "We got it B. It's no big right?" I said as I took steps backwards. "right no big…" Buffy said repeating what I said trying to look as if it wasn't a big deal. She had a look on her face like someone just took her lollipop. I shook my head and turned running back upstairs with the glass of water. These two really need to get their hands on each other before the other explodes.

As I turned into the bathroom Faith was sitting with her back against the wall. "I can't even sleep in because of this shit." Faith complained as she threw a washcloth against the wall, then looked up at me as I stood at the door. "I could probably conjure something up for that." Willow states looking all concerned. Faith looks up at her unsure, "I'll call some of my old coven and see what they recommend." Willow continued because she saw the hesitation in her face. I took a few steps in and handed willow the glass of water. "Ok so I'm already starving again." Faith stated and reminded me I had another task on my hands. Checking in on Chloe and Alex. "I'm going to check on Alex." I said as I point a thumb behind me. Willow nods and Faith just kinda smiles something uneasy. Then goes back to her new best friend the toilet.

Turning and walking out of the bath room something hits me really hard. I stumble back a few steps. "Doesn't any one walk anywhere!" I yelled and looked up to see a panicked Chloe. "There's something wrong with Alex." She said then turned and ran back into her room. I walk backwards a few steps and look in at Willow who looking up not wondering what's going on. "I heard her" Willow said then looks back at Faith. Faith just nods looking up at me understandingly. I walk till I'm in the room. Alex is sitting on the floor holding her head. I take a few steps in and sit next to her. "She's talking all funny…I can't understand a word she says." Chloe explains and looks at me. "Alex" I said reaching out to her. "uoy raeh nac i ereh thgir gnittis m'I" she said and I sit back, "woah trippy" I state and Alex looks up at me rolling her eyes. Chloe reaches out for her and she backs away looking at us like were the ones who are acting funny. "Can you hear yourself?" I asked and Alex nodded 'no' then looked at me confused.

"What's going on?" Willow announced herself as she walked into the room. "I don't really no." I state looking up at her. Alex looks at most frustrated. "It's like she's speaking another language." I said as Willow kneeled between me and Chloe. Alex stood and walked to the other side of the room. "eniF m'I" Alex said then turned her back to us. "Ok" Willow tried easing her as she stood and walked towards her. Willow held her hands out cautiously. "cigam on oN" Alex said as she backed away from her. "I just want to see something." Willow said trying to comfort her. I looked at Chloe who sat there looking up at them worried. I rubbed her back once before standing. Chloe stood with me a just little more confident than before. Alex let Willow do what she needed.

"Well it's a low level spell." Willow said as she turned back towards us. "Is it going to get worse?" Chloe asked as she walked toward Alex and hugged her. Alex grunted and eased out of her arms looking annoyed. "I don't know." Willowsaid then walked in my direction. She cupped my cheek, this normally means she want me to pay attention her. "Stay here and watch her. I'm going to go get Buffy." She stated and look over her shoulder. Alex rolled her eyes and wined then went to sit on their desk in the corner. "Giles is here too." I said as she walked out. I walked over to the bed and sat down. "ynnuf gnikcuf toN" she said and I stifled a laugh. "You should really hear what you sound like." I said and looked over at Chloe and she looked at me as if to say don't egg her on. I was totally going to till Alex wanted to knock me out probably.

"Have you tried writing something?" I said and Alex lit up, and then turned on the desk grabbing one of her notebooks. It took her a second but she wrote something and turned back to us holding the notebook out like it was a present or something. I stood and walked over to her taking the notebook. I looked at it and had to stare, I had not the slightest idea of what she wrote. "What the…" I said without continuing. Chloe snatched it from me and starred at it hard for a second. Alex saw the looks of confusion in our eyes she grunted in frustration. So I guess that what's its going to have to be body expressions and grunting. "Who's the cave girl now?" I said taunting her a little as Buffy walked in with Giles following. Alex gave me a death glare then walked to the far wall away from everyone.

"I don't think she like to be examined like a lab rat." I said looking up at all of them. "What do you mean?" Buffy said as she look from me to the frustrated Alex standing in the corner of the room. I nodded towards Alex and she got my drift. "skcus tihs siht" Alex said and Buffy took a step backwards. "When did this start?" Buffy stated as she turned to Chloe. "As soon as she woke up. I could understand her at first then it just faded into this." She said as she looked at Alex. I know she wants to walk over and comfort her. Alex on the other hand feels so uncomfortable she isn't having it. "There nothing I can do. There's some kind of wall I can't get around." Willow stated and looked up at Buffy and Giles. "Well we don't want to go poking around without knowing more." Giles said and I could see the frustration with Alex growing as she started to pace.

"Well come downstairs where we all can watch you. A few other girls are coming over too" Buffy said as she held out her hand for Alex to come with her. IT took her a minute but Alex walked over to Buffy. We all walked down stairs and as Chloe went to walk past me I wrapped my arm over her shoulder. "We'll figure this out." I said in her ear as we followed them.

Down stairs I actually got into the conversation with all the scoobs. Faith walked in from the kitchen and sat down on the other end of the couch I'm sitting on. "Well if they could put up a wall there could be traps. You could set off a bomb." Faith said and sat up from the couch a little. "I know…I don't know too. It could be just there to keep everyone out. I wouldn't know unless I tried. I'm pretty sure I could get around it." Willow expressed looking over at Faith from the other couch. "I thought the last time we would see warlocks was in Sunnydale?" Buffy said as she walked into the living room and sat down on the floor in front of the TV. Now this seems before my time. "Yea well I think we should focus on these warlocks because I have a feeling they're doing low level magic to gain." Willow stated and we all looked at her to explain more.

"That would explain things. Epitah. They were probably in the middle of a summoning spell when you three were spying on them." Giles stated, "Which is why they wouldn't stop to follow you." Buffy retorted and we all looked in her direction. "Did you find anything on the word?" Buffy continued looking up at Nikki. "Yea but it's just a simple ending. Like live long and prosper type, its standard. Without knowing what they said we're not going to know what they were conjuring" Nikki answered and everyone was kind of quite. "pu meht kcuf og stel meht llik og stel os" Alex said and we all looked at her. Faith's eyes widened. Alex leaned to her side and grabbed a stake motioning stabbing. "I don't know, it just seems like to much of a risk sending you guys out there again." Buffy states and I sit up. Willow gives me a look warning me not to do anything but I couldn't help myself or this. I shook my head knowing this is probably going to back fire on me.

"Buffy, you can't not take us with on this one. What if you go out there and something happens to you. Then what? We're still here and no Buffy. So I think we should all go. We're a team right?" I ranted sitting forward looking at all the other miny scoobs for some help. I feel a little alone in this argument. I'm not sure how Rona feels about us doing so little fighting. I know Vi is a team player she always says that we should all stick together. So she's kind of on my side.

"She's got a point Buffy. You probably shouldn't go light handed." Xander finally speaks up, all the miny scoobs look up and I send him a silent thank you. "Ok…Xander. You and Willow and Nikki get back over to the cemetery and see if there anything else you can find. But get back before dark. I don't want you guys caught up in an ambush. Miny scoobs get ready to go out tonight I want to see most of you training. The rest wait for those three to get back and hit the books." Buffy ordered and I look over to Faith and she looking at Buffy smiling a little. "Ok people you heard the lady lets go." Faith said clapping her hands a couple of times. Everyone in the living room stood and got to whatever it is they were supposed to be doing.

I go to stand but Faith pulls me back on to the couch and look up to see Buffy walking in my direction. She sits on the coffee table, I go to stand and walk away again but Buffy grabs my arms and motions for me to sit back down. I do so. Buffy waits for everyone else to leave and I look around hoping willow had stuck around but she didn't. Buffy turns so she facing us. Here goes the part where I said this is probably going to back fire on me.

"Are you sure about this?" Buffy asks but I'm pretty sure this is one of those just nod questions that isn't rhetorical. "I just want you to be sure because fights like this I don't need someone who going to question my decisions." She said sitting up straighter. She's pulling the alpha slayer bit right now. I sit back trying to sink into the couch as much as I can. I read somewhere that dog roll over onto their backs and put their paws up. I was about two seconds from doing that if this goes sour from me just speaking my mind.

"Yea, I just don't think you should go out there alone. Ya know? Just in case." I said trying to sound sure of myself as possible. God we faced the first together you'd think she would trust us more. Treat us more than just a bunch of teenage girls. "B." Faith said and Buffy nodded I looked back and forth between the both of them but they were doing the whole reading minds by facial expression. "Ok well here's your chance to prove it" Buffy states and stands. I look at Faith and she just smiles evilly kinda. "It coulda been worse" she said and stands and follows Buffy. Shit.

**

* * *

**

Chloe- Few hours later

I turned to face Alex. Does she have to be so distant, I'm honestly trying to understand her but she's not helping much. Alex walks across the room and sits on the floor. "Baby please just like motion it or do something so I can understand." I said and confused when she just stares at me. "Alex, do you want me to go or not?" I stated and she still just stares at me. She has this blank look on her face as if she doesn't understand me. I slide to the floor and slowly crawl over to her. "Can you understand me?" I asked saying it as slowly as I could and she just sat there, then raise her eyebrows surprised. I went to touch her hand and pulled it back. This look of fear came over her face. Whats going on with her?

"How she doin?" I look up to see Faith standing at the door. I shake my head 'no' slowly. "I don't know, she's just…I think she's getting worse." I said as I looked at Faith hoping she would have an answer but she looked at Alex just as worried as I did. "Do you think she would want you to go?" Faith said and motioned over her shoulder. Faith must of heard part of our onsided conversation. Alex looked up like she understood and at Faith. "I don't know what to do Faith?" I said and I couldn't help but look at my clueless girlfriend. She said something stood and walked out of the room.

"Give me a minute ok" Faith stated as she stood. I stood behind her and walked out of the following them. I stopped at the top of the stairwell to see Alex walk off faith not to far behind. "Alex…wait" Faith called out but I don't think Alex stopped. "Ok so we're trying to help you." Faith called out as she caught up to her. Alex gave Faith the same blank reaction she gave me. Then Alex bit her lip. "You gotta give us somethin to go on here." Faith continued, Alex grunted and raised her hands. Then walked off. Faith looked at me then looked for alex and motioned for me to follow. Faith caught up with Alex at the garage door. I understood where Alex was going. She's frustrated so she wants to go riding. Alex stood in front of Faith trying to get her to move without hurting her. "NO" Faith said sternly.

Alex then reached for the door to push it open because the lock isn't all that good. Faith grabs the handle and shuts it. They glare at each other for a second then Alex give her a 'what the fuck' look. If it wasn't for their relationship I don't think Alex would be trying to challenge her right now. "She's wanting to go riding." I said as I walked up to them. "I know," Faith said looking back at Alex concerned. "What's going on in here?" Buffy said coming around the corner. "Alex is mad." I state and look at my confused girlfriend that just opened the door to the garage and went in there. Faith stumbles back holding her shin, "that little shit!" she cried. I ran past Faith into the garage. Alex is sitting on the bike before i can stop her. Doing the next best thing, I grab the handle and straddle the wheel. She not going to try and take off with me on it because she'll hurt me. At least I don't think she will.

Alex looks up at me with furrowed eyebrows. "It's not safe." I said trying to convey how serious this is. I wouldn't want to know what would happen if she was to be found like this by anyone. Human or supernatural. She sits back and motions for me to get off without touching me or the bike handles. I look back at Faith and Buffy for help. "Come on miny me…not right now." Faith tried as she walked over to her and stood next to her. I'm kinda of surprised Faith hasn't just went to knock her out. Alex points to Faith's stomach then shrugs her shoulder then points to her head making a crazy jester then a motorcycle jester. What in the hell was that? "She's trying to say there nothing wrong with her to the point that she can't ride. She's right I'd be going crazy too if I were her. She expecting me to understand." Faith stated and walked away. I stayed straddling the bike and Alex got off of it frustrated and walked back into the house.

I followed and watched as she walked past everyone storming back to our room upstairs. "Well are you going tonight?" Buffy asked and I walked past her. "I was trying to see if she didn't mind if I did. But it looks as if she doesn't care."I said bowing my head. Ken walks up to me, "Alex would want you to go. She wouldn't want you sitting here babysitting her." Ken stated and smiled I half expected her to say Alex told her I should go. "Right so leave the babysitting to Mrs. prego." Faith stated and walked off somewhere, she doesn't look to happy. "I'm so over being pregnant." Faith screamed from somewhere in the house. "…SENSATIVE!" Kennedy screamed trying to be funny. "Enough babe." Willow said and walked over to her. "Well it's getting late I bet there probably on their way out to the cemetery. They have to do the ritual at midnight. I doubt they have had time to change venues" Willow stated and turned toward the front door.

I looked up to see Buffy going though her box. She tosses me a small sword then starts handing out other weapons to the girls around her.

"All right so everyone got the game plan." Buffy asked, "Kill only if necessary" eve said. "Protect you're self or another slayer." Someone else said. "Capture one if you can." someone else said and I looked up. "What if they try and kill us." I said as took a step into the middle of the circle. "I doubt they will want to. If they do defend yourself, we don't even know if their demons or not. Warlocks is just what we assume. They could be everyday people." Buffy said as she looked at me then the rest of the girls. We all nodded, "Ok lets go" Buffy ordered as she looked down the hall and smiled at some one. "Be safe girls." Giles said as they all walked out. I looked up the stair to see Alex sitting there. She knew I was leaving so she waved a little. I smiled and waved back. I could have honestly used a hug just then.

As we pull up to the cemetery I looked around to see everything looks normal. Well for a cemetery at least. I grabbed my flashlight and got out with everyone else. I nodded I was so ready for this. Ken looked back at me as she love tapped my shoulder. She nodded along with me. "Ok come on its this way." Buffy directed as she walked into the cemetery in the direction we were walking last night.

It took a matter of minutes for us to get there. The same smell was coming from the same mausoleum. I can't believe they came back. Buffy crouched in front of all of us. "Ok you two stay out here just in case. Keep a look out." Buffy said looking at me and Vi. Vi rolled her eyes, I felt her anger because neither of us wanted to be left out of the action. Buffy gave Vi a stern look and Vi backed down a little. Then Buffy turns towards Willow. "Ok Go," she said and they all get up and run into the mausoleum.

I sit and watch and wait for anything to come out. I walked around to where the door is and I watch. I can't tell from here but all the girls are fighting. The men in robes are fighting with knives. Typical. Kennedy punches one of them and send him flying across the room. There something else in there too. Its big, "Vi, do you see that thing?" I ask as she looks inside and see's it too. Her eyes widen as she looks at me. The Huge ugly scaly looking demon is fighting Buffy. "eww" I state and looks as it grabs her by the throat and tosses her. Neither of us saw where, demon follows his thrown victim. Vi gets up to run in there but I grab her shirt. "We're the last line of defense." I said and she give me this look like let her go. "Two of them are down. This is it." Vi stated and I looked in again, when I do Ken run across stopping in front of someone then gets hit by some sort of light.

I looked up to see Willow follow one of the robbed men out of the mausoleum as Vi runs inside. He turns and hits Willow with that weird light. Willow takes steps back and them throws him across the cemetery without touching him. "Go help them." Willow states as she points back into the mausoleum. I get up and run in to see a Buffy fighting one of the men. Kennedy is on the floor dazed and three of them run out of the mausoleum behind me. The demon is in the corner with Vi whose now unconscious. I go to throw the sword and just as I let it go it turns on Buffy. My sword hit the wall just above Vi and stays there. Some kind of light goes though me and all I could feel is this jolt of electricity. I balled my fist and fall to my knees. I can't hardly move and It hurts god its hurts.

Looking up I see the tall scaly demon walk toward Buffy. "Buffy" I scream but its too late. As she turns there's this puff of smoke along with a bright light and the room fogs out. I hear footsteps leave the mausoleum. My body hurts and everything is a little hazy still. My throat hurts more then everything else. I sit up as the pain sort of numbs. I'm able flex my fingers. Then toes to make sure everything still functioning. As I stand I have to lean against the wall. I look around and all the rest of the girl are in the same sort of daze state also. I walk over to Vi who just sort of looks up at me confused at what just happened. Ken stumbles in our direction looking around. "Where's willow?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes and squinted for a second. "She was outside." I said pointing towards the door. Ken sort of gets the look of panic on her face and stumbles running out the door.

"Is everyone?" I ask and look around. Rona walks to the center, followed by Nikki and Eve. I look amongst them then turn to Vi and helped her stand. "What in the hell happened?" Rona asked, "They had help?" eve stated and looked around at us. We were all beaten others worst then most. I looked around at the group then looked around to everywhere else in the room as the dust cleared. No demon and none of his loyal warlocks stuck around. There was only a few broken lamps and cracked walls. "Where's Buffy?"


	11. Welcome to the circus

**Faith- moments before they return**

I paced the living room. I don't like sitting here, this is stupid. Alex doesn't need to be watched, she isn't a baby. I looked at Giles the entire time they were gone. He was sitting there looking at a folder. He said its unsolved crime cases, but I honestly wish he would do something else. He's just always so calm. Damn it, I hate being so…non-helpful. This is definitely going to be the first and last baby.

Alex perks up a little. I hear a car pull up in the driveway and make a hasty stop. "G-man," I state and look toward the door. Calmly, he sets the folder down, and we both walk towards the front door. One of my newbs, Tina, came over earlier. I look up to see her answer the door and stand there. "Damn, what happened?" she asks as she walks out to the Escalade. Chloe is the first to walk into the house. She looks like she's about to pass out. I jog over and catch her as she collapses. "There was…" "Shhhh," I said as I stroke back her hair.

Looking up, Giles walks in with a half awake Willow and a stumbling Kennedy. "Get me to a bed," Ken moans as she attempts to make it to the stairs but sits on the floor instead. The rest of the girls trickle in. Looking around, it appears as if they were hit with a canister of sleeping gas. "Giles…, Buffy," Willow mutters and she looks out the door. I look down at Chloe, who trying her hardest to stay awake. She opened her eyes as widely as she could, only to be forced to close them again. Giles motions at someone for help. Alex walks in and carries Willow down the hall. "I don't know if we should keep them awake or not. The spell seems stronger," Giles declares as he turns to me. "I don't know if we have much of a choice," I said as I look down at Chloe again. "They took… Buffy disappeared… or something. I don't know, I didn't see," Chloe tried to say but was almost out of breath. B is gone, I get the gist of it. I picked up Chloe as best I could and walked her into the living room with the rest of the girls.

After laying Chloe down on the floor, I walk back into the kitchen with Giles. "We won't be able to really get anything out of them till morning," he explains. "What about B?" I asked, and Giles just shrugged. "We can't do anything about her right now." He told me as I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. One of us should go after her. "I knew I should have went with them," I admitted and walked over to the counter. I looked back towards the living room to see that most of them were already asleep.

"Faith, I need you to be focused… It's late, go and get some sleep. There isn't really anything we can do till morning," he assured before looking at me sternly. I would sleep down here with them, but there isn't any room. I probably couldn't anyway. I can't, knowing that B isn't here. "They'll be…just go to sleep, Faith, trust me," Giles half argued because he didn't know. I was too tired to argue anyways. I just hope he knows he won't be able to keep me in this house for long tomorrow.

I shook my head and walked towards the stairs. I stopped at the main stairwell. A set of arms wrapped around my shoulders. I could tell by the tingle it was Alex. She let go and then walked around to face me. Looking out the window, she frowned. "We should have went," I revealed even though I knew she wouldn't be able to understand me. Then she huffed and turned back to me, clearly angry. "I know, I want to kick some ass too," I growled lightly. As I turned to walk upstairs, Alex grabbed my arm. She put her hand over her heart. I didn't understand at first, but then it kind of just clicked. She meant B. Her eyebrows came together as she turned to look outside. "I don't know. Giles isn't going to let any of us go look for her right now," I announced, and she looked from me to the window again. I pointed down the hall, and she kind of got the picture.

Alex looked from me to the hall, then out the window. The kid's got some spunk, I'll give her that. As much as I want to go after B, as much as I want her to be here, I know I wouldn't be that much help to her. Alex walks down the hall, and I walk upstairs to B's room. I lie on the bed, on top of the covers, and grab onto the pillow as if I was hugging B. As if I found her.

When I woke up, it was still dark. I got out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I smelled coffee. I walked into the kitchen to see Giles leaning against the counter reading a book with a mug in his hands. "Didn't expect you to be up so early," he greeted, and I smiled. G-man gets up before the roosters. "Well, I don't get that much sleep these days anyway," I stated as I leaned against the counter. I leaned forward further and looked into the living room. There weren't nearly as many sleeping girls as I saw last night. "Alex carried them up to their rooms last night. She left the rest down here," Giles explained; taking another sip of his coffee. I wish I could have a cup of that.

"So are you ready for the girls?" he asked, and I looked up at him. I felt a small set of hands on my leg. I looked down to discover this baby or toddler. Kneeling down, I picked her up. "Interesting," Giles commented as he walked over to us; setting down his book and coffee for the first time. She played with my necklace while I tried for the life of me to figure out who she was. "You don't think?" I questioned Giles as he stood about a foot away from me. I shifted her onto my waist and walked back into the living room as Giles followed. There was only one palate that didn't have anyone on it. "Who was sleeping over there?" I asked him. He looked from the baby to the palate in the hopes of remembering, I guess. "This is going to be wicked," I informed as he turned back to reach for the baby. She went to him. She knows him, so that's a good thing. "This is Eve," he confirms while looking at her and tried not to appear panicked. Before she could get too attached to him, he hands her back.

"You're going to be a mother. Here's your chance for some practice," he advises, and I give him a nervous laugh. Really? "Oh, you got to be kidding me." I groan before watching the curly haired, little girl; who was just as happy and clueless as to what was going on. Giles walked into the living room and stared at each of the girls. "Is there any change in them?" I asked walking to the doorway. Eve giggled and played in my arms. "No…Not that I can see." Giles answers and stands. "It seems as if it's different for each girl. We might be dealing with a mad house here in a few hours. I'm going to call and wake up the boys to get them over here." Giles babbled as he went for the house phone. "I'm going to have to call the school, and you might want to wake up a one of the newbs too." I responded, and he nodded.

Walking over to the island, I set baby Eve on the counter and stand in front of her. "Think she's hungry?" I replied when Giles walked over to the pantry while talking with one of them on the phone. How are you supposed to know that they are hungry? "I don't know, Andrew, just wake up Xander and get over here," Giles commanded as he walked over to me with a box of pop tarts. Well, I think she looks old enough to eat this. I try to look in her mouth to see if she has baby teeth. She does, so she can probably chew this up. I open up a pack and give a small piece of one of them to her. She giggles and begins eating it immediately. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Andrew will be here in a minute along with Xander," Giles assured as hung up the phone and walked over to me and Eve. I look up to see another one of the girls get up and walk in our direction. Rona looks at the baby, shakes her head, then goes to walk toward the pantry. "Morning, Rona, do you feel any different?" Giles questions, and I look up at her. Even Eve turns and looks at her as if she's waiting for an answer. "What?" Rona asks. "I said do you feel any different." Giles repeats. "Speak up, man, I hate it when you mumble," Rona insisted, then continued to walk over to the pantry. Giles shoots me a worried look and points to his ears. I sigh. "Rona, are you finding it hard to hear?" Giles continued to question as he turned her to face him. She looks up kind of worried, sticks her finger in her ear, and shakes it good once as if something was going to come out of it. "Yeah, I think so," Rona grumbled. "Case number two, loss of hearing," I noted. Rona looks up at me and then Eve again. "Who's the kid?" she asks loudly. "We think it's Eve," I told her so she might hear me. Then I felt a set of hands pulling on my shirt.

I look down as she starts trying to grab the pop tarts. I break off another piece and give it to her. "She's so cute," Rona states, walks over to us, and starts straightening up Eve's oversized t-shirt. I let Rona take over with baby duty before I walk to the edge of the kitchen. "I'm going to check on the girls upstairs," I confirm. Giles nods.

As I get to the stairs, I look up to see Kennedy stumbling over herself. It looks as if she can't see where she's going all that well. She reached out for a wall that wasn't there. "Ken, wait," I yelled and she stopped. I started walking up the stairs. "Faith, something's wrong, I can't see anything," Ken describes, and I pick up the pace. "Ok, I'm right here. Just don't move," I order, and she stops; preventing herself from taking a step onto the stairs.

I get to Ken and hold onto her arm. She reaches for my other arm. There is a slight look of panic on her face. "Ken," I said softly while waving my free hand in front of her face but don't get a response. "Faith, I can't find Willow." Ken pleaded. "Ok, come on," I requested as I walked her to their room. I know with the connection that they have, she could at least tell me if Willow was in the room or not.

I helped her get to the room as I put both her hands on the doorframe. "Stay here," I demanded while I moved away from Ken and stepped inside the room. "Faith?" Ken gasped. "Can you feel her Kennedy?" I asked as I looked around but didn't see Red. "Yeah, she's in here. I…" Ken said and stopped, "It's ok…," I tell her while checking for an imprint. Maybe she's invisible. Maybe she's a baby too.

"RED!" I yelled, "RED, WAKE UP!" I heard something moan and mumble. "It's coming from over there," Kennedy exclaims while pointing in the direction of the bed. "Somebody help." I heard her, but it was faint; possibly tiny sounding. Oh great.

I moved some of the covers around gently. After a minute, Red came rolling out onto the mattress. Surprisingly, still in her pj's. I wanted to laugh, but I'm pretty sure she'd try and shock me or something. "Red?" I said as she stood up. It's a 'Honey I Shrunk the Witch' episode as well. I hold out my hand, so she can walk onto it. She did so. I held her up and looked at her. "Don't you get any ideas, Faith, this isn't funny," Red complained, and I moved my hand, forcing her to sit down. "Yeah, right…G-man is going to flip when he sees you," I replied with a smirk, and she crosses her arms. "What's wrong with Kennedy?" Red asks as she looks towards the door. I look up to Ken, who standing there waiting for us. "She can't see," I confessed and looked back to Red. Looking down, I see she's small enough to fit in my t-shirt pocket. "I'm going to put you in my pocket," I stated and tried to hold back a laugh. "FAITH" Red shouts as I hold out my pocket and watch as she as no choice but to slide in there.

"Kennedy, I wish you could see this," I said as I walked over to Ken. "What…Where is she?" Ken asks as she looks at me. "She's in my pocket." Ken gives me a confused look. "She's fine…Kinda," I declare. "Come on, let's get you downstairs," I suggest before Ken stops me from walking out of the room. "Mind grabbing my sunglasses?" Ken asks, and I grab a pair from the top of her dresser.

She put them on while I take them both downstairs. "Do you want me to tell G-man, or do you want to tell him?" I question as we walk into the kitchen. I help Kennedy to a stool and look to see a one of the other girls awake beside Rona. Giles looks at Ken, "I can't see," Ken repeats as she sits down. Rona walks over to the island with Eve in her arms. "Are you OK? I CANT HEAR ANYTHING!" Rona screams and waits for a response. Eve starts crying. It takes Rona a minute to notice, but she does. I lean close to the island counter top and let Red out of my pocket. "Faith, don't ever…," Red starts to sneer but looks up at the baby confused and then back to me.

"Red is a fairy," I announce as I walk over to Eve and take her off of Rona's hands. "Shh, shh, it's ok," I said in what I think is a comforting tone and pat her back a little while rocking her. After, calming down, Eve lays her head on my chest. "It looks like this is going to be harder than we thought. I'm going to make some phone calls" Giles states as he bends down until he's face to face with Red. Have I said today was going to suck yet?

"Faith…, do you feel that?" Red asks, and I walk over to where she is on the island. "Feel what?" I mutter as I continue to rock Eve. Red looked at me annoyed. "Your slayer senses should be kicking in," Red informed as she motioned for me to come closer and requests, "Give me your finger." I looked at her unsure but held out my hand anyways. "I'm going to amp your slayer senses," Red stated, and I felt this rush of warm energy flow through me. As Red took a few steps back, I tried to regain myself. I closed my eyes for a second and set baby Eve down on the floor. She whined, but I didn't want to drop her because whatever Red did made me dizzy. Eve ran off into the living room.

As soon as Red finished, I felt this overwhelming since of warmth along with tingles at the base of my neck. The only time I ever feel those tingles is when Buffy's near. It could also be because there are so many slayers in the house too. "Do you feel it now?" Red inquired. "Yeah," I answered. Great, I've just become a slayer bloodhound.

**

* * *

**

Buffy-

My head hurts. My head hurts really bad. THE GIRLS! I open my eyes and look around. It's Dark. This bed is…A BED? Ok, Buffy, calm down. They must have taken me home or something. I squint and roll over to the table to turn on the lamp. Fumbling for a second, I flip it on.

Sitting up, I look around to see something all too familiar. Like my vanity that I moved into my mother's room after she passed. Rubbing my eyes, I look around some more. Ok, weird dream…really weird dream. I'm in my old room from Sunnydale that went kaboom. Yep, I'm dreaming.

I slide to the end of the bed and stand up. Feeling a little queasy, I choke back what's creeping up my throat. As I stand, I have to balance myself a little. I look down to see cartoon PJ's and a tank top. I hate it when people change my clothes for me. Thinking about the demon that whooped my ass last night, I start examining myself for any cuts and bruises. There isn't any. I remember I'm dreaming, but I have a really bad feeling about this.

As I walk, I try to choke down some more of what was left in my stomach but cant. I make a mad dash back into my room for the bathroom. It takes a second, but I spill my guts out into the toilet. After a few minutes of that, it stops and I'm able to regain my composure. Looking in the mirror, I pull back my hair into a pony tail, curing my bed head and walk out of my room into the hall. "Hello?" I call out, but no one answers.

While I walk down the hall, I run my fingers along the familiar wallpaper all the way to the stairwell. I wish I had dreams like this more often. It's nice seeing this old house again. When I walk down the stairwell to the kitchen, I smell coffee. I quicken my pace and round the corner. Standing there, I see Faith sitting at the island while reading a newspaper. She's dressed in a black, pin stripe, business suit tailored to her. Its top few buttons are open. Ok, now I know I'm dreaming because Faith is never up before me and would never be caught dead in that. Even if she does look hot in one, which by the way, she really does.

I clear my throat, and Faith looks up. She's got this very sweet smile, then her eyebrows furrow a little. Now she looks concerned. "Couldn't sleep, Buffy?" she asks. Since when does she call me Buffy? "No, but I wonder if I still am," I murmur. Faith just looks at me funny. "You're not dreaming Buffy… I can make you something to eat before I go to work." She continues and there goes that sweet smile with the dimples. And she straightened her hair. Ok, officially freaked out. I guess Faith notices and walks over to me. She wraps her arms over my shoulder and directs me to one of the stools around the island. "Buffy, are you ok?" she questions. "Stop calling me Buffy," I warn because it's starting to bother me. What have you done with my Faith and who are you? I want to say that. But somehow, I don't think it would go over well. Faith kind of chuckles. "Well, baby, what should I call you then?" she teases, and I lean back; looking at her surprised. Faith looks at me concerned again but doesn't continue.

"FAITH …, I CAN'T FIND MY SCHOOLWORK!" I know that voice. It sounds like dawn. "It's in here!" Faith calls out as she walks over to the counter and picks up a notebook. Dawn comes walking into the kitchen with a backpack over her shoulder and a duffel bag in her hands while dressed in sweats. "Do you have everything else?" Faith said as Dawn walks by her. She leans on the kitchen counter as Dawn goes over to the fridge and grabs a Gatorade and something else. I'm not sure what. "Yeah, cleats, shin guards, books, cell phone…," she assured as she looked at Faith before turning to me. I think I probably looked confused. Did she just say shin guards? "What, Buffy?" Dawn states as she notice my staring. "I think your sister is up too early. She's not fully functioning yet," Faith explained in my defense and smiled again. I really like those cute dimples.

"Um…I got a game tonight, are you coming?" Dawn questions while looking back and forth between us. Faith nods from behind a coffee mug and looks over at me, expecting me to say something. When I don't, she continues, "Court was canceled today, so we'll be there." Faith is looking at me, now really worried. I nod like I know what they're talking about. "What about Willow and Tara…Xander? I can stop by Sunnydale High and tell Giles. I really want everyone to go. There are going to be scouts from the US Team tonight," Dawn reveals and looks so excited. Wait …Tara? What about Kennedy? "I don't know, but we'll give them a call. I'm sure they'll come though," Faith said and smiles. I get lost in her doe eyes for a moment in such that I don't really pay attention to anything else. I have a feeling Dawn is in college.

"Ok…, which one is this?" Dawn asks while holding up a sports bottle of mixed something and successfully breaks a daydream. "It's the vanilla …Don't drink it until an hour after practice. You don't want to get sick again," Faith reminds her. Dawn gets this horrified look on her face and starts shaking her head no. "Do you have practice this morning since there's a game tonight" Faith asked and Dawn pulled on her sweat pant legs as if to say 'DUH'. "I wouldn't be in these otherwise, would I? Faith, I know you hate that I'm a fashion major, but you can at least pretend you're interested," Dawn muttered; making a stand. I look back and forth between the both of them. Then Faith nods. "Ok, drama queen, whatever you say," Faith answers. Dawn chuckles and shakes her head.

There's a honk, and Dawn perks up a little. "Gotta go," Dawn replies as she runs over to me and gives me a hug and a kiss, but it's too quick for me to respond. I watch as she takes off through the kitchen and out the front door. "I think you should go back to bed." Faith advises as she sets her coffee mug down and walks over to me. She stops inches away from me and kissed my forehead while she wraps her arms over my shoulders. This is new.

"The kid is gone." She gets this half evil, half 'your mine' type look on her face. The one that says we're all alone. Faith turns me, so she's standing between my legs. Before I can realize what's going on, her hands are on my face and her lips touch mine ever so gently. She moves and her lips are a little commanding but soft and gentle. I think I'm about to have a heart attack because my heart is racing. This definitely isn't my Faith. Who knew she would be so good at this?

Faith stops and pulls away, but my eyes are still closed. When were they closed? Her hands are still there. I open my eyes to see she's examining me, looking for something she might have missed. "Are you sure you're feeling ok? I think I'm going to call the doctor," she said as she took a step back and felt my forehead. "I'm fine…," I mumble or try to catch my breath. I'm not sure which one yet because she just took my breath away, literally. I want her to kiss me again, even though that sounds all contradicting. She leans in and gives me a light kiss on the lips before walking away. "Ok, well, it's supposed to be a nice day. I'll be home early because of the cancelation, remember? So we'll go have a picnic or something in the park. Call Willow, I'm sure they'll want to have lunch. You and Tara can do baby talk while Willow and I go over the new house renovations," Faith says as she continues to walk around the kitchen. Baby talk, I guess willow and Tara are having a baby. Tara is still alive, and she's pregnant. Hmm.

Faith walks over to the corner of the kitchen and picks up a brief case. "I'm glad court was cancelled. With my defense, I'm going to ruin Caleb. Judge Higgins is going to put him away for life," Faith babbles as she walks up to me again; holding the brief case. She kisses me again lightly. "You really look like you need some more sleep," Faith suggested before kissing me on the forehead and placing a hand on my stomach.

Before I can stop her, she bends down and kisses my naval. WHAT THE HELL? "Bye Wifey…and baby," Faith said softly, then leaves me sitting at the counter. What the fuck just happened? "Bye."


	12. Dreams of a sleeping beauty

**Faith- Later same day**

I walked into the kitchen to get away from Rona trying to yell at Chloe. Chloe can hear, but she can't speak. We've got the trio of Hear no evil, Speak no evil, See no evil. Oh, the past couple of hours have been grrrreat. Just ta add a little tiger in your life. Ken is sitting at a stool on the island while clueless. Alex sat beside her; starring at Red, who is standing in the middle of the island. That sounds so weird saying it. "I really want to go out and look for B," I plead as I start looking up at Giles, who's still reading. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I would really rather wait until Angel got here with his crew before anything gets done," Giles advised as he looked around at the mayhem. I know he needs my help here, but just sitting around is starting to drive me stir crazy.

"Red gave me this sorta locator beacon thing. Come on, G-man, don't you think it would be better if I went out during the day?" I'm trying play on the fact that I'm pregnant and he doesn't want me fighting in the first place. Xander and Andrew are here, and I'm sure they want to get away from those books. "I've called the local police stations and the hospital. There is no one there that fits Buffy's description. Angel won't…." Giles stops mid sentence and looks at me. He takes off his glasses and cleans them. When he puts them back on, he looks up and there a change in his demeanor. I guess the pouty, worried, 'I want to find B.' look worked.

"Faith, you're not going out without back up," he demanded as if I would argue. I stayed pouty strong. "Faith…, I don't think it's a good idea." Ken voiced her concerns without turning to me. She hasn't caught on just yet. I bet if she could see my facial expressions her reaction might be different. She might be somewhat of a help. "I'll go with her," Red yelled so Giles can hear her. I can hear her perfectly fine, perks of slayer hearing. Red was jumping to get his attention. See, I'm not the only one who wants out.

Giles leans down so he's almost face to face with her or at least at eye level. "And what exactly are you going to do?" Giles relented. I think he just told a joke. I watched as Red sends a little lightning bolt to his nose. "Ouch!" he yelped as he stood up really fast. Red turns so she's facing me. "I'll navigate," Red explained. "I can carry the fairy in my pocket, and I'll take one of the newbs," I negotiated, and Giles nods. "Fine," Giles consented. "Wait, Willow," Ken said as she held out her hand. I watched as Red walked over to it and held onto one of her fingers with both hands.

The both of them are silent for a few moments. Then Ken looks around for a second. "Faith, don't let her out of your sight," Ken ordered sternly, and I set my hand on the table next to hers. Red walks onto it and I pick her up. "No shocking me," I insisted as I let her slide into my pocket on the button down shirt I'm wearing. She's been in my pocket most of the day. I don't think she likes it too much because she kept shocking my chin. But I don't really have anywhere else to put her. It's not like I'm going to put her in a shoe box, I would just look weird carrying one around. It would also be as borderline inhumane as funny. At least this way she can duck.

"Take all the fun out it," Red griped and stood, so she could see over the fabric. Alex sits up and points to me. Then smiles when she sees Willow in my pocket. "Yeah, I know I got a fairy in my pocket," I muttered as I walked out of the kitchen. I look down at Red, who's a little pissed. Now I know what to say to piss her off when she's all big again and can't do magic on me that'll hurt. "After you have that baby, I'm going to shrink you down to size," Red claims, and I look down nodding. Maybe I won't use that word around her.

**A few hours later-**

I feel extremely anxious right now; worried too. We've been looking around for the past two hours, and I can't seem to get a handle on this beacon thing. "Red, amp up the beacon a little more. I can't pinpoint B," I request as I look down at my pocket. Red looks up at me worried, and then she turns so her back is facing the outside of the pocket. I watch as she puts hands against the shirt I'm wearing, and they start to glow a little. There's a warm feeling flowing through me and tingling at the base of my neck again. It gets stronger. I'm glad I'm sitting in the car because I would probably black out. It feels so good.

When she stops, I feel this super warm super tingly sensation all over, stronger at the base of my neck. "How is it? Do you feel her now? Can you tell where she is?" Red babbled while looking all excited. At this point, I kinda wished Red was the speak no evil girl instead of Chloe. "Yeah, I think she's close," I answered and look over to Tina; who's driving. "It's getting dark, Faith, we should head back," Tina warned as she kept her eyes on the road. I look out the window, she's right. As we pass a hospital, the tingles start to get a lot stronger. For a second, I found it hard to think as overwhelming feeling of B, possibly for B flooded my senses.

"Stop…Stop," I half yelled, startling the newb. Moments later, Tina pulled the car over and parked it on the side of the road. I get out without warning her and take a step onto the side walk. Tina looks up at me worried as I walked around to the front of the car. She rolled down the window and stuck her head out. "Stay here, I'll TEXT you," I ordered as I looked up at the tall building. Tina nods ok, and I waited for the traffic to slow down before I ran across the street to the other side.

Walking inside, I end up right in the lobby. It's huge. Not waiting, I walked right over to the front desk. Think, Faith, think. What would a worried friend say? "How may I help you, ma'am?" one of the women behind questions as she greets me with a smile. "Well, I'm looking for my friend. She may have been brought in here last night or this morning." I explain, and she rolled over to the computer. "What's her name?" she asked. "Buffy Summers," I reply, and the woman types it in. After a minute, she frowns a little and looks back up at me. "No, ma'am, I'm sorry. We don't have anyone here by that name. If she was missing identification, you can go down that hall to the ER. They might have put her up as a Jane Doe. It wouldn't hurt to check," she explained and pointed to the hallway behind me. I smile and respond with, "Thanks." Then I turned and walked down the hall.

As I walk into the ER, I don't see a front desk. Probably because all I see is a nursing station. I guess big hospitals like these only have nursing stations and not lobby desk everywhere. But there should be, I could use a nice, friendly face right about now. I almost forgot how chaotic ERs are. "Hello, ma'am…, you look lost. Um…Visiting hours are over," the security guard announces as he walks up to me. "No, I'm not…I've been looking for my friend all day, and she might have been brought in here as a Jane Doe," I told him and a look of understanding comes to his face. "Ok, come over here," he says, and we both walk to the nursing station, where a couple of nurses and standing there looking at charts. "Hey, BOB, got one for you," the security guard declared but doesn't leave my side. I guess he's going to end up putting me out on my ass anyways.

"What's up, Jerry?" Bob asks as he looks up at us. "I was looking for my friend. She might be a Jane Doe here," I guessed. "We get a couple of those a night, you're going to have to be specific." I thought for a second. "Ok, she about this tall. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, an athletic body, and…um…spunky," I described as I motion with my hands. "Yes, there were a couple of blondes that came in here with that description. But it isn't visiting hours. I can only let you look in on her for the moment, so you can identify her," he offered, and I nodded frantically. I know B is here, I can feel her. "Ok, Miss, this way," Bob instructed as he picked up a metal clip board and directed me to follow him.

"We have one in room 201, bed B and another in 205, bed C. Oh, and there's another in bed A in that room as well. We try to keep all the Jane and John Does together till we get them identified," he explained as he opened the first door. "And what is your name?" he asks as he turns slightly while standing in front of me. "Faith Lehane," I informed as he pulled back the curtain to the first bed. I look at the girl, who was barely awake, but it wasn't B. I nodded my head no, and we left the room to walk to the other where there are two of them.

"Ok, so there two more," he indicated as we walked down the hall, "Now are you a family member of this girl?" I nod my head no. Ok, so maybe I should have brought Dawn. "Well, identifying her you can do, but you can't stay in the room, and I can't tell you anything about her condition," he stated. Why did I say that? "Why? Other then her sister, I'm all she's got," I begged, trying to show urgency. "Dawn is only a kid," I commented. "Miss Lehane, you should have brought her with you then," he advised as we walked to another room. Think of an excuse because Dawn is at school. "She's looking elsewhere," I lied, and he nodded. I don't think he'll falter though. I really just need to find B.

I walk in to the constant sound of beeping as he opens the first curtain. I nod my head no. "This other girl isn't conscious," he remarked, but I know it's B because my beacon thingy is going through the roof. I can feel Red moving around in my pocket. I know she want to stand but that would be a very bad idea. As he pulls back the curtain, my hand automatically flies to my mouth and I gasp. B is lying there with a tube down her throat. There are cuts and bruises all over her face and down her arms. I'm pretty sure the rest of her looks just as bad. The monitor is beeping steadily, so at least I know she's stable. "We're thinking she was jumped last night. A man brought her in this morning." Bob confirms, and I nod my head slowly while trying not to cry. "Can I have minute please?" I choke out, but my voice is barely there. "Ok, but only a minute then. I'll need some information from you, Miss Lehane," he reminds me before he begins to leave. I look back to see the security guard still standing there. "Come get me in about five minutes," Jerry whispers to Bob as he leaves.

I take out my phone and send a mass text to whom I needed to. About where and how B is right now. I didn't want to find her like this. I want to know what's going on with her, what's wrong with her. "Where the hell were those girls last night?" I growl and look down to see Red standing while trying to get a good look at B. There are tubes and wires that are going everywhere. I really don't want to be here because it brings back not so fond memories. "We need to go call Dawn," Red reminded. I look back down at her and wipe my eyes. "Yeah, "I agreed as I walked closer to the bed. "You'll be ok, B. We'll be back," I assured her, which was more then what I got last time I was in the hospital. But things are different now. "Faith," Red mumbles, and I turn to see the security guard has already gone to get Bob, the nurse.

When I walk out the door, Bob is waiting for me with a clip board. "I know you're not the next of kin, but you can fill out the basics," he declares before handing it to me. My phone started vibrating, and I answered it.

"Faith…, how is she…is she OK?" Dawn pleaded frantically. I had to take a moment to breathe. "No…I don't know, they won't tell me anything because I'm not family," I admitted as I slowly look back at the clipboard. I walked over to the chair and sat down. Holding the phone with my shoulder, I started to fill out the patient questions. Like B's name and where she lives. "Is Angel there?" I question as I try to think of what I'm going to say if she asks how Buffy is. Wait, she already asked that. That brings temporary relief. "Yeah…Well, what happened?" Dawn asked, trying to hurry me up. "She's unconscious. Um, she looks pretty beat up. Slayer healing hasn't kicked in for nothing. I'm at Grace Hospital downtown." I informed and heard a chatter in the background, too many voices to tell who. "Ok, I'm going to have Xander bring me up there," Dawn replied with more panic in her voice. I shouldn't have told her she was unconscious. Damn it, I think she's crying.

"Dawn…Dawn, calm down. I need you to relax. B must not have taken any id out with her last night," I tipped her as I tried to keep the slayer lingo out of the conversation because people were looking at me. "Right, so I need her id," she confirmed, sounding like she was finally breathing. "Dawn, she'll be ok. B's a fighter," I remind her in the attempt to reassure her a little. "Right, I'll be there in a few." "Ok, don't bring anyone else other then Giles," I demanded because there was no use in having anyone else. The ER is crowded already. "Ok…, see you later." Dawn sighed and hung up the phone. I wish I could take B's place. I know what she's going though and even though I hate hospitals, I would rather it be me then B.

**

* * *

**

Buffy- Noon

So after calming down this morning, I went and sat in the living room. This is nice…really nice. I like being at my old house, in my own space with no little slayers around. I went looking for my chest, but it was gone. So nosey me, I found picture albums. Apparently I missed a lot. I'm still freaked. You would too if you woke up and you were married to the girl who's been your mortal enemy since high school. Well, not in this in life but still. Some of the pictures of us were really cute, I'll have to admit. The funny thing is I did go back to bed. I fell asleep too. When I woke up, I was still here. Some dream.

Tara is alive and well. I can't wait to see her later, I'm excited about that. Xander is here, too, but I'm not sure about his whereabouts. He's in quite a bit of pictures, but I don't know. I guess I'll just have to see later. Dawn isn't a complete klutz in this life. She's quite the social butterfly. She plays soccer and is a senior in college. I think there's a bit of a time difference here as well. My mom isn't in any recent pictures, and there isn't many of her when she was alive, which is strange. I want to know what she was like in this life. I saw a picture of her and Giles, and they look pretty friendly.

Anyways, it's about noon so I think Faith will be home around this time. I made sandwiches and snacks for the park. I got bored. I think I'm a stay at home wife. Maybe, I don't know. Hopefully, I'll know more later. This is all still weird and freaky. I'm back on the couch eating out of bag of cool ranch Doritos and dipping them in nacho cheese sauce while watching some soap opera on TV. So not me, but there really isn't anything else to do. Surprisingly without a few teenage slayers, a house can stay clean.

"Buffy, I'm home," Faith calls out from the foyer, but I don't move. "In here," I yell back. As she walks in, she's taking off her jacket. When she sees me, she stops and puts her hands on her hips. One arm is out of the jacket, and she looks a little frustrated. What did I do? "I thought I told you no more junk food?" she barked, and I look down at the bag of chips. Busted I guess. "Buffy, if you want this baby to be healthy and keep your figure. You're really going to have to start eating better," Faith vented as she walked over to me and took the bag. I sit and pout for minute. I really, really want to yell at her, but I think that might be a bad idea. I didn't know she was a health nut. The chips were there in the pantry for the eating.

"I know, I just…I forgot," I claimed. I plan on using that a lot today, just for anyone who's wondering. Faith sighs. "Ok…I don't want to have to clean out the fridge again," Faith asserted firmly as she set the bag down and finished taking her jacket off. At least she isn't cleaning out the pantry. Looks like I'm just as good as hiding stuff in the place.

Ok, so, what do married couples do? Oh, right. "How was work?" I ask, and she turns to me while smiling. I can see the faltering of her being upset. I must have this Faith wrapped around my finger or something. I think I could get used to this. I get up, walk in her direction, and end up leaning on the wall.

"Oh, nothing exciting really. Caleb is really in for the long haul. We might have found another witness against him," she answers as she reaches into the fridge for something. Then she stands upright. "I see you've been busy," she replies before walking over to me. "I got bored,' I confessed. Faith stops in front of me and wraps her arms around the upper half of my body sideways. I melt into her. I like this, I really like this. Can we just stay like this and not have to move ever?

Faith leans in, gives me a peck on the lips, and then let go. "Ok, I guess I have extra time then. I'm going to go change," she reveals before kissing me again, and I don't let her go when she tries to pull away. She smiles, and there those dimples that I love. She leans in again and our lips entwine in a searing kiss that send chills down my back. Roses, her lips are softer then a bed of roses. She doesn't kiss like she did this morning, but I'm not exactly holding back myself. My heart races, and if I could rip the rest of her clothes off right here and now, I would.

Faith pulls back, and I open my eyes to see her looking at me again the same way she did before she left for work. "Man your hormones are all over the place today," she implied and chuckled. "And that's a bad thing?" I tease. "Well, not at this moment," Faith decides and smirks with the dimples in full view. I drop my hands as I realize I don't really liking the idea of me being pregnant. "I'll call Willow, ok?" she announces before kissing on the lips yet again She takes off for upstairs, leaving me standing between the kitchen and the living room and wanting more of Faith's beautiful body then I could probably handle right now. The thought of seeing her naked almost makes my mouth water.

I like this life. Slowly, I walked to and up the stairs. Maybe I will at least get to see her in just underwear. I walked to my room to see Faith running around looking for something. "Did you wash clothes or something?" Faith questioned as she put on a pair of jeans, then moved to a drawer. I shrugged because I have no idea if I did or didn't. "I can't find my…Ahh, there you are." Faith pulled out a t-shirt, and I'm in shock. It's PINK? Wow! Ok, I really, really need a reality check. I shake my head and smile. "What…, you don't like it?" Faith examined herself in the mirror, looking up and down at what she was wearing as she held her hands out. "No, it's fine. We're just going to the park," I respond as I try to save face. Faith smiles pleasantly and nods. Then she takes the band off her wrist and puts her hair up into a pony tail.

I sat down on the bed. Faith walks into the closet and back out with a skirt and tosses it to me. "I promise we'll go shopping for clothes this weekend if the court lets out early Friday. I hope the jury isn't partial," Faith notified me, and I just nodded; sliding off the boxers and into the skirt. She kisses me on the cheek and walks over to the dresser to pick up her phone.

Faith stands there, starring at me as I change, while waiting for someone to pick up walks out of the room. I pulled up the skirt as I stood and followed her out of the room. I found her standing halfway down the stairs for some reason. "Willow, yeah, hey. I'm off…No, Buffy already made food. Are you ready? Yeah, she's fine. I think she was just a little tired this morning. How's Tara? ... Right, we'll deal…Yeah, I know. Well, I don't know, but still…ok, bring the plans. I really want to get a start on that extra space. Ok…See you in a few," Faith said, turned around, and motioning for me to follow. So I do.

Driving down the streets of old…Well, Sunnydale was all kinds of a weird familiar. Everything looks the same. Except for one thing, there's no magic shop. Well, I'm not going to worry about it. I'll just ask Faith what Giles does for a living. "Do you see their car?" Faith asks as she grips my hand a little tighter; taking me out of my daze. I look up, not even knowing what their car looks like. "There she is," Faith declares and looks at me smiling. She uses the hand on the wheel to point ahead of us. Willow is standing behind her Honda with a tote bag full of something.

Faith parks, and we both get out. Looking outward, there's a large field with scattered trees, hills, and a tree line in the distance; a small oasis in the middle of the desert.

I looked over to see Tara stand up. However, I don't see her stomach because the windows are tinted. Yep, it's Tara. I wonder how different they are. "Buffy, how many soap operas did you watch today? Anything juicy?" Willow questions, and I purse my brow. "Like two," I answer, hoping that she wasn't planning on continuing with this topic. Willow's teasing isn't what is used to be. "Willow, let's not get into teasing right now," Tara politely ordered, Willow looks back at Tara but smiles and runs around the car to her. As they walk out in front, Tara comes into full view. She gives me a funny look; which is understandable because I look surprised. "Yeah, I know. I'm as big as a house," Tara expresses with an eye roll thrown in for a dramatic effect, and we start walking into the park.

Faith puts her arm over my shoulder, and I wrap mine around her lower waist as we follow Willow and Tara out into the large field. There's a playground with quite a few people nearby. Now that I think about it, I don't really recognize this place. "So, Buffy, how do you like it?" Willow asks she looks up for my approval. "It's really nice here," I answer and look around a little more. "I know. They still have to finish the main picnic area and the little skate park on the other side. But I'm sure it won't take long. Our boy is going to be well into sports, like Auntie Dawn," Willow announces all excited, and I smiled a little. I'm guessing Willow made up the plans for this place or something like that to help Faith.

We stopped walking when we came to a single table. Willow takes some kind of electronic pad out, and I set out the basket. I sat in front of Tara. Faith kisses me on the forehead before sitting in front of Willow. I don't know how much longer I can take of her being so sweet. I could really get used to this.

I look up and watch Faith and Willow who are just on the other side if the basket looking over a blueprint. "So how is willow's project going?" I asked, thinking maybe I could get something out of her about what Willow does. "Oh, she's just got a couple of new contracts for buildings in LA. I really hope she doesn't have to travel a lot with my date being so close," Tara revealed. "So she's really becoming a bit of a big shot?" I question as we look over at Willow and Faith; who are not hearing a word of what we're saying. "Yeah, she is. That's my Willow," Tara admits with the love and pride I could remember seeing so many years ago.

"Buffy, have you hit the weird munchies yet?" Tara whispers as she leans onto the table a little. I nod my head no, "Well, I ate cool ranch Doritos with nacho dip," I confessed before shrugging. "Ehh, that's not too bad. Make me a peanut butter and banana sandwich, and I'm happy. Just be glad you don't live with Willow. I swear I've lost weight since I've been 'Honey'" "Honey, hand me a water bottle," Willow interrupts, and Tara looks into their bag and grabs a bottle of water, handing it to her. Tara waits for a second as Willow goes back to what she was talking about.

"I feel ya. Faith got mad when she saw me with the chips. I didn't even know I was cheating," I chuckle and smiled. Faith looks in my direction. "Are you two talking about us?" Willow declared and gave Faith this look, who then looked over at us. "Yeah, we're gossiping about our health nut wives," Tara claimed. Faith looks at me, grins, and playfully wraps her arms around me. She starts kissing and nibbling my neck. "Someone said you think I don't pay enough attention to you. They also said you said our spark was gone. Is our spark gone, huh?" Faith taunts as she takes control of me. I can't move out of her arms. Thhis shouldn't be as hard as it is. I try my hardest to get out, but I can't really. She rears back. Why do I feel so normal right now? I shouldn't be out of breath.

"I guess I'm getting enough attention now," I told them, trying to regain my breath. "Can you let me go now?" I whined. Faith just sort of looks at me, then let's me go. Willow and Tara are still laughing. "That's so not funny, Will!" I mutter and she looks at me funny. "Making up new nicknames now, Buffy?" Faith exclaimed. "No, I always... I guess I'm still a little tired." I had to correct myself. "You should have seen her this morning, Will. I got yelled at for calling her Buffy. Last time I checked, that was her name," Faith said with a smirk before she looked at me slyly. I shot Willow a glare, so she wouldn't say anything, and she didn't.

Everyone is looking at me funny. "I'm so making sure you sleep though the night tonight. So I'm going to call in sick tomorrow. I'm sure Steven won't mind," Faith suggested as she reached up and cupped my cheek, looking at me as if I was going insane. Well, I'm glad that she thinks that's it from lack of sleep. Because I don't want to know how she would react if I told her how things should really be.

We all sit and eat. Willow and Faith go back to the plans. Tara resumes to warn me about what I'm in for. I'm not excited about it at all. "Well, Faith, I'm going to send Frank over Saturday since he'll be in town," Willow announced as she stood. "Right, I'll be there," Faith states as Willow wraps everything up, throws the bag over her shoulder, and helps Tara stand. I walk around the table and hug both of them. Tara holds onto me for a minute, it is really nice to see her. "We'll see you two at the game." Willow reminds us. Faith comes behind me and hugs the two of them. We stand there as they walk away.

I watch as Faith packs up our little, lunch basket and throws away the rest of what we don't need. "How are you feeling?" Faith asks as she stands upright. "Ok, I guess," I lie. I'm still a little freaked out and feeling out of place. Faith looks up and grins but she looks concerned too. "I'm fine, Faith, really I am." I say in what I hope is a believable tone as she walks over and wraps her arms around me again. "If you keep this up, I'm going to go all psycho hormonal on you when I'm Tara's size!" I joked, and she looks at me a little wide eyed; tensed tighter then ever. "I'm just kidding," I giggle as I feel her breathe and relax. Yep, she's whipped. Somebody has baby mama nerves.

"Ok, well, let's take a walk. You still haven't seen the rest of the park," she suggested, which is true because I haven't. "Yeah, sure," I agree. She smiles and nods as the throws the bag over her shoulder and reaches back for my hand. I look at it for a second and then take it before she has a chance to look back. After that, we walk into the field.

We walk until we get to a few scattered trees. I stop at the tree and look onto the trail. This is nice, it really is, but for some reason, I am kind of tired and I only just walked across the field. This isn't normal, or it wouldn't be for normal slayer Buffy. This Buffy is a housewife who probably just cleans and cooks dinners for Faith before she gets home from work. This is what I'm thinking after watching those soap operas all day.

I sit down at the tree and look up at Faith. She takes an extra step and sits down behind me. I lean back and snuggle with her. It's starting to feel like I had done that for years. It's starting to feel like its familiar.

"You're really cuddly today. Did you drink something? Are you high?" Faith accused, but her tone was playful. So I know she was joking, I think. "What? Am I not normally like this?" I ask calmly. She stops breathing for a second. "No…, but I think it's just another mood swing. You'll be different in a couple of days again," Faith stated as she wrapped her arms around me; hugging me a little tighter to her. "Right…Hormones, they do that." I conceded as I laid my head back onto her chest and listened to her breathing. It's calm and relaxing. I could lay here for a while.

"How did we make this work, Faith? How are we…?" I mumbled but wasn't sure how to finish the question. "Us, Buffy?' Faith sort of described in trying to clarify. "It wasn't as easy as a walk through the park, I'll give you that," she commented, and I tried to look up at her. I guessed she didn't like my reaction because she pursed her eyebrows. "Two years, it takes work. If it wasn't for our little stint in high school, I probably wouldn't have come looking for you after my accident. I was determined…I didn't think it would work either, but I had to try. Almost dying kind of does that to a person," she explained. "Was I dating anyone?" I asked as I stared at her, watching her facial expression. She didn't say anything. She just sort of looked at me. "Have you ever killed someone?" I asked, mainly because my Faith has. "WHAT?" she said half laughing. "No…God, woman…," she almost snarls for a moment and sighs, "Came awfully close though. Spike just got lucky," she scoffed, and I nuzzled into her a little more as she relaxes. Hmm, Interesting.


	13. Taking the good with the bad

**Buffy- early next morning**

I took a deep breath. All I could smell was a fresh shower. I didn't want to open my eyes mainly because it was late, and I could sleep another twelve hours. We took a shower together before bed. It's the middle of the night, why would she have taken another one? The back of my neck was being caressed and softly kissed. I guess she couldn't let me sleep though the night after all. Without really opening my eyes, I turned so our mouths met. I guess I surprised her because she pulled back pretty quickly. I opened my eyes to our dimly lit room and saw Faith. It's starting to get hard to be able to tell the differences anymore.

Faith stared back at me, her eyes dark and filled with passion. It took her second but just as second. She came back and began kissing me as softly as she could. I was expecting fire or something a little rough. I certainly wasn't expecting something soft, gentle, and passionate. Our lips seemed to move as one as Faith started to grind against me. My hand went from her back to between us. As her movements picked up and the kiss deepened, I got the strong sense she needed friction or some type of release. At this point, I wasn't sure what I was doing. I wasn't sure how I could do this and do it right. We made out in the shower, but it didn't really go any further than that. I'm a woman; I just gotta think what would I want?

Faith's breathing quickened as she pulled away again. I saw the opportunity and turned her onto her back. As she looked up at me, she pursed her eyebrows; looking a little lost maybe confused. I guess the other me was never really aggressive. Without letting her think for too long, I kissed her again while gripping onto her breast as if I was kneading dough. Faith moans a little into my mouth as I realize my body is half on top of her. Was this out of my need to want to fuck her so badly for so long and finally getting the chance to do so? Or seeing that she needed it so badly?

Faith rocked her hips lightly against my thigh like I was forgetting about the most important thing. My arm slid under her head, and I pulled her closer to me by her bicep. However, i was like I couldn't pull her close enough. I thought that if I could, I would make her a part of me. As I kissed her, a soft moan would escape her lips every so often. I felt her undo my bra and pulled away to take it off. My hands roamed her body, looking for clothing of hers. But there wasn't any, she came prepared.

When I looked down at her again, she was different, vulnerable maybe. Not sure if that's the right word. As she went to say something, I kissed her again to find my roses. Damn, this woman is fucking, unbelievably hot. "Don't talk," I ordered, and she obeyed. All I wanted to hear was her inner voice. The one I have only heard from another room through muffled walls.

My hand roamed her flawless body, leaving light, feather touches where I made contact. Her skin is so soft. This is not what I expected, it's more. It's better then what I expected, and I want to know more. You know how you're a kid and you walk into a candy store for the first time? The place is filled with vibrant colors and smells that are to you, at the age of five or younger, are out of this world. The feeling of discovering something for the first time is amazing.

My hand slides down and between our now slick bodies as we slowly rocked together, creating some kind of rock the boat motion. I slid my finger between her wet, silky folds, and she gasped. Not just a gasp. A deep, 'oh shit, where the hell did that come from', gasp. She pulls away as I sit up. Her eyes opened wide before she closed them again. It was as if she was getting a release of pent of energy for the first time. While I was massaging her clit in soft circles, her breathing deepened. I watched as she fell into her own world, almost. And no one was watching her. When I slid two fingers into her, she began rocking onto my hand. She was almost directing me where I needed to go.

I added a digit. By now, her chest was moving a hell of a lot harder than mine. Ass I continued to move my fingers inside of her, I resumed to kissing her neck again and nibbling on in her shoulder in some places. Her body rocked against mine and into my hands to create a steady rhythm. I pumped into her harder and faster. Then harder still and heard a moan start from the base of her throat as it passed her lips. Several more like it followed. I didn't even know women could do that. Well, I do now though. She rocked harder into me. My thigh pounded into my hand, which then pushed into her clit and even wetter center. Faith's breathing picked up harder and thicker for a few more seconds. I think she just about stopped breathing as the sounds that came from her lips were a lot more high pitched then what I was used to. Then she stopped. For a second, her body shook under me and legs clamped around mine. I slid my fingers in and out of her slowly to draw out her peak as long as possible.

When Faith stopped moving, she turned into me a little and breathed deeply. I wrapped my arms around her, so I could hold her as closely to me as possible, like I did earlier. She grinned lazily as she tried to slow her breathing. I lie there, just watching her as she came down from somewhere other than this room. "Where… the hell have you been?" she gasped, still trying to catch her breath. "Right here," I replied. I could tell she was having problems slowing her breathing down, so I just continued to hold her. "How is it that after two years, I'm still finding reasons as to why I married you?" she asked. I brushed the hair out of her face as best I could. Then lay down next to her. She kissed me lightly. All that all the tension that I felt earlier was now gone.

**A few hours later- that morning**

The alarm goes off. We haven't moved, so our bodies are still entangled. I wasn't exactly holding her anymore, more like we're holding each other. The arm that was lying on my ribs left me. She grabbed a pillow and tossed it at the nightstand after that. Everything falls to the floor, and the alarm stops. I guess it was unplugged as it fell. I laugh a little sine this is a little out the loop for her; for this Faith. Maybe she's changing a little because of me. Maybe I'm the difference here.

Faith chuckles along with me. "Calling in sick, remember?" she reminded me. Her voice was low and husky sounding. I nuzzled into her. "Yeah…, but I didn't get much sleep," I half whispered when she looked at me. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep for a moment. I watched as she pulled in her lip biting it. "Hmmm…That was um…," she mumbled or tried to. I watched her. It looked as if she was doing replays of last night over and over again behind her eyelids as they darted from side to side.

"Yep…I'm going to take care of you today," Faith claimed and moved so she was a little above me. Without opening her eyes as if she had some kind of built in GPS, her lips found mine with an ease of a knife cutting through butter. I tasted the mint toothpaste that lingered on her lips from her brushing her teeth last night. It left me immediately wondering how it was still there. Wow, she really had the itch worst then I thought.

When she pulled away, my roses left me. Without her, I felt the cold draft of the room hit my bare skin. Faith got out of the bed. I rolled and watched as she ran, put on a t-shirt, then ran back to the bed; jumping onto it and me. "I'll be back in ten," she announced as she kissed me on the forehead, jumped off the bed, and then ran out the room. Where the hell did all this energy come from all of the sudden? I wish I had that much energy right now. I pulled the blankets back onto me and watched the door like it was the most captivating soap opera ever. Oh, wow, I really have to get a day job.

Exactly ten minutes later, Faith walked back into the room with a plate filled with food. The smells filled the air as I tried to but couldn't take it all in. I sat up smiling. Faith had a ear to ear grin with a side of beautiful dimples. I wrapped myself in the sheet under me. When she set the plate down on the bed, I realized why I did most of the cooking. I bit my bottom lip and held back a laugh. Ok, so at least she tried. There was an omelet a little burnt on one side. Bacon was extra crispy. I looked up at Faith as she just smiled. After I looked back down at the plate, I reached for a piece of bacon and bit some off. "It's horrible," Faith whined, and I looked up at her. She was looking down at the plate like I just gave it away to the dogs judging it. "This is one of the sweetest things you could ever do for me," I expressed around chewing the bacon, then lifted her face up to mine. She still didn't smile. "I want those dimples back!" I insisted, and she chuckled.

"I don't think you liked my dimples this much before. Who are you? And what have you done with my wife?" Faith told me playfully while my eyes widened. I wasn't sure if she was serious or not. "Well…," I said as I took a few bites of the burnt egg, giving myself time to think of theories. "I was able to come to certain realizations," I asserted, and she sat back looking at me. "I was kind of joking. I like the hormonal you. You're always full of surprises," she admitted and smiled when I breathed a sigh of relief. Her lips meet mine as I swallow the food. She pulls away; making me want to follow her, but her lips are replaced with a finger. "Ah, ah…Later, ok? I want to make sure you get some food in you," she revealed. It took me about five minutes to eat. Even though it was a little burnt, it was pretty good.

Faith took the plate to the dresser and turned to walk back to the bed. I could feel the food already coming back up my stomach. I should have known this morning of calm was too good to be true. I watched as Faith stopped dead in her tracks. She must have recognized the face I was making because her arms and shoulders dropped. "You've got to be kidding me," she scoffed and with that, I jumped off the bed and into the bathroom with the agility of a panther. My knees hit the tile, and it hit hurt a little, although not enough to stop me from getting to the toilet. My chest heaved and out poured the mixed of food from ten minutes ago and last night; filling the bowl I knelt in front of.

It seemed like forever, even though it was probably only seconds, maybe one minute. I don't know, it just seems like longer. "Can you sit up for a second?" Faith asked sweetly, and I did. She slid a t-shirt over my head, and I put my arms though the holes before going back to my precious toilet. Faith rubbed my back and pulled up my hair. Her touch was comforting. I relaxed under the feel of her hands as it all started to recede. I heard a phone rang. "Go!" I suggested as I let my head rest on the toilet and flushed it. The air felt cool on my face. I didn't pay attention to the fact that Faith wasn't back at my side. So much for thinking she was my Faith.

"Are you sure?" Faith questioned from somewhere in the room. I pulled myself off the floor, washed my mouth, and walked to the door of the bathroom. Faith looked up at me and walked out of the room. "I thought it wasn't until April?" she questioned. She as definitely getting angry. "Of course, I'm pissed….WHAT? OK…I can't believe this shit. You have got to be QUICKER then this. You HEAR me? I'll be there in ten," she half yelled from the hallway. Then she walked back in and started to get dressed. Faith moved in a quick, aggressive pace. I stood at the door of the bathroom to stay out of her way. As much as I wanted to know what was going on, I don't think this was a good time to ask.

Faith walked up to me; standing so close our bodies pressed together. She wrapped an arm around my waist as our foreheads touched. "Baby, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I won't be gone for long, I promise," she pleaded. "Ok," I whispered, and she kissed my cheek before leaving me standing there alone. I watched as she walked away. Then I had to listen to the front door open and close.

I sat back on the bed and was half tempted to go back to sleep. To my luck, I couldn't. The way she left kind of irked me sideways. I hadn't seen her that upset about something yet. It must have been important for her to want to leave. I'm just glad I'm not the one on the receiving end.

I look up when the doorbell rings. It could be anybody. I wonder who from this life that I haven't met yet would come to this house in the middle of the morning.

I put on a pair of underwear and some PJ pants. The doorbell rang over and over again. I really hope it's not a door to door sales person. I know people got to make a living, but it just gets annoying after the fifth person that comes to your house in one day. Ok, so I guess I should stop ranting and answer the door. Before I reach for the doorknob, I look through the small, grayed over glass to see a head of brown hair. It could be Xander or Giles; I haven't met either of them yet.

I open the door excited and look up. "Spike," I say without a tone to my voice. So Faith said that Spike just got lucky. At the moment, I'm missing the blonde hair. He looks completely different, hardened by life. "You don't call. You don't write, Buffy," He ranted, and I take a step back in the house. There was no British accent. This Spike is very different.

"Been busy," I mutter because I have no idea what else to say. He doesn't look happy. I don't know this Spike. I don't know what he's capable of, and my dumb ass just opened the fucking door for him. I continue to take steps backwards into the house. Spike slowly follows each step. "I missed you, Buffy. You wouldn't…You can't even begin to understand how much I missed you," he continued to say as he looked in the house. He apparently he saw something. I would turn to look and see what he saw, but everything in me told me to keep my eyes on him. God, I wish Faith was here. I don't think I can fight him off. I don't feel like I could. I turn to run; only he catches my arm out of nowhere it seems. He pulls me back into his body. I hit him hard, losing my balance. Spike wraps his arm around me and gained the upper hand. I struggled but didn't see a way out of this.

I can feel his nose trail down my neck. The word 'predator' and thoughts of Faith mix in my mind, causing me to panic. He reeked of strong vodka. I struggled a little more to get out of his grasp; noticing how humanly warm he is. Vampires aren't warm or smell like anything but dead. Spike smelled and felt like anything but vampire. I kick harder. Hoping since he had softer flesh, I just might hurt him enough to get away. "There, there now," he said calmly as he placed a cloth over my mouth and nose, "Easy…, Buffy." He eased my feet to the ground as everything sort of faded. My legs grew weaker along with the rest of me. "I will always love you. We're forever." This is just great.

My body jerks to one side as the shirt that I'm wearing for some reason gets ripped. I open my eyes as I hear something scuffing across hard tiled floors. I can't see anything. My hands are tied, but not as tight as they should be. There's a grunt as I hear flesh meet flesh. I get my hands out of the bondage and reach up towards my face, pulling at whatever is covering my eyes. My body hurts and for some reason, I'm wet and not in a good way.

I look up to see Faith take a fist to the face from a man I don't recognize immediately. I go to stand but can't really. Faith needs me. She recovers pretty quickly; giving who could only be Spike a taste of his own medicine. She kicks him sending him flying back into the wall. Leaving a dent where his body hit. He slides down but has no time to recover himself. She picks him up and tries to pin him against the same wall. I have to stand.

This Faith can't become something that she isn't. I won't let her. I pull myself up from the cold floor and look down. My legs are covered in blood. No thought crosses my mind as I cross the room to her and Spike. He's now pinned against the wall with a knife to his neck. He's saying something to her. I can't hear him. "I should have done this years ago," she stated as I reached her, wrapping my arm around her waist and placing another on the side of her head. She tensed in my arms; nearly flinching. Spike looked me dead in the eyes. "Let go, Buffy. Can't you see you fell in love with the same thing that she's tried to keep you away from," Spike growled. I flinched, trying to regain my breath from what little I exerted. I kissed the side of her neck softly. "Let him go, baby," I whispered as softly and calmly as possible in her ear.

I leaned to one side, so I could get a better look at her face. She stared him down with all of the anger and hate I've seen from the Faith I've known in the past. It's like I didn't recognize this Faith at the moment. She lowered her arm and unwrapped me from herself. "Ok," she relented evenly, and I took a step back; waiting for her to drop him where he stood.

Faith looked over her shoulder, saw that that she was a little bit of a distance away. With one, large step and a quick and hard throw, Spike was hurled toward the window on the next wall. The glass shattered as he flew through it; landing on the pavement with a hard thud seconds later. Faith stood with her back towards me. Taking steps backward. I watched her sway like she was drunk. She began to fall as she turned around. I took a necessary step, catching her before she could hit the ground. She was looking up at me while lying in my arms. I gripped one of her hands with my own. My eyes roamed her body while looking for the injury that would cause this. That was until I saw her legs or between them. Faith shivered a little but her eyes stayed steadily locked with mine. I gripped onto one of her bloody hands. "I would take your place. I would die for you, B." she confessed as the tears that I tried to hide showed on my cheeks. She caressed my cheek as she closed her eyes and her chest stopped moving. Her hand went limp in mine.

**

* * *

**

Faith- Later same day

The doctor let me stay in the room while he talked to Dawn and Angel; who is going to take care of all B's medical bills. I moved so I was sitting on the bed. I took hold of her hand, even though hers stayed limp in mine. I leaned in until my cheek touched hers. I just wanted to hear her breathing and see if I could feel the electric charge whenever she touched me. "I would take you place. I would die for you, B." I whispered and sat back up as I felt her grip my hand tighter. As I did, her eyes fluttered and she opened them.

B looked right at me, then around the room. She looked confused. I smiled and looked over to the other side of the bed. There was a little red button on what looked like a remote. I leaned over her and pushed it a bunch of times because I didn't want to leave. B followed my every movement. "Hey, you," I greeted as she continued to stare at me like 'What the hell is going on?' The door opened and a rush of feet came in the room. "She's awake," I declared without looking to see who it was. A white coat appeared on the other side of the bed and leaned in over her. The doc shined a light in her eyes. B tried to turn away from him but was stopped by the tube.

B let go of my hand and reached up towards it. I guess she couldn't feel it at first. "Ok, give us a minute to look you over, and then we'll take that out." the doc informed her, and she relaxed a little. Hands were on my shoulder, pulling me off the bed. "Give them a little room," Angel requested softly, and I let him take me back a few steps. A nurse took my place and they looked over B, going back and forth to the machines. Dawn took a step past me and stood at the foot of the bed. "They weren't expecting her to wake up," Angel enlightened me as two more nurses walked by. I looked at B. By the look on her face, she was getting irritated. None of us expected her to wake up for a while at least. It's only been a day. Like I said, B's a fighter.

When the doctors and nurses were finished, two of them left. Bob and her primary stayed behind. "Ok, Mrs. Summers, on the count of three, I want you to blow outward as hard as you can. I'm going to take this tube out of your throat," the same doc explained. Buffy nodded a little and stared up at him; pursing her eyebrows. She looks a little annoyed. I would be too if I just had someone poking and prodding at me for the past five minutes. "Ok…1…2…3," he instructed and eased the tube out of her throat. Buffy sat up; coughing like someone put a gust of smoke in her face. "Stay there, give it a second and don't try to talk right now," the doc politely demanded and turned off the machine behind him. B looked around the room, taking in everything and everyone around her as the doc left.

"How many days?" B asked and looked over towards me, then Dawn. "One and some change," I reply as I took steps back to the bed. Dawn came around the right side and got onto the bed hugging B, "I thought you weren't going to wake up. I thought…" "I'm fine, Dawnie…, see," B interrupted as she patted Dawn's back; trying to comfort her.

We all walked over to the bed and stood there. "What are you doing here?" B asks, looking past me. I look over my shoulder to see Angel hasn't moved. Dawn sat up; crying a little. "Got to make sure my star player gets the best medical care. But don't make a habit of this," tall, dark, and brooding informed as he turned to walk out. "Angel…," B called out to him. I looked up to see Angel stop. "Thanks," B responded. I sat on the bed just like I had done before. Angel turned and walked back over to us. "I have my shaman here working on the girls. So by the time you get home, everything should be back to normal," Angel confirmed. B looked up at him in confusion. "Yep," Red called out as she stood from Angel's pocket. B's eyes widened, giving Red the 'Oh shit' look. "They turned Red into a fairy," I admitted as B looked from Red to me and back to Red. I don't see how she doesn't find that even a little funny. I could see she wanted to smile; I didn't want to look at Red because I'm pretty sure she's fuming right now at my choice of words. Angel walked out of the room.

I looked down at B to see her smiling up pleasantly at me for the first time. "Get me the hell out of here," she ordered. So much for being pleasant. "We're going to keep you overnight at least," a doc warned while walking back in the room and continued as he looked over B's clipboard, "It's only for observations." "Broken hearts aside, I feel fine," she claimed. But I know after the beating she took, she's far from it. I can't blame her, I'd would want to leave too. I hate hospitals. The only reason why I'm still here is because of B. "whatever, I'm not staying," B assured all of us.

We pulled up to the house about an hour later. Dawn drove; bad idea. That is never happening again, at least not until she gets her license. There was an extra car in the driveway, so we parked out in the street. I got out of the passenger side door and walked back to the back, opening B's. She passed out on the ride home. The docs weren't thrilled, but they made B sign a release form stating she's leaving the hospital's care out of her own will. Slayer healing will kick in eventually, and she'll be mostly healed up by morning.

I nudged her shoulder, and she looked up. Light from the house bounced off her face and she smiled a little. She's in a surprisingly good mood for having to wake up in a hospital. B turned and stepped out of the car. I closed the door and caught up with her as she walked up the sidewalk. "What happened?" she asked before reaching the steps. "This place turned into a mad house, that's what," I joked. She took a deep breath before nodding. There was this strange calm about her. No tension, like I would have expected.

We walked in the house and right down the hall into the living room. There was a man that I haven't seen before talking to Angel. The man turned to us. He had some sort of very colorful head dress on. His skin was wrinkly and his eyes were a brown mixed with red outlining. His clothing was normal; jeans and a t-shirt normal. When I noticed the small knots on his head, I figured he wasn't human, at least not fully. But there wasn't any bad vibes telling me otherwise. "Frank was just explaining the girls to me," Angel spoke up, "He said that they will sleep until morning and probably wake up without any recollection of what happened. As of right now, they are back to normal." B nodded at Angel's explanation and looked over the girls; who were asleep in the living room. Then turned and walked in the direction of the stairwell.

I wanted to follow her. I wanted to go upstairs and hold her till she fell asleep. Not sure how she would've taken that, so I just go back to my own place.

My house was quieter then usual. Normally, there someone blaring music or arguing over whose turn it is in the bathroom. Robin would let it go on for hours until I got home. I think teenage girls got to be too much for him sometimes. I think it's because of the little incident he had in LA. He made one cry after we got into it one night. I told him he was angry beforehand, but he was still a little hesitant to yell at them other then when he was training after that.

I crawled into my bed and looked at the letter Robin had written me. I haven't opened it yet. I don't want to open it. I can't because that would mean he's really gone and I'm really alone. I turned over so my back was facing the door and reached for the lamp switch before closing my eyes to go to sleep.

The beacon thing hasn't worn off yet. The only reason why I know that is because I think B just walked into my room, and it woke me up. There's this warming feeling crawling over most of my body. I don't turn around as she gets into the bed. Looking at the clock, I see it's only been forty five minutes since I lay down. I'm surprised I was even asleep.

"Faith…Faith, you awake?" B asked, but her voice was soft and a little timid. "Yeah, B," I answered and turned so I was on my back. She rolled onto her side and propped her head up with her hand. She smiled sweetly, so I couldn't help but smile back. A lot of the bruises have cleared up. There's maybe one or two plus a black eye now. B looks like B again.

"It felt weird with you not in the house," she confessed before laying her head down on the pillow. I'm surprised she noticed I was gone. I feel better now that she's here. "You're not sleepy?" I guessed because when I woke up from my little eight month nap, I didn't go to sleep for days. "No, I'm tired. I just couldn't sleep…," she explained without finishing. I nodded and rolled my head, so I was staring at the ceiling; wondering if I should ask her the next question.

"Did you dream?" I questioned her after a moment's thought. "Yeah…" I immediately turned on my side so I could hear more, but she stayed silent as she starred at me. I wasn't used to this look. It was more of a look of longing then anything. "Well…," I began just because I was curious, but everyone's brain works differently. "Oh…Um, I dreamed I was back in Sunnydale," she exclaimed while staying in the same position she was before I turned around. We were now looking eye to eye. I searched hers as she thought of what to say next. So I guess I'll help her out. "Who all was there?" I continued to question as B broke the silence with a smile. "You were there and Dawn. We were living at my mom's house. Willow….and Tara were there too," B described. "Tara…No mini slayers?" I specified, and she nodded no. "Hmm," I hummed as if I was thinking of something else to ask. "What was your li…" I added before B interrupted my question with a single finger over my lips. "Can we just sleep?" She pleaded, and I knew not to ask any more questions. "Tomorrow, I have a lot of work to do," she declared, which in all she probably does. She's more than likely going to go after those warlocks. She obviously doesn't want to think about what her dream was about, and I don't blame her. If she had a nightmare, her being silent about it was totally reasonable.


	14. She didn't get a free pass

**Alex- noon next day, right before lunch.**

"So all of you had the stomach flu?" he whispered, and I looked over to him, I nodded yes. I'm also wondering why this jock is sitting here talking to me. He normally sits with Dawn at lunch and Dawn's little clique is some of the more popular kids in school. We slayers just like to stay out of the spotlight. I guess Dawn has to make up for her insecurities in some way. "Man it was so weird not seeing you guys at your table. That and Stacey was all happy go lucky, cheerleader style, instead of the dragon bitch from hell's gates itself," he voiced, and at that point, I had to stifle a laugh. "Is she really that bad?" I questioned; becoming involved with the conversation. "Let's just say Adolf Hitler gets nothing on her," he joked as he sat back. I laughed and the teach looked up at me.

Vi turned in her seat giving me a glare as to pay attention. When she sees who I'm talking to, she gets this sweet little smile. I look over at the kid to see he's smiling back. "My name is Tyler, most people just say Ty. I'm new here too," he revealed, holding his hand out. I closed his hands making it into a fist then pounded it. "I don't do shakes," I stated, and he smiled again. "Alex." THE VAMPIRE SLAYER…because that would sound so much cooler in an introduction. I'm a dork, I know this. Tyler nods, and we go back to paying attention to the last bit of class.

The bell rings, and I look up to see Vi walk out of ahead of most of the students. I'm not worried about it. I just hope ogly eyes Tyler next to me doesn't want to follow me to my locker. "See ya around," I say as I walk out of the classroom. Looking back, he runs and catches up with me. "Hey, wait a sec," he said as he jogged the few desk down the isle. What did I say; called it. Tyler hands me a piece of paper, and I want to open it up and look at it. "You mind giving it to the cute redhead that looked at us earlier. I saw her at your table, figured you two were like friends," he explained, and I nodded. What, is he like in the fifth grade? I bet he'll break out a fortune teller thing and ask for a color. "Sure," I agree as I give him a fake smile that most people take as being sincere. As I walk out of the class room and into the busy hall, I look around for another slayer in passing. To my luck, not even a newb walks by.

I walk to my locker with the same reaction I get even if I was with another slayer. I guess we've taken the title "High School Bad Asses". Ehh…, they outta be scared. They don't know what goes bump in the night. I look up to see Chloe standing against my locker. All I have with me is a notebook, so I toss it into her locker as I walk right up to her; pinning her against the locker behind her. "Get a closet already!" Rona suggests, and I look up to see that Kennedy hasn't joined us yet. "It's probably already taken," I reply; pounding a fist on the locker next to mine. A I use my hips to hold Chloe in place as she wraps her arms over my upper shoulder, Rona bites her tongue in irritation. "You think they do that shit enough at home. Not all of us are in a relationship," Rona states. I know she's exaggerating, but it's kinda funny to me sometimes. She gets so frustrated over nothing but a kiss.

I reach into my back pocket and pull out Tyler's note. As I pull my lips from Chloe's, I look over to see Vi closing her locker. I hold it out in her direction. I would have read it, but I felt it was something that may be important. "What's this?" Vi asks as she takes it from me. "Read it, it's from that jock, Tyler," I explain, and she opens it up half excited. Chloe puts her hands on my chest; pushing me off her a little. I guess this is girl talk worthy. The bell for lunch rings and we all head to the cafeteria.

As I open the door to walk out, I look up to see Kennedy walk out of a random door down the hall. The first thing she does is put up her hair; which looked a little more mangled then it should have. Seconds later, Mrs. Rosenberg follows and walks in the opposite direction. Good thing the hall is mostly cleared up. I walk right to the table because I'm still full from the breakfast Giles made everyone. Giles said we need to get our nutrition up because we've been asleep so much. I didn't notice. I mean I feel rested, but I know something had to have gone on the past couple of days. Nobody just forgets like we did. I mean all of us. The other girls remember more than I do, which kinda sucks. But I've been able to play dumb, so I guess that works out in my favor a little.

I sit down at the table first and look up to see no one other the new boy, Tyler, walk up to me. Ok, so if this guy turns into one of those lost puppies that follow me around till I get the word from Vi that she likes him, he's got another thing coming. Tyler sits down on the bench as I sit on the table above it. I'm so trying not to roll my eyes right now, it's not even funny. "So did you give it to her?" he asks and is now looking a little hopeful. I nod yes. "Well…" Man, he's persistent. I don't know any more then he knows. "Look, I'm not the girl you want to talk to," I declared as if I was in some mafia and he was trying to get hooked up. Which he is, but anyways. I point to Chloe, who's walking up with Vi and Eve. Rona trails them along with Kennedy. They all have food except for Kennedy, who just has an apple. Can anyone say the word corny?

"Yeah, but she's with all them," he says, and the admission on his face is that of defeat. I guess he's a little intimidated, especially since Vi is surrounded by all those slayers. I would be too. "I'll get her to go get me something from the cart, so you can make a move," I offered, and he looked up at me. "You're awesome," he announced as he stood and walked away; his back still turned to them, so I don't think Vi saw his face.

"Totally think you should," Chloe advised as she sat down next to me, "Not hungry, baby?" The rest of the girls sit as she looks up at me. "Ehh…Well, I am now. That apple looks pretty good. Vi, mind getting me one?" I stated, and Chloe stood in her place. I wrap my hands on her waist and pull her between my legs as best as possible. "Let me work some magic," I whisper too fast in the hope that nobody other than the two of us heard. Looking at Vi, I gave her a happy puppy face that normally works on Chloe. I wonder if it's universal for most girls. "Ok," Vi consented as she hesitantly stood. When she was enough distance away, I looked over my shoulder, and Tyler was already making his move.

"You sly, little devil," Eve chuckled, and I shrugged my shoulders as if I didn't know what she was talking about. "What? The kid is so crushing on her. I had to throw him a bone," I claimed as I hugged Chloe closer to me for a second. I heard footsteps walking up behind me. "Ehh, hem ladies." The voice is familiar. I turn to see Buffy standing there. She stayed at home since she was sick earlier this morning. So why is she behind me? I don't know. "What's up, B?" Ken asks as she looks up. I let go of Chloe. "Keep the PDA on school grounds to a minimum, and get off the table," she barks out her order. It sounded like something you would hear more from your mom. I guess she's taken on a bit of a mom role handling so many teenage girls.

I slide off sitting on the bench. Buffy nods and looks around at the rest of the girls. Now that she's turned in the light, I see the black eye. She's got it covered pretty well, but you can see it better from the side. "Have you seen Dawn?" Buffy questions. We all look up at her, then look in the direction of the table that she sits at. Ken does too, but her glare lingers. If she could, she would ask Stacey to a dual. Just to see who would win for territory over the school. I would make sure it happened old western style; starring assless chaps with revolvers.

"She's over there," Ken directed by pointing in Dawn's general direction while not even looking. "Thanks, girls." And just like that, our fearless leader is gone. Well, I don't think I could exactly say fearless because what's a leader without fear. If she wasn't afraid of anything, she was be some kind of wild Rambo, right? We'd be fighting everything that came into town. As of right now, we're only up against what causes trouble.

"What'd Buffy want?" Vi asks as she sits down. Oops, I forgot about her. "Nothing, looking for Dawn," Rona assured, and I looked up at Vi, trying not to smile. "So did you get his number?" I teased. I couldn't help myself, ok. Seize the opportunity type shit. "Yeah…and thanks," She responded as everyone at the table sort of shook their heads. "Details," Eve pleaded softly as she leaned in like she was getting the most interesting princess saves the prince bedtime story ever. "Um…, he's really cute, plays football, and he needs help with his Latin class," Vi informs before smiling all sweet and dreamy. Why is it that slayers still do the whole dreamy eyes after someone? I couldn't date a normal human. I'd be too scared I was going to hurt them with my post slayer hornies in full effect.

When lunch ends, we all walk into the library. Willow walks in behind us; followed by Faith. I think for the first time in a week she slept at her own place. I hope her and B didn't get into a fight or something because that's always annoying. Last time it was because Faith thought the newbs should have their own study hour. I think so too. It's just clashing when we want to all out spar. But we're scared were going to hurt them, so we hold back.

I sit down in back and look up when I see Ken pull a chair out but not sit down next to me. I watch as Ken give red the apple. I place my hand over my mouth and cough, "Corny!" Then I coughed again. As Faith walks by, she taps the back of my head. Willow sends a glare over to me. I couldn't help myself, ok. "Oh, your sparing me today, young lady. I'm going to teach you how to respect your elders," Willow demands, and she looks serious. Ok, so I didn't know she fought. Normally, it's just lightning bolts and people flying into walls when they get too close. I so got this, getting electrocuted couldn't hurt that much.

We all go and change, getting the drift that we were only really warming up. "Let's go, slayer, let's see what you got," Willow taunts as I walk towards her on the mat. Ken looks at me, shakes her head, and I get the 'you're in for it.' look. I look back at Buffy, and she motions for me to keep walking. I do, and Willow swings. "Don't underestimate, Red. You'll lose fa sure," Faith warned, and I look back at the remark, catching one to the cheek. Damn.

Willow hits harder then Ken. What the hell? "She's cheating," I insist as I back up a couple of steps. "Do you think a warlock is going to play fair?" Giles questions, and I shake my head no. They didn't the first time. "Oh, come on, your not scared of little, ole Willow, are you?" Willow taunts again, and I bounce a couple of time before walking up to her. "Ok, lady, whatever you say," I answer in a little kid voice or tired too.

The fight goes on for about five minutes. I manage to dodge a few light balls but one hits me, and I'm down. It hurt like a mother fucker. She used those to get me off of her and to get me to back away. Good tactic because now I'm lying on my back; starring up at the ceiling. Willow runs over to me and holds out her hand. "That was good; I'm packing ten times more weight then these guys. And I was going easy at first," Willow explained. I was a little out of breath and looked to see that she hasn't even broken a sweat. ? Next," Willow requests, and I limp off the mat.

Everyone else gives Willow a try, even Buffy. "Ok, so this is what we're up against tomorrow. Willow got their fighting patterns down from the last time we fought them. Tomorrow, we're going in to their coven and taking them out," Buffy instructed, and we all nodded out heads. Awesome, a real fight.

**

* * *

**

Kennedy- after school at home

"Buffy, I just don't think it's a good idea to go on a school night?" Willow said, and I looked up into the kitchen. If they didn't want the mini slayers to hear, they probably should have argued about this at school behind closed doors. "Willow, I fought on school nights and made it out just fine all by myself," Buffy stated firmly; not budging on her position. I looked over at Faith, then Alex. Faith rolled her eyes, not really wanting to intervene but knew she had too. Hmm, I wonder whose side she'll take.

"It's not like they're going without protection this time. I doubt the warlocks will be able to get the jump on em'." Faith confirmed as she reached the island. "Right, but people are going to ask questions when they come into class all bruised up." Willow stood on her convictions, which is understandable. "Buffy, you weren't in the teachers' lounge today. People are starting to ask questions," Willow admitted, and all the mini slayers turned to watch and see what Buffy would say or do. Faith sat down. "What did they say?" Buffy mumbled. She talked quieter then I would have liked because I barely heard her. I looked up but didn't hear anything. There was this intense stare going on between the three of them as if they were talking but nothing came out of their mouths.

"Creepy," Alex muttered. She had spoken for all of us at that moment before going back to watching the TV. "I stand corrected, but I want to check it out at least. I want to know what they are planning. They summoned something I could barely fight. I don't want this to bite us in the ass later," Buffy described and walked out of the kitchen towards the back door. "B," Faith groaned and ran after her. Willow came back into the living room and sat down next to me. I could tell she needed to be held, but she looked a little frustrated. Willow tends to be quieter when she's mad till she blows up in your face. I scooted closer.

"The apple thing today was cute," Willow whispered in the attempt to divert my attention from the previous conversation. "Not my idea, but I'm glad you like it," I told her, and she looked at me and then around the room. I know she knows it wasn't Alex's idea because of her corny joke. I would tell her, but I'm sure she'll get shit for it later. "Oh really?" she said, and I looked up at her; giving her the all time pout of my life. "Thanks, girls," Willow states while looking around the room. Vi finally looks up from her phone and smiles. "No prob," she indicates and smiles. Willow doesn't say anything, she just nods and wraps her arms around my shoulders; pulling me into her. She kissed the top of my head, and we continued watching the TV show. It's some boring, family sitcom, so I'm not interested.

Snuggling into Willow, I take full advantage of her being angry to work for me. "Let's go to bed," I suggest and Willow stands. I follow, taking her hand and walking down the hall. Chloe takes my place on the couch lying on Alex's lap. Willow and I go to our room.

"So please tell me you've got the scoop on those two outside," I murmured as I close the door behind us. Willow turns, giving me this little smirk. "I don't think it's gone any further then what it is now," Willow affirms. Are you kidding me? Why the hell is Buffy so clingy then? This morning, I went downstairs to find the kitchen empty. Buffy is always up before everyone else, making sure we got everything together before we go to school. She's always the first one up and the last one to leave the house. We both lay on the bed fully clothed. "Uh huh…," I grumble and give Willow the you know something I don't know now spiel.

"I honestly don't know where this is going. Buffy is not going to put any more stress on Faith's shoulders then she already has," Willow revealed, and I know she knows Buffy better than I do. From what I know, Buffy runs on impulse decisions. Buffy likes Faith. Its written all over her face. You can tell by the way she acts. It's all the little things I see. I know, I did it to Willow. "Well can't you like read her mind or something?" I ask, and she laughs. "Nope…invasion of privacy," she relented, and I roll my eyes. "Look, last time I talked to Buffy about Faith, she was all up in the air about her feelings for her. She still doesn't understand it herself. She'll get it, some people it just takes time," Willow babbled. With Willow, it took turning into Warren for her to let go of her past. Faith is a whole other story with her own set of problems. Buffy can handle it. If she can run a house full of teenage slayers, she can handle Faith's problems. She has so far from what I've seen, even if it was a few days late before I caught on.

There's a light knock on the door downstairs, and I sit up. "Aw, let someone else get it," Willow complains. I listen for an 'I got it.', but nothing comes up. "They're not paying attention to it," I groan and roll off the bed, "I'll be right back." As I make it down the steps, someone was already coming in the door's general direction. "I got it." I call out as I passed Vi. She turned around and walked back in the direction of the living room. It isn't late, so visitors aren't totally out of the question. It's probably just Lucas coming for Dawn.

I open the door as someone goes to knock again. Not recognizing the man standing there, I took a step back; doorknob still in hand. "We don't want to buy anything," I responded, and he just looked at me. He's tall, black suit on, buff too. The kind of man I remember seeing around a lot when I was younger. Naw, it can't be.

"Mrs. Davenport?" he asks. His voice is a little rough, but I recognize him. I nod slowly, not wanting to answer. "You need to come with me," he ordered and reached for my arm; grabbing it. "Like hell I will," I snarled and ripped my arms out of his grasp. I heard footsteps come up behind me. "Your presence has been requested. I'm doing this the nice way, honestly. I don't want to have to come back here with reinforcements," he ranted and looked behind me. I took a glance over my shoulder to see Buffy standing there. This isn't exactly something I think I want to go through right now. "Well, she's staying here," Buffy confirmed and closed the door before I can say anything else. I turn to face her.

There's this stern, worried look on her face, and I'm not sure how to take it. I go to walk past her, but she plants a hand on the door to stop me. "Mind telling me what that's about?" Buffy questioned. I look up to see if Willow came out of the room. Vi is standing in the hall. "Yeah, but not here," I confessed as I walked under her arm and towards the kitchen. Walking through the kitchen and to the back door, I smell cloves. I could really go for one of those right now.

As I plant my feet on the back porch, Faith looks up and blows a puff of smoke into the air. "I thought I…" "I know, B, I haven't had one in weeks," Faith claimed. She looked a little sad. She must've just lit it because it was barely smoked. "I'll take it off her hands," I exclaimed as I took the clove. Faith rolled her eye but didn't argue. "Right…, so you've got some explaining to do," Buffy recalls as she places a hand on her hip. I know she's not angry. Otherwise, she probably would have half yelled that or something. "What's going on, Ken?" Faith asks after my silence went on a little too long.

I take a deep breath. "I didn't think they would come looking for me,"" I said as I looked up at them. Faith stood and took a step to my left giving me nowhere to run if I wanted to. Buffy would probably catch me either way. "What, was that a drug dealer…Do you owe someone some money?" Buffy questioned sternly as I nodded my head no. "No…I just…It's hard to explain. I can't go back. I can't go back to that life," I insist, still not wanting to say what I was thinking. If they're here, if they're looking for me, they'll come for me no matter what. They don't care who gets in their way.

"We're not saying that you have to. If you're in trouble, let us help you," Faith offers and that's the nicest thing she'd ever said to me, I think. But she can't help me anymore then Buffy can. "You don't have to go anywhere with these people. I'll make sure of it. I don't care what you did, or what kind of life you led before here. I won't…We won't let anything happen to you," Buffy announced and looked at Faith for reassurance. "I need a drink," I declare, looking up at the both of them. "It's a school night," Buffy asserted, and I turn around anyways and walk inside.

I can't believe this shit. This isn't at all what I want. I can't go back there, I won't.

A few hours passed, and everyone went to bed except for Faith, Buffy, and my Willow. I couldn't sleep. I tried, but I just couldn't sleep. When the doorbell rang, I sat up; off Willow's lap. Her fingers lingered in my hair. Buffy held a hand out as she stood from the single seater. There was this eerie quiet, but I couldn't help but follow. She opened the door, and took a step back immediately. "Angel," Buffy gasped. I swallowed hard, wondering why he would be here. Words were said, but I didn't hear what. Angel looked up at me, then back to Buffy. Buffy looked down the hallway at me; confused and little upset. Faith walked up next to me and placed her arm over my shoulder for support. Then the two people I hadn't see in over eight months walked by Angel and Buffy and into the foyer. "Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad."


	15. Hitting things sometimes helps

**Alex- a few moments later**

I rolled over as I heard the front door open. There were voices in the foyer, a lot of them. They weren't speaking loudly, but I could tell this wasn't exactly a social call to the house. Chloe moved but didn't wake up. I rolled off the bed which was and stood; putting on some pj pants. I walked in the direction of our door. "What's going on?" Chloe asked. I shrugged, and she sat up. I didn't mean to wake her. It probably isn't anything important.

I held a finger up to my mouth as I quietly stepped out of the room and into the hall. You can't see the foyer till you get to the top of the stairs, so I creep along but look back to see Rona and Vi behind Chloe. We all get to the top of the stairs, and I sit a couple of steps down. Rona sits against the wall, and Chloe sits next to me. Vi sat somewhere behind her. "What's going on?" one of them asked, I glare and give her a harsh sshh finger motion to get her to keep it down. As I spied down at them, I saw Angel. I thought he went back to LA yesterday. I leaned forward, so I could hear something more.

"I think you have had enough time to mess around, Kennedy. It's time for you to come home and assume your responsibilities as an adult in the family. We're getting sick of having to chase after you," someone stated, and I looked to the right as much as possible to see a man standing there in a jacket and polo shirt. His hair was slicked back, and he looked a lot like Kennedy. "I'M NOT GOING… I TURN SEVENTEEN IN TWO MONTHS!" Kennedy screamed. I don't think that's going to help her argument much. "Well, tell us something we don't know. For right now, you're still a minor. You're coming back home with us young lady," a woman demanded. She sounded like and older version of Kennedy. "I think those are her parents," I answer, and Buffy looks up at the stairwell. My eyes widen as we're caught red handed, but Buffy turns back to the crowd; not fully worried about what were up to. I can see this ending badly.

"I'm going down there," I told them as I stood. Buffy was about to give me the 'Go back to your room.' warnings. I watch as I walk down to see Angel pull Buffy aside. I listened carefully. "They're one of our top paying clients in New York. They threatened to put everyone here responsible for these girls in jail. This one is a lose/lose. Buffy," Angel confirmed. "NO….I'm not going! You can't make me," Ken declared as she took a step back from them. "We're not going through this again. I'm just glad you're not strung out on drugs," her father stated. I landed right behind Faith; who stood with her arms crossed but without an expression on her face. I looked outside to see a bunch of men in suits and a limo along with two SUV's. Wow!

"Let's go young lady." Her father ordered as he wrapped his fingers around her arm. Kennedy yanked back and took steps into the house away from them. I'm surprised he didn't lose his fingers. "Kennedy…," Buffy said and Kennedy glanced in Buffy direction, her eyes filled with tears. Kennedy then turns and runs to Willow. Willow has to take a few steps back. Their embrace and kiss is almost heartbreaking. I look up to see Faith turn away and walk to the side of the foyer. I follow. "We can't fight this, not now," Angel insisted as he watched me then Buffy. It took her a second, but Willow pulled away. It looked as if she couldn't take it. The roots in her hair flashed white for a second. I'm not sure if anyone noticed. They gave each other this silent stare as Kennedy turned away.

Kennedy walked past everyone and to the two people who was taking her away from us. "And you, I should have you put in jail for what you've done to my daughter," the man sneered at Willow as he placed a hand on Kennedy back. Ken eyed him evilly as she was pushed out the door and onto the porch. I look back at Willow to see tears well up in her eyes. They leave the porch and walk down the sidewalk.

"Who knew?" Faith asked and looked around. "I thought it was something a little easier than this," Buffy assumed; looking up at Angel. I walked to the door. Willow walked past me. "Get your hands off me!" Kennedy half screamed, and I peered outside to see her gawk back at Willow; pleading for her to do something but Willow didn't. She knew she couldn't risk her and her friends getting thrown in jail. Angel and one of the other suits stay behind as I rub my eyes, trying to take in all of what just happened.

"They can just do that?" I question and scowl a little at all the people we consider adults. "She's still a minor," Buffy reminded me, but her voice was barely there. "Ok, so… that doesn't give them the right. They can't just…," I complain, but the reaction I was getting from everyone just told me to stop, so I did. The rest of the girls trickled downstairs. Buffy walked onto the front porch with Willow and closed the door behind her.

"Faith…, " I mutter and observe her and Angel; who stood there looking plain as ever. "I'm still a felon, remember, kid. This is life, shit like this happens. If she wants to when she turns 18, she'll be back. Would you want Willow to go to jail? Or B for kidnapping her?" Faith explained as we all just sit there in silence. I know she wasn't being cold about this for nothing. "We'll figure something out. We'll get her back," Faith assured me as she watched Angel. There wasn't a hint on his face as to how much we are going to be able to get around this. "This shit SUCKS!" I griped and walked past everyone to the garage. Somebody grabbed my arm, but I didn't bother to see who. "FUCK THIS!" I shouted; yanking my arm back as I walked into the garage and slammed the door behind me. Getting on my bike, I turned it on and took off. Fuck school, fuck the world. Whoever the fuck they are just took my best friend away. I don't care if she lied about who she was.

**Two weeks later- Friday night**

To be expected, we whipped those warlocks' asses all over town; downtown and back again. It's been normal, most of the time. Some of us have gotten over the hard part of not having Kennedy around, but none of us really talk about it. It's like everyone is trying to save face. She wouldn't just abandon the cause. It's been hard but hardest on Willow. She didn't go to work all last week. When we finally pried her out of bed, she got a call from Kennedy. After that, she stayed in bed for the next two days. That Saturday, her and Faith switched rooms. Something about Willow not being able to stay in the same room where she had enough memories and pain. I think the new scenery and something else to deal with for a change is working out for her. I still haven't gotten a call yet. I'm starting to forget what her voice sounds like. She calls Willow when she can. It would be nice to get one of those calls too.

I like having Faith in the house kinda. You know how when your big sister moves out then moves back in and takes back her room? Well that's kinda what it's been like. There are a few things about Faith I didn't know. I know now. Which helps, but I'm ready for 'Rock on' Faith to come back. She's an emotional, hormonal prego. It is starting to cramp her style.

I pull up to the house and park my bike next to Faith's escalade. Willow and Buffy decided to take the newbs out on a little field trip. I went patrolling solo. Hey, I'm trying to branch out a little with all this new breathing room I'm getting. I know you would do the same thing. That's another thing. Buffy instructed, "If you're going to go solo, stick to the cemeteries and don't go after big groups alone." I think it's because we did so well the second time around against the warlocks. Otherwise, she would probably be still same ole' "These mini Scoobs are just too young." But she's not, so I'm having a blast taking out my anger and releasing tension.

I walked up the porch steps to see Faith sitting on the top one. She is not smoking; there's no drink in her hand. Hmm, interesting. "What up, Kid…, kill anything good tonight?" she asked as I walked up a couple of steps and leaned on the railing. "Ehh, a few first time biters. That clan is really trying to build a small army or something." I vent; looking off into the night sky trying to come up with an epiphany. Why? I'm trying but still not completely sure.

Faith snaps her finger in front of my face. I didn't even see her stand. "Space cadet," she teases, and I stare at her. "Spacing out is normal for a teenager. Haven't you been reading?" I scoff as I point to her stomach. She looks down and to the side a little and rants, "Yeah, and if B buys me anotha book, I'm gonna stake her with it." I would take a step back, but there's a railing and I can see myself going face first into the bushes right now. "She's trying too hard," Faith continues. "Yeah, maybe, but at least the morning sickness has stopped," I declared and took a step to the side of her and sat down. She probably didn't think I noticed that she hasn't puked these last couple of days. She sits with me, "Now there's the 'I want...' stage, and I'm not sure if anyone is looking forward to that," she exclaimed, and I looked at her a little confused.

"Ok, kid, if I asked you to make me a banana, chocolate, peanut butter, apple smoothie, would you do it?" she explained, and I must have been given her a weird look because she chuckles. Then she leans to the side; picking up a cup full of something. "You on a weird smoothie kick?" I questioned. "Well, this is banana, apple, and peanut butter, but it's pretty good. Wanna try?" she asked sweetly as she held it out in front of me. I looked in it but pushed her hand back towards her. "You're missing out," she commented and smiled as she took a sip of it. Now I know I'm making a funny face. Prego's are crazy. That's one of the things I found out about Faith too.

"Have you talked to Red yet?" I prod because Willow has been a bit distant. Here I'm saying it like it's not noticeable, it's very noticeable. She's even become a strict teacher. I miss joking around and not getting sent to the office. Not saying she's taking it out on us. It really wasn't that big of a spitball, I swear. I've been sent to Ms. Summers's office a couple of times this week now. Before, she would just laugh and shrug it off, most of the time it was actually funny. For some reason, I annoy her and can't figure out why. I want old Red back, just like I want old Faith back. There's just been so many changes. Maybe she's just guarding her feelings extra hard. Trying to show how strong she is. She doesn't have to around us.

"I talked to her yesterday. We went out for lunch, so she could get away from all the kids at school," Faith answered. "How is she? I mean she's all strict at school, and everything is completely different. Even some of the other kids in class are noticing," I confessed. I know I shouldn't question them. Adults do what they do for a reason. But this was just too much, too fast.

Faith sighs, "Well, kid, just gotta give her time. Red and Ken really depended on each other emotionally. Now that she's gone, she has to readjust. What would you do if Chloe left and went back home? Anyways, Red said you act too much like Ken sometimes. Just give her a break, ok? She'll come around," Faith explained in her words of wisdom, and I looked at her. I don't act like Kennedy. She's a lot cockier than me.

I honestly don't know what I would do. I'd probably go for a ride, kill some vamps. "I might be more civil in class, but on the other thing, I would go huntin'," I guessed. Faith shook her head. "There's still a lot you gotta learn, kid," Faith added. Yeah, I know. Even though I'm one of them, girls will always be a mystery to me.

I notice Buffy and Willow pull to a stop in front of the house. Looking at my watch, its only one. I think it's hilarious how they have a one o'clock curfew. All the good stuff happens after one. They learn off all the easy ones. Something needs to send an Uber vamp they're way. Ehh, I remember when I had a curfew.

"Alright… I'll just come get it in the morning. Girls, make sure you get some sleep training is going to start early," Buffy confirms as she closes the door and leans into the window. Buffy takes a step back and Willow pulls off. Then she turns to see us sitting there. "Late night chit chat," Buffy stated as she galloped towards us. Faith smiled some kind of ear to ear grin. The tingle in the back of my neck is going kind of haywire which means one or both of them are a little too excited about something. "Yep…, tellin' the kid here of the joys of having a baby," Faith mumbled as she held up her cup. Buffy looks at the drink and then me. After a second, she takes it from her and sips while walking up the steps. We both turn and spy up at her as Buffy towered above us; still taking sips of Faith's concoction. "Ya mind, B…, that's the last cup," Faith sort of whined, and Buffy just smirked at her. "Thanks for saving me some," Buffy announced as she turned and walked inside the house.

Faith and I are just stunned that she really just took Faith's cup of whatever. I shook my head and kinda laughed. Looking at Faith, I could see her get a little pang of attitude as she stood up. I see Buffy lock the front door as Faith tried to beat her to it. "Go to the garage," Faith yelled, and I ran to the garage door as quickly as possible. When I reached for the door knob, it locked. I walked out to the front again to see Faith was gone. I took out my phone and texted Chloe to come open the door. After a few seconds, she came downstairs and let me in.

"B…., COME ON….THATS SO NOT FAIR!" Faith shouted from the living room. She must have gotten in through the back. "You can make some more," Buffy suggested. I followed Chloe as she followed the sounds of their voices. When we got there, Buffy had Faith pinned to the floor; straddling her legs and chugging the rest of what was left in the cup down. "B," Faith whined. She tried to push Buffy off but the weeks of Faith not working out have definitely taken its toll. All we could do is stand back and laugh. "This so isn't funny!" Faith cried out , and it looked as if she was going to actually cry. Vi walked in from the training room; not paying attention to what was going on. Mainly because she was rocking out to her headset. Vi tripped over Buffy's foot. This sent Buffy flying off Faith and all three lie there with Faith's drink all over them. Chloe and I burst out laughing.

"Oh, now it's hilarious!" I state and wait for one of them to start yelling at me. After I calmed down, I discover Buffy and Faith have got this really intense stare going on. As if they were looking for each other's soul. Vi kinda rolled onto her back, "OW…ow, ow," she shrieks; which breaks the stare. She grabs her ankle and sits up the best that she can. Buffy leaps into action and is at Vi's side in less the a second. ""Come on let's get you to the couch," Buffy advised. Faith stood; holding her hoodie out, so she wouldn't get any of it on the floor. There's this long streak of brown dripping downward. "It looks good on ya," I taunt then turn without getting a 'Fuck off.'' facial expression. I grabbed Chloe's arm and ducked behind her. I bet if Faith wasn't so worried about messing up the carpet, she'd be throwing something at me.

We both hightail it upstairs and walk into our room; closing the door. My phone starts to vibrate. I pull it out of my jacket pocket and look at it. Not recognizing the number, I reluctantly answer it. "Hello," I mutter while ogling Chloe; who's smiling and wondering who I'm talking too at one thirty in the morning. "Alex, it's me," the person on the other end responds, and I recognize the voice immediately. "Woah…,dude. What the fuck? How ya BEEN?" There's a mixture of emotions right now, and Chloe looks at me completely confused. "Yea, uh…, I've been better. Little homesick, I guess," she reveals as I roll my eyes. "Hey…, have you talked to Willow?" she questioned. Should I tell her that she moved out of the house and is doing the whole getting over you not being here thing. "Yeah, she's ok… We're all ok. But we miss you," I admit; going with the standard. "Right…I miss you guys too…" There's a long pause, and I want to tell her everything that's going on. But I have a feeling she wants something.

"So, um…, tell her I love her…and do me a favor. Give this number to Angel and tell him to call me, I need his help." I nodded as if she could see me. "Alex?" she asks. "Yeah, I will," I answer after snapping out of my little daydream. Kennedy hangs up the phone, and I toss mine onto the bed. "So?" Chloe said with a sign of want, and I don't exactly know what to tell her. "She's ok…for the most part," I confirm. Chloe nods her head, walks to the bed, and sits down. "I just wish she was home," Chloe responded, and I wrapped my arms over her shoulder; pulling her closer into me I tried comforting her the best I could. This is going to get better, it has too.

**

* * *

**

Buffy-

So, it's been a few months and there's no real chatter in the radio, so to speak. I think now I can say that I'm actually bored and really settled in to this place. I'm sure the girls have been through this stage already. I've been going out on patrols a lot with the younger girls and Willow. I drag Willow because all they talk about is high school boys and who the new quarterback for next year is going to be. Willow is… a lot better than how she was a few weeks ago. Her being able to kick some vampire ass helps her vent. Other than that, life's peachy.

"Shit." The doors are closed, but I can hear Faith struggling with something. Oh, yeah, she's about five months now. We're all excited, except for her. She's not into the whole labor thing. More than anything, I think she just wants to get it over with and have the baby already. She had an ultra sound yesterday. She's having a baby boy. I know prefect for Faith. I don't want to know what she would do with a girl. I know if she had a girl, she would be just like Faith. Which would be a major personality clash like no other.

As I walk up to the door, I can hear her mumble something. She sounds a little frustrated. Last time I checked on her, she was sleeping. She's always sleeping, always tired. I was doing some research, and the way she's sleeping and all got me kind of worried because it isn't normal.

I push the door open to see her sitting at the end of her bed. This woman is some kind of crazy amazing. I just wished I could tell her that so she'd know. There's a pile of clothes around the bed as well. She gazes up and leans back; placing most of them in her hands. She sniffles. "Spring cleaning?" I say as I walk in and sit behind her. "Yep," she simply states. Faith lies down completely and lets out a little sigh. "Which ones fit?" I ask as I peek over my shoulder a little. "One pair," she informed as she stuck her thumb in the band of her sweat pants held it up an inch or two then let it go. "I didn't think I would ever say this to you…," I said as I grinned evilly and looked down at my hands. Faith pursed her eyebrows and sat up again; pulling her legs up onto the bed and off to the side. "Let's go shopping tomorrow. I don't care what you think, every girl likes buying new clothes," I vented and she rolls her eyes. That's to be expected. "Unless you want to walk around in those sweat pants for the next four months," I continued. I smile at her. She's scanning the pile of clothing. "Their comfy, I can pull it off," she determined, but I can see how irritated she was at the fact that almost nothing fit. She cups her stomach and gapes at it longingly.

"I think you would look cute in a skirt," I joke, and she looked dead at me. "Ok, now that's pushing it, B," she warned, and I knew that I'm leaving the some of this convo alone or might lose a finger. "Just saying," I commented. But cute is an understatement. Faith has always had killer legs. Her being in a skirt would be my excuse to look at them.

Faith sighs again, and I rub her back a little before standing. "Why don't you come downstairs and hang out?" I suggested as I walked to the door. Faith coughs and then coughs a little harder. "I'll probably just fall asleep. I'll be aight," she mutters and smiles a little. I nodded; wishing she would come anyways. I wouldn't mind her falling asleep. She isn't that heavy, and it would give me another excuse. Ok, making this a little too obvious. I need to leave. "I wasn't kidding about shopping tomorrow. You're GOING!" I asserted firmly. Faith just shakes her head then lies down.

Without another peek, I walk down the hall and into the living room. Alex is sitting on the long couch holding Chloe, Dawn and Lucas sat side by side on the floor. Vi and her new boyfriend, Ty, sat on the one seater. It's cute how their names match, isn't it? Rona walked in from the kitchen. "How she doin'?" Alex asked, and I focus on her, Alex sat up, so I walked over to the couch and sat down. "Hormonal," I described and reached into their bowl of chips; getting a handful. "So she's not going to come and hang out…She never hangs out with us anymore," Chloe complained and everyone else directed their attention to us. "She's tired, girls… I'll talk to her later on, tonight," I declared and sat back. Everyone sort of bowed their heads. "I just think she's being lazy," Alex scoffed before watching me again.

"You try being five months pregnant and see how you feel," I almost snarled; scaring the annoying teenager a little. Score one for Buffy. "I give," she concedes before snuggling into Chloe as if she could hide there.

After the movie, Tyler and Lucas left. It's only Thursday but still a school night. The girls have to go on patrol anyways. I walked out to the front porch; where Vi stood, waving the two of them off. Dawn walked past me and into the house. "He's a nice boy," I said as I walked up behind her. She half turned then stared out into the street as he drove away. "I know…He's persistent too. He followed me around for two days till I agreed to go on a date," she explained, and I nodded. We sat out there for another few minutes as the sun fully set. I could hear the girls inside getting ready for patrol. "Better go and get dressed," I mentioned. Vi turned to me with a smile and walked inside the house.

"Buffy, BUFFYYYYY….BUUUUUFFFFYYYY!" One of the girls pleaded as she came running down the stairs. I took a step into the house. "What? I'm here," I answered. I saw Dawn at the base of the stairs while Chloe was at the top; appearing slightly panicked. "It's FAITH!" Chloe cried out, and took a matter of a few seconds for me to get up the stairs. "Faith…Faith, can you hear me?" I could hear Alex and see her foot around the corner. I rounded the corner and looked down. Faith lay across the floor unconscious. I knelt at her side and gawked at Alex. "What happened?" I gasped as Dawn as I tried to see if she was injured. She hasn't been in a fight, so I don't see how. As of right now, I was fighting to keep myself calm. "Maybe, she's just fatigued," I claimed before turning back to Faith, "Faith…Faith, can you hear me," I repeat while leaning in closer to her ear.

"B," she mumbled, and I sat up; lifting her up a little. Come on, we were doing so well, I really don't need this right now. "Come on, Faith," I begged as I tried to sit her up. What little consciousness she had left her as her head fell back onto my shoulder. "Call Willow," I ordered as I glanced at Alex. I slid my arm under her leg and one behind her, picking her up and cradling her in my arms. I carried her back into her room. As she lie on her bed, she spotted me. "I guess we're…not going…shopping," Faith declared between deep breaths. I moved, so I was sitting next to her. "Guess not," I agreed and saw Willow walk in the room. "Buffy," Faith said, and I gazed down again "You'll be fine…," I tried to reassure her as I faced Willow; who was sitting on the other side.

I watched as Willow lightly brushed the side of Faith's face. I waited a second, "She has a poison running through her," Willow stated as she searched my face for a sign of understanding. I took a deep breath; waiting to see if she would explain. "It's broken down her immune system. I don't… I can't place where it's from," Willow announced and I saw Faith was asleep. "Is it from a demon?" I questioned and she looked at me unsure. "The only other person I can think of to help is Fred." Willow stated and I nodded. I stared down at Faith and moved, so I was sitting by her head. As willow left, I pulled her slightly into my lap. Willow walked in with the phone while talking to Fred.

"Her immune system is completely breaking down…Don't worry about that. What do I need to send you…Ok, that's easy…"

I watched as Willow held out her hand. There was a small flash of light. When it was gone, there was a syringe. She set the phone down, walked over to Faith, and took some of her blood. After she was done, she grabbed the phone. "Ok, hold out your hand," Willow commanded, "Opus Unum…" I watched a lightening bold appear and then the syringe was gone. When did she learn how to do that? "Is that enough? Ok. Hurry," Willow demanded hanging up and walked back over to the bed. "What did she say?" I asked; trying not to panic. Willow sighed. "She's going to give us a call in a couple of hours. She'll have the type of poison and hopefully and antidote," Willow stated, and I gawked at Faith. Why couldn't this have happened at a better time?

"B….,come back," Faith muttered as she rolled her head to the side. Hair fell in her face, so I moved it. Willow seemed like she wanted to say something. I wanted her to say something, anything so I could take my mind off of what's going on. I felt Faith's forehead. She's burning up. "I'll go get some cold cloths," Willow suggested as she left the room.


	16. Steps ahead of us

**Alex- Late next morning**

"My healing doesn't work like that, Buffy. I can't just heal her, all I do is speed up the process, get things moving," Willow argued. I glanced down at Faith and when I looked up they had stepped outside the room. "We have to go find them….," Willow affirmed, "I can make the antidote, that's easy. But we have to find them before it's too late. Who knows how much damage is done to her already." I want a fight. I want a fight now before my blood boils up any higher. I gripped onto the blanket and peered down when I felt a fingers gently graze mine. I felt a little calmer. I gazed at Faith, but she was already passed out again. I felt as if she was saying 'Calm down, kid, you're given off bad juju.'

Buffy and Willow walk back into the room. Buffy retakes her place on the bed. _"We can do this during the day?"_ someone said, but Willow and Buffy are right in front of me and neither of their mouths moved. I shook my head for a second. _"We will all have to go, won't we?"_ That voice was Buffy. _"Ok, this is just weird."_ I thought and they both sets of eyes shot looks at me. _"You can hear us?"_ Buffy asked, again no lip movement. "Yeah…, this really weird," I stated, Buffy half smiled. "Our little slayer is growing up," Willow claimed as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Mind telling me what that was?" I questioned; looking confused. I don't mean to change the subject, but I don't like being left out on explanations.

"It's telepathy; my little gift. Not all slayers can do it. Some have to reach a certain maturity. Faith and Buffy are pretty good at it. I taught Kennedy, too, she still needs a little work," Willow explained in one of her long drawn out explanations. "Mind walkie talkie?" I muttered, and they both glared at me like I'm a two year old. "Yeah, something like that. It comes in handy," Buffy revealed as she turned to Faith and put a cold compress across her forehead. "Ok, so we so got this, we beat them last time. We'll do it again," I declare with possibly too much enthusiasm. Their attention went back to a sleeping Faith, so I stood. _"I'm going to go get the girls ready,"_ I thought, and then walked out of the room.

I walked into my room first. With everything that's happened, I've had to step up a lot. Since Ken left, I've kinda taken her place. Making sure everyone stays in line, I guess. I try not to annoy Willow so much. I've managed to knock me being sent from class down from a few times a week to once a month. I didn't realize we actually needed someone to do that till she was gone and we all went out patrolling together. I'm not the oldest. Besides Ken, I was the best fighter. Am.

Chloe smiles at me in the mirror. Why she's putting on make up to go and track down some demons I don't know. I started getting dressed myself. Willow found out what we're going after and gave us all the high and low points of them. It's the same class of demons that were in LA. We never studied them till now.

This group is different. They don't eat slayers, but they eat humans. Since there's so many humans they can eat more; which makes them stronger. "Can you grab my shoes?" I walk over to the closet and grab her low cut Tims. Setting them down in front of her, I walk to the door. "Be ready in five, babe. Oh, and don't forget to call Eve," I suggested as I left the room. "I just texted her," Chloe called out after I left. Rona and Vi met me in the hall I guess they heard me earlier. Love those slayer perks.

The two of them walked downstairs, and I walked back into the room with Willow and Buffy. "Hey, B, cavalry will be ready in ten," I admitted; giving Eve enough time to get here. Buffy nodded. "Will you two sit here with her?" Buffy asked, and we both nodded. "I'm going to go get dressed," Buffy announced as she slid slowly from under Faith and got off the bed. She placed a hand on my shoulder as she walked by. After she was gone and I heard her door shut, Willow walked over to the side of the bed Buffy was on and we both sat down. The front door opened and several girls walked into the house. The newbs must be with them too.

I watched as Willow took the backs of her fingers and touched the side of Faiths face. A light glowed from the palm of her hand. Faith winced and then arched her back upward in pain. I know Willow isn't trying to hurt her. Whatever Willow's doing, it's hurting her too. Willow stopped, and Faith lay down, and her face straightened. It took Willow a second to catch her breath. She stood and walked over to the dresser; holding onto it for support. "What did you do?" I questioned as she turned back around, regaining her composure. "I was trying to take some of her pain away," Willow revealed selflessly. Faith eyes flutter then open. "It wasn't that much, but might help her be a little more comfortable," Willow described.

"Kid, why aren't you getting ready for school?" Faith attempted to scold. "It's, Saturday Faith," I told her as a hand settled on my shoulder. When I looked up, it was Giles. "Where is Buffy?" he replied while Faith stared at me in confusion. "She's changing," I answered. "Ok, have her come downstairs as soon as possible. I have some maps she needs to look over for tonight," he claimed, and I nodded yes. Giles left the room. "Didn't know you needed maps to hunt?" Faith muttered as she eyed us. She's a little clueless, "We do now," Buffy indicated as she walked into the room and stood behind me, "I'll be down in a minute." I watch as she sat down beside me. "What's going on, B? Why so serious?" Faith inquired; trying to make a play gesture towards her. Buffy smiled as best she could. "You're sick, and we need to find the antidote to make a vaccine," Buffy confirmed, and Faith smiled. "Easy, go to the pharmacy," Faith joked. "I wish," I mumbled from behind Buffy, and Buffy turned giving me a little glare that said 'Don't push your luck.'

There was a set of hands on my shoulder, and I looked up to see willow. I stood and walked to the door. "B?" Faith questioned. She had a super confused, worried expression. Like when Buffy gets into a fight with something and Faith wants to go save her. Buffy didn't say anything, but she wanted me gone at least for now. _"B, if you don't tell me what's going on right now, and if I didn't feel like shit…"_ Faith thought. "Alex can hear our thoughts too," Buffy confessed as she smiled and peered over her shoulder. I walked out of the room and downstairs.

The house was full of slayers. All of us were here: Eve, Nikki, and Chow Ann were standing around the dinner table; explaining a few things to the newbs from the last fight we were in. I walked past them to find Xander and Andrew in the living room. The peeked over my shoulder as Willow walked past. "Ok, which two do you want to go with you?" Giles responded. "Tina and Rachel," Willow insisted without thinking. Good choice because they were the only two that could hold their own in our training sessions, which we shared every once in a while. "Right, so everyone come and get geared up," Willow ordered. "Where's Buffy?" Nikki asked as she walked past me. "She'll be down in a second, she needed to tell Faith about what's going on," Willow explained as she walked towards the bar area.

We all grabbed weapons and filed out of the house. The silver Escalade was parked out on the street. I got into the black one and waited. I haven't even really realized where the day went because its starting to get dark. Seconds later, Buffy came galloping out of the house and got in. Then we took off.

**Few hours later-**

So, we've been walking around this nasty, ass smelling sewer for the past couple of hours. We haven't found diddley squat. There are signs of life; a scattered human remains But it seems like they have the run of the city with a lot of sewer access. We've combed through most of these sewers and now we've doubled back so I'm really annoyed; even more pissed off. Buffy and Willow are as calm as ever. I punched the wall next to me, and it vibrated some stone coming off under my knuckles. "Calm the fuck down," Buffy half yelled. "I can't. I'm itchin' for this fight. It's like they all just disappeared," I complained, and Buffy's face wrenched into something painful. She grabbed onto her stomach for a second then gawked up at us. "No fucking way," Willow yelped, and all of us little Scoobs looked at the both of them confused.

Buffy turned and made a mad dash back down the same way we came. We all followed, confused but not wanting to get left behind. Buffy climbed up a ladder and back to the streets. As I reached the ladder, I jumped back up through the open man hole. We were about two blocks away from our Escalades, but Buffy wasn't taking the time to go get them. She punched out a window to a little, four door, and Willow ran to the passenger side. Buffy tossed a set of keys out to Rona. "Meet us back at home NOW!" Buffy shouted. I opened the door and dove in. Vi dove in behind me. "DRIVE!" Willow commanded as she held her hand up to the dash. The car started, and we took off; leaving the other girls there. I looked back to see them take off towards the Escalades.

We got back to the house within no time at all. Buffy parked the car in front of the porch steps. We hurled ourselves from the car as we heard the fighting going on inside. I launched myself through the open door because I was the closest. There were two newbs in the hallway fighting a Drakos demon. I heard and felt other demons but didn't see them. Their backs were turned to me. I saw a body of one fall down the stairs. Buffy leapt over it and flew upstairs as fast as possible. I swung my sword, connecting with its neck then turned for the stairs.

As I got to the room, there was this flash of light and the door slammed shut. "Buffy!" I screamed and kicked the door down. When I stepped in, I caught Buffy fighting the Drakos and holding her own. "GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Buffy demanded as she tossed him towards the wall next to me. I ducked a flying arm and jumped over the empty bed. Faith sat against the far wall. I scrambled to her side. "Faith, you have to help me… Faith," I requested as quickly as possible while I tried to wake her. Buffy had the demon pinned, but I wouldn't be able to get her out of the room safely because she blocked the door out.

Luckily, Faith was sitting right under a window. "Kid," Faith gasped and I turned so I could put my arm under her; lifting her up. Opening up the window, I forced her out of it. I looked up to see the Drakos demon punch Buffy, sending her flying into the wall. Once I got through the window. I kicked my leg back as it stuck its neck far enough out the window. It gasped for breath. While it seemed to be regaining itself, it fell out of the window behind me. I picked up Faith somehow under her arms. "Faith, JUMP!" I encouraged, and she did. I managed to hit the ground before she did, so I caught most of her weight. I still ended up on my ass. I bet Faith would have been a little more graceful with that. Faith looked up at me; horrified at the scene behind me inside the house. I could hear Buffy fighting on the roof. "Uh oh," I groaned as I grabbed Faith's arm and pulled her to her feet and the porch. The Drakos demon fell where Faith was seconds before. Buffy landed on top of it and took off its head before it could react.

I took a deep breath and then looked over my shoulder to see VI take the head off another one. "IT'S GETTING AWAY!" somebody warned from in front of the house. Buffy took a glimpse down at Faith for a second. Faith nodded, and Buffy took off running inside the house. I helped Faith to her feet again and walked her over to the porch bench. "Yep, this is going on the list of bad nights," she said as she let her head fall back and rest on the bench before continuing, "I was sleeping so good too." "It's gone," a voice growled. I saw Buffy standing just inside the door. She's pissed. I would not mess with that woman right now.

**Next day- afternoon**

I woke up and rolled over. Chloe wasn't in her bed as I looked over the side. I don't know how I got to my bed. I stayed up most of the night patrolling the neighborhood. The Drakos demons skedaddled after they attacked the house. I hope they don't do that again.

Getting down hurt, muscles I didn't know I had seemed to ache. I put on some PJ pants and walked out of my room. The house is wrecked. This is going to take a while to clean up. I walked downstairs to see what used to be the foyer. I can still smell the demon blood that stained the walls. All I could see as I walked down the hall to the kitchen was the vivid flashback when I stormed into the house. I could hear voices in the kitchen, and I smelled eggs or what might be left of them.

I turned and walked into the kitchen to see Xander cooking, Nikki lounging on the island, and Eve sitting on the counter; eating a plate of something. Couldn't tell what, but I smelled a few different things. "Didn't think you would be up this early," Nikki guessed as I leaned on the counter top next to her. "I probably shouldn't be. I feel like I drank a bottle of jack by myself," I moaned. Nikki smiled and patted me on the back, it felt like I was being slammed into a wall. "Easy," I whined and moved another foot away from her. "Has B been down yet?" I questioned. Xander turned and put some food on a plate. "No," Eve confirmed. "She's up in her room with Faith…See if they'll eat something." Xander pleaded. I walked over to him, taking the plate and walking upstairs.

Knocking on Buffy's door lightly, I heard her say, "Come in." I pushed open the door a little and stuck my head in to see Buffy awake and Willow asleep on the floor next to the bed. Moving around Willow, I walked to the other side of the bed and sat down; handing Buffy the plate of food. Faith was still knocked out. "Any difference?" I whispered, and Buffy nodded no before she took a bite. She hasn't slept. Faith's breath hitched, and Buffy lifted her arm so she can see her. "She's been in an out, she's getting worse. Willow tried to do some kind of pain thing, but it exhausted her. And she couldn't do it because she had to remove something from the baby," Buffy informed, and I looked over the side of the bed to see Willow sit up.

"You look like shit," Buffy replied around a bite of eggs. _"I could say the same about you."_ I thought. Buffy smiled and viewed Willow trying to stand and stumble out of the room. "Everybody is pretty banged up… just like old time, ey," I joked and smiled as wide as I could. Buffy chuckled, Faith's breath hitched again, and we observed her. Buffy held her hand above Faith's mouth, her eyebrows pursed. "She almost stopped breathing after I got her back upstairs last night," Buffy sighed. "What did that thing try and do to her?" I questioned and spotted Willow coming back in with a drink in her hand. Smelled like milk, I don't like milk.

"When I came in the room, that thing had her floating in the air surrounded by this blue light," Buffy recalled and faced Willow for more of a answer. "It's possible they want the child," Willow said, and Buffy's eyes saddened. "Why?" I interrupted. "Think about it, that poison is attacking the slayer and breaking her down…They can replace the missing genes in the child. They might have been trying to do just that but weren't able to finish. I took out what was put in last night when I was trying to make her feel better, but now we're back to square one. Faith is still sick and getting worse," Willow vented as she slightly paced. I'm guessing Buffy already knew this. "Ok…, weird mojo at work. When do we kick some ass?" I asked; knowing it was going to come up some time within the next couple of days.

"Tonight…," Buffy declared with a single word. "Tonight, are you nuts? You can probably barely stand, Willow is half tapped, more than half of us mini Scoobs are tapped out, and you want to go back out there tonight? B…, what the fuck?" I argued and don't know where that came from. Buffy looked at me without expression. But I still have more. "What if they try again while we're out?" I challenged; waiting for her to say something. "They won't. They won't even be expecting us. They were waiting for us to leave in panic and going after them. These Drakos, they're smarter, bigger, faster stronger, but they don't know slayers. They don't know me," Buffy ranted and the need to turn over on my back for the alpha in her was strong. "This is a bad idea, B. Even Faith would call you crazy," I exclaimed while studying a sleeping Faith. I could use her back up right now. "Go get some sleep," Buffy ordered. I backed off the bed. "Ok, B, you win," I conceded as I walked to the door. "I haven't won yet." Buffy assured as she focused longingly at Faith. I walked out of the room and back to my bed.

**

* * *

**

Buffy- late that afternoon

Faith shook a little next to me, and I rolled my head to the side. I touched her skin to find her still feverish. She's probably cold. I moved closer to her, so our bodies pressed close together. The familiar tingle I had on the back of my neck started going off the charts and I was starting to feel a little cold myself. I wrapped myself around her as best as I could and fell back asleep.

"Buffy…Buffy, wake up. The girls are ready to go," Willow declared as she nudged my shoulder again lightly. I rolled to my back and then pulled myself up to a sitting position. "I'll be down there in a few minutes… How long was I asleep?" I asked her as I scanned her face for an answer. "You've been in and out all day," Willow revealed, and I nodded. Willow touched the side of Faith's face then stood and walked out of the room.

It took me a few minutes to get dressed. After sleeping all day, I'm still tired. I walked downstairs to see most of the house had been cleaned up from what I saw last night. Every slayer must be here because that's all I can feel. It's overwhelming what I normally feel for Faith. I had to concentrate just to make sure she was still alive. "She has arisen from the crypt," Alex said as she zombie walked past me. I slapped the back of her head. "Ouch…That's Faith's job," she whined as she walked into the living room. "In her absence," I teased before heading into the kitchen.

Willow, Xander, Andrew, and Dawn stood around the island chit chatting. I walked up to the end of it and stood there; surveying all of them. "Dawn, I want you to go back over to Lucas's house again tonight," I stated, and she furrowed her eyebrows. "What are the chances of them even coming back?" Dawn complained. "Dawn, I'm not fighting with you over this. It's either leave with Andrew and Giles or go over to your boyfriend's," I directed, trying to make it sound more appealing. "What about me, don't I get extra attention?" Xander whined, and I shook my head. "Yes and no, Willow will be gone. I'll need you to be my eyes and ears, I instructed while looking up at him.

"Ok, Buff…What's the almighty plan? I know you want to send them back out tonight," Xander asserted and leaned forward onto the island; hoping for a response. "Yes… Willow can you can track them using the remains of the Drakos from last night right?" I asked, Willow nodded, and I took a few steps back. "Ok, Giles, you have to finish up the vaccine for Faith. I'll be here in case they come back," I said; hoping for no arguments about the plan. "Got it," Xander agreed. I scanned the room and everyone nodded. "Let the girls know and leave whenever you're ready. I'll be upstairs," I babbled and walked back to my room.

**A few hours later- about 10:00 PM**

The girls have all been gone for a few hours. I don't know what Willow did to herself, but for some reason, she is like super amped. She said she'll probably sleep for the next thirty six hours. I think I'll probably join her once Faith is up and moving around. Willow placed a protection spell on the house. No evil will be able to come within fifty feet. Kinda like a bug repellant, her own words. She also left me a little gift as well. She was able to bring Faith to consciousness. It was a gift at first, now I can see she's in pain. I'd rather her be asleep. She's been in and out. Once it gets to be too much, she falls asleep again. The poison has completely destroyed her immune system and has progressed. I don't want to think about tomorrow.

"How long have they been gone, B?" Faith muttered then winced a little. "A couple of hours," I admitted with a smile, and she smiled back. "I've been through worse," Faith joked, and I couldn't help but laugh a little. "With help from me," I added before shifting a little. I heard the front door open. Giles and Andrew came back hours ago, but I couldn't tell out of the girls, which one might have come back. They shouldn't be back already, they haven't been gone that long. "Feels like Ken," Faith replied as she closed her eyes, "Now I know I'm dreaming." I felt her fall asleep under me. I pulled her up into my lap and held onto her.

Someone came up the stairs. I know it was one of the girls, but I couldn't tell who. I don't know how she could tell the difference between them by just the tingle. I'll have to ask her. The door is pushed open, and I glanced up to see she was right. Kennedy walked in. "Thought I'd drop in and see how everything was going," she announced softly as she strode over to the bed and sat down. I'm glad she's back. Not sure if my excitement is showing through my facial expression, but I'm trying. She looked down at Faith then back at me, worry plastered all over her face. She's got the best timing ever.

"Where are the rest of the girls?" Kennedy said "Trying to track down the Drakos demons," I answered as I felt Faith tense up. Then she turned a little into my side. I took a deep breath and let it out as slowly as I could, Ken made for a good momentary distraction. "They could probably use your help," I suggested, and she smirked at me, "Right," she eagerly consented, "How long have they been looking for it?" There's a lot I need to tell her. There's a lot about these demons that are different from the ones in LA. "Past two nights… It's the same thing we fought in LA. These are a little different, they move around, so it's harder to track em'," I described, and she looked at me as if that was all she needed to know. I wanted to say something along the line of, 'Its good to have you back, be safe.', but nothing came out of my lips.

"Ok, B, hang in there," She advised as she reached for my hand and gripped it tightly. I held hers but not as hard. It was as if she was giving me a silent promise of, 'I'll fix this.' Then she left. I heard her as she walked out the door and said something to Giles or one of the guys. The front door opened and closed. She was gone again. "I don't know what I'm going to do if they're too late." I'm talking to myself; which is awesome.

I moved from under Faith, just so I could lay next to her. Her eyes fluttered. What if I never get to see her eyes after tonight? What if I never get the chance to tell her how I feel? I'll never know if the dream world would have been possible. That was a completely different Faith, but still… she was Faith in essence. At least she felt like Faith, my Faith the one I'm about to lose.

I watched her for moments on end. Her breathing hitched a few times. She took short, shallow breaths as if it was hard to take deep ones. I would give her mine if I could. I would give her the world if I could. Oh god, why couldn't I have met this Faith before? She's so different. Things could have been so different for us. When she's around, I don't feel alone. Coming from a slayer, that means everything to us. I could be standing in a room full of people and feel alone and cold. When I see her face, it's as if someone opens the blinds and she outshines everyone to the point that she is the only person I can see.

I roll and look at the clock, it's close to midnight. Ken came home about two hours ago. I hope she found the girls. As I watch her again, she takes a deep breath but doesn't exhale. I sit up. "FAITH!" I say aloud. Then I begin to beg, "Oh, God, Faith, please…" There still isn't any movement from her chest. I'm not a doctor. I don't know what I'm doing. "Faith, please don't fucking leave me here by myself," I pleaded as tears formed on my cheeks. Before I can stop myself, my lips finds hers.


	17. When you feel like talking to strangers

**Faith- same moments**

B said something which woke me up kinda. I'm awake fully. For some reason, I can't open my eyes. This sucks. Like you have no idea how bad this sucks. I hear what's going on. I feel most of it that's not pain. Pain as in the not so subtle burning in my chest that started after last night's little droko-whatever demon attack. Whatever the hell they call themselves, I couldn't really pay attention to much she said about them. It hurts to breathe, and my heart hurts to be specific. The rest of me is just numb, and I can't really move either. I feel like a big pile of shit. Then I felt Buffy move, and I wasn't lying in her lap anymore. The bed shifts again, and I feel her leg graze against mine. A simple knowing she was still there and hadn't left this entire time I've been like this is what comforted me. Since this morning, every time I've opened my eyes, she's been there; smiling like some kind of ray of sunshine.

That was kinda sappy. I held my breath, so maybe my chest would stop hurting just in case I was breathing too much. To try and slow it down. Buffy moved, and I couldn't feel the subtle gust of breath from her. "Faith," she said, and her voice sounded a little panicked. I'd ask her what was wrong, but I don't think I can speak too well. Can't even manage a moan, and I'm good at those. "Oh God, Faith, please…," she pleaded. I was thinking 'What?'' I was hoping she would hear thoughts, only she wasn't listening. Her voice sounded a little shaky and more than panicked. What is she so freaked out about? I wish I could see her. "Faith, don't fucking leave me here by myself," Buffy cried a lot louder and a lot more crazed as if something…

Something soft grazed my lips and then pressed up against em'. A jolt of tingles rushed up my spine, and I had to breathe or else I'd pass back out. Her lips…They're so soft and gentle. As she pulled away, somehow, I was able to open my eyes. B closed hers and breathed a sigh of relief. Kiss us again, B.

She stared at me hard, and I know she wanted to say something. I could see it in her eyes. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you," she confessed., I could feel a sadness come off her in waves. Her eyes were different though. As if she just released a truth of some kind. My eyes searched her for something. I wasn't sure what I was looking for, but all I could see is worry. For once, not a doubt but worry. "Don't count me out just yet, B." I don't know how I managed to say that, but it took everything I could. My eyes closed involuntarily like they did so many times before.

**

* * *

**

Kennedy- late last night

I shouldn't have stolen my dad's corvette. It would have been so much easier and non-escapee style to have taken my mother's mini van. I could have stashed that at a mall or something. No, I wanted fast. I needed a getaway car because these cop cars are really fucking fast.

Let me back track for you. So I snuck out of the house and called Angel on the phone he sent me. I told him that my parents were marrying me off next week and that the engagement party was tomorrow. There was also going to be breakfast parties for brunch and dinner parties before the actual party. All very boring, but anyways Angel said to just leave. So I did. I took my dad's corvette in the process, didn't think he's actually report it stolen. There's another thing. Just because I'm a slayer, and I can heal quick and take a beating doesn't mean I actually want to get shot….Ok, I need to take a breath.

I looked back as I turn onto the bridge to go to Manhattan. Bad idea, but I need to get to the airport, and this is the quickest way. The phone vibrates: "What are you doing?" Angel asked calm as ever. "I'm escaping. What does it…wait a minute," I paused and stared out the window to my right to see a helicopter. I guess he knows. "Great…," I said into the phone. "Ok, so if you make it to the airport, there's a bag in the ladies' restroom in the air vent. Your plane leaves at 12:30. I'm going to make some calls to give you some breathing room," Angel explained; scanning the road ahead to see cops heading in my direction. I'm getting hit from both directions. "Right, if I don't make it in time?" I questioned. There was a pause, which I didn't have time for. "I'll make another call for that too," he relented. "Thanks, Angel," I told him as I hung up the phone.

I yanked the wheel really hard to the right and pulled my E-break sending me into a spin. Once I stopped, I discovered cops to the left and right. Johnny law ain't booking me though. I got out the car and held my hands up over my head as they all came to a stop. Slowly, I took steps backward. It was raining and kinda cold. My lower back hit the railing, and I looked over my shoulder to see there was a sidewalk before the end of the bridge. "KEEP YOUR HANDS UP AND SLOWLY WALK THIS WAY!" somebody commanded over an intercom. I shook my head no. I had a plan. Not a better one, but one where I didn't have to get shot in the process. I sat down on the railing and swung my legs over; sitting on the other side.

Taking one long step, I jumped up onto the outside railing and searched each side of me. Cops were trying to edge their way towards me without scaring me into jumping. "COME ON…IT CAN'T BE THAT BAD, WHAT EVER IT IS….WE CAN GET YOU HELP!" A woman yelled as she walked in my direction. My vision locked on the water churning below me. "COME ON, Kennedy" they ordered. This is going to be really cold. "TELL MY FATHER I SAID 'FUCK YOU!'" I shouted back then jumped.

It took me forever to get to the bank. I thought that it would be easier then it was. There was a wall, and that was a bitch. The water was ice cold. Let's just say I'm not going swimming for a long ass time. So I walk into the airport and to the bathroom. The vent was broken. It's way past my flight, so I have to wait to the next one. I changed and walked to the vendor.

Looking though the duffel bag, there was a wallet, a new passport, and ID. No cell phone; which would be useful. There's about two hundred in cash, but I don't want to waste it just in case. My new name is Hawkes, catchy. Kennedy Hawkes. "Hello, ma'am, how I may help you?" the woman offered with a smile. How customer friendly.

"Hi, my uncle left me a plane ticket to Cleveland," I announced, and she nodded. "May I see your ID," she requested. I looked through my wallet and pulled out a piece of my new identity. She takes it, and I wait patiently as she types it in.

"Ok, Miss Hawkes. You missed your original flight, but he has it set up so you can take the next one out. Um, there isn't another open flight till late tomorrow afternoon. Is that ok?" she asked as if I had a choice in the matter. I shrugged. "That's fine," I muttered while trying to stay as calm as possible. I want to get outta here before someone recognizes me. She finished with the flight information and handed me the ticket. "Have a nice flight, ma'am," she concluded, and I nodded as I walked away.. Sleep shall be nice I don't care how uncomfortable those chairs are.

**After the flight the next day-**

I tried calling them. Everyone at the house, but no one picked up the phone. So I took a taxi. It's late, about ten. The girls might be out patrolling. The taxi pulled up to the house and stopped, so I looked up. "36.50," he said, and I handed him forty buck and got out. I booked it down the sidewalk and ran to the door. I pounded and pounded. When the door was opened, Giles stood there, somewhat in shock to see me. "What's up, G-man?" I said using Faith's favorite nickname for him. I don't use it much, but the occasion calls for it. Andrew and Xander walked down the hall. I listened for the girls to come running, but they didn't. I hugged Giles because I'm honestly really happy to see him. "Hello, Kennedy," he greeted, and I turned to hug Xander next. Gee, I figured I would get a warmer welcome then this. Something's up.

"What's going on, guys?" I asked. Giles took off his glasses and cleaned him as he turned and walked away a little. "Faith is sick," Andrew revealed, and my mouth dropped. At that point, I didn't want to know the details. I gave him the questioning look, and he nodded towards the stairs. Dropping my duffel bag, I ran up the stairs. I didn't lose speed as I turned the corner. I opened my door and walked in, but it was empty; trashed but empty. Turning, I walked back down the hall opening two other doors before I came to Buffy's.

I opened it and walked in, Buffy sat on the bed with Faith; who was half on her lap and asleep. Buffy glanced up and pursed her eyebrows. I thought she would at least be happy to see me a little. "What are you doing back?" she declared, but her voice was strained, like she had been crying a lot. "Thought I'd drop in and see how things were going," I sarcastically joked as I sat on the edge of the bed. Looking down at Faith I could see how bad she looked. There were dark rings around her eyes, and she looked really pale.

I stared back up at Buffy. "Where are the rest of the girls?" I questioned, hoping they're ok. "They're trying to track down a Drakos demon," Buffy answered. Faith moved in her arms and turned into her more. Buffy took a deep breath, "They could probably use your help," she continued, and I nodded "Right," I agreed. I wonder how many girls went to look for this demon. "How long have they been looking for it?" I stated. "The past two nights… It's the same thing we fought in LA. These are a little different, they move around so it's harder," she described; causing me to nod again. "Ok, B, hang in there," I advised as I reached for her hand and gripped it tightly. She nodded and smiled as best she could. I stood and walked out of the room.

It took me a matter of minutes to change. They must have boxed my clothes up, so I borrowed a few things from Alex. Fortunately, we wear the same style. As I took the last step down, I saw Andrew, who was holding a ketanna. Not my favorite choice, but I bet the girls have everything else. "Here's a map… Um, be safe, ok?" Andrew mumbled then looked back at Giles; who was talking to Xander in the hall. "Thanks, Drew," I finished before turning and walking out the front door.

As I walked down the sidewalk, I closed my eyes tightly. Hoping that somehow I could reach Willow on a spiritual level. I thought really hard. "Come on, baby, please, I'm here for you," I admitted as I reached down into the pit of my stomach and closedg my eyes so hard it hurt a little. When nothing happened, I continued down the sidewalk. Before I reached the street, there was this flash of light around me. Suddenly, I felt warm fuzzies all over. It lasted another few seconds but then was gone again. After that, I knew where they were. I can't walk there because they're in the middle of the city. I ran to the garage, got on my bike, and then rode harder than I ever could before.

I came to a skidding stop above where I knew the strongest pull ever was coming from. I parked my bike on the side of the road. Crossing the street, there was a man hole and the pull stopped. I heard screams muffled by the street. I guess they found them. I picked up the steel plate and tossed it about a foot away from the hole. There was a ladder, but there was solid ground too. I jumped down.

"SHIT" one of the girls yelled, and I took out the sword Andrew had given me. I took another step forward while putting it through the demon's neck. Some of them were small. I literally landed right in the middle of the fight. I looked up to see Willow doing her Goddess thing, so I figured she would be ok. Something hit me hard; sending me flying into the wall to my right. I didn't give myself time to shake off the little, blue birds floating around my head because I came up swinging. My blade sounded as if it was grazing against pure rock; it didn't come any closer. Once I regained sight, I kicked towards its chest making contact. It fell back against the wall, and I swung as hard as I could; slicing its head half off. It reached up as it fell to its knees; bleeding out the green ooze. I jump back trying to avoid the stains that'll never get out of these clothes.

I watched Alex's sword get thrown, leaving her having to fight hand to hand. I took off into a dead sprint toward her. Just as I got to her, she wrapped herself behind it and pulled upward as hard as she could. Its head didn't completely sever, but she came close. She gaped in shock at seeing me, but that didn't last. "It's about damn time," she told me, and I peered back over my shoulder to see the last demon fall. The other slayers slowly walked to me.

"We don't have time for chit chat. Red, where is the nest?" Alex states then looks past me. "This way," Willow asserts then walked past me. Did she not see me? "Someone fill her in," Alex ordered as she turned and followed Willow. "I don't need to be, just point at whatever I need to kill," I added and took off after Willow and Alex. All the other girls followed.

We've been walking for about an hour. Every so often we'd come across a pile of half eaten bones with leftover meat. I'd describe it, but it makes me sick just thinking about it. Simply think of a pack of lions killing its prey then laving half the carcass to let it get eaten by vultures and other scavengers. That's what we saw. Some of these girls are too young for this shit. I hope Buffy has their memory wiped.

"Hold up," one of the girls whispered ahead. I didn't look to see who, I just stopped with everyone else. All together there were about twelve of us. Counting two newbs as one makes nine.. Instead of staying in the back, I moved so I could see what they were seeing.

"Two females, two males, and one child," Alex confirmed, and I looked at the demons. They all looked the same. How could she tell? "Ok, lets go," Alex instructed as she walked forward a few steps and into the opening. All the demons turned around. Ok, so these guys are a lot bigger than the ones from LA.

**

* * *

**

Alex- arriving back at the house.

Kennedy must have beaten us home. I pulled up to the driveway and backed into the garage. The child was the only thing that survived. It was young, so it's very manageable. As I got out, Vi got out on the other side, and we both walked to the back. Tina followed but kept her distance. I looked over at Vi and nodded. She pulled up the door. I lunged for the chain and grabbed it. It swiped at me, I moved just out of the way in time. I looped what was left of the chain around its arms quickly. Vi stepped in and did the rest around its legs. If we had a pole, this would be considered hogtying.

I pulled it out of the escalade and around to the foyer of the house. Giles was ready. The skin on the demon child was soft. Giles took the knife and held it up over. It panicked and began to fight back harder. "You want to do this right here?" Rona gasped. We all looked at her like 'What the hell?' "I'll get the tarp," Rona continued. It took her about two shakes, and then she was back. She spread the tarp out on the floor before we placed the demon on it. Ken and I held down the demon child as Giles sliced its chest open; gutting it like a fish. Its blood got on my hoodie. "I'm never going to get this out," I complained while pulling on the bottom a little. I gawked while Giles pulled out this large, white pouch. It looked kinda like a plastic bag filled with sour milk.

Giles walked into the kitchen. I didn't want to go any further because it smelled like ass. "Get rid of this," I demanded, but there was an echo. I turned and faced Kn. I took a deep breath as she just stared at me. Great; back to being number two. "I'm going to go check on Willow," Ken mentioned and left. "You do that," I muttered under my breath. As much as I wanted her back, I could see this getting annoying.

I waited at the base of the stairwell for Giles to walk out of the kitchen with the vaccine made. A few minutes passed, and he walked past me and headed upstairs. I followed. We walked into Buffy's room to see her sitting up from lying down. Giles walked right to Faith's side of the bed. "She's got to drink this, sit her upright," Giles directed. We both moved into action. Buffy sat up on one side, and I moved to Faith's left; supporting her back. Giles tilted her head back a little. I wrenched up my nose as Giles came closer to us then slowly poured the liquid into her mouth.

"She is going to have some killer morning breath, B," I teased as I watched her. Buffy just shook her head, and we laid Faith back down. Ok, there's plenty more downstairs. "Angel said it wouldn't take long for her to wake up. Faith should be Faith by morning." Giles explained. "Has he ever seen it work?" I questioned the doctor for the house tonight. "We won't know until morning. The last person that poisoned by it was human. It stopped the poison but records show they died of some kind of infection." Giles continued. I gazed at him; confused. "It's a chance we'll have to take. Hopefully this will give her a chance to heal the damage," Buffy claimed, and Giles left. All that fighting and this shit might not even work….bull.

**Next morning-**

I walked upstairs when I heard voices. I walked into Buffy's room because the door was open. "It's a complicated spell," Willow tried to say firmly, but I could see faltering in her that was leading to tears watering in her eyes. "I could kill you, Buffy," Willow warned, and I observed; wide eyed. Faith lay on the bed; still unconscious. "Girls, calm down," Giles lectured. "I'm not letting her go out like this. I…" Buffy argued but stopped mid sentence. What in the hell did I walk into? I turned to Giles for answers but he ignored me and walked over to Willow.

Ignoring Giles comforting gesture, Willow walked to the window and looked out. She crossed her arm. "Ok…I'll do it. But I won't take enough to completely heal her. I can fix the baby easy. It'll give Faith enough so she can fix herself up. But that's it, I'm not risking anything more," Willow assured in one of her little rants. I could see Willow was going against some much better judgments of her own. "Ok…Anything, just do it," Buffy pleaded. Willow sighed something really deep then took a glimpsed Giles. All he could do was nod. I stood back and spied as Willow crawled up the bed and sat on her knees next to Faith. Buffy sat on the other side of her. Willow reached out and touched both of their chests.

There was this flash of light, and I for a second I couldn't see. When my vision cleared, I surveyed the area to see I was still Buffy's room. Buffy winced then arched her back in a lot of pain. Willow didn't seem too hot herself. Faith lay still, but Buffy appeared to be having some sort of seizure. I went to take steps toward her, but hands wrapped around my shoulders. Faith arched her back as well. I glared up at Giles as he let go of me.

"What's going on?" I said. Giles rushed me out of the room. "Faith was cured of the poison by the vaccine. But that's all it did. She's still without am immune system. Willow is taking what Faith needs from Buffy," he revealed, and with that, I returned to the room. As I did, she was done. Willow collapsed backwards a little. I walked up behind her and helped her off the bed. "Help me to my room, please," Willow suggested but she was a bit out of it. Giles stood in the corner and nodded. "Go ahead, there's nothing else to do here," he exclaimed, and I gripped onto Willow's side with her arm over my shoulder, holding up most of her weight. This took a lot out of her.

We walked downstairs and right out of the house. No one stopped or even bothered us. As we limped down the sidewalk, I could hear footsteps coming up on us from behind. I felt tingles, so I know it's one of the girls. "Hey, wait, where….you going… Hey, stop," Ken babbled. Willow shook her head no, so I kept walking. "You guys," Ken said as she walked up next to us. "Here, let me help." Ken offered; all happy and giddy as if we just played a basketball tournament yesterday and won. "I think I got her, Ken," I reminded her, not sure if my show of dominance came out or not. "Where ya goin' anyways?" Ken continued to talk, "Babe?" Willow stopped walking. "I need some space, Kennedy, please," Willow mumbled through her teeth. "Willow…," Ken started until Willow took a step away. They studied each other for a minute. Then Willow turned around, and we walked on.

After I got Willow settled in, I walked back to the house. A few of the newbs walked in my direction. "Check in on Willow in an hour or so," I instructed as I half turned to them. One of them nodded, and I continued walking into the house. I smelled cloves in the air. I know it's not Faith because she's probably still asleep. More than likely, it's our prodigal slayer, who returned last night. Gotta admit that the turn out for that fight might have been a lot different if had she not come along when she did.

I walked through the front door and could still smell the fresh demon vaccine. Andrew rounded the corner. "So if Faith is cured, why are we keeping that crap around?" I complained while he shrugged. "Well, I'm pretty sure you didn't kill every one of those Drakos demons," Giles explained, and I bowed up towards him. "Whatever, they're all dead… made sure of that when we killed the last female," I scoffed and walked past him. Giles caught up with me pretty quickly. He walked into the living room, and I followed. Since he had his back to me, I scowled when he turned on the TV and chose the news.

"A sudden rise in the murder count in the city of Cleveland has the authorities looking for a possible new serial killer. This killer likes to leave his bodies in the sewers half eaten. Dozens of corpses have been found and so far no leads…."

Giles turns the volume back down. "With humans onto them, won't they move away?" I began. I hate being aware of problems sometimes. "Maybe…We'll have to wait and see. For now, I don't want any of you girls going into the sewers alone," he ordered. Awesone, now Giles is giving orders too.

I nodded and walked out the back door to see Ken sitting on the porch bench; smoking a clove. "Thanks," she muttered as I sat down. "For what?"" I asked. "For letting me borrow some clothes," she declared, and I nodded yes. Should I tell her what all is going on? "Faith is going to have a fit when she sees her stash is gone," I joked as I looked over at the cigarette case on the end table. Ken leans forward, picks it up, walks to where Faith normally hides it in the high beam, and leaves it there. "I won't tell her if you won't," Ken whispers and smiles this evil grin.

"You missed a lot," I confirmed as she sat down. "Like Faith getting sick…," she said, having no clue really what I was talking about. "Faith moving in, Willow moving out, and getting over you leaving," I recalled, and she just kind of stares at me. "I couldn't help that…It's not like I had a choice," Ken groaned. "We know, but we thought we…Se thought that she wasn't going to see you again, at least not this soon." I mentioned, and Ken let out this big sigh. "I'm gonna give you some advice I got…Give her some time. She'll come around," I told her in what I hoped was a comforting way as I stood and walked back into the house. As I entered the house, Vi walked past me. "Rough day?" she chuckled. "Ehh, seen worse," I answered as I continued upstairs.


	18. The wake up

**Buffy-**

As I opened my eyes, I scanned the room. It's dark outside, but I don't know what time it is. The bed was warm, I could feel that. My head swam, and everything blurred. My vision isn't what it should be. I feel like a bad hangover mixed with a bad case of the flu; adding in the extremely sore muscle pain all over. It feels like I could sleep maybe another twenty four hours. The bed moves, and it's not from me, so I roll my head in the other direction to see Faith looking at me wide eyed. I guess I surprised her. "Didn't think I'd see those for a while?" Faith half whispered. I nodded and gave a weak smile back.

Studying her for a few moments, I saw she's a lot better than the last time I saw her; whenever that was. The rings that were under her eyes are gone. We lie there; staring into each other's eyes as if we could figure out how the world works in one thought. As if this was it and nothing else mattered. I could stay here forever and not move an inch. I would be content with just this.

Time seemed to stand still. Everything seemed to just stop. Neither of us moved. The house was possibly the quietest it could ever be. Either the girls are out patrolling or asleep. Whatever, I don't care right now because Faith is here, and she's ok.

I didn't even realize I fell asleep when I felt the bed shift as Faith sat up. She scooted back till her back was against the head board. I could hear girls moving around, but they weren't loud, so it must be morning. I look out the window to see the sun coming up. They're always too tired in the morning to argue or make a lot of noise. Normally at this time, I would be downstairs drinking coffee and reading the obituaries. Yeah, I know a bit morbid. It's a good place to find out where the most people are dying, so I know where to send the girls on patrol if you must know. We don't always patrol in cemeteries.

"Faith, Principal Hall called for you and B?" someone asked, but I couldn't tell who. I glanced up as Faith motioned for her to come to the bed. Faith took the phone from a hand that I couldn't put a face to because my vision went in and out. I really hope this doesn't last much longer.

"Good morning, sir... We took her to the hospital last night. It's not contagious, they think it's just food poisoning, like the rest of the girls. She should be ok by tomorrow... I know, right. That's the last time we eat downtown...Yes... Really?... More then likely… Ok, I'll have something set up in the gym Friday. How are the parents?... No, I haven't, but I'll watch it and get caught up…. Thank you, I will... Right, see ya tomorrow," Faith said as she hung up the phone and looked back down in my direction. The thought of it not being the weekend anymore gave me an instant guilty feeling. I wonder if Willow is going to school. I wonder what that was about. "I bet you're hungry, huh?" Faith asked; breaking my momentary train of thought. I'm hungry, but I don't want her to leave.

"Yes," I managed to get out. She slid down on the bed to avoid my nightstand. I gazed up at her and tried to smile. Not sure how effective it was, but I was trying. "I'll never forget what you did for us, B." she told me as she gently tucked a lose hair behind my ear. Faith leaned forward and kissed my forehead. Roses followed.

When I opened my eyes again, she was leaving the room. I realized the feeling of tingles slowly fading away was because she was leaving the room. Suddenly, I'm not as hungry, and I want my roses back.

As I sat up, I opened my eyes to see no Faith. The bed was noticeably colder without her. The house was quiet, and the room was dimly lit with sunlight. I should get darker blinds. My senses seemed a little dulled. I don't like that at all. My head started swimming, and I had to fight not falling back onto the pillow. I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I'm not as tired, I guess. It feels like I've slept a regular eight hours. There was a plate on the night stand with a sandwich neatly cut into four little squares on it. I started eating it. At hearing the front door open and a flood of voices enter the house, I grabbed the last two pieces. I stood. A few of them started up the stairs. As I came out of my room, I saw Vi; who smiled widely. "You got it Buffy?" she questioned as I leaned against the wall for support because a strange wave of nausea hit me. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," I claimed even though my head had other ideas. She nodded as she walked to her room. Rona followed. "At least she looks better then yesterday," Rona muttered as she walked away.

I could hear someone talking in the distance. I followed the sound of a voice to Faith's room. "I just... I can't... I don't think I could... What the hell am I doing?" she babbled as something hit the floor hard. "It won't last, and I'll fuck this up somehow. I know it. That's how it always happens, I'm some kind of crazy," she argued as I heard her walk across the room. She was silent for a moment, so I took the opportunity and pushed the door open.

Faith stood at the other end of the room surprised. I guess she was too wrapped up in her one-sided conversation. "B?" she gasped, and I glanced down at the floor to see a part of a crib put together. Most of the pieces were strung out along the floor. Giles and Xander picked it out a couple of weeks ago. "How long have you been up?" she replied, and her eyebrows rose; coming together. "Few minutes," I answered as I took steps into the room. My head is still swimming, but at least it's happily. "B," Faith whined and was at my side within seconds; getting over the obstacle course on the floor. She walked me to her bed and sat me down. I didn't want to sit down. I'd been lying down for the past however long. Faith continued to examine me. She's tucking hair behind my ear, and I'm sure my bed head is everywhere but where it needs to be.

"I, uh, didn't think you would be up... Just wanted to get it started... How ya feelin'?" she said. "Better," I mumbled, and she smiled sweetly, I searched her eyes as she searched mine. "B...," she started to say something but stopped. The Nike commercial of 'Just Do It' along with memories from a dream flooded my senses. It felt like there were jolts of electricity traveling up and down my spine. I would shake because that normally dulls them. But I don't want to. I wonder if she was feeling the same. From the lack of conversation, I'm guessing yes.

I reach up and cup her cheek. She leans into it slightly. Before I could stop myself, our lips press together. Neither of us moves for a moment, but I feel as if my heart just stopped. I feel her freeze for a second. The want for passion erupts in me. I feel a hand on the back of my neck as our lips move in a slow but steady pace. I want to explore more, but at the same time, I don't want to push this. I don't want her to freak out and my roses to be gone. My skull crawls with the thought as she pulls away.

I gazed into her eyes while trying to focus on something that I had never to seen; her eyes darkened and dilated. This sort of fire lit up behind them. I bit my lip wondering if I would be able to do that again and if she would allow me to. I wanted to so bad that there was an edge being replaced by the not so soft tingles I felt moments earlier. Faith came closer and closer still as roses met my lips. Her lips were soft and gentle as they moved. Her tongue grazed my bottom lip. I couldn't help but return the gesture with my own. This opened everything up into a whole new world. She is nothing like dream Faith. I can't believe how wrong I was. I can't believe I even compared them in the first place.

As we explored each other's mouths, I couldn't stop a small moan from escaping my lips. "I got the …" We pulled away quickly. I glanced up at Faith as she stared at the door and nodded. "Thanks," she stated shyly. "It's about damn time." It sounded like Alex. I shook my head. Faith turned back to me as there was a clank of some metal on the floor. The door closed, and Faith looked at me concerned. "Sorry," she muttered, catching me off guard. I tried to think of what she would be sorry for. "Why?" I responded, and she peered down and away from me.

Faith started playing with some pretend lint on her pant leg. She still hasn't answered me, "What are you thinking?" I asked, but my voice was barely there. My head stopped swimming for the most part. "I probably shouldn't have done that…I mean libido equals…horny slut here…," she babbled. I thought she'd practice this. Well, I kind of ruined that. "It just seems like whenever I… I don't even think I ever. You would probably never…. It's hard to explain or understand." I placed a finger over her lips. Realizing she thinks this is her libido doing its best. "You're amazing." I closed the distance again, leaving a soft, chaste kiss without letting it deepen. I had to think of something else to say. "You're gorgeous," I continued as I did it again. Only this time, I trailed my tongue across her bottom lip. As I pulled away, she followed a little. I guess I gotta wait for a more normal, less hormonal Faith, like I thought. She smirked; showing a little dimple, and I know that resisting those are going to be a lot harder than I thought.

"Kiss me again, B," Faith demanded, and I did; still indulging her libido. Then there was a knock on the door. "Dinner is ready," Alex informed us. "Alright, Kid. We'll be down on in a minute," Faith called out as she rolled her eyes and smiled, "Gorgeous, huh, B?" Faith stood holding out her arm for me to take hold. "And a whole lot of other things, but that can wait," I announced as I took her hand and stood. I concentrated for a second and felt the dizzy feeling that crept up on me before it faded away slowly.

I held onto her arm, as if it was a security blanket, all the way downstairs. Willow must have come over early an started dinner. Alex walked by with a stack of plates into the dining room before disappearing into the kitchen again. We hadn't sat at the dining room table for a while. Mostly, we eat out in the living room watching tv. Faith pulled out a chair at the end of the table. I sat down, and then she sat down to my right. I looked up catching a glimpse of the girls running around the kitchen. Alex returned with a large trey, with a chicken lying on it. Chloe followed along with Willow; each holding some type of side dish. "One big, dysfunctional family," Alex declared as she sat down next to Faith. The rest of the girls trickled in. Maybe they should cook more often.

As we ate, I watched Willow hold a silent conversation with Kennedy. She blocked the rest of us out, so it could be private. Ok, so I already tried. The girls have been talking this entire time; I haven't really been paying attention, except for the little bits and pieces I catch here and there. Distracted is a bit of an understatement when it comes to Faith. "So, B, ready to get back to normalcy?" Alex asked. I peeked up at her, and she smiled. "Looking forward to it," I revealed while giving her as good of a smile as I can. I'm pretty sure it looked fake and painted. If I had my way, I wouldn't go back at all. I would just lie in bed all day with Faith. I felt a hand,it obviously belonging to Faith, grip onto my leg and squeeze for a second. After letting go, she left it there. I placed my hand on top of hers and catch her gaze.

Feeling a little more comforted, I take a bite of my food and smile around it. "Are we going to go after them…They're becoming a bit of a nuisance," Rona complained, and I noticed the conversation turned from school and boys to other subjects. "What is a nuisance?" I inquired, turning to the rest of the table. Wow, I've really been out of the loop. Somebody could have said something. "The rest of the Drakos demons. There's probably a few left. We can take them. I just think we should do something before they start reproducing," Vi suggested as she focusing on me for answers. Not sure how much help I would be in that department right now. Concentrating on getting my food to my mouth is a bit challenging, let alone coming up with some sort of attack plan on the rest of the Drakos demons. Thinking isn't working out too well, but I'll try.

"I think we should…." I advised; trying to assert my voice, but it was barely at my normal tone. Everyone was facing me and waiting for more of an explanation. "Not tonight…We'll think of a plan tomorrow. I'm sure Buffy is tired," Willow determined as she picked up her plate and headed into the kitchen. "Willow," Ken said as she followed. Faith took my plate, set it onto hers, and stood; taking them both into kitchen. I sat there for a second staring off into nowhere land. Yep, that really just happened. I think she just told me to take a chill pill and wait another day.

I felt tingles crawl up and down my spine as Faith walked back into the room. This didn't happen before today. It's as if there was a heightened awareness of each other's presence. The tingles didn't change, but I think it was because I was hunting for them. She knelt down next to me. "I think you should go back to bed B?" Faith asserted with a concerned expression on her face. I was tempted to argue with her, but I didn't. Faith led me back up to the room, and we both lay down next to each other. I kinda wished she'd hold me, instead of watching me.

**

* * *

**

Faith- Thursday, a few days later

I felt B move, so I sat up. I looked back at her from the tv, and she pursed her eyebrows; wondering why I moved. "Are ya uncomfortable?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder slightly. "A little, I think that kick Alex landed earlier left a bruise," she explained. I turned my side more and reached for the bottom of her shirt. I know they sparred because Ken is out of shape, and B wanted the fight to be fair. So she butted in. Taking Ken's place.

I thought for a second about how easy it would be just to rip it off and take her right here. But no, I'm keeping my libido in check and an extra pack of batteries in the bathroom drawer. Trust me, that is not easy.

Lifting of her shirt reveals a bruise spanning her ribs around her side. "It's not that bad," she claims as I looked down again at the discolored skin that's supposed to be normal. There may not be any broken bones and I would complain more; show some kind of deep concern. But I'm not sure how that would go over, now that B is back in full force again.

B examines the bruise as if she hadn't seen it yet. "That's kind of gross," she groans. I pull her shirt back down; leaning back onto the couch more and to the other side of her, avoiding the bruised area. "Comfy?" I teased as I get comfortable myself. B's been really quiet, and I'm not sure why. Usually she talks my head off.

We sit and watch tv, waiting on the girls to get home for patrol. The quiet in the house is nice. As for B's silence, I'm not sure how I should take. I mean she kissed me. I kissed back; totally wasn't expectin' it. The past couple of days have been great, but it just seems like she's avoiding the subject. We haven't kissed since. I'm thinkin' now that it was my libido talking. I just can't get it out of my head. I wish I could go out. Have a drink or two, maybe three. Fuck it, I could use a bottle I haven't had a drink in so long. Just anything right now would get my mind off B and what could be. I just wish she would talk to me cause this is borderline torture. Seen it, given it. I definitely don't like receivin' it.

"Hey, Buffy, you think you could show me that move you did on Alex earlier?" I turn and spot Ken standing slightly behind us. "OK…, sure," B relented, so I sit up. I watch as she walks away. Even her walk is sexy. Ok, so I really need a drink.

A few hours later, I heard the girls come in from their patrol. I sat up more, figuring one or two of them would come into the living room. There were only three of them though, From the feel of it: Alex, Rona, and Chloe. No Vi, so I stood. Someone went to the kitchen. As I walked in there, that same person was in the fridge head first; digging around. The door closed and Rona stood with a hand full of sandwich materials.

"Where's Vi?" I asked, crossing my arms. There was this display of uncertainty that crossed her face for a second but faded as she thought. "She went for a midnight stroll with Tyler," Rona assumed, and I left it at that. Munchies and hornies, possibly the things I miss about slaying. So I should give it about an hour and a half before I go upstairs then. It's a good thing Dawn is already asleep.

B strolls out of the training room with Ken on her heals asking questions. After Rona finishes making her midnight snack, she stands right next to me. We both can hear that this is something we're going to try and stay out of.

B is wearing nothing but a sports bra and some sweat pants that have been cut off at the knees. "I just don't think it's a good idea for you to go patrolling while you're so… distracted." B warned as she wiped her face with the towel. "I know, but Willow is there, I'm here. We're taking it slow, and I'm bored half the time because slaying isn't in the picture," Ken whined. Most teenagers are worried about school and boys or in her case, girls. Ken's focused on pleading her case from the looks of it.

"No, Kennedy. It's not happening; I can see it in your fight. You're head isn't in the game. I'm benching you," B asserted. I watched as she walked on the other side of the island throwing the towel over her shoulder. Her skin glistened from fresh sweat. I shifted in my stance and watched as B got a bottle of water out of the fridge. "If you want, you can go out with me and the newbs tomorrow," B offered as she stood. "What?... No…I can barely get away from them at school. No, I'll just wait a week or so." Ken described before turning toward me and silently pleaded with me to stand up for her. This was B's call. If I had it my way, I would just go out with them and made sure they were ok. "Fine, make it two," B affirmed and Ken's mouth dropped as if she had taken away TV and snack foods along with it.

Ken takes a deep breath to calm herself. "Two weeks is a little much," she argues calmly, "No, in two weeks, everyone is going after the Drakos demons again. If you're not back in shape by then, you're not going," B confirmed, and we all looked at B. "So you thought of a plan?" Rona added as she became more engaged in the conversation. My eyes trailed up and down B. I watched as she flexed a few times stretchin' out the area of bruised ribs.

"Sort of…They could be anywhere. I'm sure the Drakos demons aren't going to go to the same spots the cops are trampling all over. I just hope they haven't been compelled to move topside," B implied. "Have there been any more killings?" I interrupted; finally able to concentrate on actual slayer matters. "None, but that doesn't mean there wasn't any. The cops probably haven't found them yet; hence new digs. We're going to have to search others areas," B lectured as she gazed at me and smiled.

"Get some sleep," B instructed as she made eye contact with each of the girls. Ken went to say something, "We'll talk about this more tomorrow, in your next training session," B decided. Before a word could come out of Ken's mouth, B turned ken around by the shoulders and lightly pushed her down the hall. Rona followed; taking the last bite of the sandwich and heading over to the fridge with the meat and mayo. With that, I went to bed.

**Next day- evening**

As I got out of the shower, I heard voices in my room. Sounds like B and Xander discussing something. Why they would have to be in my room while they discussed it is a mystery to me. "She was bored or something. I don't know, ask her," B requested; which confirmed what I thought they were talking about. It was my attempt to build my baby boy's crib. Xander's skill in carpentry would surpass my mine by far. I wrap myself in the towel and walked out of the bathroom. I grabbed another towel out of the hall closet and wrapped up my hair before walking into my room.

B and Xander stood and inspected the crib with a fine toothed comb. "Coulda been worse," I joked as they both shot up. "No, it's great… missing a few screws," Xander mumbled. B turned and smacked his arm. Xander whined a little, didn't look like she hit him that hard. "I'm just saying I wish you would have waited for me." Xander tried to correct himself. I was honestly just bored. Seeing it still sitting in its very large box in the corner got me goin'. I couldn't just stew; thinkin' about B while waitin' for her to wake up.

"I can fix it…Wouldn't want it to go all colapsey on the kid while he's taking nappy byes," Xander claimed, and he's really talking baby talk without a baby in the room. B turn give him this 'You're crazy.' Stare as she walked over to me. "Somebody has been watching too much of the Disney channel. Have at it, Xander," B consented as she strolled past me to my smaller dresser. She pulls out a pair of pj's and some underwear. "You'll probably be asleep by the time he gets finished with that," she predicted as she handed them to me. "Come on, you can sleep in my room tonight," she said as she walked out the door, and I followed. Ok, so Xander finding the missing screws or whatever turned out to be a good thing


	19. Let the fun begin

**Alex-**

As Buffy slammed me against the wall, all the air in my chest vacated. I gasped as I fell to my knees. I watched her take steps backward as I regained enough composure to stand. "Still think you can beat me?" Buffy taunted and straightened up a little more; coming out of a stance. I took steps and threw punches till I landed one as she opened up. Before she could regain her balance, I dropped sweeping her legs out from under her. Before I could move out of the way, Buffy had my arm; twisting it back and over my upper back. How the hell did she do that? Ouch!

"Good attempt, but I still got you pinned, Alex," Buffy teased, and I tried to swing with my other arm. Ok, that was a little pointless. She twisted my arm a little more, and I cried out in pain. This shit hurts. What the hell? "Ok, I give, you win, B, jus let me go," I yelled and pleaded. She let go of my arm. Without saying anything more, I scooted across the mat away from her. I lose to her all the time, but I've never had to ask to be let go. What the fuck was that all about. "Hey, B, ya mind helping me out with something;" I stared up to see Faith at the door; who's shooting me this slightly worried expression. Buffy just glanced at me before grabbing a towel off the shelf. "Yeah, sure," Buffy assured her as she glanced at me again, then turned and walked out past Faith. "Put some ice on that shoulder," Buffy advised and continued walking.

I stood and walked in Faith's direction; grabbing a towel on the way. "She's grooming you, ya know," Faith stated, and I caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of my eyes. "Yeah, well, I hope I have an arm when she done," I complained as I continued and walked past Buffy; who was waiting on Faith. I made no eye contact. That shit was borderline psychotic if you ask me. Why doesn't she go pick on someone her own size? Oh yeah, she's prego.

I don't know where they went, but I went straight to the shower. It's still early, and it's Friday. The night is still salvageable. I need a break from all this. When I'm not slaying, Buffy is training me. Friday is normally the day where she tests me to see what all I remember from the week. Saturday, she takes us all out and pits us alone with a few vamps. While she sits back and lectures us. Sometimes it's kinda funny because Vi tends to crack jokes, which irks Buffy. Faith said Giles used to do the same thing to Buffy. We did it once before we fought the First, but now it's in our weekly schedule of 'oh, so fun' slayer duties.

After my shower, I walked into my room to see Ken sitting on the floor and talking to Chloe. "Hey, babe," Chloe said while jumping up and running up to me. She wrapped her arms around me, and my body flinched without myself realizing I did it until she pulled away. "Intense session," I mumbled as I walked over to her bed and sat down. She followed, kneeled in front of me, and laid her head on my thigh. I pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "What's good for tonight, Ken?" I asked as I ran fingers along Chloe's jaw line. "No idea," she muttered, and I glared at her a little. "I can make a couple of phone calls," Ken replied as she stood, walked over to the ladder, and grabbed her backpack; taking out her phone and putting it to use.

It took Ken twenty minutes, six phone calls, and Spanish for her to figure out something for us to crash. "My best friend, Stacey, is throwing something at her parents' place because the parental units are out of town," Ken declared as she walked back in our direction. Chloe shifted, so she could sit up. I stayed lying down. "Ok, and what's you brilliant plan to get us out of here without Buffy or Faith noticing?" Chloe questioned as I could see doubt run across her face. It's not our night to patrol, and Ken is still on probation till next week.

"Faith won't say anything if she suspects something. Somehow, she still believes in having fun," I guessed as I looked up to see Ken strolling toward me and smiling devilishly. "Text Eve we need an alibi," Ken ordered; while watching Chloe. "And tell her what?" Chloe snapped. I could tell she was getting little impatient. My girl is a bit to much of a goodie-two shoe, but that's why I like her. I peeked at my watch. It was already late. "Gimmie that," I requested as I grabbed the phone and texted Eve.

"Hey, we're picking you guys up after patrol. We wanna go to a party. Call Buffy and say that you stumbled onto a vamp nest," I texted and tossed the phone to Kennedy. She takes a minute to read the message. "Aw, that means we gotta leave the party by 2:00," Ken whined and walked across the room. "Hey, it's our best bet," I claimed, and she turned around. "Let's do this," Ken affirmed and walked to the dresser.

After we got dressed, I stuck my head out to see if the other girls were awake. "Rona's asleep, and I think Vi and Dawn aren't back yet," I announced as I stood just behind the door. "What are we waiting for?" Ken asked as she stood up from the bed. "Give it a second," I insisted as I felt Buffy come down the hall. She opened my room door without knocking; which made Chloe jump. "Girls, Eve just called, they ran into a nest and could use some help," Buffy suggested, and we all perked up. Buffy glared at Ken. "I jus wanna drive, B. I swear I won't throw a punch," Ken promised. "Not a single punch, guard my escalade with your life," Buffy commanded as she tossed Ken a set of keys. I stood just behind Buffy and trying to hold in a laugh at how seriously she was taking all this.

Buffy turned, and I went into nodding as she walked out. That was that. We all scrutinized each other while breathing a sigh of relief. That was too easy. "That's my girl, Eve," I responded as I stood and moved to the doorway. Before I got far, Chloe gave me an evil eye and I shyly grabbed my hoodie. Ken and Chloe followed. We headed out the front door after grabbing a couple of stakes out of the chest.

It took us about twenty minutes to find Stacey's house. It's huge. Cars parked all over the front yard. Music blasted from open windows and doors. Kids spilled out onto the lawn falling over themselves and each other. "Awesome," I stated as I strutted across the front lawn. "No wonder she's a stuck up bitch," Ken determined. Chloe and I both turned and glared at her. "Like you have room to talk," Chloe sassed. I chuckled a little. "I'll give her one thing though. Stacey does know how to trash a pad," Ken complimented. I peered up to see Dawn dancing on a table through a window. I shook my head, thinking I was seeing things. "Damn, little hottie got...Hey, that's…," Ken half yelled as she saw what I saw but stopped. "I wonder if Vi is here too," I asked as we wandered in through the front door. There were bodies everywhere, some dancing. Most standing around just talking; I think the whole school might be here. "Good work, Ken," I said as I scanned my surroundings.

Pulling Chloe closer to me with my good arm, I walked further into the lively house. I turned and roamed in the direction where I saw Dawn dancing on a table. She wasn't there. Some other chick replaced her, but I think Dawn coulda showed her up. I walked on to see Vi sitting at a table across from Lucas. Shots lined up between them. I walked up behind Lucas as Vi glanced up at me and Chloe. "Just in time to see me take down a quarterback," Vi predicted as she glared at Lucas, who was in front of her, then took another shot. I couldn't see Lucas's face but he swayed a little. Picked up a shot at the end of a long line and took it.

When slayers drink, we have to drink ten times as much as your averaged person to feel half as much. Like that night Faith drank three bottles of jack before she passed out. Vi is always up for the challenge, and Lucas doesn't stand a chance. I spied Dawn out of the corner of my eye, and she stops where she's at. As I turn to her, she smiles.

"I didn't know you three were coming," Dawn yelled even though the music wasn't that loud in this room. " You should have known I would have crashed one of these someday," Ken informed as she took steps toward Dawn and caught her before she tripped over the carpet. "Thanks," Dawn mumbled then wiggled out of Kens arms to hang all over Lucas sloppily. "Hey, Dawnie, where's the drinks at?" I questioned as she gazed up in our direction. "Right here," Vi yelled as she grabbed a bottle out of the boys hand that was sitting next to her. There was a thud as Lucas fell out of the chair in front of me. "Oh, Lucas, you can't be out already, baby. Please wake up, please!" Dawn pleaded with the drunken boy as she tried to get him off the floor.

Two guys walked past me and picked up Lucas off the floor then carried him off somewhere. Dawn followed stumbling along behind them still trying to wake him up. "See, lookie what I won," Vi half chanted as she put a large bottle of Crown on the table. "Good job, baby," Ty congratulated as he kissed her on the cheek. "Didn't think I could do it, did ya?" Vi teased. "Of course I did, Violet," he chuckled as he lightly kissed her lips. I picked up the bottle of crown. "Ok you're cut off," I ordered and turned away; handing the bottle to Ken as she turned to a counter with a stack of plastic cups. Ken poured us each a drink.

"Ugh, you drink it straight," Chloe groaned as she peered into the cup Ken handed her. Both Ken and I studied Chloe in confusion. Then I realized she doesn't normally drink with us. "What the point of adding something sweet to take away from the actual flavor of the drink," Ken lectured and a few other people were looking in our direction. A few of the girls look disgusted. I would, too, but I guess I'm used to it. Ken always said she's never drank any other way. So I'm still a bit of a follower, bite me. Ken and I both chugged the cup, then another, then poured one to go. Chloe sat watching scrunching up her nose.

"I mean I guess," Chloe relented as she took a sip but made a face. I caved grabing one of the sodas next to me and poured some in her cup. Ken watched me and rolled her eyes. An arm wrapped around my shoulder and hot, smelly breath reached my nose. "I would just like to thank you and your strange family for moving to Cleveland," Tyler mumbled as he used me to hold him up. "You're welcome," I replied; removing his arm, knocking him a little off balance. I caught him and let him go as he tried to stand up straight. "I'm g-good…I'm c-candy," he slurred and both Ken and I gave him the 'You're drunk.' face. Ken grabbed my hand and pulled me off to the side.

"I'm never going to look at him the same," Ken stated as she walked us into what appeared to be the living room. Chloe grabbed onto my back pockets and pulled me into the center of the dance floor. I'm not much of a dancer. She turned me to face her. "This is only a form of dry humping," I joked. She smiled and turned it into a pout when she realized I wasn't moving. "Come on, we never go out," she whined, and I moved my hip from side to side even though this was a fast pace song. I'm staying in a comfort zone. I'm not drunk enough for this. I peeped over my shoulder to see Ken sitting on the couch talking to Dawn. Lucas was passed out next to her. Kennedy got this extra worried look on her face and stood up. I stopped moving and turned to face her as she traveled up to me on the dance floor. I get a view of the time, and we've only been here for about an hour, but its midnight, so we have time. I wonder what Ken is freaking out about.

Ken grabs my arm and yanks me off the dance floor. I almost spilled my drink. "WHAT?" I shouted. The liquor hadn't kicked in enough to numb the arm pain whenever one of the girls does that. "Dude, we gotta go!" Ken decided as she smiled. I grabbed my shoulder, "Why?" I questioned as I looked back to observe Dawn getting up to take off; leaving Lucas sitting on the couch. "Come on we just need to leave," she continued and I marched back onto the dance floor to find Chloe, but she wasn't there. I turned back to see Ken looking at me and motioning for me to hurry up. I raised my arms and shrugged dramatically. I stalked through the house.

I didn't realize there was this many people here and how crowded it was. I pushed my way through the crowd towards someone I know who's a slayer. As I reach her, I see Vi talking to Tyler and being very drunk. "Are you ok?" I questioned and she nodded. "Drunk…yea" she slurred and grinned. I shook my head and walked on. I still couldn't really feel Chloe. So I kept trekking because she couldn't have went that far. Once I came to a door, I opened it to see the garage and more people. Well, less then inside but still. Where the hell did all these drunk asses come from? I've completely lost my buzz, thank you very much.

As I enter further into the garage, I hear several people chanting, "10…11…12…13… 14… 15… 16… 17… 18…Awwww." They stop and normal chatter rises. "Damn…, please tell me you're single," someone begs as I approach. I can feel Chloe but can't see her though the crowd of people in front of me. As I kinda push my way by a bunch of guys, I see Chloe standing in the middle. She nods no and gawks around at them shyly. She hasn't seen me yet, but I kinda want to know what she's going to do. I chugged what was left of my drink to try and salvage the night. "What the fuck? They aren't here, are they?" he argues. I would glare at him, but his back is turned. Chloe takes a step to the side and sees me. "Yep," she admits as she shoves him out of the way, shuffles over, pushes me out of the circle of guys, and wraps her arms around my head; hugging it and catching me off guard.

"OOOOO," I hear in the background, but I can't see any of them. "Hey," she whispered in my ear. I give her a second before I pull back slightly. She kisses me lightly on the lips, and I can taste the beer. Not my favorite, but I don't mind. I chuckle. "We gotta go," I confess and she pouts; looking at her watch. "It's not even one yet," she murmurs as she tries to show me. It's funny since she was the one that thought this was a bad idea. "I know…but Ken thinks we should head out now," I divulged. She turns, smiles, and waves at the guys behind her. "Aw, don't leave…We gotta see if there's someone here that can beat you," one of them challenged, and I just shook my head; letting her finish what she started. "Gotta go, boys," she called out as I pulled her to towards the door I came in through.

It took us a few minutes to find Kennedy. When we did, she was already waiting close to the front door. Vi was standing there with her. "I'm just going to ride with you, I'll get home quicker." Vi stated and I shrugged. I didn't care because we aren't going home. We got an hour to kill, and I'm hungry. I gotta get rid of this buzz somehow before we get home. Shouldn't have chugged that drink. Hey, I wasn't going to let it go to waste. That's some kind of a man law breakage there.

Kennedy opens the front door and freezes as if she saw a ghost. What the hell? I really wish she would quit playing. "Come on, Ken, I thought you were in a hurry?" I revealed as I went to push past her and looked up to see Buffy, Willow, and Faith. Damn it. This is going to suck.

**

* * *

**

Buffy- about an hour or so earlier

I walked back downstairs and sat on the arm of the couch. "Is it just me or is B goin' against her own rules?" Faith accused and I huffed. "She's not fighting," I voiced. I scanned up when I heard the girls leave. "Think Ken's going to be alright?" I asked as I stared over at Faith; who was still flipping through channels, trying to find something for us to watch. Willow left a few minutes ago because I was sending Kennedy out with Alex and Chloe to go help Eve and the others. They've been talking, which I guess is a good thing, but they aren't what they were when she left a few months ago. This has Kennedy all up in odds. I'm not letting that girl off probation till she can land a solid punch on me or get her head on straight; whichever comes first.

"She'll be fine. She knows what she can handle," Faith reminded as she continued to aimlessly flip through the TV channels. "Besides, I'm sure she's more scared of what you'll do to her if anything happens to your Escalade," she added, and I chuckled. Faith glanced up at me and grinned. I stood and paced over to her, and she sat up. I sat behind her and indicated for her to lean back on me. "Hmmm, body heat," Faith hummed and got comfortable. She stopped flipping through channels when she found 'Fuse'. Some punk band was playing live in New York, and Fuse was covering it. She nodded and hummed along to the words. I'm not much for punk, but there's nothing else on. I'm sure if we weren't settled in like early parents of some kind we'd be out. 24 is like the new 21 or something from what I hear, and Faith is only a year younger than me. So I'm sure she feels the same way.

"B…." Faith mumbles, breaking my train of 'I wish I wasn't a caretaker.' thought. "Yeah?" "What is this?" she asked before I could really get a thought on anything else. I froze and prepared myself for something like, 'I really don't want to go on pregnancy leave.' or 'Do you think Red is going to be ok?' too. "What is what?" I can't honestly help but play dumb. Faith resituates herself and moves, so she's sitting on the couch facing me. I pull my leg down so she could be a bit more comfortable. She didn't move that far away from me so her arm is resting on my thigh. She starts playing with the seam of my jeans.

"This…I mean, we sit an cuddle…a lot and what not. I can't… It's really hard for me sometimes, ya know?" she babbles, and I'm finding it hard to hold back a smile. I have a pretty good idea how she feels, and I could tell what she's getting at. Sometimes I think it's cute when she does this. It would so be easier just to kiss her. Right? I don't want to be that person who takes advantage of someone in a state where sex is all they want. The girl is a nympho when she isn't pregnant. I assuming it's ten times worse for her now. I know there are things about her I don't understand and probably won't for a while. I could be all kinds of wrong about how I'm going about this, but I just don't know what else to do. "I know I can be a complete and total sob sometimes…," she starts again, and I place a finger over her mouth. Then I run it along her bottom lip lightly. I can do affection without letting it go any further, that's easy.

"You'll be fine…We'll be fine. I just don't want you to worry about stuff like this. You already have a lot on your plate," I claimed, and she peered down again; looking away from me. Faith sunk into the couch; so much for trying to reassure her. "But that's just it, B, I can't stop thinking about it… about you," she confides, making me pretty much freeze up.

Faith focuses on me, and I try to gauge her reaction; forcing myself to relax. I tilt my head to the side. "We'll figure things out eventually. I just don't want it to get to complicated just yet," I implied, hoping it would calm whatever nerve was struck by me moving over here to sit. I want this more than anything I've probably ever wanted. I want Faith; I just don't want her to be anguished over us like she was with Wood. I want it to be as easy for her as it seems to be for me if that makes sense. Faith lies down on my chest sideways sending a jolt of tingle up my spine. Forcing the excitement down, I relish in the thought of what's to come. "This baby needs to hurry up and get here," Faith muttered angrily, and I can't help but laugh.

We sat there for hours. Faith chose old TV shows I used to watch with my mother when I was a kid. Evidentially, they had the same taste. I only watched them because I didn't know any better. Now a 'One Tree Hill' rerun is on, and I made her leave it there because I actually like this show. Yes they're in high school, but it gives me a little insight. I like Peyton even though she can be a little over dramatic at times.

My phone vibrates, and Faith jumps because it's in my front pocket. She sits up just enough for me to take it out and sees there's a text from Dawn. I open it up. 'Lucas and Ty took us to a party, and now they're too drunk to drive.' I had to hold it up over Faith, so she saw it. "What the hell?" she questioned and the tone came out in her instead of me. "I thought they were going to the movies or something?" Faith continued as she sat up. 'Where are you?' I texted back and I smiled. "At least she's letting us know," I stated and Faith nodded, "I'm going to have to talk with the boys now, aren't I?" I assumed as Faith grinned and nodded. "Mama B," she teased, and I shook my head.

'Stacey's' Dawn texted back. 'Text me the address. I'll be there within the hour.' I texted back. "I think Dawn is drunk too," Faith claimed, and I gave her a little bit of a worried look. "I'll call Willow, and she if she wants to ride with. I'm sure she's bored," I predicted, and Faith got off the couch. I followed grabbing my hoodie off the smaller couch.

It didn't take us long to get to the house. There were cars parked and scattered in the lawn. I'm pretty sure there was one in a rose bush. I don't think the parents are going to be too happy about this. Then again, they'll probably just hire someone to fix it by the size of this house. Kids stumbled around aimlessly but happily; unaffected by the world. Music blared from the open windows. It's a good thing this house is somewhat secluded because I'm sure the cops would have been called already.

"Were we this bad?" Willow asked we walked across the yard, "Yes and no, but we had the Bronze too." I declared as a boy I recognized fell past us. Faith dodged him and reached out for me. I wrapped an arm around her to steady her. She laughed a little. Then I felt her tense up for no reason. "You ok?" I questioned as we approached the front door. She looked back at the cars, "I'm fine, B." Faith assured as she playfully smacked my arm and unwrapped herself from me. She got behind me and playfully pushed me toward the front door.

"What's the rush? It's going to take us a while to find her in this mess," I scoffed as I laughed and leaned back into Faith hands as they planted on my back. "I know, I just want to get inside," Faith insisted as she stared over my shoulder. She smiled something wide, and I caught sight of dimples. Wish I could have a few roses to go with them. "Ok," I relented as I walked a little faster. She would now have to keep up with me if she wanted to continue playing.

I reached the door to open it, but the handle swung backwards before I touched it. Kennedy stood there frozen as her eyes met mine. I crossed my arms. "Come on, Ken, I thought you were in a hurry?" That was definitely Alex. As her arm slid around Kennedy's shoulders, she gawked to see what had made Kennedy freeze like that. They were drunk. I could feel it as well as smell it. I nodded slowly. Am I mad? Because I really should be; disappointed, defiantly. I held out my hand while Kennedy handed me the keys to my escalade. I turned slightly, so they could exit the house. They didn't say anything; which isn't like them. I smell fear. Hmm, what kind of head games can I play this time?

Each of them walked out as their heads hung down. At least they knew they were in for it. Faith look at me a little worried. What I was going to do? I watched as she glared back at them, just as disappointed. "Go get in the escalade," I demanded. The girls obeyed and started heading to the car without even looking back. "I'm going to go get Dawn," I stated as I handed Faith the keys. "Take them home please," I requested as Faith nodded. I observed as the girls walked on. "I'll meet you there" I continued. "I'll call Eve and make sure they're ok." Faith added before she turned and walked away behind the trail of young, drunk slayers. I turned back into the front door of the house. "Shit," I heard someone say as I stepped inside with Willow right behind me. I'm going to hear about this non-stop at school. Exactly what I needed.

**The following morning**

My alarm went off. Right now, I wish I could sleep in. But I got to do something about last night because I'm not letting crap like that go on. I rolled, hit the button, and sat up. I don't use alarms much, but this morning called for one. It's about four, which means they've had just enough time to sleep off the alcohol, but not enough to get over a hangover. I roll off the bed and walk to my dresser. Getting dressed, I had to look around the room for my sneakers. Fuck it, I'll use the aback up pair. This is killing my beauty sleep.

As I walked down the hall, I put my hair up into a pony tail ready for action. I walked into Rona's and Vi's room first. I know she wasn't in on the lie, but she knows how I feel about drinking the night before you patrol or without adult supervision. Come on, I'm not that much of an ass. I'll let them drink if it's here or Faith is with them, even though her better judgments can be compromised at times too.

"Vi, get up and get dressed. Go to the training room," I ordered as she rolled over and gaped at me. She took a deep breath. "Don't take your time," I concluded, and Rona rolled over looking at me. "Go back to sleep," I instructed as Rona complied without questioning. I watched for a second as VI rolled off her bed and started getting dressed. I walked out of the room. "What the hell did you guys do?" Rona asked as I closed the door and walked on. "I'll tell you later," Vi told her as I got to the next door.

I walked in and turned on the light. Chloe sat up looking at me then hung her head; nudging Alex, who lay beside her. "Alex," she said softly. I motioned for Chloe to get off the bed. So she did. I'll give her a chance, but then I'm going to do something Rile told me about when he went though boot camp.

"Alex," I said as I kneeled on the bed. I glanced up as Kennedy looked over the side of the bed. I thought she would sleep in the living room, I didn't know they were sharing rooms. "Alex" I repeated, and Alex only rolled over. I looked back at Chloe and Ken before peered down at Alex again. "Alex, wake up," Ken advised. I stood off the bed when she didn't move again. She was still asleep. The girl sleeps like a rock. Well, this ought to wake her up.

I took a step back and grabbed the bottom of the mattress; lifting it and throwing her onto the floor. "Ahhh," Alex screamed and hit the floor with a thud. I threw the mattress on top of her. "What the hell?" she cried as she pushed it off. "You've got two minutes to get dressed and get downstairs to the training room," I commanded and Chloe appeared a little scared. I know who the main power players were in last night's fun. I know where to fire my cross bow, ok.

As I walked down stairs, Vi met me at the stairwell. She looked tired, hung over, and everything else. I walked into the garage and grabbed a case full of water. They need to sober up too.

It didn't take long for the rest of the girls to get to the training room. I gave them a second to stretch and didn't say a word. As they were finished, I handed them each a bottle of water. "Chug it," I demanded and walked around them as they did. When they finished, they each held the bottle. "Drop!" I said and Vi got it; dropping down into a push up position. It took the rest a second, but they followed. Let the real fun begin.


	20. WWFD

**Alex- the following weekend- Friday evening**

Walking down this hall, I got the strangest feeling I had been there before. The girls and I tracked the Drakos demons to a warehouse. Buffy is with us, too, but she's making us do most of the work. It's pretty open except for this one floor at the top of the building. It's just a bunch of hallways and rooms. We normally don't split up, but I guess we have to cover more ground quicker. I have a feeling they moved on anyways.

"Baby..., there's nothing up here," Chloe said, but I continued walking. She grabbed my arm and pulled it back, but it didn't stop me. "Come on, Alex, this place creeps me out," Chloe continued, and I turned to her. "Go back downstairs, I'll be there in a minute," I instructed, in no way trying to add comfort to that gesture. "No," she breathed. Why does she have to be stubborn now? "Come on, if you're scared, stay downstairs and send one of the other girls up. I wanna see what's in that room," I declared. She looked irritated more so then scared, good going, Alex.

I approached and cupped her cheek in my attempt to try comfort her and save face. She shook her head no and pulled my hand away. She had a pained expression on her face, and I know she's fighting her inner self conscience. "No... Fine," she relented and sulked taking a few steps next to me. As I moved past her, I slid my hand into hers. Ehh, I'm not going to push her any farther then I just did anymore.

I checked each door as I passed by it. All of them were locked. I could have just as easily kicked the doors down, but I didn't want to waste strength. I stopped at the last door at the end of the hall. Chloe was standing next to me; however, I still got the cold chill feeling running down my spine. Reaching for the knob, I felt it turn. "Alex?" Chloe whispered and I glanced over at her, but she was looking down. "Let go!" she yelled, and I jumped letting go of her hand. She held her hand to her chest. "Sorry," I apologized, but she still glared at me.

I reached forward and opened it. The room was of course empty. "Come on, there's nothing up here," Chloe stated as she left a hand on my shoulder. I turned and stepped out of the room. I took a few steps down the hall before I heard some shuffling. I stopped dead my tracks and tried to key in to some more sounds other than our breathing. "There's nothing up here, Alex, now let's go," Chloe commanded. I shook my head no and turned to march back into the room. Entering the room, I heard it again.

I noticed there was one other door. "There's nothing here," Chloe called out impatiently from the doorway. She still didn't follow me inside. I walked over to the only other door in the room and turned the handle. As I did, a body fell to the floor in front of me, I peeked up to see candles and writing on the floor of the room behind her. I began to tip toe around the body to inspect the room, but Chloe grabbed my arm. "Don't," she warned and gave a nervous grimace. I breathed deeply. Buffy would want to know about this. "Let's just get her out of here safely," she suggested; pulling at my heart string with her puppy face. I shook my head and walked back to the girl.

"Is she alive?" Chloe asked. I stared back Chloe and then down at the girl. There was blood on her stomach bleeding through her shirt. She appeared a little beat up but that was about it. Kneeling down, I pressed a few finger to her neck. It's faint, but there's a pulse. "Yeah, she's alive," I confirmed over my shoulder. Chloe bent down next to her. "Well, we need to get out of here before whoever put her here comes back," Chloe advised as she tried to get a grip on the girl's arms. As she lifted her up, I picked up her legs.

It took us a few minutes to get downstairs with the extra weight. I ended up carrying her most of the way. As we came out of the warehouse door, a rush of feet came towards us. "Where the hell did you find her?" Nikki questioned as I took a glimpse at her and the injured girl moaned. "Upstairs," I told them as I saw someone open up the back of the escalade. Chloe and I laid the girl in the back. Nikki stood next to me as we tried to make the girl comfortable. "Where's Buffy?" I inquired as we took steps back from the unconscious girl. "The trail went underground, so they all went. I was told to stay here and wait for you two," Nikki answered. I sat on the edge of the truck bed.

Chloe walked up to me and hugged me. As she let go, she was reaching for something behind me. I unwrapped my arms from around her to see what she was reaching for. "It makes a symbol," Chloe exclaimed as she reached for the hem of the girl's bloody shirt. There was a symbol carved into her stomach. Chloe gasped, Nikki took her phone out and took a picture. "I'll text this to Giles," Nikki announced as she stood next to her. I stood and paced a few feet away. I wish Buffy would have waited.

As I turned back, the girl's eyes opened. She searched her surroundings for a moment; but in all she seemed confused. "Get away from me," she cried as she backed up into the seat behind her. Nikki turned around. "You're ok, and you're safe," Nikki assured; trying to comfort the girl. She gaped at us wildly. She held one hand on her side. "Stay away," she demanded as Nikki took a step back. The girl's other hand fell to my sword. She spotted it; which was a bad idea cause she freaked out a little more. Nikki took a step towards her and made a move, so I was right behind Nikki.

The girl picked up the sword. "Get back," she ordered; jabbing the sword in Nikki's direction. "Were not going to hurt you," Nikki asserted. Out of the corner of my eye, I spied Chloe go around the escalade from where she was standing. The girl was too busy focusing on us to notice her. I watched as Chloe got in the escalade through the open window silently. Why didn't I think of that?

"Get back, I'll... Just get away from me!" the girl pleaded, and I took a step sideways. Before the girl could do anything more, Chloe reached over the seat from behind and grabbed a hold of her. Nikki jumped in and tried to get the sword away from the girl. For a second, I stood and watched. She's pretty strong. It doesn't look like this is going to end too well. I got into the back on the side and swung, contacting with the back of the girl's head. She fell limp into Nikki's and Chloe arms. She looked to be quite a bit older than us. I wonder what happened.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Nikki complained. "I didn't see you containing her," I argued. "Well, we're right back where we started," Nikki added, and Chloe just sat there on the seat behind the once again unconscious girl. When I gawked from the girl to her, she rolled her eyes. "Unless you got some better ideas, miss no touchy, being unconscious might be a good thing,. Wouldn't want anyone to get stabbed in the back," I advocated as I picked up the sword that was dropped. Chloe started to move the other weapons that were still within reach.

We sat there for another hour. Nikki texted back and forth with Giles and discussed what to do with the girl. Of course we were to bring her back with us. I wish we had a cage like at the hotel in LA then we'd have a place to put Mrs. Panic. Ha, that's so going to be her nickname.

As we peered down the alley, I saw Buffy climb out of a man-hole, followed by someone who was practically being carried. "Stay here," I insisted as I took off in a dead sprint towards them. After I got closer, I saw the one being lifted out of the hole was Willow. Ken struggled for a second. Then Buffy stepped in and pulled her up the rest of the way. When I got there, I took hold of Willow's limp body and picked her up; cradling her in my arms. "Thanks," Buffy muttered as she went to help Ken up. The rest of the girls followed. Vi and Rona were pretty badly hurt. Other than that from first sight, there was only cuts and bruises on everyone else.

"Did you find anything up there?" Buffy questioned, and I faced her as I readjusted Willow in my arms. "Uh, well, yeah..." I started to explain, and she looked up at me surprised. I guess she was expecting me to come up empty handed. "There was a girl...," I continued, knowing I was probably going to get yelled at for knocking her out. I know we're not supposed to hurt humans and all, I just didn't see another way out of that one. I'm pretty sure Faith would have done the same. I guess you could call it 'WWFD' logic.

As we got to the escalade, Buffy took a minute to look over the girl who was still sleeping soundly. "She did it." Ok, now that's just messed up. I observed Nikki nod in my direction as I handed Willow to Ken; who was on the back seat. I glared at Nikki, mouthing 'Fuck you.' from the middle isle. Buffy waited; giving me a challenging smirk. Once again, I roll over to her. "She was freaking out, and we didn't have any rope." which is completely reasonable if you ask me. Buffy doesn't say anything. She only nods, gets in, and closes the back of the trunk behind her. "Alex, get us home. It's been a long night," Buffy requested as she sat down by the other side of the girl. Somebody is just full of surprises today.

I pulled into the driveway to see Giles, Andrew, and Faith standing on the porch. Everyone gets out; but Willow is still out cold. I sensed there was something wrong with Ken, so I picked Willow up again and carried her inside; leaving her on the longest couch. Buffy wandered off somewhere but came back to help everyone else. Once everyone else was inside; Buffy, Nikki, Giles, and I went back for the unconscious girl in the back of the escalade. She was still out, so Nikki and I carried her into the house. Buffy directed us into the training room where she had made a palate for her. "Get the chest and take it out into the living room," Buffy ordered, so I did.

When I came back, they spent a few minutes cleaning the girl up. Once they were done Giles took another picture. Buffy started to wrap up the girl's stomach. "This is very interesting. One of these symbols is something I've seen in one of my studies while I was becoming a watcher," Giles admitted and examined the girl again. "It all looks like one big symbol to me," I claimed as I stood above them. "No, there are more than one. There's actually four here," he exclaimed, and I shrugged. "Do ya need me for anything else, B?" I questioned. Buffy nodded 'No,' without so much as a peek in my direction. "This is very interesting," Giles repeated as I shuffled out of the training room.

There's was a mini ER set up in the living room. Chloe was attempting to sew stitches into Tina's arm. "I can make it into a lightning bolt if want to keep fidgeting, Mrs. Potter," she threatened and Tina stopped peering at her; slightly amazed. I was amazed too. Chloe doesn't threaten much. I walked over to Kennedy; who was holding her hand sitting there next to Willow. "What happened?" I asked, and Ken focused her attention from Willow to me and then back to Willow. "She jus chopped this Drako's head off then she saw one coming after me as my back was turned. She killed it, but another one wrapped its arms around her. It only took seconds, I just want her to open her eyes," Ken babbled. I reached up and rubbed her back to comfort her, but she flinched and shied away from my touch in pain. Damn, how many of those things were there.

"Let me see," I begged. Ken did the same thing again. "There nothing we can do for her right now. But I can take a look at you," I offered, and Ken turned her back to me; lifting her shirt a little. I eased it up the rest of the way. The bruise spanned most of her right side. I felt down her back and across some of her ribs but didn't feel anything broken or out of place. "You probably just bruised them badly," I assumed, and she nodded, so I pulled down her shirt. She turned forward, and I pulled the hand she was holding to her chest away from it. "Shit!" I gasped. Ken simply rolled her eyes. Two of her fingers were bent backward and red. I wonder if your fingers fall off if they've been like that for too long.

"Ok, so when I found the girl, she was in this weird room. I didn't see anyone else around," I revealed. Kennedy looked up at me confused. I wrapped my hand around the two fingers. I know mostly that if I pulled them, they should pop back into place. "I heard Nikki say you knocked her out," she commented, and I nodded. "I don't know about you, but she had a sword and the two of them didn't look like they were getting anywhere," I confessed. "Leave it to you to... Ahhhhhhh!" Ken screamed as I pulled her finger back into place. Before she could regain her composure, I did the other one. "Agh ahh," she yelped and stood up from the couch; backing away from me and into Buffy. I heard Buffy chuckle a little. "Ok, ok, let me see," Buffy groaned as she grabbed a hold of Ken's hand. "Stop being a baby," our leader teased, and I couldn't help but choke back a laugh myself.

We all watched as Willow opened her eyes and attempted to take a deep breath. Faith rushed to my side; out of nowhere. "Kennedy...Where's Ken?" Willow gasped. While she gasped, she brought her arm up to just below her chest and grasped it tightly. "She's right here, Red, she's fine. Take it easy," Faith advised Willow, and she relaxed back to her original position. I stood and took a few steps back as Ken sat down. "So you can heal us, but you can't heal yourself?" Ken muttered. If this was her version of trying to comfort the woman, I'm not sure if she doing the greatest job of it. She acts like she's in a lot of pain.

"I...," Willow gasped but was out again. "Maybe we should put her in a bed before she wakes up again," Faith decided as she gazed up at Buffy then me. "I'll go find Nikki," I volunteered as I turned and walked down the hall towards the training room. Of course Nikki would still be in here; discussing the symbol with Giles. "It's not demonic at all, Nikki, this symbol is used by the counsel." Giles asserted and stood up from his knees. I stood in the doorway. "Nikki, I need your help." I divulged. She viewed me for a few seconds. Then she hiked over to me spying over her shoulder confused at Giles for a min. She stopped at the doorway. "If this is the counsel symbol, why would they have tried to hurt this girl?" she concluded and walked past me without waiting for answer. Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them. There was a puzzled yet worried expression on his face. I turned and left without saying anything.

As I came back into the living room, Buffy handed me a sheet. I traveled to the side of the couch and handed one end to Nikki and stood there. Buffy and Chloe placed willow onto the sheet gently. "Take her up to my room," Buffy ordered and we complied.

As I made my way back downstairs, some of the other girls trudged by and to their own rooms. Faith stood at the base of the stairwell. "Ya hungry, kid," she asked as I walked by. I nodded then followed Faith into the kitchen. I sat and watched as she cooked.

**Next morning-**

No one was awake, not even Buffy and she's always up early. It's only eight, it's still early enough. Too bad it's only Saturday. I'm pretty sure Buffy would let us skip if it was a school day.

I treaded downstairs and through the hall to the training room to see if our houseguest was awake. Peeping in the little window, I could see her lying on the pallet Buffy made for her. Her back was to me. I hope she doesn't get up anytime soon. Ahh, the tv is all mine.

The living room is empty; Buffy must have crashed in Faith's room. It's to be expected by the way those two been getting along lately. Saw that one coming a mile away. I don't think they're exclusive yet but given time. Yep, good things shall happen.

"Couldn't sleep again?" I scanned up from the TV to see Rona walk into the kitchen. She started going through drawers. "Nope," I replied; going back to my Saturday morning cartoons. "Have you seen the aspirin?" Rona called out from the kitchen as I saw her take a few steps in my direction. "Didn't even know we had any," I answered, "Fuck...Ow!" she yelped as she slammed one of the drawers closed. I sat up, Rona held her hand closely to her chest. Then something banged again and kept going. Rona and I both perked up; staring in the direction of the training room.

"I think your friend's awake." I joked as I stood. Rona stalked up behind me. "You found her, she's all yours," Rona declared, and I rolled my eyes at her before walking up to the door. Searching the room, the girl wasn't on the palate. I took a step back and looked around. Turning back to Rona, I shrugged, "She took off," I whined.

Something slammed against the door behind me; making both Rona and I jump. We both took steps back. The girl stood in the window eying us. "Go get Buffy," I demanded. I would open the door, but I'm not sure if she'd be more of a problem then I need right now. I'm so not in the mood for this.

Moments later, Buffy placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back a step. "It's ok," she promised, trying to reassure me. She's crazy if she thinks I'm going to let her go in there alone. "Please back away from the door," Buffy requested kindly. It took her a second, but she did.

Slowly, Buffy pushed the door open, and I followed her inside. The girl backed away to the middle of the room. "Hi... My name is Buffy, this is Alex. What's your name?" she introduced us as she began the talk. The girl didn't say anything. She just continued to back away. "Are you hungry?" Buffy continued, but the girl stayed silent. "What kind of cereal do we have, Alex?" Buffy asked without turning to me. The girl's muscles were coiled and ready to attack. I could feel it, I know Buffy could too, but she wasn't worried. "Alex," Buffy snapped, "Um..., Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Coco Puffs, Fruit Loops, Frosted Flakes, and… Cheerios," I described; surprised I knew them all. It's a good thing I went shopping last. Buffy took another step. "We're not going to hurt you," Buffy reminded as she tried to reassure her. I got closer to Buffy because the girl indicated by the way she was shifting her body that she was about to run at us. Buffy reached her arm out across my chest. "The more aggressive you are, the more she will be. Calm down." Buffy whispered as I stepped back behind B.

I took a few more steps back and the tension in the room slowly dissipated. If I had it my way, the girl would be getting knocked out again. Hopefully when she wakes up next time, she'll be more docile.

"Those men, they'll find me here. Please, let me go," she claimed, but her voice was barely there. Seeing how scared she was, I stood upright more trying to relax my stance. "They won't come here. You're safe here, I'll make sure of it," Buffy said, supporting her first claim. "B, Giles just called," Faith mumbled. I turned to see Faith walking in our direction. The girl gave Faith a once over; not sure how to take the very pregnant woman in front of her. Faith smirked seeing the girl's hesitation and lack of fear toward her, "Even you look scary, B, let me try," Faith suggested as she strutted past both of us. Buffy eyed Faith warily for a moment, but Faith only nodded with a smile as well. I need to learn how to do that. So I can get whatever I want from Buffy and possibly not get yelled at.

"Hey…, my name is Faith," She announced as she moved closer to the girl. The girl didn't budge, but she stood up straighter. "Britta," she said, but once again, her voice was barely there. "Hey, Britta, I bet you're really hungry. Buffy and I can make you some breakfast," Faith declared and stopped a few feet away from her. "Ok," she relented shyly and walked up next to her. "See, now was that so hard," Faith teased. Britta leered up, and Faith placed a hand on the girl's back; having her walk in our direction. I backed up till I was out of the way. Buffy and Faith took the girl into the kitchen.

**

* * *

**

Faith- same moments

I don't think this kid has taken her eyes off me once in the past five minutes. "Britta, how do you like your eggs?" I asked while watching her. "Scrambled is fine," she answered, and I continued to cook. At least she has manners. Alex is sitting on the back of the couch, watching Britta like a hawk. She's like a pit bull or something. She's worse then B. I take that back, B probably told her to sit there and is off somewhere in the house talking to Giles on the phone. They act like I can't defend myself. I think Rona went back to sleep.

After a few minutes, the eggs were finished and the toast popped up. Britta jumped at the noise. "It's alright, it's just your toast," I clarified as I roamed over to them and threw the two pieces on the plate shaking my hand cause they were hot. I scoped some of the eggs onto the plate and set it down in front of her. I leaned onto the counter and smiled as she looked over the plate.

"Grape or strawberry jelly?" I questioned as I reached for a fork. I handed her the fork as I waited patiently. She cautiously took it then and took a small bite of the eggs. "Grape," she said softly around the food. I turned back and went into the fridge; grabbing the jelly. When, I turned back around she was practically shoveling the eggs into her mouth. "Whoa, slow down, those ain't goin' nowhere," I told her then slid the jar across the island to her. Damn, the poor girl is that hungry. She blushed at me. "Sorry," she apologized and calmed down as she put jelly on the bread.

"Who do you think it was...Unless it's not as private as they thought...No, she's eating." Buffy ranted as she walked into the kitchen, "I just have her name…Britta...I'm not sure, she said something about men earlier. I don't think that's a good idea, but I'll talk to her...She's talking to Faith. Ok." Buffy hung up the phone and smiled as I cleaned up my mess.

Buffy jumped up onto the counter and sat where I had cleared it of food. I glanced up at her, she smiled sweetly. I finished up and strolled over to her. I was facing her for a second, wondering what she was thinking and loving the tingles in my chest. But I could feel eyes on my back. I almost forgot she was here. So I turned as I stood between Buffy legs and leaned back into her and onto one of her thighs. Britta was watching us of course she displayed a slight amount of confusion.

"Britta, mind if we ask you a few questions?" B asked. Britta shook her head no and let a weak, but wary, smile show. I still can't tell the extent of the damage done to her, you can tell there's a lot not jus physically. "Ok, where are you from?" B began. Britta took a second and thought before eye brows came together and she looked a little upset. "Um..., I'm not sure." "Ok, um...This one might be a little hard then. Do you remember anything before here, like your parents or your school?" B continued to question the teenager. Britta nodded no and looked down at her plate and away from us. "Aright, we'll help you find you parents," B confirmed as she turned my head a little. "She's in shock," B whispered. I wish I went into shock every time something bad happened to me. The less I remember, the better off I'd probably be.

"Is there anything you can remember about the past couple of days?" B asked as she sat up again. "I remember...I member..." She looked away and down, closed her eyes tightly, and for a second, she looked scared. "It's ok, you're safe here. No one is going to hurt you. I'll make sure of it," B repeated in an attempt to reassure her. "I um..., remember these men... They um, tied me down to the floor...And they did this...," Britta replied lightly; touching her stomach with the tips of her fingers. As if it pained her too much to do even that. "Is there anything else you can remember…a sound…anything?" "Easy, B," I advised; gripping the top of her thigh. "It's ok. You don't have to answer now. We can do all this later," I asserted as I smirked at B. B rolled her eyes and stared back to Britta who was studying us again.

I could see the girl's resolve faltering. I'm not sure if B liked it when I challenged her, but I could tell that Britta was on the verge of tears. B shifted and turned me softly, so I was standing sideways. "I'm going try something," she said and I moved out of B's way until she could get down.

B advanced toward Britta and stood next to her. The teen glanced at me unsure, so I smiled and nodded. Britta focused on Buffy a little more confident than before. "Britta, I want to you take my hand and squeeze it as hard as you can," B directed, holding out her hand between them. Britta obeyed, and B didn't even grimace at the touch, instead she looked a little surprised. "You have a strong grip," Buffy claimed and focused in my direction. "_I think whoever took this girl from her home stripped her of her slayer powers_." B thought. "_I can feel a slayer inside her_" B continued.


	21. She's missing pieces

**Buffy- a few hours later, Giles's house**

"Have you gotten in touch with Angel?" I asked as I walked into the dining room. Faith sat at the very end, across from Nikki. Eve stood behind Nikki, leaning on the wall. No one even looked up at me. Nikki and Faith stared at each other as if they were waiting for the other to pull out a pistol. I could feel the tension in the room radiating off them. "Eve?" I questioned as I journeyed further into the room, only hoping to break the tension line. "No, we've been studying these symbols," Eve informed. They've been arguing about something. "Faith," I said and she gazed up at me; breaking her stare. I could hear someone walking in from somewhere.

"Hi, Buffy...These symbols are a bit perplexing. The fact is that this symbol is right out of the books of Comandra," Giles explained as he came out of the kitchen. He advanced toward the table and pointed to one of the symbols in the picture. Of course I was lost, I don't even recall a Comandra in training. "Comandra?" I stated. "A book in the private watchers' safe in England. I've only seen it a few times myself, and that was years ago," Giles continued. I nodded in half understanding. Thinking about it is giving me a headache.

"The entire watchers' council is dead, so then how would this show up? You're here, Giles, no one else could have gotten into that safe other than a demon," Nikki argued, trying to prove a point. "Only a watcher knows where that safe is, so not even a demon can get a hold of this book," Giles concluded; setting a book down in front of Nikki and taking off his glasses and cleaning them. "Whoa, ok, guys, what's going on?" I said as I put a knee in a chair at the end of the table. "Nikki seems to come to the conclusion that the watchers' council isn't capable of doing such a thing to a slayer," Faith declared through gritted teeth; not taking her eyes off of Nikki. "The watchers' council is capable of a lot of things. I wouldn't put anything past them," I claimed, trying to break their glare or at least bring their focus to me. My plan wasn't working too well.

"Anyone is innocent until proven guilty," Nikki asserted, and I don't think Faith took to that statement too well. Something popped grading together, it sounded like wood splintering. Faith leaned to the side a little looking at something. Then she pushed away from the table, leaned back, and stood. "Sorry, Giles," she apologized as she stormed out of the dining room. "I'm gonna go check on Britta," she announced as she slammed the front door and was gone. I looked back at the group; who gawked at me, expecting me to do something. I would go after her, but I think it would be a good time to let her cool off first. Andrew entered from the kitchen. "Faith and the council had a few run-ins," I confirmed as I took out my cell and called Angel.

"Wolfram & Hart, Angel's office, how may I help you?" a woman greeted. I thought this was the number directly to his line. There must have been some changes. "Can I be transferred to Angel?" I requested as I marched out of the dining room and to the foyer. "Angel is not here right now," she admitted. "It's Buffy Summers, he is going to want to speak with me," I insisted before she could continue. There was a pause. "Yes, Ms. Summers, I'll transfer you right away," she assured, and there was a click. I waited a moment.

"Hi, Buffy," Angel answered, and I took a deep breath. "Hey, Angel, I, um, we have a problem here," I revealed and opened the front door; taking steps out onto the porch. "Last night, the girls found a slayer that had been stripped of her abilities," I described, and the was a "Uh huh." from the other side. "She has no memory of her life before this incident. Since she's void of all abilities, I want to send her home once I feel its safe enough to do so," I suggested. There was a pause on the other side of the line again. "I have a feeling there's a 'but' coming in here somewhere," he muttered. I smiled and nodded as if he could see me. "Ritualistic symbols were carved into the girl's stomach. She said her name is Britta, but I'm not even sure if that's her real name," I told him, and there was another long pause. "Send me a picture of the girl. I'll see what I can do."

I stalked back into my house at hearing slamming coming from the kitchen. "She can't even see past her own bull shit!" someone ranted. It sounded like Faith. I strolled down the hallway to the kitchen, following the noise. Alex stood to the side; out of Faith's way but closest to her. Rona and Vi stood at the end of the island. I didn't see Chloe. I glanced over my shoulder into to the living room to see her and Britta on the larger couch starring in the direction of the kitchen. Britta seemed confused. I wandered into the kitchen just past Vi. Faith stood in the corner both hands on the counter staring down. Hearing two of the girls leave, I get closer. Alex peers up at me and grabs something next to her. I didn't bother to see what. "Go in the living room," I interrupt her before she has a chance to speak, and she leaves.

I'm pretty sure Faith is frustrated because of Nikki. Not sure if it was an argument or not. I think it's more so of having to listen to pure ignorance of the council. Nikki putting them up on a pedestal that they didn't deserve. That's what I came to understand as I joined in on the heated convo over there before Faith left.

I approached her slowly, feeling all the same to familiar vibes I would get from her when I was in high school: guarded and defensive. "I don't know who the fuck she thinks she is," Faith growled as her shoulders tensed up. Knowing Faith, I could tell she would have done more if it wasn't for the baby. "She's young," was all I could think to say. "God, I wish... FUCK!" she yelled but didn't finish. I closed the last few feet between us and leaned on the counter next to her. It was becoming somewhat unbearable to see her in such angst. I was finding it hard to keep myself as calm as possible. It took a lot to keep myself from going back to Giles and finishing what she started because she was so pissed.

Faith didn't move. Her stance hardened, and I'm pretty sure touching was out of the question at the moment. One of the girls shuffled in, but I didn't care to see who as they moved around. I wanted Faith to know she had my full attention. "We need to find these assholes before they can do this to someone else," she sneered as she faced me. I nodded in agreement. She scanned the counter before closing her eyes. She brought her fingers to the bridge of her nose; pinching it for a moment and blinking hard.

Faith's shoulders relaxed and she took a deep breath as she calmed herself. I surveyed the kitchen to see what had been broken. Alex stood just inside the kitchen; observing me in worry, glancing at Faith every so often. One of the cabinets was off its hinges just behind her. Once she noticed what I was examining, she shrugged her shoulders. She was still trying to figure out what set Faith off. I glimpsed down at the counter to see a cup. Alex took the cup, paced over to the fridge, filled it with water, and set it in front of Faith. Faith takes another deep breath before taking the cup and taking small sips of it. Her shield was coming down, time to change the subject.

"I talked to Angel." I confessed, but she still didn't look up at me. "He's working on the situation," I added. Faith nodded, taking in the information for a moment. "I, uh, need some fresh air, B," she mumbled as she stood upright. I nodded without saying anything again, and Faith took off. While she strutted to the back door, my phone started vibrating.

"Buffy." Recognizing the voice was Angel's, I smiled and hoped for some good news. "It's me," I replied. I just got in the house, so I haven't had time to send him a picture yet. This must be something different. "I just wanted to let you know that there are five other pending homicide cases around the U.S. of girls going missing and the bodies were found with markings in the stomachs. It's too spread out in distance for authorities to piece them together as of now. All the bodies that have been found are being labeled as Jane Does. Given time, humans will catch on and step in," he exclaimed, and I turned and saw Alex put something in the cabinet. I motion for her to stay put before she could get away.

"There was five girls. How far apart in time were they found?" I questioned. "A few weeks here an there. The first girl was found in February in New Mexico. Another was found just outside New York," he described, and I thought for a second. This started happening right after we left L.A. There could be countless numbers of girls across the country. Alex spotted the concern in my expressions and headed in my direction. "Was there any of them found recently?" I inquired, "No, which only means they're either getting better at hiding bodies or they're keeping them alive," Angel guessed. "That's all we've been able to come up with. The real kickers are going to come from the girl you have there," he concluded. "Ok, keep me updated. I'll get the picture over to you in a few minutes," I reminded him as I hung up the phone. Without a powerhouse like Angel behind us, I don't know where we would be.

Alex didn't budge from where I saw her last. She had taken something down from the cabinet while I was on the phone. "What was that?" I asked; getting right to the point. "A drink," she responded dryly. I walked over to where she was standing to see an unopened bottle of jack in the cabinet. Alex peered down and away. "She wasn't going to drink it, honest. I think she just likes to look at it or somethin' when she gets frustrated; like it calms her." Alex assumed. At least she didn't lie. I'm glad the bottle is unopened, but I would have put it past Faith to leave it that way.

"It didn't look like she was going to leave sealed though, did it?" I scoffed, and she just avoided me. I felt tingles up and down my spine as Faith walked inside the house. She's not in a bad mood so much anymore. so I'm not worried about this next conversation. "Why don't you take the girls and go help Giles," I advised. She gave me the 'Are you serious?' expression and rolled her eyes. She knew it wasn't advice. I glared at her for doing so but backed off; knowing she probably said something earlier when Faith was about to make herself a drink. "Thank you, Alex," I said humbly.

Alex nodded without further argument and strolled into the living room. I crept forward and closed the cabinet. The girls paraded by. I peered up when a few of them stopped. Chloe stood there with her arm over Britta's shoulder and Alex behind the two of them. "What about her?" Chloe wondered. "Do you feel ok enough to go?" I said. Britta directed her attention from me to Chloe then back to me again. "Yeah," she claimed meekly. "Ok I'll see you in a few hours." Alex grunted angrily and stormed out. The girls know when I send them over to Giles, it means I'm just trying to get them out of my hair for a little bit. I'm sure Alex hates it when I do that. I'm not as bad as I used to be. It's just that I need some time to think without them around.

"Oh wait, Britta, hold on a sec," I call out to them. I approached her and took a picture with my phone. "Thanks," I whispered. Then they left. I marched back into the living room as Faith did. She sat down, and I planted myself next to her. It took her a few minutes, but she lay on her side with her head on my lap getting comfortable.

**Few hours later-**

As the girls walked back in the house, I sat up. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Grabbing my cell, I discovered I have a missed call from Alex and a few text messages. Britta was the first to come around the corner followed by Chloe and Vi. "We figured you were upstairs," Vi predicted as Britta sat down on the smaller couch. I nodded but held a finger up over my mouth as I gazed down to see Faith still asleep; unbothered by the new movement in the living room.

Vi and Chloe left Britta with me then disappeared. Looking at my phone again, I saw it was getting late. They would be leaving for patrol in a few hours. The fact these people; whoever they are, were taking slayers irked me. I would honestly like to catch one of them, so I could get some answers. I wish Angel would hurry up and get back to me with what he's got.

Sliding from under a sleeping Faith, I grabbed a pillow for her to lie on. Chloe returned to the living room with a couple of blankets. "Willow is awake," Chloe informed me as I took one and draped it over Faith before turning to Britta. "I'm not tired," she revealed a little louder then I would have liked. I smiled, nodded, and held out my hand for her to take it. She took it, and we walked away to the foyer and headed up the stairs. "Maybe Willow can help with the memory loss," I offered as I directed to my room; where I know Willow was.

I walked into the room to see Ken and Willow lying on the bed talking. Ken turns to us as we take steps closer. "Hey, Buffy," Willow greeted. She smiled, and the bruise under her eye doesn't look as bad as last night. "Hey, Will, this is Britta…I was wondering if you could help me out with something?" I asked as I sat on the edge of the bed. "Sure, Buffy, anything," Willow agreed; which caught Kennedy's attention. "B, don't you think we should let…" "I'm a big girl, Kennedy, I think I can handle one little spell, assuming that's what you want," Willow interrupted Ken while still staring at her. "Only if you're up for it," I decided, and Willow gazed up at me before nodding 'Yes.'.

I directed Britta to the side of the bed, had her sit down, and then sat on the bed behind her. "She has a significant amount of memory loss," I explained, and Willow reached up; touching her hand. The roots of Willow's hair turned white for a few moments then returned to normal. "There's nothing there, Buffy," Willow confirmed as she continued to examine the girl. "Nothing. Not a wall or childhood. There's nothing, Buffy. There isn't anything I can do for her," Willow stated as her eyes lit up white and her brow furrowed. She breathed a little harder. "Chloe," she gasped and stopped gazing up at me. Britta stood up from the bed and backed away quickly as if something startled her.

Kennedy sat up on the other side of Willow. Willow closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. Once her breathing got back to normal, she peered up at me. "What did you see?" I questioned. "I…um…can't place it, but it was Chloe. I'm sure of it," Willow explained. I motioned for Britta to leave. "I'm sorry, Buffy," she relented, and I held onto her hand for a second. "It's ok, rest up," I ordered and stood. I walked out into the hallway to see Britta leaning against the wall. She looked away as soon as I trekked over to her.

"Hey, it's ok, we'll figure this all out," I divulged. "What did she…Chloe is one of the girls she…," Britta babbled before shaking her head a little. "Did you see what Willow saw?" I interrogated while examining the stressed girl in front of me. "No. I don't know what I saw, honestly. It was a mix of things. I don't know what they were, it was weird," she remarked then her stance firmed up, and it appeared that she was able to shake off whatever was bothering her. Maybe she's staring to remember other things. Then again, Willow was prying around, so that's more than likely what it was.

**

* * *

**

Alex- same moments

I turned the corner to see Buffy and Britta standing in the hallway just outside of her room. "B, we're uh, getting' ready… the girls wanted to know if Ken was coming out with us tonight?" I asked as I approached. "If she feels up to it, I don't want you to go back to that warehouse just yet," Buffy demanded; standing upright. I'm pretty sure that was an order. She saw my reaction and took a step in my direction. "Then come with us," I requested, and she shook her head. "I'm waiting on a call from Angel," she informed me as she took a side glance at Britta. I shook my head. "Then why are we going on patrol if we can't even go after what we know is there," I pried; trying my best not to show any disobedience, which I'm sure that what she thought it was.

Buffy didn't say anything; I peeked over my shoulder to see Faith traveling in my direction. "It's for your own good, kid. Stick to the cemeteries, we don't want you to end up like Britta," Faith commanded as she stopped right beside me. I stared down a little, "Wouldn't you have gone out there?" I challenged Faith as she turned to face me. Faith glanced from me to Buffy. Buffy sort of glared at Faith. "Yeah, but there's still some things you just don't fuck with unless one of us is around. There were a lot of times where things didn't exactly pan out like I wanted them to," Faith explained and Buffy smirked. "It not like I don't have back up," I complained. "Right, and once we get up to speed on whatever these guys are doing, we'll go after them. You gotta stay put and follow orders for once," Buffy instructed, and I saw a bit of attitude come out with that last statement.

Buffy took a deep unnecessary breath. I observed both them as they watched each other. "Oh my god…I can't wait till I graduate high school," I whined as I stomped away. I'm sure that Buffy or both of them heard me. "I said the same shit when I was your age. Trust me, it doesn't get easier," Buffy lectured. I raised my middle finger up just over my shoulder flipping them both off. I hate it when they do shit like that. It's like they know what I'm going to do before I do it. "It scares me how much like you she is," I heard Buffy mumble as they sauntered off, and I continued into my room.

Chloe was finished getting dressed. She stood up straight as I entered. "Did I scare ya?" I teased and she nodded her head in denial. "I thought Buffy was behind you," she replied as she roamed over to the bed and sat down. "They're out in the hall." I responded, pointing over my shoulder. "I was just checkin' to see if you're ready. I wanna leave in about an hour. I'm going to go see if Ken is going," I implied as I turned back to the door. I searched for Faith and Buffy, only to find out the coast wasn't clear.

Waiting till they were gone; I stalked my way down the hall to Buffy's room where Willow was recovering at. Knocking on the door, I heard a soft "Come in." so I did. "Hey, you," Willow uttered and I perked up as I saw our wicca sit up. "Red, you're ok," I chirped as I hopped to the bed. As I jumped onto it, I felt this force field come up which made me land lightly. Ken laughed. "So you healed yourself after all," I prodded, and she shook her head negatively. "I meditated and sped things up a little, but I could only do so much. Everything's still really raw, and I'm sure you jumping on the bed would have been very bad. As much fun as that was walking around on a different plain, I really don't want to have to do it again. It took a lot out of me," Willow rambled, and I sat back. "Well, at least we know you don't have a concussion," I mentioned, and Willow just smiled. I gazed up at Ken. "So are you comin'? How's your fingers?" I quizzed, and she held her hand up and flexed it; moving her entire hand then smiled. "I'm pretty sure I could grip a stake or a sword," she estimated and smiled again. We can use all the help we can get.

Willow looked off into space for a second then concentrated on me. "_They might go anyways,"_ Willow thought, and I listened for a second to see if I could hear Buffy or Faith. She was just reading me! Willow might have been trying to make their little convo private. "If_ she's not going to listen to me, see if you can persuade her_. _Faith and I have already said something,_" Buffy disclosed, and I let go of the conversation. "Tell them I'm not going into the city if it bothers them that much," I reported as I jumped up. "She's right," Willow agreed. "Yeah, well I think we should get down to the bottom of it either way. I don't want it happening to one of us or some other random girl that doesn't know the first thing about what happened to her in the first place to understand," I vented and Willow pursed her eyebrows confused as to how I knew what she was doing. I could tell she was reading me I could almost feel it.

Willow sighed. "_She is way too much like you, Faith,"_ Willow judged. "Would you guys quit it?" I snapped. "I'm not going, damn. It's like I got a house full of moms," I persisted. "_Hey, I'm not your mother,"_ Faith reasoned and I just strode to the door. "Teenagers," Willow groaned. Is it just me or is it 'give Alex a hard time' day? "Are you coming, Ken?" I grilled, and she nodded; gazing up at me before turning back to willow. "You ok with it, babe?" she meekly whispered. "Whipped," I teased, and Ken shot a glare at me. "Yeah, go ahead, keep her in line," Willow dictated, knowing Kennedy would do exactly that. "I could so beat your ass now, so don't even try to be all macho cause she said something," I snarled as I walked out the door.

I trampled downstairs and into the living room to see Faith and Buffy cuddling on the couch. I stood a little behind them. "I know, I know, don't go into the city," I sneered; throwing my hands up in surrender. Britta peered up at me confused. "If you were in my shoes you'd get it," I moaned in Britta's direction as she gawked at me. Buffy glared in my direction. I hesitated when I felt someone grab my hand. By the feel, it's Faith. I spun around as she gazed up at me. "Be safe, ok," Faith warned while smiling sweetly. I gave her a little smirk back. "Ok, Mom," I sassed, "I'm not your fucking mother!" Faith roared. "Oooh…, that kinda hurt. Seeing as how you went from big sis to motherly love upstairs. I can see you're getting ready for the job," I joked and smirked. She knew I was talking shit, so I don't know why I was getting angry vibes. "Alex, stop," Buffy butted in. "No… Faith is being a total puss," I responded, and Faith stood up.

Faith appears pissed. What did I say? "Ya so lucky I'm pregnant, I'd so put ya in your place right now," Faith yelled, and I smiled; seeing the old talk shit Faith for a moment. "You've been hanging around Buffy way too long." I mocked, remembering all the time I challenged Buffy and she would do just that. "God, B, was I really that bad?" Faith argued; spying over her shoulder. "You were ten times worse, Faith," Buffy compared, and I gasped. "That's impossible," I mumbled, Faith rose, traveled over, and stood next to me. "Ya might have a dark past, Kid, but ya don't know half of the shit that I've done. Listen ta us. Trust me, you don't wanna go there. This ain't the time to go all teenage rebellion," she commanded. I felt the slayer inside her itching its way to the surface. The hairs on the back of my neck rose and got that she wasn't joking or just talking shit. I was, but Faith was far from it.

I backed down from her. "Alex," Chloe shouted out from somewhere in the house. _"I wasn't trying get under your skin… I was just playin,"_ I reasoned and got even farther away. She realized I was standing down. "S_till have a lot to learn, kid,"_ she thought as she rotated and went to sit back with Buffy. "Besides, even when you do get in shape as we duke it out. I'm so gonna beat you. I'm ten times faster," I taunted as I turned and traipsed down the hall. Something shattered on the wall next to me; inches from my head. I veered to it on reaction then whipped around to see Faith sitting back into her original position. "Uh huh, like I thought," Faith retorted; smirking. Buffy shook her head. "I liked that vase," Buffy sniffled. "I need to stake something," I hissed as I jogged down the hall to find the rest of the girls. Things need to get back to normal and fast.


	22. Stay focused

**Buffy- a few weeks later**

I just got back from the airport. We sent Britta to L.A. today because Angel found her parents in Tennessee. I left Faith to cover for me at school. I wonder if she's holding it together. As I made the trip down the hall, I passed a few seniors I knew were graduating. "Hey, Ms. Summers. You know I'm coming back to get you number when the summer is over," the kid stated confidently as I racked my brain to remember his name. "Don't keep your hopes up…, Brad," I teased as I remember his name at the last minute. I entered the library where the students were getting their caps and gowns. I'm glad we don't have a crazy mayor that's going to try and eat the students for some dumb ritual or a tyrant principal that will be eaten whole during some stupid rant. Faith sat at the desk while expressing irritation at all the questions. The students had to come to her to see if they even got a pack waiting for them.

I marched up to behind the desk to see Faith sigh in relief and push the chair back. I held out my arm as she half used me to stand. "I'm so outta here," she grumbled as I took a step to the side. She didn't have to be here. Were they really that bad? "At least hang out with me," I begged, making as sad of a puppy face that I could. Hey, she does it to me all the time. She gaped at me and looked over the crowd of students. "Fine," she growled softly then sat back into the chair. I sat on the desk next to her and picked up the pack tearing it in half. The next kid stepped up.

Not having to sit in my office was nice, but having to deal with every senior in the school was something I don't want to have to go through again in a while. I peered over at the other side to see Giles behind several of the boxes. "My name is Jeremiah Kollenger," he said and I shook my head because of the name. "Wow…Yeah, go over to the blue line," I instructed as he smiled and galloped over to it. "Can we get some of the juniors to do this and ditch," Faith fussed and I peered down at her. "I wish," I moaned and I spotted another counselor walk in. Within the five minutes I've been here, I can see why Faith wants to leave. I raised my hand for him to come over to us. I leaned in for a second toward Faith. "Act like you're sick or something," I instructed; whispering in her ear. Faith stared at me and smiled.

"Faith Lehanne, surprised to see that you're up for this," he announced as he got closer look over the line of students. "I'm not really, I feel kinda lightheaded," she lied and wiped her forehead. The student that was next in line gazed at us in concern. "Are you ok…Do you think you should go home?" I faked looking like a concerned roommate. "Really, you do look a little pale. Ms. Summers, maybe you should take her home," he interjected, just like a typical male. "Ok…, do you think you could handle this?" I asked as I handed him the list. He looked over it and the students. "Yeah, I did it last year," he revealed, and I nodded. Faith turned in the swivel chair and let me practically lift her to her feet.

"Ok, I'll see you Monday at the graduation," I said while shaking his hand. As he let go, Faith took a few steps out from behind the desk and we traveled toward the doors. "I wasn't joking, I do feel kind of light headed," Faith informed me. "Should I carry you?" I offered. She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "I'm not that bad, and he really called me pale. I'm not pale, am I?" Faith rambled; I shook my head to show that she wasn't when she really was. I did this to prevent having my head bitten off, figuratively speaking of course. She's really got her wits about her now and getting a bit snippy too. Ever since that night Alex called her a puss.

We exited the building and crossed the court yard to see Alex horse playing with some guy. As he turned around, I saw it was Lucas. They were in a pre-stance to wrestle. Dawn stood off to the side; talking to Vi and Tyler. Chloe sat on the table next to Rona and Eve. Nikki sat on the bench under them, using Eve's leg as a back rest. Chow Ann appeared from somewhere, I didn't see where. "Looks like the gang's all here. All my future seniors," Faith declared as we approached them. A few of them looked up, right as we got within a few feet of them. I glanced over at Alex to see her get a firm grip on Lucas's shoulders; slamming him face-first in the grass. She probably didn't do it hard enough to hurt him, but I'm sure he was caught off guard.

I was within distance to reach for her, so I did as she turned her back. She didn't see me. I held her by the back of her shirt before she could take a step in his direction. Faith stood just behind me. Alex gaped over her shoulder because I caught her off guard. Once she saw it was me, she her shoulder relaxed. "B, you almost got knocked out," She told me before smiling and taking a step forward. "Uh huh, you sure you wanna follow up on that later," I conveyed. She thought for a second. They didn't get to spar today, so I can see why she has all this pent up energy. "You know better than that," I scolded. Then she watched Lucas; who was brushing off his letterman jacket. "She should be playing football," Lucas suggested.

"Really, and you think a girl her size can go up with guys your size and bigger? She caught you off guard, and you lost your balance, I noticed on the way here," I lied, knowing Alex outright beat him. "Yeah, but she's just so… quick," he debated and I shook my head as a final 'No.' Alex rolled her eyes and strutted over to the table; sitting between Chloe's legs. "Buffy, you going out with us tonight?" Eve asked as I took a step between the crowd, Faith still on my heels. "I don't know. Let me think about it," I advised as I passed through the group. Faith followed. "Be good," she requested, and I glanced over my shoulder to see her pointing at Alex. "Aw, come on, Faith, you know I will," Alex complained as she leaped up and held her fingers in a scout's honor pose; smiling widely. Faith shook her head. "Now why don't I believe you?" Faith claimed and I turned around. "We were just leaving, Ms. Lehanne, I'm done losing for the day," Lucas admitted as he wrapped an arm over Dawn's shoulder. "Pussy," Alex muttered under her breath, but Lucas didn't hear.

Chloe slapped Alex's shoulder. "I got her, Faith," Chloe revealed as she glared at Alex for minute. Alex cringed at the thought then smiled again. "Whipped," Faith laughed as she tried to sneak up next to me. I opened the car door. "How I like it," Alex insisted. "Eww, gross," Vi yelled as she left with Tyler Lucas and Dawn. I got in the car and drove the two of us home.

**A few hours later-**

I lie on my bed as I wait for the rest of the girls to get ready. I haven't heard back from Angel on Britta's arrival, so I'm guessing she hasn't made it there yet. I didn't have the girls spar when they got home because I didn't want them to be to worn out. That way they could go all out tonight on whatever vamps they came across. Lately, there's been a lot out. I guess we should really start looking into that vampire clan that's in the city. I knew we would get around to it one day, but now they're just getting annoying. I think earlier we were just so focused on everything else that was going on. Now there are no Drakos demons, even the cops have backed off that case. There haven't been any missing girls. I think I can take a break this Friday and let the girls handle this on their own.

"Ya sleeping?" Faith questioned; interrupting my train of recaps as she stood just past my door. I sat up on my elbows. "No," I told her, followed by a smile. She smiled back as she joined me on the bed. She sat on the edge before scooting back a little. "So, um… Yeah, totally forgot what I was going to say," she confided while appearing a little awe struck. I could use this. "I would, too, if I were you," I teased as she sat up; taking a deep breath. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't just hear that," Faith stated, and I smirked. I sat up further and kissed her forehead. "Your beautiful, have I told you that lately?" I continued. She blushed flush red. "Stop flirting before I do something about it," she sort of yelled at me. I moved back. "Ok, I'll be good," I promised as I got off the bed and seductively swayed my hips as I swaggered over to the dresser. "Damn it, now I definitely can't think of what I was going to say….Thanks a lot, B," she vented as she stood from the bed slowly and stormed out. I chuckled and went to follow her, but my phone vibrated. The caller ID said Angel.

"Buffy...Buffy," he began, sounding a little more panicked then I'm used to hearing from him. Well, his panic is a lot calmer than most, but I could tell there was something wrong. "Yes, Angel, I'm here," I confirmed as I got his attention back again. "She's gone, Buffy. Britta's dead," Angel declared, and I stopped in my tracks. "What in the hell happened?" I shouted; becoming upset myself. I had only known the girl for a couple of weeks, but there was already a protective attachment to her. "She was shot getting into the limo," he explained, and I put my hand over my mouth. "They're that organized?" I gasped. "No…, not that organized. I caught the mother fucker," Angel growled. "Buffy, I need you here for this. These are your girls. I think it's time we figure out a better alternative for these girls here," Angel determined, and I whirled to the door and saw Faith standing by it with a puzzled expression.

I tried to show no reaction, wondering if she could hear what he was saying. "Ok," I consented; not wanting to leave my girls here or Faith for this. "I can have you on a plane by late tonight. It shouldn't take us long. I already have a few options open for them," he assured. "Call me back with the details," I demanded as I came eye to eye with Faith; who was piecing some of the convo together. She was becoming increasingly worried. "Got it, Buffy," he complied as I hung up the phone without saying goodbye.

Faith took a few steps into the room. "What was that about?" She questioned, but it seemed as if she didn't really want to hear an answer. "It was Angel, Britta was killed at the airport," I muttered. Faith's hand flew to her mouth with the last few words. "Well, what is he doing about? What are they going to do?" she ranted frantically. "I'm going to L.A.," I stated, and Faith moved away from me. "No, B," she yelped, and I tried to understand why she looks as if she was about to cry.

"He caught the guy…, and I need to see about the girls that we left there," I explained, and she just shook her head with her hand over her mouth. I wasn't even sure if she could hear me. She started crying. "No, B," she repeated, and I put an arm over her shoulder; directing her to my bed from the door. "Why…Why are you so upset? I'm not going to be gone for that long," I told her in what I hoped was a comforting tone while I sat down next to her. "No, Nooo…That's not it. I just don't…. I don't want to be away from you. I won't know if you're safe, I won't know if I'm safe," she confessed, and I realized it was a little more than me just going away for a couple of days. "It will only be for a couple of days…, I promise. I won't let it last longer than that," I said. "Yeah, right…," she breathed as she wiped her eyes, staying clear of the makeup and gazed up at me. "I don't know what to do when you not close to me, B." I felt this wave of want rush from her to me. We sat there in silence for a few moments, and I just held her.

"After this weekend…I just want you to know I will never leave you again," I pledged as I wiped a stray tear that found the bottom of her cheek. She peeked up at me as she took a deep breath. "Promise…," she breathed, and I smiled. "Promise," I echoed and leaned in just a little. Faith closed the distance and her oh so soft lips met mine and entangled into something that I got lost in. Gotta love roses.

**

* * *

**

Alex- same moments

I jogged down the hall and dodged Vi as she strayed by me with a duffel bag. Tyler was right behind her, and I rolled off him. "Got moves, girl,"" Tyler called out behind me. "Used to play soccer, Ty," I lied as I cut around him. I continued till I got to Buffy's door and pounded for s second before opening it and barging in. I observed a heated lip lock, "OH, like can you AT LEAST SAY something…Young eyes here," I pleaded playfully because I knew I was going to get a reaction. Faith pulled away and wiped her bottom lip. Buffy bit hers and glaring at me like I was in for it later. Neither of them said anything. Normally, I get yelled at for busting in on them because I was loud about it, and they wanted to keep the kissing all secret. The door was open. That's like an invitation last time I checked. Besides Buffy always does that when she comes in my room.

As I stand there waiting for them to say something, I spot that Faith had been crying. I reached up on Buffy's dresser and grabbed a couple of tissues. I was getting mixed vibes, so I couldn't place what was going on. "Are you two finally exclusive, and she's so happy she's crying?" I guessed, and Buffy shook her head. "Yes…No… I don't know, but that's not why," Buffy stammered, and I looked around the room for a second. "What did I miss?" I inquired as I took a few more steps in their direction.

"Ok, so I'm really going to need you to step up these next couple of nights because I'm going to L.A.," Buffy divulged, and I observed Faith; who sniffled before focusing back on Buffy again. "Ok," I said; standing firmly, "Got it…Do you still want us to patrol?" I watched Faith's reaction to all this. She was sitting solid because I knew she doesn't want to cry in front of me. Faith sniffled again. "Of course I do…Go as a group tonight, no solos. You take lead with Ken," she ordered, and I nodded. With Ken? I'm always with Ken, damn it. I rolled my eyes. "It's ok, Faith. Whatever it is, I'm sure B will take care of it," I announced; trying to reassure her as I got to the door. "I'll let everyone else know. Do you want me to call Red or are you going to? I think she was planning on coming out tonight," I informed her. "No, I want her here. She can take me to the airport. I'll give her a call and let her know what happened. I still have to call Giles," Buffy ordered. "What…?" "Don't worry about what happened. I'll tell you when I get back on Monday," she demanded and I took a step back before leaving the room.

I paced down the hall and right to Vi's room. After knocking on the door, I heard her give me permission to come in. Lucas lie on the floor scanning through his yearbook. "Hey, you still haven't signed it." I knelt down and wrote something. "If it wasn't for me, you two wouldn't have made it….What, that's bull shit. I so could have gotten at that fine ass without you," he read then sneered, and Vi gasped; throwing a pillow at him. "Yeah, well you need to take your wet dreams home because….Uh, it's getting late," I fumbled over what I wanted to say and what I needed to say. "We got another hour before…we...," Vi started but looked down at Ty; who gawked at the both of us confused. "I need to talk with you, Vi," I said as I motioned for her to leave the room for a second. She scooted off the bed, seeing that it was a little urgent.

She closed the door behind her and Rona walked up to us as she walked in the hall. "What's going on, Alex?" Vi hissed. "I don't know…Something went down in L.A. and Buffy is getting flown out there," I exclaimed, and she looked at me confused. "What happened?" Rona questioned, and I shrugged my shoulders. "Hell if I know…You know how they get when shit happens. We don't get told shit till last minute. Get him out of here, so we can figure out a game plan for tonight," I commanded as I wandered to my room; a door down.

**Few hours later-**

As I walked down the hall, I knocked lightly on each door. I scanned up when I heard the front door open. Several girls filed in and I marched on to the last door; which was Buffy's room. I could hear one of them running around and the other laughing, sounded like Faith. "I still don't understand why you're packing that much," Faith chuckled. She noticed me as I was about to knock on the door. She motioned for me to come to her then smiled and sat up further. "What?" Buffy wondered as she twirled around and studied the weird look Faith was displaying.

"Come here, B," Faith encouraged her. As she did, Faith grabbed her hand and placed it on her stomach, "He's having a fit cause you're leaving me." Buffy smiled a little at Faith's joke then sighed. As she used her other hand to cup Faith's cheek and kissed her lightly. "Yeah, you two are totally out. Kodak moment and all," I teased, and they both swerved and glared at me. "Not just yet, this one wants me to be less hormonal for everyone's sake," Faith confessed and Buffy rolled her eyes and shuffled back to the dresser. "Uh huh…, the rest of the girls are here. Do you wanna say goodbye, B?" I informed her as she stood upright from her suitcase. Buffy nodded then traveled to the side of the bed and kissed Faith again. "Really, guys," I griped and booked it out of the room before something was thrown at me.

I headed downstairs, shaking my head, and returned to the living room to see some in the dining room and other girls scattered around the house. I felt hands wrap around my waist and tingle surge up my neck. Chloe placed her chin on my shoulder and walked step by step with me into the kitchen. "You got this, babe," she whispered with confidence as she let go and kissed me on the cheek. Buffy passed by me and moved into the living room along with a few other girls.

"Ok, girls, I want you to be good the next couple of days. Listen to Alex and Kennedy; they know what they're doing. I'll be back Monday, so keep it together till then. I need you to stay focused this weekend," Buffy demanded. "You act like we're going to war, B," I stated, and we made eye contact. "With you two leading, sometimes we do." She said, but it sounded more like a warning. "You're not the one that lives in a house full of fifteen and fourteen year olds. I'm at war every day," Ken complained as she hugged Tina over her shoulders. "Whatever, Ken, keep them safe. I'm counting on you two," she responded. "We will," Ken affirmed, and I pulled Chloe toward me, cuddling with her for a second. "Alright, girls, I'm ready to get outta here," I admitted as I grabbed the keys to one of the escalades off the kitchen island. There were enough seats for it to be cramped. But I didn't care about seating. I just wanted to go and stake something. I was itchin' for it almost.

"There is nothing out here, Alex…What the FUCK?" someone whined behind me as we patrolled. I paused for a second and searched around. Chloe's hand slid into mine. I gazed up at Kennedy, and she nodded. "Your call…What do you want to do?" Kennedy revealed and I shrugged. I faced the group of girls behind me. "One thing I know is the action isn't going to be out here tonight. There aren't even any fresh graves and we've been through…," I started. "Like three," Vi inputted. "Yeah… I don't know, we could check out the warehouse district…Go through two by two. We got enough time," I claimed and I glanced at my watch seeing it was only midnight. "Buffy said to stay clear of there," someone chimed in to remind me; sounded like Tina.

"Buffy is on her way to L.A., and she said that about a month ago when we were fighting the Drakos demons. Guess what, there is no more Drakos demons. If anything, we might run into a nest. It'd be a good idea," I predicted as I shifted toward Chloe and Kennedy for reassuring signs. Chloe shrugged. "I'm up for a good fight," Ken agreed, and the rest smiled and indicated they were ready too. I kissed Chloe on the forehead as we directed the group of slayers to get back to the escalade. It was easier to convince them then I thought.

As I pulled up between the first two warehouses, I looked back. "Alright, is everyone ok with splitting up?" I suggested just to make sure they were ok with it. "Yeah, I'm fine with it," Rona remarked said as she viewed out her window. I opened my door. "This should be easy, right? The cemeteries were dead anyways," Vi called out as she got out and ventured around with me.

From the street, I surveyed up. There was about six on this street alone. "We're just going to clear the first six. We'll meet back here in an hour. At least one person in each group needs to take their cell just in case," I ordered; grabbing onto Chloe hand as she approached me. "Got it," someone submitted, I didn't see who. "Let's go," I instructed, and everyone walked in all different directions. Chloe, Tina, and I walked into the building I parked next to.

We've been examining this place for about twenty minutes. There are lots of hallways and doors. I've kicked in every one of them out of boredom. "They know we're here if they didn't before," Chloe groaned, and I peeked back at her as I trudged into the empty room; inspecting and then back out again. "Do you feel anything?…No itch, no urge? There's nothing here. I'm just killing time," I judged as a moved past her a little and down the hall. I'm realizing this was just as bad as an idea as us patrolling in the cemeteries. There was an elevator shaft at the end. The door was up, but I discovered earlier this place is only four stories, and there isn't a car on any of the floors. I spied down into the shaft. "Yeah, I'm getting bored," Tina relented, and I circled around to see the last door that I hadn't kicked in yet open. Fuck.

Two men rushed out and we were swinging at first. "Alex!" Tina screamed as I heard her feet rush in my direction. I swung again, hitting the one that was still in front of me. I sent him flying into a wall. Tina was holding her own, but three other men came out of nowhere. He came up behind Tina and wrapped his arms around her. The one that I sent flying went to get up, I pushed him back into a room. Ten Sparta kicked the one coming up behind Chloe. They were trying to grab a hold of us.

Arms came up and over my face, and I felt him start to pull me backward. Jabbing my elbow back, he let go. I focused on him as he held his ribs for a second. Then I heard a shot from somewhere, and it felt something rip through my stomach. It burned. My god, it burns, I took steps backward. A man wrapped his arm around Tina as she struggled to get free. I reached for nothing but air as I felt myself start to fall. Chloe took off in a dead sprint towards me. "ALLEEXXX!"


	23. A slayer's life

**Kennedy- minutes before Alex was attacked**

I looked up as I heard my phone ring. Nikki had it on her because she was playing games on it while we were driving here. I turned around and started walking back in her direction. She answered it and an immediate grimace of something horrifying came over her. She swallowed hard. "Is she ok…..?" she asked once I reached her. I snatched the phone from her. "Get home now…I'm calling Buffy," Willow screamed. I was taken back in shock, she doesn't normally scream at anything. "We're on our way, what happened?" I questioned as I pulled Nikki down the hall from where she was standing toward the exit. "Fucking council came to the house…Just get back here. The ambulance is on the way," she stated, and someone snarled in the background. "Red…, FUCK THIS SHIT! OW!" It sounded like Faith, and then she hung up. I inspected the phone to make sure it wasn't me.

"Come on," I ordered as we both ran out of the warehouse. Once I got to the street, I saw Rona walking toward the escalade with Vi. "Rona," I yelled and caught up with her. She turned around just next to the passenger door. "What?" she said as she stared in my direction. Coming to a stop next to her, I scanned the street. Eve and Chow Ann were arriving too. "Where's everyone else?" I inquired. "Still in the warehouses, I guess," Rona answered and glared at me. "What's going on?" Rona replied. "Council came to the house. I don't know, didn't sound good," I revealed. Rona took a deep breath, "I'll call Alex," Nikki declared as I went to get in the escalade. "Can't go anywhere, Alex has the fucking keys," I growled; pulling my palm down my face. Checking my watch for the one hour rule Alex made. The time was up.

"Did you hear that?" Vi exclaimed while she grabbed my arm. As I listened, I heard a faint shouting coming from the building Alex and Chloe went into. "Shit," Eve muttered as she took off running towards the building. We all followed without hesitation.

Bursting into the doors, we saw three men rush out the other side; carrying someone. "HEY!" I hissed. I took off running in their direction. It took me seconds to get to the other side of the building. But by the time I got out there, it was too late. They were in this huge kidnapper creepy van. Its wheels screeched off into the distance. I scouted for a license plate, but there wasn't any. Damn it.

Vi stood next to me. "KEN," someone hollered from back in the warehouse. I observed over my shoulder, grabbed Vi, and pulled her back into the building behind me as she attempted to take off after them. Eve was kneeling in the elevator shaft along with Rona. I surveyed the area to see Chow Ann and Nikki approaching from another door. I jogged over to see a shoe I recognized. Time seemed to slow, and I didn't want to see anymore. But somehow I knew I had to. After getting closer, I stood over Rona's shoulder.

"They…fucking cheated…The asshole shot me," Alex gasped; struggling to breathe and moving a little. Eve peered over her shoulder at me. She appeared confused, and they all sort of froze not sure of what to do. Everything went into tunnel vision for a second, and something inside me clicked. I couldn't just stand there, I had to do something.

Taking everything in, I could see she was bleeding everywhere; she coughed up blood as she tried to breathe. Eve shifted, so she was behind Alex and took off her coat. "Fuck… Alright, we gotta get her outta here." I bent down and reached into her pockets, where I saw her stick the car key. "Hold on, girl….I'm getting the escalade….Vi, come open those doors," I comforted Alex before dishing out orders. I grabbed onto Vi's arm while she stood there stunned. "Vi…, no time to freak. Let's go," I commanded, and she snapped out of the little trance she was in. "Damn it," Vi cried before we both took off running out of the building again.

I got the Escalade and drove it through the large open door skidding to a stop in front of the elevator shaft. I jumped from the driver's seat and into the back as the girls lifted up Alex and carried her to the car. "CAREFULL… HURRY UP…and HOLD HER HEAD!" someone demanded. The atmosphere was panicked. At this point, I wasn't sure what to do next. Call Willow or call Buffy.

"Should I call Willow?" somebody called out; taking my thought into action, I glanced up "Yeah," I requested as I grabbed just the underside of Alex's coat, guiding them through the seats. "What about Chloe….Tina?" Eve quizzed. I sat down as they laid her on my lap and I held her. "Too…k her…council," Alex breathed and tried to sit up. "Oh, no, you don't…," I argued as I held her to me. "Come on, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE. We don't have time. WE don't know how many of them are here," I commanded, knowing that what happened to Britta could be happening to Chloe. Rona threw the Escalade into drive and took off.

I'm not sure how long we've been driving. "Willow isn't answering my call," Vi claimed as she gawked back, Eve peeked up from sitting in the middle aisle, "The light is fucking red," Rona howled "Fuck the red light," I roared as I took out my phone. I dialed Red, getting blood all over the phone. Waiting for seconds, no one answered, so I dialed Giles. "Hello…Kennedy!… Oh my god…Where are you girls?" he bellowed. "We're on our way to the hospital. I think Alex was shot," I described. "What?...Go to Sacred Heart… It's closest to the cemeteries," he instructed, and I had to hold back tears. "No were not at the cemeteries. University hospital's closer….," I confirmed, and there was a long pause. "Ok, girls, just get there safely. We'll meet you there. Willow is already heading that way with Faith," Giles explained, and he hung up without asking any more questions. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing either.

I focused on Alex to see she was going in and out of consciousness. "Alex," I shrieked. First night of some leadership, and see what happens. "Alex, WAKE UP," I begged. Eve sat up and scooted closer to me. "What do we do?" Eve cried as she faced me for answers that I didn't have then gaped back on Alex. "I don't know…Rona, hurry," I ordered and then lifted Alex a little, so my face was close to her mouth. She was breathing; barely, but thank god she is still breathing.

It took us too long to get here. Rona stopped right in front of the doors. Alex is unconscious. Right as she stopped, I somehow wrapped my arms under Alex and held her to my chest; tightly cradling her. At this point, I was glad she was a little shorter than me. I maneuvered my way through the Escalade and handed her to Nikki on the outside. "SOMEBODY HELP US!" Rona screeched; getting out of the driver's side door and running towards the sliding glass doors. There was a rush of feet coming in our direction. As soon as I got down onto the pavement, I rotated and helped Nikki by holding onto Alex's legs as we stormed into the ER as quickly as possible.

Doctors came out of nowhere and helped us place Alex on a gurney. "Ok, we're here….GET A CRASH CART!" a doctor barked. I tried to follow, but another doctor stopped me as she was wheeled into a room a few doors down. We all stood there as several nurses and a security guard stood in front of us talking to us. I'm not sure if anyone was paying any attention to what they were saying. "Girls…Girls, I need you to calm down," another person suggested, and I spotted a woman in scrubs march in our direction. Vi went to push past the nurse that was holding her back, but I grabbed her arm. Vi seemed pissed.

"Kennedy," I heard Willow wailed, and we all spun around. She ran to us, "Oh my god," she gasped as she got to me. "Baby, baby, I'm sooo sorry," I apologized as she wrapped her arms around me. "Ok, just calm down," Willow advised; trying to comfort me. I breathed in deeply for a second and observed her. The nurse strolled up to me and Willow. "Do you know these girls?" she asked and Willow glanced over my shoulder to her. "Yes, I'm one of their guardians," she informed and took a step away from me, still holding onto my hand. I felt this wave of calm come over me, and I kinda wanted to go to sleep. "They brought in a gunshot victim. We need you to sign off on some paperwork if you're her guardian," she explained and Willow nodded slowly, taking in what the woman just said.

Willow looked back at me warily then grabbed Rona's arm. "Go move the Escalade before we get a ticket." Willow viewed the rest of the girls. Rona passed by me ten times calmer then she just was earlier "Do you know what happened?" someone yet again spoke. I watched as she touched each of the girls before she paced up to the nurse. "I wasn't there, I just got here twenty minutes or so ago with my friend, Faith. You'd have to ask one of them," Willow decided. "You guys are just having a rough night, huh?" the woman judged, but I didn't find the humor in the statement.

The nurse took Willow down the hall where they took Alex. She looked in and mumbled something, but my hearing was tunneling a little. I don't want to be here. I really don't want to be here right now. "Ken," Willow quipped. I didn't even realize she was standing right in front of me. "Tell him what happened," Willow asserted, and I eyed her then the nurse. Willow wandered over to a seat as I watched the rest of the girls get ushered into a small room off to the side. "Um, we were just hanging out, and I was outside the warehouse when Rona heard this gun shot. We went in there, found her at the bottom of the elevator shaft," I described. "So none of you saw what happened?" he alleged, and I shook my head slightly.

"Ms. Rosenberg, does she have any allergies we need to know about?" the man responded as he trudged in our direction. "No, not that I know of," Willow reported as she looked up. "Ok …And Ms. Lehane is stable, so is the baby's heartbeat. But we can't stop the induced labor; she's going to have him tonight. I do believe we can avoid a C section as well. She's going to be transferred to the maternity ward shortly," the guy in scrubs disclosed before shuffling away. Willow turned to face me. "What was that about Faith?" I pried as I almost didn't believe what he was saying. "I'll tell you later," Willow promised as I sat down next to her. "You're a mess, baby," she announced; trying to smile. I scrutinized myself to discover I'm covered in blood. "I got another shirt outside," I assured. "Go," she recommended and I stood before roaming to the other room to find out if anyone else was as messy as me. Eve and Vi were, so I motioned for them to come to me. Vi got up she traveled in a daze, like a zombie almost. I'm so ready for this day to be over. "Come on, let's go change," I commented and the three of us left; meeting Rona at the sliding glass doors.

Not sure how long I've been sitting here. I'm up in the air, I feel like I'm floating. Something about the air makes none of this feel right. In all, I feel numb. "Buffy, no one has done anything here. We've all been at the hospital," Giles claimed as he stalked past me. "No, Buffy, you need to stay there and get the information we need. There's nothing you can do here," Giles asserted. I observed him as he paced the hallway. Xander and Andrew came and picked up the rest of the girls. They didn't go home, but I don't know where they took them. Vi and Nikki stuck around though. Willow won't tell us what happened. I guess that's why I feel all floaty and a little lost to be honest.

"I know, once you get the information then come home... Alex is in surgery. That's all they have told us. Faith is having contractions. The baby is going to be born premature, but the doctor is sure the baby will survive with minimal problems that will fix themselves." Giles explained to Buffy what was going on. B is probably flipping out right now. "The doctor doesn't think it'll take long. Even if you do leave there by morning, she would have had the baby." Giles was at a point of reasoning with Buffy, must be beyond being hysterical and is trying to piece everything together.

I stood mainly because I didn't want to listen to the sided conversation anymore. I could use some air, but I don't want to miss anything that's going on. The doctors haven't told us much, but then again I'm not Willow, or Buffy, or even Giles. "Where are you going?" Nikki sneered, and I whirled as I got to the door. I'm going nuts if she really wants to know. "Chill out, I'm jus gonna go check on Faith," I affirmed; using Faith as an excuse to leave the room. Tensions are high enough, add three slayers and the tingles to go with put us all on edge all the time. I'm so glad I'm dating a Wicca. I don't know how Alex does it. I take that back, intense sex.

I swerved right into Giles as I try to leave. "What's the rush?" he implied with the smallest glare at me. "Stretching my legs," I blurt out as I venture past him and into the hall. After getting out of there, it takes me a few seconds to catch my bearing. "Where's Faith's room again?" I asked spying on Giles as he cleaned his glasses. Before I can move, a rush of nurses and gurney comes right at me, and I'm forced back into the room. Giles wraps his arms around my shoulders as I lose my balance. As I regain myself, he examines me to make sure I'm ok. "She's on the third floor, room sixteen," he admits once he's positive I've collected myself. "Are you going to be ok by yourself?" he questioned as if I was a child about to panic. "I'm fine G-man, I got this," I swore; taking steps backward. I stuck my head out the door, making sure it was clear before I left.

Making it to Faith's room, I could feel Willow close. Maternity wards have lots of babies. They moved Faith over here a little while ago. I think her doctor is here, and he wanted her here so he can monitor her closely. I don't know all the details, but I'm hoping I'll find out. She's still in labor. That's about all I can tell you.

"Are you jus gonna sit out there an mope or are you gonna actually come in," Faith yelled from the room a door down, I wonder how she knew it was me. I didn't realize I was that close. I meandered to the wall to figure out what number I was close to. Yep, I wandered right to Faith room. Pushing the door open, I entered the room. The room was dimly lit. From a distance, it would appear that Faith was doing some hardcore workout with how sweaty she was. "Look at what the cat dragged in," Faith joked as she sat up a little further in the bed. I didn't see them at first but as I got closer, I noticed the bruised cheek, cut on her lip, and large bruise on her shoulder. She noticed my reaction to her. Images of her having to fight to save her baby's life flashed through my mind. I just stayed there in somewhat horrified.

"You should see the other guy," Faith commented. "What happened to him?" I let curiosity get the best of me. "Stone cold, thanks to Red over there," Faith announced while nodding in Willow's direction. She was passed out on a chair in the darkened corner; unbothered by my entrance. I guess Faith's been a little lonely up here.

I sat down in the chair closest to the bed, kicking my feet up next to Faith. "That's so gross," she expressed as she hit them off the bed. I sat upright and leaned forward, noticing her swaying a little. They got her doped up a bit. She got this really concerned look on her face for a moment. "What happened to you guys?" she inquired, "Is everything ok? Red won't tell me nothin'." I saw that she honestly didn't know. "She probably doesn't want to stress..." "I think I'm pretty well past that point," Faith confided, and I sat upright. How could I explain this when she didn't get upset in anyway? Everything that we did was what they always told us not to do. Hopefully, these drugs have her in a good mood.

"We were um... patrolling and um... I don't really know what happened cause I wasn't there...," I babbled and stumbled around the story. "Would you quit fumblin' around and start from the beginning. I know B put you and Alex in charge. And where the fuck is she? She's supposed to be here... Remember, we all three talked about this. When I first told you, remember?" she rambled, and I couldn't help but laugh a little. Remembering the conversation, she said the only people she wanted in the delivery room were Buffy and Willow to coach her then Alex and I for pure entertainment when things got boring.

"Look, don't laugh at me, these are some real concerns," she scolded, and I stopped; choking down a laugh and trying not to smile. "Not Funny..." Faith scowled through gritted teeth, so I made the zipper motion across my mouth. I placed the imaginary key on the bed next to her then sat back while I kicked out my heels. I was going to stick to Willow's plan. I'm not saying anything as much as possible. "I wish Buffy was here," Faith mumbled. I don't know if she knows she's speaking out loud. She kind of stared off into space a little. "I need my B,"" Faith continued as I sat forward. "Faith," I remarked, and she peered up at me from being spaced out there for a minute. Then she shook her head in a 'So?' sort of way. I shrugged my shoulders, knowing she wanted me to finish the story. "Come on, please...," she begged and peeked over at Willow; thinking she woke her up. "No ice cream till after dinner," she blurted out, talking in her sleep. "Oh, now that's too cute. Does she do that a lot?" Faith chuckled before gazing back in Willow's direction. "When she has a stressful day... But it normally takes a lot," I answered then quickly covered my mouth, glancing up at Faith to see her laughing. "Ah ha... So something did happen to ya'." Faith assumed, and I dropped my hand. "Where's Alex...or Vi and Nikki. I saw Giles and Xander earlier. But guys for some reason can't stand this part of life, so they aren't here" she complained and smirked wide. Those drugs have gotten her really talkative. "Nikki and Vi are downstairs, everyone else left." I replied; hoping she wasn't going to ask about Alex. She probably flip shit, I think I probably would if everyone was hiding it from me. "Tell me," she commanded completely straight faced, reading my mind. It was the bad, not so subtle clues that made it hard to hide.

"So, um, we went to the warehouse district and split up into teams. Then I got the call from Will to come home, so we left. When we got outside, we heard a lot of noise. We took off running into the building. If I had been jus two minutes earlier. Just two fucking minutes...," I whined and stopped. I wiped my face; not realizing I was crying. "Everything is so fucked up." Here comes the water works again. I started to try and wipe away tears. "Hey, hey, it's ok...God damn, girl, what in the hell did ya girls run into?" Faith grilled; sitting up and motioning for me to come to her. I joined her on the bed, and she hugged me. Which was jus what I needed? Then she used her blanket to wipe my face. Which is a total mommy move, but I didn't want to stop her. "Alex is in surgery, Chloe and Tina are missing," I confessed, and she ogled me in a sort of dumbstruck awe.

**

* * *

**

Buffy- arriving at Wolfram & Hart a few hours earlier

As I slid out of the limo, I gawked up. I almost forgot how tall this building was. "Ms. Summers, your luggage will be in your hotel room," he informed me as he closed the limo door behind me. "Thanks," I replied, stepping up onto the side walk in front of me.

As I advanced toward the building, I couldn't help but keep an eye on the skyline. "Buffy Summers." Glancing straight ahead, I saw Gunn strutting in my direction. "Gunn," I greeted as he welcomed me with a hug.. We strode into the building and what I considered a corporate world.

"Angel is taking care of the shooter upstairs. So he told me to come and get you and update you on what's going on," he claimed and unwrapped his arms from around me. "We'll talk while you're taking me to Angel and his friend," I demanded as whipped around to face him. "This girl means business," he stated while staring over my shoulder. I turn to see Lorne walking down the stairwell. "Let's go," Lorne insisted as he stopped in his tracks and pointed the way up the stairwell.

As we stepped into the elevator, Gunn touched a keypad the punched in a number. "Latest installments," he started and continued after the door closed, "Earlier today when Britta arrived, it was a shit storm. LAPD is doing what they can to find the shooter. But from what they know, he's long gone. Angel has had this fucker up in the room since about six this evening. All we got out of him really is that he's from the Watchers' council, and they've been tailing her." I peered up at him; slightly surprised he had even that much.

The elevator stopped and opened, showing off a white hall. "This is new," I noticed as I stepped off into the hall. "Remodeling, less to recognize if you catch my drift," Gunn described and nodded. "Right," I agreed. "But anyways, Angel is right down here," he directed, and I walked alongside him down the hall. I feel like I should be giving up my name and signing up for a black water op's team.

Angel stepped out of a room ahead of us. "Ah, Buffy, in here," Angel called out as he disappeared back into the room. What no 'Hi.', no hug? I followed with Gunn on my heels. I'm slightly upset at the lack of sentiment I'm getting from Angel.

As I walked into the room, the first thing I saw was a large one way mirror. There was a man sitting; tied to a chair in the middle of the room. Behind him was the hooded figure. I'm assuming it's a demon because I couldn't see his face. "Don't worry, he works for me. This is one of the most humane looking ways to interrogate a human," Angel told me, and I watched him in confusion. "Every man has fears… , he just brings them to light. Even if we do let him go and LAPD gets him. They'll toss him into a loony bin," Angel detailed. "I would almost rather see him tortured," I hissed marched up to the mirror.

I glared as the man rolled his head back and laughed. Angel pushed a button on the wall. "What's so funny?" Angel asked, and I was able to hear it in the next room. "You people," the man said as he continued to laugh. "Go ahead, Roger," Angel relented and the demon behind the man reached up revealing his hands. Its fingers were long and came to a noticeable point. He touched a middle finger each to the man's temples. I watched as he started to squirm as if he was trying to get away from something. "What's so funny? Tell us, and I'll have him stop," Angel advised him as he laughed and then started to squirm again only worse.

"You can't stop us," he warned. "What make you think that?" Angel continued to interrogate. "I've come to terms with my life before this…You'll never stop us. There's too many of us," he added. I jumped to the other side of the mirror and pressed the button myself. "Stop you from what?" I challenged as I peered over at Angel; wondering if he already asked that question. From the stare I was getting back, I guess it was a no. "I'll never…" "Roger," Angel ordered and Roger the demon complied. This time it was a little worse. The man screamed at first then cowered back into himself before screaming again.

"To purge the abominations that the slayer created," he called out; still squirming in agony. "Who do you work for?" Angle sneered. "I don't know, a British man hired and trained me," he divulged out of breath and hanging forwards a little. I think Angel might have broken him. Angel let go of the button, "So they're not only killing slayers, but they're hiring common thugs to do their dirty work?" Angel growled and with that, my phone rang.

I picked up seeing from the caller ID that it was my house. I took a glimpse at my watch to find out that it was almost one am. I didn't even realize it was that late. "B," Faith groaned on the other end of the line. "What the…," she gasped and the line went dead. I gaped at Angel; confused again and a little startled. I stomped out of the room and into the hall, thinking maybe I just lost signal. Happens all the time in these big buildings, right? All the metal.

I dialed the house phone and got the busy signal. Hanging up, I flipped through and dialed Willow because she's there with Faith. Someone is going to answer the damn phone. Willow cell rung through to voice mail. So the girls are probably still out patrolling. Meaning there's no use in calling them. I eyed Angel. I'm lost and not sure what to do. I know a little more about what's going on but not by much. I want to be back home, something just doesn't feel right. "Is everything OK?" Angel buzzed while expressing just as much concern, and I shook my head. "I don't know," I declared as I wandered a few feet away from him. He followed. "Have you called Giles?" he reminded. I took out my phone again, dialed it, and got the busy signal for him as well. "Something's not right," I guessed as I got one of the deep down gut feelings. I never should have come. I never should have left her side.

It took another twenty minutes of me trying to get though to someone for Willow to pick up. "Oh my god, Will, I've been trying to reach you," I half screamed into the phone. "I'm sorry, Buffy, I just found my phone…." Willow exclaimed out of breath as someone screamed in the background. "RED!" Sounded like Faith. "Buffy…, I need to call the hospital. Faith and I were just attacked. They cut the line to your house," she babbled as she dashed into somewhere. "Shit, shit, shit,." I heard Faith cry as Will got closer to her. "Ok, Will, call me back please," I pleaded and hung up the phone. Angel saw the fear on my face, rushed over, and hugged me. "I need to go home," I cried into his shoulder. "I can get you on the next flight out….Let's try an figure out what happened first," he conveyed as he tried to comfort me.

Waiting was unbearable. I circled the short length of the desk in Angel's office. I glowered at my phone and then back out the window; watching the night life of L.A. pass by the building. Angel could tell I was restless, so he was keeping his distance. "Buffy, you might feel better if you sit down and try to relax," Angel recommended, and I twisted around, gawking at him as if he was crazy. How can I relax at a time like this? I have no idea what's going on. I'm a few states away from home. It's not like I can't just hop in a car. And why doesn't he have a private jet? His company is big enough. He should have one, so I can be on my way home and with Faith. Ok, I need a breather.

I sulked over to the couch and somehow landed on it. "I just can't sit around like this, I should be there." I scowled. "You're not there right now, Buffy. I'm sure Willow has everything under control. She's going to need you to keep your head in this. So when you get back, you can actually be of some help," Angel determined, and I scrutinized my phone for a second; praying for it to vibrate, and it did.

"Hello" I welcomed frantically, waiting for a reply. "Buffy, it's Giles," he greeted. "Giles, what's going on?" I yelled; wanting an instant answer. "Faith and Alex are in the hospital. Faith is in labor, and Alex was shot, so she's in surgery?" Giles explained; giving me a short description. "Two of the girls are missing also," he exclaimed further. They were waiting for when they were most vulnerable. With me gone, it was perfect timing. "What has been done to find the girls?" I demanded to know, knowing what could happen to them. "Buffy, no one has done anything here. We've all been at the hospital," Giles responded. "Ok, I'm coming home on the next flight out. I should have never left," I snapped and began what I had been doing earlier. "No, Buffy, you need to stay there and get the information we need. There's nothing you can do here," Giles argued. I can't believe he was saying that to me. "But, Giles, there isn't much I can do here…I will be more help there. Angel can…" I stopped when I could tell he was only going to keep telling me to stay. "I want to be home right now… what's going on with them?" I gasped; fear creeping up inside me.

"I know. Once you get the information then come home. Alex is in surgery. That's all they have told us. Faith is having contractions. The baby is going to be born premature, but the doctor is sure the baby will survive with minimal problems that will fix themselves. The doctor doesn't think it'll take long. Even if you do leave there by morning, she would have had the baby," he confirmed, and my heart dropped. I didn't want to miss this. I know she needs me.


	24. Dominic

**Chloe- next day**

I woke up to crying, immediately noting my feet weren't touching the ground. I looked up. My hands were shackled in irons, and I had seen only one TV, hanging from a hook. Gathering the rest of my composure, I scanned the room. Three other girls hung in front of me in a line. The room smelled old and stale. I tried to listen and see if there was anyone else here, but there was nothing beyond the sounds of the girls and my breathing. I tried turning myself but found it hard. I would have thought that would have been the easy part. I was wrong, I could barely move.

As I stared up again one of the girls moved. She realized she wasn't touching the ground and tried to yank herself off; struggling against the chains she was held up by. "Hey," I called out to her. "Hello… Oh my god, help me," she cried and swerved herself lightly. She sounded young, a lot younger than me. "I can't, I'm behind you," I informed her. She tried to shift around and see me but couldn't. "What's your name?" I asked as she took a deep breath, but she didn't answer. "I'm Chloe," I greeted her as s nicely as I could. I recognized the voice of Tina coming from behind me. Her voice was hoarse and groggy sounding; so she must have just woke up. "You ok… Are you hurt?" I questioned her frantically, but I couldn't see her. I wanted to spin around and see for myself to make sure I wasn't losing it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My fucking arms are killing me," she groaned; reassuring me that she wasn't an illusion. "Can you help us get down?" the girl in front of us inquired. "No, I'm stuck up here too," Tina confessed, and the girl started crying. I could only assume her crying is what woke me up. "Chloe, do you think….," Tina started but didn't finish. I figured she was asking. I didn't want to think about it, knowing what might happen to us. "I don't know… I hope not," I claimed. Tina sighed didn't want to think about the latter either. At least we're still alive. "This is some bullshit!" Tina griped, and I laughed a little. "You're telling me," I replied and heard footsteps coming in our direction from somewhere. There were several different sets.

A door opened behind me and stayed open. The heavy footsteps came closer and passed by Tina. Floorboards creaked under their weight. "This one is the one gave us the most fight…Do her first," he ordered, and his voice sounded like Wesley's; confirming my fear of who took us in the first place. That was until the man walked around in front of me. It wasn't Wesley, but someone just as, if not more British. He was holding a needle filled with some kind of gold liquid. I went to kick him back, but another person grabbed my legs from behind. "Fuck, let me go," I yelled, but he stuck the needle in my thigh, "Ow, ow." I cried as he emptied the contents of the needle into me. "Do the rest of them, and then we'll let them down," he commanded, and the man behind me let me go. I kicked backward as hard as I could; making contact with his chest, I think. He stumbled back. There was some shuffling, "Got him," Tina announced. The man in front of me swung his hand, hitting my stomach. The air in my lungs vacated. It hurt more than it should have. He ran to his partner's aid. I heard Tina struggle behind me, and I was helpless to do anything.

I gasped for air because my lungs felt as if they couldn't expand. The sound of a key unlocking something above me was heard throughout the room. I glanced up to see shackles unlock before falling to my feet. The floor rushed up to meet me as my knee hit the old, wooden floor hard. The other girls were let down seconds after me. I peered up to see Tina unconscious behind me. Crawling over to her the, man strutted till he was standing in front of me then stopped for a moment. He huffed, "You're not going to give us any more trouble now, are you?" I didn't say anything. Moments passed and he swaggered away. "They should be ready by tonight…Is everything ready?" the same man said as he left. I pulled Tina onto my lap and sat up as best I could. "Yes," the second confirmed as he left too. Seconds later, the door shut and locked behind us.

Tina stirred for a second then sat up to face me; doubt clearly shown in her expression. One of the other girls walked over to us and sat down next to us. I scouted the room to see one of the other girls back into the corner hugging her legs close to her chest. Another was still unconscious and left where she fell. "Hey," I stated, and the girl peered up at me through long, saddened eyelashes. "Are they going to kill us?" she quizzed, and my eyes widened; unsure of what to say. So I shrugged my shoulders. These girls are so young. They could be slayers, but I'm not sure. I couldn't tell, I didn't feel the tingles I normally got while I was around another slayer.

"What's your name?" I asked, just like I had earlier. "Kay," she answered this time. "I'm Tina," Tina declared as she sat back and pulled her legs in front of her. Thoughts raced through my head of how we found Britta and how we got here. Then I thought of Alex. I closed my eyes tight and couldn't think of anything else but Alex. I needed to leave here alive to make sure she was ok; if she was ok. "My name is Chloe," I reminded her.

**Hours later**

The door unlocked but stayed closed. The rest of the girls gawked toward me; indicating for me to do something. But I didn't want to stand. I didn't want to know what was on the other side of the now unlocked door. Would it be the men who brought us here or someone else, something else? When I didn't move, Tina stood then held out her hand towards me in an offer to help me up. "Come on…we can't just sit here," Tina instructed , and I was thinking otherwise. I was going to sit here and imagine over and over again that Alex or one of the other girls would come bursting though the door and save us. When I didn't reach up, Tina rolled her eyes and walked towards the door without me. I can't let her go out there by herself.

"Wait," I pleaded; getting to my feet quicker then I would have thought I could. I strode past her and reached for the door knob. I stopped for a second and listened, hoping the men would be gone, but they weren't. There was shuffling and footsteps beyond the door but no voices. I brought my finger up to my mouth and peeked back at Tina and the other girls. They moved closer to each other for some kind comfort. Tina watched me before focusing on what might have been out there, and we stood there for another few moments trying to piece together what we heard.

Snarls, growls, and a few grunts here and there. Then something hit a wall hard; next to the door and Tina jumped. It sounded like flesh. I surveyed our room for the third time. This time I was trying to find something to use as a weapon. There was nothing, not even the chains we were bound in earlier. Why in the hell do I always have to get caught up in dumb ass situations like this? This city officially goes on the list of places I'll never come back to if we close this hell mouth for good. If I get out of this, I need a vacation.

Tina bounced once; she seemed as if she was getting antsy. I searched every bone in my body for feelings that used to be familiar to me. There wasn't any. Not a tingle, not a spider sense, nothing. I couldn't tell if whatever was outside this door was something I had fought before or if it was a man on some really bad roids.

Before I could stop her, Tina reached for the knob and turned it. The door only opened inward, which might be to our advantage. The shuffling stopped along with the snarls and whatever the hell else was coming out of their mouths. Someone took a deep breath, and it sounded close. I spied through the cracked door to see a ugly faced vamp with his eyes closed and his nose in the air. Staring past him, I saw that we must have been in abandoned house. The window was boarded, we wouldn't have enough time to get past him, get the boards down, and jump out of a window to get away. At least not without any one of the young girls behind me getting hurt.

I closed the door as he veered in our direction, and Tina gaped at me nervously. "They left us a present," I exclaimed as I viewed the door, hoping that wasn't his footsteps coming towards us. His fantasy just truly became a reality. There was no way to lock him out. The room was empty and there was nothing to block the door with. A hand came through the door behind me and we backed away from it. Wood splintered and fell as he tried to just come though it to get his meal. The girls started screaming.

So much for covert. I backed away from the door; knowing so far there was only one. We could take one that should be somewhat easy. As he reached through the door, Tina jumped into action and punched him, hitting his face. But it didn't even seem to faze him. Tina backed away; holding her hand as he came at her. There was a splintered piece of door next to me. Tina backed further into the room, and he followed while licking his lip, and anticipating his meal. I ran, grabbed the piece of wood and lunged for his back. Dusting him.

"That…It….Ouch," Tina stumbled over her words as she shook her hand. I spotted the now terrified girls cowering in the corner; afraid of what was going to come through the door next. "So you think there's more?" Tina wondered as she flexed her fingers, I nodded 'Yes.' And slowly clutched my make shift, pointy stake. "We can't stay here, we're too exposed," I warned; inspecting the half of door that was left half hanging off its hinges. "We can't go out there. What if there's more of them? Someone will find us," one of the girls insisted. I couldn't remember her name. "We can't stay in here. What if something comes though the door, and it's worse?" I divulged, and they gasped as they eyed me with bulging eyes me in surprise. Of course they didn't know there are worse things than a vampire. I would tell them, but I'm pretty sure they've been through enough for one afternoon. "Come on," I whispered as I grabbed Tina's wrist and we stepped out of the room. Seconds later, there was a rush of feet, and Tina stumbled forward a bit as one of the girls bumped into her.

I whipped around and held a finger to my mouth after shushing them. I shuffled out into the abandoned house to see there was a row of tall, wooden boxes left open. I could hear footsteps other then the small ones behind me. I racked my brain to remember my training as I kept my head on a swivel, taking in my surroundings. The house was old; wallpaper started peeling off the now discolored moldy walls. Wood had long since faded behind it to a dull grey. The couch that probably used to be nice was weathered and worn down with holes in it; exposing its cushion's insides. I trudged along further and tried to keep them as quiet as I could, but I'm sure they know that we're out of the room by now.

We ended up in a kitchen. There was a wooden table and a counter top that had been stained over the years. This house had been left to rot itself back into the earth. I wasn't going to let myself or Tina to be left to rot with it or worse. The sounds of the floor creaking behind us notified us that more were coming, and I twirled around. Two more vamps with ugly faces already came running in our direction. The girls in front of it screamed, ran, and hid behind us. Tina looked at me, unsure of what to do. "We can't fight them," she implied. I didn't have any more answers at this point then she did.

**

* * *

**

Buffy- earlier that morning, L.A

.

I didn't even go to the hotel, I couldn't sleep, knowing what was going on back home, and I wasn't there to stop or protect any of them. I wasn't there to protect Faith. I want to stake myself because of how right she was. Now, I know I'll never break my promise again.

I laid my head on the back of the sofa as I finished looking over the plans for the slayers while I waited on my flight. We worked all throughout the night, and the sun has been up for a while. Angel's office is roomy, and the couch was comfy, so I couldn't say the accommodations were unsatisfying. "I like this idea the best," I decided as I held up one of the folders. It was the one that gave them a choice. They could either go to an all girls school or a military school on scholarship; funded by a foundation Angel is going to create. They would be given new identities, so that whatever the council had on them would be null in void. And they're both far enough out of any city to feel the seclusion. It was either that or send them out of the country. I didn't want that at all. Then they would be too far away for any one of us to help them if they needed it or worse.

"I thought you might choose that one," Angel implied as he strolled over to me and took the folder. I tossed the other one onto the table and swayed; kicking my legs up onto the couch. "I can have a facility built for only them to train in. They're going to have their own dorm and probably their own set of classes geared toward just them. I'll be sure to interview all the teachers to make sure the school isn't infiltrated and seeded with council. That and I'll have my own people there at the school as well," Angel described as I closed my eyes for a second. I didn't realize how tired I was. "Buffy," Angle muttered, and I let out a small 'Hmm.' as if to answer some life altering question. "They'll be ok," he continued, and I sat up; studying him as he sat behind his desk. "I hope so," I mutter back as I lay back down.

"Buffy…Buffy…Your plane leaves in an hour. Some of the girls came to the office because they found out that you were here," Gunn told me and I looked around for Angel. I have a feeling that I'm not going to able to avoid this one. "They're in the lobby, they just want to say goodbye," Gunn added, and I nodded my head as he reached out his hand. I took it as he helped me stand. Wow, sleep did no good. I glimpsed down at my watch to see I was only asleep for about thirty minutes. That's the last time I pull an all-nighter.

I cracked my neck as if I was going to get into a sparring match with one of the girls downstairs. Gunn smiled and directed me out of the office. So I headed to the lobby with Gunn trailing next to me. "We're sending a tracker to Cleveland to help find you missing girls," Gun disclosed, and I checked around for anybody who might be listening. "Tracker…What kind of tracker?" I interrogated, and his eyebrows pursed. The last thing I needed was another unpredictable demon running around Cleveland. I don't really trust many of the people Angel hires because the majority of them are demons with ironically human names.

"She's human and from South America. She's one of the best," he described as he smiled. I thought for a second. "Does she know about…uh…you know?" I prodded, stumbling around what I needed to say. "Yeah…, her sister was called. The council took her away. She knows what she's up against. She might know more than we do actually, so she'll be a help," Gunn determined as we got off the elevator. He didn't exit with me. I guess he still has a lot of work to do. I twisted around momentarily at last minute. "Did she find her?" I grilled and a pained grimace came over his face. "Yeah, she did, but she was too late," Gunn revealed. I sighed just before he let the elevator doors close. Then marched over to the banister.

Examining the scene below, I noticed Lorne standing there and talking to three young girls. They gazed up at me, and excitement flushed their faces as I roamed down the stairs. The group of girls ran past Lorne and to me, I recognized a couple of them. One of them hugged me, and the familiarity of the hug made me gaze down at her face. "We missed you, Buffy," She admitted as she let go and the others circled around me. "I missed you guys too…Man, I really gotta to get down here more often and see you guys," I declared, and every one of them smiled. I smiled as best as I could, considering what was going on. They were so cheerful. It almost made me want to forget, just so I could bask in their innocence.

"Lorne said we're going to have to leave here soon," one of the girls sort of complained, and I faced her. "Yeah, you will. But where you're going, you'll be safe and going to school," I reported briefly. She gave me a confused expression. "What about slaying, will we get to slay anything? If we're going to school, how will we get to do any of what you taught us. We'll have to be normal," she began to whine, and I remembered the little training sessions I would hold with them. I bet they've learned more being here with Angel and Wesley. "You will…But educations come first. Wherever you decide to go, I'm sure there will be enough training to a point. When you get out of school, you'll know exactly how to handle yourself. Who knows? Maybe you'll even consider moving to the hell mouth and helping me and other girls out?" I encouraged; knowing that would be years from now seeing how young these girls are. I can hope, ok.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that. Aren't there other hell mouths too? It'd be kind of pointless to stack up on one," she suggested, and I smiled. "I'm there because it's currently the most active. But spoken like a true slayer," I complimented as I took steps around them. "Whenever you decide to make that decision to join the fight, I'll be there to back you guys up, ok?" I promised, using my mentor instincts to tell them what they wanted to hear. I gazed out the glass doors to see a limo waiting for me. "I got to get outta here, but you girls be good. Don't drive Angel too crazy," I directed as I departed. I heard a few 'Bye, Buffy.' and 'We won't.' as I passed through the glass door and got in my limo for the start of the trip home.

**Cleveland- several hours later**

As we pulled up to the hospital, I glanced at a tired Rona and gripped her hand tightly. She filled me in on as much as she could, and I let her know of the few things that I had discovered about the new Watchers' council that we are dealing with. As I got out of the Escalade in front of the main lobby doors, I looked back into it. "Go and get some rest please," I ordered, she nodded, not saying another word, and drove off.

I ran into the hospital and to the front desk. "I need to know what room Faith Lehane is in," I demanded as both of the women sitting behind the desk stared at me. I could sense for her, but it felt like time was of the essence and running around the hospital looking for Faith would take too long. "She's having a baby," I added. I know I sound irritated and should probably calm down a little, but for some reason, I couldn't. Without saying anything, one of them types in her name into the computer. "Are you family or a friend?" the other asked as she held out her hand in front of the other woman, who was typing, to stop. I rolled my eyes. "I'm some of the only family she's got. I'm pretty sure the rest… Just give me the fucking room number," I commanded and the woman typing glared at me with more attitude then I needed.

Not caring, I reached over the desk and pivoted the screen towards me. I was surprised at how quickly I spotted the room number and Faith's name. "Thanks for the no help," I scoffed as I got down and stormed away to the elevator. Had they have not been so unhelpfully rude, I probably would have stayed and gotten Alex's whereabouts as well. But I also felt I didn't have time to waste. "Should we call security?" I heard one of the women ask as I impatiently waited on an elevator. "No…, she looks like she had a rough day. She's probably her girlfriend or something by the way she was acting," the woman concluded, and I looked in their direction as the elevator door opened. They looked away quickly and started doing something else as if I had a nervous tick they didn't want to stare at. Didn't think I would be that convincing.

The instant the elevator doors opened, I got off. I immediately felt Faith and a few of the other girls. I stalked in the direction of the room, passing a waiting room as I did. I didn't look to see who was in it. "Buffy," I heard behind me and I weaved around so fast that it almost made me dizzy. Vi was standing just outside one of the doors. "What room is Alex in?" I said, and she stared at me, confused. I waved my hand for her to snap out of it. "She's in the ICU. They won't let any of us go see her. She's in critical condition," Vi explained as a blank expression came over her face. Nikki walked up next to her and draped her arms over her shoulder. "Go up there and check on her for me, will ya? Tell them I'm here, and I'll be up there in a little while," I ordered, and they both nodded. I could hear Faith scream. I began to back track while peeped over my shoulder to see the two girls quickly advancing to the elevator

I moved the corner and saw Giles and Xander pacing the hall. I could feel Willow close, so she must be inside the room. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Faith yelled. Giles and Xander both snapped up; gaping at the closed door. They looked somewhat terrified to go in. "Ahh, Buffy, just in time for the evening's festivities," Xander growled then brought his attention back to the door. The noise died down. "How long has she been in labor?" I groaned and scrutinized both of them for answers. "The past eight hours. It's only recently started to pick up again. I didn't expect you to be back this early in the day, Buffy," Giles exclaimed as he took off his glasses and cleaned them. Even though I'm pretty sure they were already clean. "I was able to catch an earlier flight," I said as I entered through the doors.

Nurses and doctors ran around the room like chickens with their heads cut off. I observed Ken on one side of the bed and Willow on the other. They were comforting Faith as she lie back on the bed. I noticed Willow had a hold of Faith's foot she must have been helping. I had only been to one of Faith Lamaze classes. Faith had only taken two of them, and Willow went to the other one. So I had a pretty good idea of what I needed to do. I thought I was going to miss this.

"B…," Faith sighed happily before gazing at me, she felt I was here. I could feel her presence stronger than ever, and it overpowered the tingle I should have felt from Ken and Willow. "Hey, Faith," I laughed marched up next to Kennedy. Faith closed her eyes, and I stroked back what hair was stuck to her face. A nurse came behind me and handed me a wet, wash cloth. I started wiping the sweat off her forehead. "The chem. screen came back negative. It isn't any of the medications normally given to induce mothers." I watched a nurse approach one of the doctor with a clipboard.

"Run a tox screen…We have to know what they gave her," the doctor ordered, and I recognized him from one of the appointments I went to with her. Faith didn't pay any attention to what was going on around her as she opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"You're so brave, you're doing so well," I praised while trying to think of something more to say. Faith reached up, and I took hold of her hand with my free one; smiling a little. Then her eyes widened, her eyebrow came closer together, and she looked like she was in pain, but she didn't say anything. "Buffy, hold her foot," Willow stated as Faith let go of my hand and grabbed onto her knees. I can't believe I forgot. "AAHHHH….Holy fuck…Shit….Get away from me…GET the FUCK AWAY FROM ME, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" she shouted, and I peeked up to see who she was glaring at. I figured since she wasn't me, it had been directed at nurses. Nobody seemed threatened or phased at her display, so I figured it was just her venting.

"Push, Push, Push," someone coached," someone coached, and Faith opened her eyes; glaring at the people on the other side of the sheet again. "SHUT THE FUCK UP….AHHHHH," Faith argued in annoyance before collapsing back onto the bed. It seemed as if every muscle in her body relaxed. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, trying to catch her breath.

Willow wiped her forehead with her free hand, and Faith smirked at me. "Ok, you're doing well…The head is crowning. We just need one more, big push, Faith, just one more," the doctor coached, and I kissed Faith on the forehead; trying to comfort her before standing upright again. "You can do it…Faith, come on," I coached as her breathing deepened for a second then quickened, and she sat up again; gripping onto her knees and baring down with all she had. I had never seen anything so amazing before. This was the essence of a woman. All I could see was the power, beauty, and control of everything she was doing. My heart felt like it stopped as she opened her eyes widely and took a deep breath.

She kind of smirked again as she fell back onto the mattress, but her face went back to normal within seconds. I stared up at Willow. I didn't think she caught it. One of the nurses cut the umbilical cord. "Put a rush on those TOX screens," the doctor insisted as he paced away; holding a bundle in his arms. A few moments later, Faith sat up; realizing they hadn't brought her baby to her, and he hadn't started crying. That's what happens. They take him away to clean him off, he cries, and then they bring the baby back. I wrapped my arms around Faith's shoulders; not knowing how much time had passed since they were over there working on the child. We both sat there in silence. Most of the noise in the room seemed to fade.

Then out of nowhere, there was this little gurgle and a cough but still no crying. "Well, hmm he's breathing on his own," The doctor confirmed as he held him up a little, and they did something else to him but still no crying. I chuckled. "The kid is tough…like his mama," announced as I smiled down at Faith. She ogled me with this dreamy smile as they brought him over to us. The kid had a full head of bouncy, brown curls. The doctor laid the baby on Faith's stomach. Her eyes widened as she gazed down at him as if she just found something so new to her in the fucked up world. She started crying. "So you're the one with the mean left hook," she muttered, running her finger along the side of his arm. "You did good, Faith." I was surprised to hear Willow's voice. Willow smiled, and we both watched as Faith cooed over her baby boy.

"Ms. Lehane, have you thought of a name for him?" the nurse requested as she wandered over to us with a clipboard. Faith focused on me then gawked around to everyone else as if she just realized we were in the room. "I thought he'd be smaller than this…Dominic… Dominic Robin Lehane," she babbled effortlessly, and I discovered the doctor returning with a little incubator-looking thing. "We need to keep him under close observation," the doctor affirmed as he gently lifted the baby off of Faith's chest. "There could be some unforeseen problems with the both of them. There's some tests we need to run also," the doctor put it to her as gently as possible.

Faith nodded, but it was jerky and she appeared extremely unsure of letting the doctor take them. After he was gone, she looked up at me longingly. "It's ok…He's got slayer in him, he can handle it," I assured; trying to comfort her the best way I knew how. Faith kept her eyes on me, and I couldn't think of anything else to do but wrap my arms around her. She caved into me, and I had to sit on the bed as I felt this overwhelming wave of sadness rush from her. Ok, so this must be the drugs kicking in and hormones. Once she let go, the doctor came over and put something in her IV. "One last push for the amniotic sack, ok, Faith," he assessed as he went back down to her legs. At this point, she was too tired to argue. I took another step back and sat in the closest chair as the doctors worked on Faith, and she did what she had to do.


	25. She was one

**Kennedy- evening same day**

I sat on the bed holding Willow as she slept while I watched Buffy and Faith. Giles sat in the corner, and Vi sat in the chair next to the bed. It's well into the night, so the room was dimly lit by the bathroom light. Buffy stirred and opened her eyes; looking at me across the way. She scanned the room then got comfortable again next to Faith. She stared at her differently. I couldn't quite place it, but it was definitely not she same way I had seen her any other day. It wasn't any other day anymore either.

They told us Dominic is premature, but for some reason is a little more developed then he's supposed to be. A pound or so heavier then he's supposed to be; six pounds, eight ounces to be exact. They've run tests and all that, but it sounds like the kid is going to make it and be just fine. At least that's what I got from the entire doctor lingo. I don't think Faith would be able to take it if he didn't. It's the only good we've had come out of the last couple of days; the light in the dark, so to speak.

"Kennedy," Buffy whispered but didn't sit up again. I gently moved Willow so she was on the bed and slid from under the rest of her. "Go and um… , check on Alex. Find out if there's anything new…Giles, go with her please," she suggested, and I nodded; standing up from the bed and kissing Willow on the forehead before I left the room. Giles followed.

We went down a floor and along the hall to the nurses' desk. The ICU was less hectic then the ER, a lot quieter too. "May I help you?" the woman asked. She was a different nurse then before, so there must have been a shift change. "Yes, we're here to see Alex Sanders," Giles said as approached the desk to my left. The woman smiled, "Oh, you just missed her. Umm…, she's being moved to the fifth floor. She has been stable since this morning when she got out of surgery. She's breathing on her own, and I'm sure the nurses up there would love to fill you in, Mr. Sanders," she assumed, and Giles gave her a funny look but didn't correct her. "She's in room, 503," she continued as she glanced on to the computer screen then back to us. Giles nodded, and we walked back the way we came to the elevator and to the new floor.

"Mr. Sanders?" I teased, and Giles smiled. "At least she's doing better," he claimed. The elevator door opened, and we walked out to see what seemed like some normalcy. There was a desk a few yards into the floor. It resembled a lobby a little nit more. I glimpsed up to a sign on the wall to observe visiting hours. Comparing it to my cell phone, I noticed we had till ten. This hospital is a lot more relaxed than other ones that I've been to back home. I haven't been able to visit Alex till now, so I'm a little excited. I wonder if she's woken up yet.

Giles stopped at the room as I reached for the knob. "Are you the father of Sanders?" a male's voice questioned as he approached us. Giles turned, "No, but I'm one of her guardians," Giles corrected him, and we both whirled around in his direction. "Ok, that's fine. She's stable, so she can have visitors. I'm sorry, but she hasn't woken up yet. She's breathing on her own. So we took the tube out of her throat before we brought her up here. Um…, she has a broken ankle and a few broken ribs that the looked to be appear to be impact wounds. She has a mild concussion. But there is barely any swelling, so we won't know of the full extent of the damage till she wakes up. Visiting hours are for friends, so you can stay as long as you want, sir," he informed us in detail then looked at me. "Oh no, she's one of my girls also. These two are practically inseparable," Giles declared as I walked past the nurse and Giles into the room.

There was a steady beeping coming from the far end. I walked in further to see Alex sleeping on the farthest bed. There was a noticeable, white cast on her right foot. She's going to hate that. She seemed peaceful as if nothing in the world could bother her right now. I'm going to bother her when she wakes up. If she has amnesia, oh, lets just say I'm going to have fun.

"Kennedy, why don't you stick around here," he advised as I peeked over my shoulder before he inquired, "I'm going to go get something to eat. Do you want anything?" I hadn't eaten anything since last night. "Yeah, I can eat," I admitted. "Ok…I'll text Nikki and tell her to come and hang out with you," Giles told me and exited the room.

Hours passed and Alex didn't indicate that she'd ne coming to soon. They transferred her to a different part of the hospital again. It's a nicer room. I think Faith got a nicer room too. I'm pretty sure this was thanks to Angel. I was getting both antsy, and angry. I had to find who did this to my friends. I needed to go out and find Chloe and Tina. I especially wanted to go out and show the council who they were fucking with. Buffy hasn't spoken a word about what we were going to do about them, what we were going to do to them. You would think she would be the first person to jump on an idea after what they did to Faith and almost did to Dominic. I hover over Alex as Vi and Nikki peered up at me from the couch on the other side of the room. They had been into that playstation game for the past hour, and it's starting to get on my nerves. How can they be so content?

"I need to go out on patrol," I barked as I strolled past them to the door. "Don't think that's a good idea," Vi announced without taking her eyes off the game. "Why?" I sneered while twirled back in their direction. "Like Buffy is going to let any of us out of her sight with the council out there. She said we're lucky we didn't get taken either," Vi informed me. I haven't heard this, but it doesn't surprise me. "I'll go ask Buffy myself then," I stated as I left the room.

Faith's new room was a floor down, I marched down the hall and into the room to see Willow sitting there and talking to Xander. As I entered, I didn't sense Buffy or Faith anywhere. "Where are they?" I sort of growled as Willow stood and paced toward me. She wrapped her arms around my waist, and I buried my face into her neck. "They're downstairs with Dominic," she revealed, and I leaned back a little. She gazed into my eyes for a second while she pursed her eyebrows. "Your getting restless," she guessed, "I don't have to read your mind to tell how your feeling, Ken, it's written all over your face." I couldn't help but smile. "No calming thingie…Not right now I'm on a mission," I demanded as I took a step away from her. She chuckled. "Our missions have been cut short, slayer…, we got family to take care of," she asserted and sounded like part ordered, part request.

"I know…, but I need to get out of here before I go stir crazy," I confessed as I pouted. Her resolve and stern look faltered, and she smiled ever so sweetly. "Go find Buffy," she commanded as she took a step back towards Xander; not wanting to give me a yes or a no. "Ok, babe," I relented as I left.

I ventured to the maternity ward. The first thing you see is the ICU for babies. Buffy stood just outside with her arms crossed and smiling somewhat as she ogled the sight in front of her. I shuffled over to her and stayed beside her; discovering what she was smiling at. Faith sat in a rocking chair; holding Dominic. She was glowing. "What's up, Ken?" Buffy replied, and I faced her. "I'm getting a little bored," I divulged as I crossed my arms alongside her. "What do you want?" she continued, and Faith scrutinized us as she smiled something wide before focusing back on the baby. "To leave and go and check on the other girls. To go patrolling really, but I don't think…," I muttered, and she eyed me. "I don't want you guys patrolling just yet, not till I get word," she determined, and I thought for a second. "Word from where?" I griped, and she spun toward me. "Angel sent a tracker to Cleveland. I just want you guys to stay off the streets, so she'll have a clear view of whatever she needs to," Buffy confided, but I knew she wanted us to stay out of this tracker's way. I sighed.

Buffy studied at me for a long minute then spied back at Faith; who was still inside the small room. A nurse walked over to Faith, and mumbled something then noticed us. Faith nodded. Then the nurse gently took the baby, and Faith got up with a little help from one of the other nurses. We watched as she walked to the door and stepped out. Faith smirked wide as she reached us. "She said she got the call to make my room into a mini ICU for him," Faith updated us and chuckled a little. "They said they wouldn't do it, but it came down from upper management. I don't know how much more of this special treatment I can handle," Faith continued, and Buffy wrapped her arm around Faith's lower waist. I followed them to the elevator.

Buffy didn't say anything the entire way back to the room. When we got there, Buffy helped Faith back into the bed and Willow and I stepped off to the side; watching them again. Xander went somewhere, not sure where. As I stood there, Buffy swung to me. "She's going to need an extra change of clothes," Buffy notified before saying back to Faith; who spotted me, "Do you want something from the house?" "No, but I do want some food, fast food," Faith insisted, and I smiled, I glanced up at Willow, knowing she would come with me. I don't think Faith has eaten fast food the entire time she was pregnant. "Ok." I agreed. Buffy giggled a little as I heard keys jingle behind me. I'm guessing this was Buffy's way of saying, 'You can leave for a little bit, but I'm sending your girlfriend to babysit you.'

Willow wandered towards the door. "Don't stay long," Buffy reminded me and I twisted swayed back to see them both gazing up in my direction. "Yeah, hurry up, I'm hungry…, and bring me my cell phone," Faith demanded before I shook my head. "Yeah, whatever you say Mrs. I'm spoiled," I teased as I trailed Willow out of the room.

It didn't take long to get back to the house. A few of the lights were on but not enough for anyone to take notice. Willow stuck her arm out; stopping me from walking up the porch steps to the door. I gazed up at her in concern. She jus closed her eyes and stayed there. I could feel this small charge come off her as she spread herself thin for a moment. "Just checkin', babe…," she assured me as she smiled and moved ahead of me while stretching her hand backward for me to take. I did as we advanced up to the front door, and she opened it.

I didn't hear anyone in the house, and Willow climbed the stairs to I guess Faith's room to pack some new clothes. Buffy didn't even open her suit case while she was in L.A., so she can just use what she packed. I walked into the living room to see Faith's cell phone on the coffee table. After grabbing it, I slid it in my back pocket. Examining the room, you can tell there was a bit of a fight in here. I don't even want to know what Faith's room was like at this moment. I hope it's not any worse than when the Drakos demons came. That aftermath was crazy messy. Now that I think about it, a lot worse than this, it took forever to get the demon blood stains out of the wall.

After I heard a soft thuds from somewhere in the house, I tried to sense where Willow was. She was still upstairs. "Willow," I called out and waited at the bottom of the stairs; wondering what she was doing. Then I heard them again and whipped around to the front door. There was someone outside. Felt like a slayer, one of the girls. The tingle was familiar, but I couldn't tell who.

I ran to the front door and opened it to see Chloe trying to get up off the ground. I quickly lifted her onto my lap as I sat on the steps. "My god, Chloe…Chloe…WILLOW!" I screamed over my shoulder, and I hear a rush of feet throughout the house. Chloe breathed hard and tried to sit up but couldn't really. Willow came bursting through the door, ready to fight something behind me. When she reached us and observed us sitting there, her hand flew up to her mouth in shock. "BABY…, do something," I cried as Chloe struggled to breathe. Willow knelt down and touched the side of Chloe's face. "This outta help," she predicted as her hand glowed before Chloe opened her eyes wider and searched around herself for a second. Then she practically jumped up off my lap.

"They're…Did they?" she gasped in panic then gaped at me. "You're ok, you're safe… You're home," I confirmed, almost not believing it myself. Chloe settled down after taking a minute to catch her breath. "Where the hell…How did you escape?" I responded, and she gawked up at me. "Not sure, it's all a bit hazy… I um…was being dragged out of this house, and there was this woman. She stopped them and told me to run, so I did," she described and focused on me; remembering something as if it clicked. "Where's Alex?" she asked, grabbing my arm. But there was almost no grip. "She's at the hospital," I exclaimed, and she looked down at the ground. "I'm going to go call Buffy…," Willow stated and pulled out her phone. "I'll tell you about her on the way. Come on, let's get you cleaned up," I suggested as I pulled her towards the house. Chloe hesitated for a second. When I touched her arm, she flinched. What in the hell did they do to her.

**

* * *

**

Alex- a few hours later

Why does it have to be so bright in here? I reached up and felt my face to feel a tube in my nose. Pulling it off and down I opened my eyes. My hand landed on my chest and I looked down to see a white blanket. This isn't my blanket, and what the hell is all this shit? I started pulling stuff off when I felt this sharp pain in my ribs then stomach. I pulled off the sticky thingies then looked at my arm. Pulling out the needle I looked up to see Nikki standing over me.

"Don't think you want to do that," she warned, and I huffed. "Whatever, this shit hurts," I complained as I continued to take off the small sticky circles, there was another rush of feet. A man appeared over me and to my right. "Alex, Alex, stop, you're ok…You're in a hospital," he explained as I gazed up at him confused. "What…, why? Stop touching me," I demanded as I moved away from him and stared at Nikki; wondering why she wasn't helping me. "Alex, we need this to monitor your heart," he continued as he attempted to put things back together. "Whatever, my heart is fine," I tried to declare independence. I tried to sit up but couldn't move past a sit up. "Ouch…," I whined as a shot of pain blared through my stomach, and I was out like a light.

Something really sharp touched my foot, and it woke me up. "Ow, quit!" I half yelled checked down at my feet, I saw there was a cast on one of my feet. Fucking A, that really sucks. "What hell did you do that for?" I growled at the doctor that stood at the end of the bed. "I was just checking for reaction, I didn't think it would wake you up. I had done it once earlier today, but you didn't move. So I had to come in and do it again," he divulged and weaved around to the end of the bed. I scanned past the man to see Chloe lying on the sofa. I reached up to feel the itchy sticky things were back on my chest. I rubbed my eye then rubbed the other one. "Are you in any pain?" he wondered, me and I glared at him and nodded 'No.'. Nikki and Ken traveled to the bed from somewhere in the room. I inspected the room some more to see it was a pretty big room. Bigger than any hospital room I've ever seen.

"Alex…, can you tell me what your full name is?" he interrogated, and I peered up at him. "Alexis Marie Sanders," I answered as he nodded in approval. "Ok…, can you tell me what school you go to?" he continued to bombard me with questions, and I rolled my eyes. "Why in the hell are you askin' all the questions for?" I snarled. "I can tell that her personality hasn't changed one bit," Ken joked then headedfrom the bed over to Chloe. "You had quite a bit of a fall. I'm checking you memory…What school do you go to?" he declared, and I huffed. "Um…Trake high, home of the bears," I grumbled; giving the perky shortened version, and he nodded. I guess he recognized the name. "Ok, good. What month is it?" he asked, and it seemed as if the question was the tie breaker in the last two minutes of the football game I found myself in. "April," I said confidently as he nodded, but didn't look to happy about my answer, can't win 'em all.

I watched as Giles came in, and they said something to each other. Chloe stood from the couch and skipped over to me with a huge smile. "Hey, you," she greeted, and I couldn't help but smile back. "Hi," I replied and placed my hand on her thigh as she sat on the bed. She flinched, and I caught the expression on her face of her not wanting to scare me. So I pretended as if I didn't notice. There were a couple of bruises on her face that were noticeable even though she has makeup on. She must have gotten them on patrol or something. Hmm, I wonder how long I've been here.

Kennedy stalked around to the other side of the bed and stood there; grinning evilly. She's up to something. "So can I still have your jacket…you lost the bet," Ken claimed, and I couldn't think of what jacket she was talking about or what bet for that matter. "What jacket?" I asked, and she grinned again. "You know, the black one,"." She specified, and I thought for a second. I had a black, leather jacket, but I would never put it up in a bet. It's my favorite jacket. "Kennedy, Really?" Chloe sassed, and Ken took a step backwards from the bed. I gawked up at Chloe in confusion. "What is she talking about?" I challenged; trying to get more information. "I don't know…Don't worry about it, baby," she requested while peering away from me for a second.

Chloe sniffled, there's something wrong. "What is it?" I commented as my hand found hers, and she gazed up at me. "I…I thought I." "Let's wait till she's feeling a little better ok?" Buffy appeared over Chloe's shoulder, holding it. "Yeah, anytime I'm going to get up out of this bed and start hoping around?" I scoffed before changing my tone, "What happened?" I smiled in the hope that the cheerful me would get some answers around here. "You were patrolling and ran into some pretty bad guys…They were human," Buffy half disclosed. I pursed my eyebrow because I knew she was lying about something. For a leader, she's not a very good liar. I have a feeling I'm the only one who doesn't know.

I heard a game system come on behind Buffy and I stared past her. "Since no one wants to tell me what's going on, can I at least play a video game," I argued, and Buffy rolled her eyes. I went to laugh at the gesture but found that hurt worse than trying to sit up. So I stopped… "Ooo ooo, don't make me laugh," I snapped as I lifted my blanket up to see bandages around my stomach. "Yeah, there's two systems," Buffy claimed before consenting and treading over to the wall; where there was a TV attached to it and grabbed a controller. "I'm going to go check on Faith." Buffy declared as she handed me the playstation controller. "Huh…Faith is here too, what happened to her?" I gasped and gawked at Buffy as she took steps away, and back tracked to me. "She had the baby yesterday morning," Buffy affirmed, and my eyes widened. "What… I missed it….what the hell?" I scoffed and she jus smiled. "I'll take you to see them later, ok?" Buffy promised, and I sat back; getting comfortable on the bed again. Chloe got onto the bed and moved over, so she could have more room.

**Next day-**

It felt like my slayer healing kicked in, somewhat. I must have fallen asleep last night while trying to play the game. Chloe lay above me; asleep. I didn't want to wake her, so I didn't move. Nobody seems to want to tell me what happened. I feel a lot better, but everything is all hazy. I thought it was April, but from the game counsel system it says close to the end of May. So I have no idea what I've missed, what was so tragic, and all that bull shit that comes with Faith and I being laid up in the hospital.

Haven't seen Faith yet, but I'm pretty sure I can talk Buffy into taking me to her room today. "You're awake," Chloe chirped in excitement. I guess she felt me move. "Yeah, babe…I'm up," I clarified, and she situated herself so she could see me. Some of the bruises on her face cleared up a little. I scanned the room from what I could see to discover Vi and Nikki asleep on the couch. It's gotta be morning or something. "You comfy?" I asked her as she shifted her weight to one side of the bed. "Ehh…I've been through worse," she claimed and smiled. It was contagious, so I smiled with her.

Chloe snapped up quickly when someone walked in the room. She had this super red, alert display on her face till I guess the person came in the room. "Morning," someone said with a weird accent as they approached, and Chloe got off the bed. She watchedthe man warily. "I just need to check something," he stated. Chloe didn't take her eyes off him, and she scrutinized him as if she was daring him to make some sudden movements. "Could you step over there please?" he directed as they stared each other both down Chloe didn't budge. I looked over to see Nikki and Vi stand up with the same looked on their faces. I observed the man with an uneasy feeling. "How are you feeling, Ms. Sanders?" he inquired, and I noticed as he reached in his scrub pocket.

"I'm fine considering," I began as he took a needle out of his pocket. "Ok, well…I'm going give you this…It should make you feel a lot better," he offered, sticking the needle into the junction of the IV, "Chloe," Vi yelled as Chloe reached down to my arm and ripped out the IV. Nikki was up and over at the bed with in seconds, wrestling the man to the ground. I held my arm because it started bleeding. Chloe wrapped her arms around me, but kept me still. She put herself between me and the man on the floor. Vi joined Nikki and all three tumbled till they subdued the man, locking his feet and Hands in one of the hold Buffy taught is.

Vi reached up with the other hand and pressed the red button on my bedside. Seconds later three other nurses raced in and saw what was going on. They hit locks on the bed and moved the bed away from them with me and Chloe still on it. "Call security," Vi shouted; still struggling to hold him. "What the hell…?" I finally managed to say as one of the nurses rushed back out of the room. Another nurse gaped from me to Chloe as the other watched while Vi and Nikki kept the man on the ground effortlessly.

"She needs a new IV. This guy just tried to put something in that one," Chloe explained and then the nurse looked from us to the man and then took away the IV with whatever he put in it. "It's ok, baby," Chloe assessed while trying to comfort me, but it sounded more like she was trying to comfort herself. I felt Buffy walk in the room along with security; I tried to stare around Chloe as they dragged him out.

Buffy almost stomped over to the bed. "You two, ok?" Buffy said as she approached Vi and Nikki; who stood brushing their shirts off. "Yeah, we're fine," Vi conveyed as she peeked over at Nikki and nodded. "Someone mind telling me what the hell is going on now? WHAT THE FUCK WAS HIS PROBLEM?" I hollered; frustrated out of my mind.


	26. Maybe I need you

**As for writing this chapter i had a little bit of inspiration come from a poet. Sujested listening "Mabey I need you" Andrea Gibson, you can find her on you tube for videos of her spoken word. Reviews Reviews**

**Enojoy-Ray**

* * *

**Buffy- same day, later that evening**

I leaned up against the outer wall around the corner of the hospital. I needed to think. I felt like I needed to do something, but I didn't know where to start. My phone vibrated, and I looked at my phone to see a text that was unopened. Opening it, I found out it was from Angel, 'Camila is going to meet you at the hospital.'

"So you're the slayer?" a Hispanic voice asked, and I turned around to see a woman walk in my direction. I didn't even hear her coming. She was wearing a hat that made her resemble a female Indiana Jones. I couldn't see her face. She wore tight clothing and short shorts with gun holsters down her legs along with some pretty hardcore boots and was carrying a backpack. She looked as if she was something right out of a movie. Within the shadow of the building, that was all I could see. "You must be Camila," I replied, and she tipped her hat before taking it off, revealing herself. Her hair was let down. It was long and black. She was beautiful. There was a scar on her neck and a fresh black eye I could only guess was from helping Chloe the other night. She doesn't look like she's that much older than me.

"The girl, is she ok? I didn't have time to stop. I just told her to run," she declared; her English was a little broken, and I nodded 'Yes'. "She's fine, she won't say much," I answered and Camila leaned against the wall, mimicking my stance. "She is one of the lucky ones," she said, and I thought of the other girls. "Did you find any of the other girls there?" I questioned, and she straightened up and cleared her throat. "It's too late for them… It's three days past. I will be quicker next time. I don't know why, but they kept her alive longer. It was the only reason why I got to her when I did," Camila explained, and my hopes to see Tina again dropped. I stared up at her and she could tell my demeanor had changed.

"So you know their process?" I assumed and she nodded too. "The girl would be able to explain it much better …You'll get a better idea when you talk to her," she claimed. "It sounds like it all takes about a week," I guessed. "Yes, once they take a girl, it takes about a week. That is when they are easiest to track. Most of them have left the city, so I'm leaving, the ones here are not dangerous," she concluded. "Will you come back?" I inquired and glanced over my shoulder when I felt a slayer coming in my direction. EH gave me another positive nod, and I turned to face the slayer coming in. "Buffy," someone called out, and I saw Ken walk in my direction. "Over here?" I directed, and she jogged over. "We could use your help," I said before I turned back around, but Camila was gone. I guess I'll have to put a symbol in the sky for when I need to talk to her again.

"Who were you talking to?" Ken started as she came closer. I pointed over my shoulder. "Camila," I answered, and ken frowned; confused. "Is she a slayer?" Ken continued while I watched her try to figure out who the woman was. "No, she's the tracker Angel sent… She was jus giving me a little insight and checking on Chloe," I added, and Ken nodded.

It took us a few minutes to get back inside. "Go see if Alex wants to come see Dominic and Faith," I suggested, and Ken smiled before pushing the next floor button. I stepped off the elevator. "Got it, I'll text you," she stated as the elevator door closed.

As I walked down the hall, I could sense Faith. She was awake; I wonder if i should tell her about Camila and what she told me. I entered the room to see Willow talking to Xander and Giles. Faith was sitting on the couch next to the incubator that housed Dominic. She held her hand just inside; holding his. She hasn't been able to get out of bed much. I don't think she's slept yet today. She wouldn't take her eyes off him. Not for even a second after she heard what happened in Alex's room. I don't really blame her.

I sat on the couch next to her and leaned back; putting my arm just behind her, crossing my legs one over the other. She didn't say anything, but I could tell she was tired. So I can settle for silent just as well. I stared as Faith closed the door to the incubator and lay back onto my arm. Closing her eyes for a second, I glanced down at her; not wanting to disturb her. "I think I need you," she whispered. It was barely that, but I heard it. "I believe it's a co-dependency thing we should go for," I teased, and she smiled a little. "No… I…Maybe it's more. Maybe I need you more than you think," she revealed as she turned her head slightly to face me and slowly opened her eyes. I felt my heart skip a beat." "He has your eye color, they aren't brown like mine or Robin's," she described, and I smiled a little in surprise. "It's hard to cope when you're not around…just like it hurt when he wasn't around," she informed while motioning towards the baby boy. I couldn't help but feel this overwhelming sensation from her. The room seemed to fade. I'm pretty sure everyone had stepped out anyways.

This was overwhelming her, and I didn't want it to. Tears formed behind her eyelashes, but not enough to fall. "I don't know how to explain it, B, but right now I feel whole," she expressed, and I sat there in silence; unsure of what to say. I don't want to complicate things. But if this is what she wants, I can't say 'No, let's wait.' If this is how she feels; which is pretty damn close to how I've felt for the past few months, I can't deny it to her now. Something changed her mind. I have a pretty good idea of what when I gaze into her eyes as she searched mine for something of an answer.

"B, say something," she pleaded. There was this stern comfort that I couldn't quite place. Somehow I recognized it from what I saw yesterday. "I saw my first miracle yesterday…Maybe I need you too." I poured out a little, trying to find my bearing as I searched for roses. I feel a little lightheaded now for some reason.

"I didn't feel any kind of….. any kind of 'I know I could do this' till I looked up an saw you next to me. You were my miracle. I couldn't have had him without you. I wouldn't have made it, I know it," she rambled, but I understood where she was coming from. My heart broke a little as she anchored me to her. "Everything is changin', B… I can't do this without you," Faith confessed and snuggled into me. "You won't," I said softy as I held her closer to me. Warm tingles crawled up into my stomach, and I closed my eyes as they filled me with want. "We'll make this work, I'll be your rock," I promised as I pulled her away from me and slightly looking into her eyes. We saw that both of us meant every word.

I peeked up when I heard the door to the room open, and several of the girls walked in. "We aren't interrupting anything are we?" Alex announced as she was rolled in our direction. Faith laughed a little. "No, kid," Faith relented, and I let her sit up away from my chest. Why do they have such great timing?

"I needed snuggles…," Faith joked and smiled sweetly at me. Vi locked the wheelchair in place in front of the incubator. "I'm mad…," Alex complained, and we both observed her through the glass. "I had to miss all the funny shit," Alex whined and Faith gawked at me. I forgot to tell her about all that Alex doesn't know about what happened besides her having the baby. "Not really, kid, it was kinda messy," Faith asserted and chuckled.

Dominic opened his eyes and just stared at Alex. I guess because she was a new face. This kid doesn't cry, not even when he's bothered. "You better get used to this one, Dom. She's going to bug you a lot," Faith predicted, and Alex huffed. "Am not… I'm going to teach him. I'm gonna show him everything else you don't," she ranted, and we both cast a glimpse at her. I shook my head. Faith opened up the door and reached in. "B, touch him…See if you can feel the same thing I can," Faith ordered, and I did; running my fingers across his legs a little. Willow strolled over in our direction.

There was this faint tingle I got, but only when I made contact with him. "That's strange, he feels like a slayer a little," I muttered and gazed up at Willow. She was still standing over me and did the same thing. Alex studied us all intently. "Really, no way," Alex gasped glancing back and forth between the three of us. "Yep… , it must have happened when I healed Faith a few months ago. Would explain some of the medical stuff now, too, the only way he would have been able to cope so well after a premature birth," Willow reasoned; piecing together answers. Faith smiled again. I don't even think I've see her smile this much in a while. Did I mention how beautiful she is?

"You're going to be a handful," Faith determined as she sat up. I wrapped my arms around her a little playfully. "Aw, someone take a picture," Alex chirped, and I know it's the drugs talking for her to say something about us. Somehow, I don't care. I could feel everyone eyes on me and Faith sort of tense up a little. "Kid," Faith groaned. I just indicated for her to drop it. I noticed Faith glaring at me a little when I peered over my shoulder. I don't care if they know. "What, really? I knew it." That sounded like Vi. "Oh god…, school is going to be interesting next year," Vi assumed, and we both gaped at her as she leaned against the wall. "You two better stay away from my closet," Ken demanded as she took steps towards us. Why is everything a public spectacle now? Faith just buried her face in my neck, hiding as she giggled a little.

**A few weeks later**

Moving down the hall, I got this really uneasy feeling. A hand slid into mine and I glanced up to my left to see Faith. She appeared just as afraid or as nervous as I felt. The whole 'You shouldn't be here.' feeling made my back shiver with uncertainty. "You ok, B?" Faith asked, barely above a whisper. She wore this anxious aura, and it wasn't helping my cause. "Not sure, we haven't had one of these in a while," I claimed and she ogled me with a smile, knowing I meant this damn dream sucks. Why can't I just wake up? "I don't know, normally they're different... This is different. It's like we were pulled here," Faith announced; attacking the situation head on. My Faith is coming back, my roses. I'll probably get a black rose instead of a red one but still just as soft on the inside. Having her here made this all that much easier. I got the urge to stop moving, so I did. Faith stopped next to me, I guess feeling the same thing.  
I stole a quick glance at her. Then the lights shut off. My breathing deepens. I should be able to see, but I can't. Faith never let go of my hand. I could hear footsteps coming in our direction. I wanted to take a step back but I couldn't. Faith shifted, and I could feel anticipation coming off her in waves. The footsteps came closer, and I could hear them better now because there's a lot of them. The heavy breathing wasn't coming from Faith. It was in front of us. Faith forced me to face her as I felt her hips and stomach touch mine. There was a sense of security in this as we fed off each other. The footsteps came even closer.

I felt a hand slide between us at the same time another around my lower waist. I mimicked the motion and held her to me tightly as she held me. Our foreheads touched. Once Faith got what she needed, the hand between us was gone. There was the familiar click that came from her Zippo opening. "Smoker's habit," Faith blamed. Any other time, I might have found that funny, but I could practically feel the tension coming off of something as it came closer to us.

Faith lit the Zippo, and I scanned around to see my girls illuminated by the flickering small light. Chow Ann, Eve, Nikki, and Vi were the first faces I could almost recognize. There are many more, maybe hundreds behind them. Their skin was grey and their eyes were whitened over. Some of them beaten and bruised, others appeared just as lifeless. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to wish them away. "Look at me!" one of them roared. "Look at us!" another snapped as Faith and I whirled to check them out. They glared at us. "You did this... You'll get us all killed," growled another, "I hate you for this... You never protected me." one yelled, but she was further back, and I couldn't see her face. Eve took a step forward. "Stop them or join us," she demanded and blew out Faith's Zippo.

I opened my eyes to see Faith focusing on me. "Fuck this, fuck that...," she cursed; her voice all hoarse and sleep ridden, and then she sat up. "That shit didn't just happen," She denied as I sat up. Then I weaved around her until I was sitting slightly behind her. "Can't just give back a dream," I admitted. "I didn't ask for that shit, B," Faith argued. "I need to get to get back in this... I gotta get back in the game," Faith insisted and leaned back onto me a little, I played with the seam of her shirt. I spied on her as she reached to the side of the bed where Dominic was laying asleep in his bassinet. She pulled the blanket from of his face, and he snorted before settling back again. He almost always sleeps with the blanket over his face, even if we tuck it under his arms before he falls asleep. "I have to... For Dom…and the girls," she called out between deep breaths. I kissed her shoulder, noticing two small scars on her neck I don't remember seeing before. When had she been bitten, who bit her? I'll find out later.

"What time is your appointment tomorrow?" I questioned to see if I could get her mind on something positive. "Two," she replied as she surveyed the room for something. "Ah, B, I can't wait; the appointment that will free me. Slayer healin' got mine working overtime to get myself back to right," she explained as I sat up in confusion yet again. "Free you from what?" I asked dumbfounded; wondering what has her enslaved. She gasped as if I committed some kind of wrong in her life. Before I had time to react she swung around, knocking me onto my back and pinning me to the bed. "I can be me again. The appointment will just reassure me," she said as she crept up my body, so her body was fully on top of mine; lightly. She eyed me intensely, piercing my soul with her beautiful doe eyes. I get it, I think I better take advantage of this till she gets back into shape. "Uh huh.," I mumbled; displaying innocence as I plotted against her.

Then I flipped her over, catching her off guard and covered her body with mine, doing my best not to put my full weight on her. She struggled against me at first then tried to sit up to kiss me. I pulled up far enough; teasing her. "But you still have a bit of catching up to do," I taunted. Sure, I will pay for that someday. She sighed and pouted. "That's only going to work for so long," I lied because it was killing me not to just ravage her right here and now. I managed to keep from trailing my eyes down her body as we lay there during a staring contest, trying to figure out if we could see each other's soul. She searched my eyes for something more for a moment; darting back and forth as her expression changed into worry. "Is that what you think, B?" she scoffed. "Yes," I snickered before nodding 'No'. I lowered myself to her side; careful not to hurt her and not breaking eye contact. I wanted to bask in her glow for moments on end.

Dominic started crying, Faith sighed, and I got up so I could pick him up. Sitting up, I reached into his bassinet and lifted him, along with his blanket. Faith sat up next to me. As she saw the expression on my face, she grinned. "It's the 'Feed me.' cry," she realized animatedly as she lifted her shirt a little. I handed her Dominic, and she started to feed him.

When he clamped down, she winced. "Yeah, Ow," she yelped then grinned, "You're so only getting a couple more weeks of this." As she spoke to him, I smiled and lay back down next to her.

**

* * *

**

Kennedy- same moments

I walked over to the bench and grabbed a towel; wiping down some of the sweat. Giles has got us all doing one on one session with something Willow conjures up for the fun of it. I still got ten minutes left, and I haven't killed it. "Again," Giles demanded from the corner, "You're not going to be able to grab a towel when you're out there…AGAIN!" he ordered before I dropped the towel and ran towards it. All it did was step to the side and hit me in the back sending me into the wall behind it. "As you see, rushing it doesn't work, Kennedy. You need to think," Giles coached and I faced him. "You gotta be fucking kidding me," I hissed. "Yes, think or better yet feel… Feel your inner slayer. Let her take over for the kill. You're not getting out of this room till you do, so get moving," he commanded, and I turned to the thing again.

It's about my size, a little stronger maybe a little faster too. I threw punches and round house kicks; beating it till it was against the wall. Something whistled in the air, and I caught it the same time I pinned the fake demon against the wall. Before I even realized what I was doing there was a knife in its chest and it disappeared. I took steps back, breathing harder then I was only a few seconds ago. When did that start happening? I peered up to see my Willow pace into the room with a smile. "Do you understand now?" Giles said. I nodded my head since I was unable to speak due to being slightly out of breath. "Go find Eve, she's next,," Giles requested and I shuffled out; grabbing the towel I dropped on the floor earlier.

As I approached Willow, she was doing her goddess thing. When she blinked, her eyes switched back to a normal color. I veered back when I heard a heavy husky breathing. Eww… it looks a little slimy. "Nice one, babe," I complimented as I kissed her on the cheek and passed her. She followed me out of the training room. I strutted down the hall and to the kitchen; where some of the girls were standing around chit chatting. Most of them had already finished their one on ones. "Where's Eve?" I griped as I reached the island. Rona tossed me a bottle of water. "Upstairs, I think…I'll go get her," Rona offered. 'That's ok, I got her," I stated because I needed to take a shower anyway.

I galloped up the stairwell. Willow didn't join me, but I don't mind because I won't be up here long. I knocked on the only door other then Alex and Chloe's room that was closed to find Vi, Eve, and Nikki sitting on the floor talking. "I'm up," Eve grumbled; knowing what I was there for and stood. "Did you get a demon or a vamp?" she inquired. "Demon," I replied; smiling enthusiastically. "Damn, I was hoping this was going to be easy," she complained then took off downstairs undressing as she made her way down.

As I rounded the corner to the mini Scoobs bathroom, I heard someone scream in frustration. "Really, is that how you feel?" That sounded like Chloe. I stopped in my tracks and served around in time to see her storm out of the room and down the hall. "FINE…Do it your damn SELF," she yelled as she stormed away. Buffy came out of the room and grabbed her arm pulling her to the side. I didn't stop to listen, pretty sure she was getting the 'Calm the fuck down.' speech.

I slowly paced into Alex's room to see her sitting on the floor attempting to put a shirt on. Her ribs must still be bothering her a lot. I marched over to the struggling girl. "I don't need your help," she growled though the shirt seemed to be in the completely wrong direction. I pulled the shirt down and she gasped in pain. I'm not sorry. She was probably being a bitch. Alex, for the last couple days, has been annoying. She tried to do everything herself and can't do it. So of course she has the 'I'm not helpless.' complex. She wasn't like this when she first got home because she was too drugged up to care. Willow sped up her healing a couple of times but some things just take time.

"I said I didn't need any help," Alex growled again and glared up at me; realizing I wasn't Chloe. She winced in quite a bit of pain. "What do you want?" she demanded, trying to show an assertive side, but I wasn't feeling all that intimidated. I watched as she scooted backward towards the bed. She must be in too much pain to try and stand on her good leg. "Nothing," I sneered and stalked over to her and placed my arms under hers. "Hey, let me go," she snarled, and I set her down on the bed almost gently. She winced again.

"You done being a bitch?" I scowled as I took steps back. "Is she done being a total nag?" she sneered, and I know she didn't mean it. She couldn't have. I don't know why Buffy took away most of her drugs. She was a lot calmer with her on them. I know it's hard for her to understand what Chloe went through, but she could at least sympathize a little. "Well, gee, I don't know. Maybe the girl is actually worried about you and cares enough to want to look after you. She had a bad week also, numb nuts," I snapped and Alex just peered up and past me. I felt Faith walk into the room, but I didn't hear Dom. Which was strange because Faith doesn't let him out of her sight.

"She didn't exactly have a bullet rip out half of her insides," Alex so eloquently reminded me and lay back starring at the ceiling. "No, she only had four vamps trying to kill her and no way to defend herself," Faith divulged, and we both gaped up at her. "Really, that's what they're doing?" I asked as I faced Faith and sat in the edge of the bed. "They're humans. How would they be able to catch vamps?" Alex claimed; examining the situation slowly. "They don't have to. They have other girls do it for them. Chloe would have become one of those girls. They were going to keep her alive and controlled," Faith detailed as she advanced more into the room and sat down next to Alex.

"So keep your little tude in check, kid. I don't want to have to, or I'm gonna have Willow put it in check for you," Faith asserted, and I saw a little of the old Faith in her eyes as she cornered both of us. Alex backed down a little. "Yeah, whatever," Alex grumbled as she moved so she was lying on a pillow. "I mean it, kid," Faith demanded, and Alex snapped to scrutinize her. I don't think she's ever heard Faith command her to do something. I guess that's what it takes sometimes. "Yeah, I will," Alex agreed a lot meeker then she was before. As Faith stood, she whipped around to me and smiled slightly. "I'll bring Dom in here later, so you can entertain him if you're good," Faith challenged as she strolled to the door. We both nodded and smiled.


	27. Here I go again

**Alex- a few months later**

As I got off my bike, I scanned my surroundings. Ken walked up next to me; taking off her shades. "You two really don't need to follow in my footsteps," Faith insisted a little irritably as she approached us. "We thought you might have wanted some company," I retorted. "No, not that. I mean no helmets," Faith growled, and we both looked down. "I told you she was going to be pissed about that," Ken confirmed, and I just shook my head. I unzipped my jacket and glanced around again. We don't come to this cemetery very much.

"Promise you won't do again," Faith asserted. Ken and I both nodded. I took my key out of the bike and moved a little past the both of them. "So why did you stop here?" I questioned as I gazed back at Faith as she unzipped her jacket and took out her stake. She held it up and threw it. I ducked and heard someone scream behind me. "Shit, you could have said something," I yelped, and Faith just chuckled and smiled. "Nope, kid, ya shoulda seen the look on your face," Faith teased as she strutted past me to the wall of the cemetery. Faith effortlessly took a step and jumped over the eight foot wall. Ken and I followed.

"This place kinda got me goin', I guess," Faith implied as we landed and strolled up to her. "Think it's a nest?" Ken asked aimlessly, knowing that the answer was more than likely yes. Faith is the best tracker out of all of us, even when riding a bike. It's like she can smell vamps a mile away. I can sense them when they're close. Faith always claimed it came from experience. "Sshh," Faith whispered as she motioned for us to get down as she crawled up behind a stone and kneeled. We trailed slowly.

As we got to her, she pulled Ken up, so she could look over the stone. I knelt behind Faith; lower to the ground. I peeked up as Ken's eyes widened at whatever she saw. What the hell? I wanna see too. So I stood to see a group of vamps standing behind a grave and around it. There was like ten of them. I pulled my stake; wanting to run towards them. As I went to take a step, one of them yanked me to my ass. I went to say something, but Ken covered my mouth. Faith held me close to her chest. I struggled for a second, but when I looked up Faith appeared a little pissed. I guess she had other plans.

As I calmed down from my itch to fight, Faith indicated for Ken to go one way and for me to go the other. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Why take them on tactically? They're right there. I honestly wanted to say that. Faith's been playing to many war games on the playstation I was able to bring home from the hospital a few months ago.

Faith pointed again for me to go and wait for her signal or for her to fight. So I did. I ran at a crouch from head stone to headstone till I came to a bunch of medium sized bushes. Only a couple of vamps were already fanged out, others were just watching. They weren't doing all that of a good job because we had them flanked. I stared back at the original stone to see Faith gone. "You guys couldn't invite me to the party?" Faith called out as she boldly marched in their direction. I know she's been training for the past two months straight, but is she CRAZY? Wait, I take that back cause she is. Don't ever tell her I told you that, ok?

I noticed Ken on the other side waiting just like me for the fight to start breaking out. The vamps all looked at Faith as if she was stupid for confronting them. One of the vamps waved his fingers, and two of the other guys ran towards Faith. She staked one of them before he could even swing. The guy who was, I guess, their leader stood upright. Then Ken took off running, so I took off running in their direction.

I swung as soon as I reached the group; making contact with some dude's chest. He flew back, crashing into the nearest head stone. "Alex," someone yelled, and a stake flew past my ear. "Ok, you really gotta stop doing that," I demanded as I shifted to the vamp that fell at my feet and was starting to stand up. As he came up to his knees, I grabbed his head; twisting it as he dusted. I took a step back. As I turned, something slashed into my arm. I peered down to see blood on my brand new, leather jacket. I grabbed the stake off the ground, twirled it, and staked the vamp that had a knife as he came at me again.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I just got this," I hissed as I faced Faith; who threw another vamp, and Kennedy staked him. One came at Faith from behind, and she was too busy fighting another one to notice. I threw the stake in my hand and it made contact with his back dusting him also. She turned around ready to fight, but swerve back; clothes lining the one she was fighting before she staked him.

When it was over, I stood there crouched waiting to see if there was one going to come out of a bush somewhere. Faith ventured over to me along with Ken. Faith picked at the split arm of my jacket. "Probably shouldn't have worn this," She claimed as I spied past her to find a man standing there. Once he noticed I was glaring at him, he ran away. Without saying anything, I took off running in his direction.

It took a second for Faith and Ken to catch up as I chased after the mysterious man through the cemetery. We got to the wall; where there was a door, and he ran through it. I hit it, thinking it was going to be unlocked but it wasn't. I took a step back. "GO, GO!" he commanded on the other side. I jumped and landed on the other side beside the street to discover a truck taking ff. Faith and Ken landed next to me. I took steps, I watched as the man looked back from the back of the truck as the sped off down the street.

"He was human," I declared as I breathed hard for a second. "Yeah, wonder what he wanted?" Ken said as I she stalked past me. "he's council. Come on, let's get home," Faith ordered, and we started headed back in the direction of our bikes.

As we pulled up outside, Buffy was standing on the porch observing us. Faith got off first, Ken and I stayed behind her focusing on Buffy as she took the few steps down to the sidewalk. I'll let them lead, I think she noticed none of us was wearing helmets. "I thought you were going to get rid of that?" Buffy inquired and scrutinized me and Ken before bringing her attention back to Faith. Faith swaggered up to Buffy and wrapped her arms around her lower waist. "I was…But ya know…, gotta have something to take the frustration out on," Faith determined before winking at me. Ok, so she definitely snuck out. We only caught her because she made too much noise in the garage as she started taking off. "Besides, gets my slayer hornies goin'" Faith explained into her ear as if we wouldn't hear her. Before Buffy could snap at her in retort, Faith kissed her. It was something serious catching Buffy off guard at first. Then it grew. You know how you get weirded out when your parents kiss. Well, since B and Faith are like a couple of young moms or something, it's kinda the same thing.

"Ewww," I groaned playfully as I passed by them and into the house. "Yeah,a get a room," Ken joked, and we both took off up the stairs before we were to get yelled at. I glimpsed back to see Faith and Buffy having one of those without words conversation, and I figured they would be out there for a while. I paced through the foyer and into the living room to find Vi lying on the floor with Dominic next to her viewing something on tv. Chloe sat on the couch, and I wondered if I could sit next to her or not. We've been arguing a lot. I'm not sure if it was because of the council taking her and her being distant from everyone or me when I was being a total bitch. We talked about it, and I apologized but it drove a wedge between us somehow. I want it to work , but I don't think we'll make it past senior year. That starts in a few weeks.

I sat down; not looking at her or paying her any kind of special attention. I had to shift because if I don't take a cold shower here soon I'm going to pin the next ass I see moving past me. I know that won't end pretty. Vi flips through the channels, and I watch as Dominic sways and grabs onto Vi shirt. Vi stops on some stupid TV show. "OUCH!" Vi screamed; sitting up a little and twisting to Dom, who laid there smiling going on in baby gibberish. "I don't think he likes the show either," I announced, and Vi glared back at me. "He pinched me," she cried. "Oh, that's my little man." I replied and crawled down to the floor to Dom and nuzzled into his stomach. He let out a laugh and squealed as he grabbed onto the side of my neck. I picked him up just as I saw Faith and Buffy appear at the archway.

"Can ya watch him for a bit?" Faith wondered, and I looked between her and Buffy. "Uh huh…I knew it, in house babysitters….I charge a fee by the minute," I demanded and Faith rolled her eyes. "I'll come get him in a little bit," Faith assured as she veered to the stairs and pulled a very anxious Buffy behind her. "So much for going upstairs," Chloe griped as she sat back down on the couch behind me. I whirled back and traveled to the couch; holding Dominic and playing with him on the way.

He squirmed for a second as I sat down then we both got comfortable as he lay on my chest. I held him by his feet and flipped him up and back then set him down again. "You like that?" I quizzed then did it again. "Hey, Chloe, look, she's good with babies," Vi noted and I glared at her, "Yeah, as long as they're not mine," I confessed and studied Chloe. "What is that supposed to mean?" She snapped lightly, and I stopped playing with Dom for a second. "Yes… , I don't want kids. At least not till I'm like forty or something," I stated then continued playing with Dom. "That's stupid. If you wait till then, you'll be too old to do anything with them," she challenged with a little attitude, and I stopped again. "I don't want fight about something as stupid as this," I argued, and she sat back, gaping at me. I caught a glimpse out of the corner of my eye, and I laid Dom to rest on my chest as he squirmed for more.

Vi had since whipped around was gawking at us as if were on 'Jerry Springer'. Speaking of, I saw this hilarious coming out episode the other day. The chick wasn't that all cute, but it was still funny. Chloe snapped her finger in front of my face, breaking my train of distraction. If Dom wasn't in my lap, I probably would have grabbed her hand. I hate it when she does that. "Hello! Who said we were fighting?" she sneered, and I eyed her. "What if I wanna have kids after college?" she told me as she sat back and crossed her arms. "No, we'll only be twenty four or twenty five. Besides, we'll be in our prime kicking ass and taking no prisoners stage. Are you sure you want to put kids in that situation?" I described. And it was like she was trying to burn a hole to her chest with that glare. "Faith is only twenty three. She's got Dom, and he's fine," she squealed softly. What is it with girls and wanting to have kids at a young age? Maybe I'm just built different. Oh yeah, that's right, I'm gay. Kinda like a boy stuck in a chick's body. They say its genetics.

"Right and she's got a house full of slayers. I don't plan on living with five other girls that are younger than me at that age, just you," I informed her, and she stopped for a second. "Assuming we last that long," she mumbled. "Listen, babe, it's up to you. I'm not going anywhere, take me or leave me as I am," I advised, and she huffed. "I think that concussion did something to her head," Vi assumed and switched back around to view the TV. "I know, right? She used to be so sweet," Chloe agreed, and I gazed up at her. I can still be sweet. Where the hell did that come from? Dom squirmed, and I brought my attention back to him.

**

* * *

**

Faith- same moments

I came back into my room from the bathroom to see Buffy dressed in her pj's already. That shower didn't cure shit, and I feel like I could go another six rounds, maybe eight. Buffy stood in front of the tall floor mirror checking out something. I'm not sure what; considering how she was fully clothed. "Baby," she murmured as she sensed me come closer, "Hmm," I sighed as I tried to sneak up behind her and wrap my arms around her stomach; leaving them there. "It freaked me out, waking up and you weren't there," she confided. I raised my eyebrows a little at her playful grin. "I didn't…I thought I was dreaming at first…I almost had a heart attack," she claimed, smiling playfully again

"Oh, ha ha," I chuckled before biting into her shoulder. No more hormones hasn't gotten me all needy for B to be next to me every second of the day any less. I said that line once a few weeks ago when I first got out of the hospital, and B had gotten up to make breakfast.

She winced, and I slowly traced the circle of her naval with my finger as we stood there. Tingles surged up my back. I felt B take this deep, unnecessary breath. "You did go slaying, didn't you?" she questioned, realizing the sudden arousal again. "I couldn't help it, B…All those vamp just a waitin' for ass kickin'" I answered as I left soft, chaste kisses on her neck. So I broke a tiny promise, sorta. Ok, sue me. Vamps were there, I took care of the problem. "Hmm…, I won't do it again... I had help," I declared as I slid my hand down to her pants then just under the cotton band leaving it there. She took another deep breath. I was going to ease the tension off of my doings with the distracted, thought process she was having. I think its working.

Kissing up and down the line of her neck, I ran across small puncture scars identical to mine. Hmm, either I haven't been paying attention, or those look too familiar. She moaned and started grinding her ass against me a little, so I slid my hand down further and between silky and already wet folds. GOOD job, Faith.

I rotated my fingers in soft circles over her clit, and started up round number two. Ding, ding! Buffy swayed her hips as if to guide my fingers where she wanted them. I changed from kissing her shoulder to nibbling on her ear softly. She moaned again. I think found a spot. I grinned at her satisfaction as she swiveled in my arms. Getting a better reach, I pushed a couple of fingers into her. Her lips found mine and searched as if she was confident that she'd find something in my mouth other then my tongue. Seconds passed, and I found my towel being ripped off and thrown away. I didn't really get the chance to dry off completely, so where skin touched skin it was a little slick.

Trying to multitask, I led her over to the bed; removing my fingers and pulling down her pants. As she lay down, I crawled on top of her. Tugging at the hem of her t-shirt as she sat up, I took it off and tossed it. At this point, I was dedicated to the idea of giving her a show. I thought for a second; wondering how I could make this work because I could see her needing it just as badly as I did at this point. I remember something I bought the other day for just an occasion as this. I gazed down at B. Grinning, B turned her head sideways; trying to figure out what I was up to. I crawled up a little more and pulled open a drawer on the side of the bed.

I pulled out the slightly long enough, two sided dick, smiled, and sat up; sitting up straddling her. B chuckled under me. "Really now?" she teased, I just nodded, giving her some killer, sexy, puppy dog eyes. "I'm going to make you scream," I confirmed and B's eyes widened but gapped at me in anticipation. "If not, I'm going to scream for sure," I stated as I deep throated it; pulling it out slowly then doing the other side. I moved B's leg, so I was almost straddled her thigh. Teasing her wet center for a minute, she moaned as her breathing deepened. "That feel good, B?" She could do nothing but nod. She's pretty quiet when we're doing the dirty. I've gotten her to get it out a couple of times but not more then what I can count on my one hand. Out of the two of us, I'm the loud one.

After a few more soft moans, I slowly slid the rubber help into her. She gasped, taking a deep breath as if it was some needed relief; closing her eyes tightly. I lowered myself onto it, taking a deep needed breath to try and find my center. So I could be able to concentrate and slowly start rocking the boat. Once I caught my rhythm, I ran my fingers through my hair, arching my back. I felt B grab onto my hips, and I gazed down at her. "Harder," she commanded, so I did almost eagerly. Rocking into her harder as she stared up at me a little wide eyed. My eyes met hers and couldn't help but trail down her sexy slayer body as I found a quicker pace. "Faith," B moaned; followed by several more till it was almost a long lasting one where you couldn't make out any words.

As my vision swam with some colors I didn't normally see in the rainbow, I felt B freeze under me. Her legs shook a little. She moaned something loud. I felt my legs shake under me as I lost traction for a second, realizing my own orgasm was building. "Faith, I…," she started as there was this gush of liquid that came from me. At the same time, I must have sent her over the edge cause I recognized a second small wave of liquids between us. I slowed my rocking for moments before I crashed onto of her. Rolling to the side and nuzzling into her neck, I savored the moments her fingers ran through my hair lightly. "That was wicked," I breathed as I reached down and pulled out the dildo hearing it pop, I giggled into her. I became aware of B pulling away from me a little. But I didn't want her to move because my head still swam in a sea of everything BUFFY. She continued to hold me as she moved hair out of my face.

I bit my lip as I basked in her beauty. Her eyes filled with all kinds of fire, and I could tell I was ready to go again. Her stare turned to something intense. So I stared back; urging her to say something, anything because something seemed to be bothering her. I couldn't place what. B tensed up in my arms. "B…," I whispered as she closed her eyes. But she didn't say anything. "B, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting up in concern and to the point to where I was leaning over her. I hope I didn't break her. I placed an arm on the side of her and the other sort of under her. "Nothing, I… I just…I'm having a moment, ok?" she babbled as she opened her eyes and feasted them on me. I chuckled. "A moment?" I questioned and grinned a little; showing as much dimple as I think she can handle.

"Yeah, she sighed softly and ran her finger along my bottom lip. "It resembles something a little more than a moment," I responded while trying to think of what else might be bothering her. "I just…I would have never thought we would be like this. So in tune." "We are the original slayers, B," I reminded her and lay back down next to her. "Right…, that's true, I mean I guess it's the opposite attract theory, right?" I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but I don't think we would have worked in high school. I was way too… Fast," I affirmed as I tried to describe my promiscuities as best as I could. Hey, a woman has needs too. I got mine, being five by five at all times.

"Yeah…," she relented, and I spotted the wheels in her head turning. "I didn't think I could ever want someone so much till now," she continued, and I was secretly sharing all of those emotions and what not. The girl can go. I've had girlfriends before. But somehow, I always ended up running them off, or they went all crazy on me. Like this chick who paid a bull dike to kill me in jail. Bad memories ok, let's not go there; I got B now.

"I feel the same way, B," I announced as I got her to focus on me again. She sighed and closed her eyes as if the next thing she was going to say might have been bad. It seemed like one of those we need to talk convo's, only it didn't start off that way. B tensed up again.

"B…," I began as I rubbed her back in an effort to calm her down. "I know, I know…It's just, I…," she stumbled around searching to find her words. "It's ok, B…Whatever it is that bothering you, it's ok. We'll figure it out," I attempted to comfort her some more as I smiled again. "No…I don't know…It's just, I…," she half repeated; not lookin' any better than before. I froze as she glanced at me for some type of 'Ok, go head.' "What?" I yelped; getting a little anxious as if I wanted to open up this huge present.

"I love you, Faith." I almost froze again, not knowing what to say. Mainly debating if I should say it back or not. She didn't appear as if she was searching for an answer either. I went to say it but found a finger over my lips. I sat up in confusion. But she expressed relief as if there was this weight lifted off her shoulders. "I better go get, Dom," I suggested as I reached to the edge of the bed and hunting for a t shirt I saw earlier; not wanting to think about anything.

I Love you too, B … Here I go again.

**Next day- Evening**

I sat there inspecting the obits as I sat at the island while rocking Dom in his swing seat. I peeked up when Alex walked in. This is the third protein shake I've had, and I forgot to make more for the girls. Last night was amazing. All up until the head swimming, confusing state I had been left in since last night. Do I love her? Or do I love having sex with her? I'm pretty sure I love her. Dom giggled and threw his toy down for the third time in five minutes. "I got it" Alex offered as she stepped over to my side and picked it up; handing it to him. "Faith, you drank all of it?" she complained as she surveyed the dirty, empty blender. I shrugged my shoulders then nodded yes. "Shoulda got here sooner kid," I taunted and stared back at her from the newspaper. "Yeah, yeah," she muttered said as she trudged closer and spied over my shoulder to see what I was reading before back tracking to the pantry.

I watched as she attempted to reach the top shelf where all the healthy food was at but fell back in pain. "Kid, wait a second," I requested as I stood. I knelt down and gave Dom a kiss on the bridge of his nose. As I spun around, she was back to trying to reach up and grab at the shake mix. As she did, she stumbled back into me; grabbing her ribs in pain. I took a few steps back with her on my arms and stood her upright. I reached and pulled the stool I was sitting on over to us. Leaving her there, I walked back over to the cabinet and grabbed the shake mix myself. Setting it down in front of her, she gawked up at me then down to the floor. "I'm fine, ok," she declared while standing; I tapped her ribs as she turned, and she flinched wincing in pain.

"Yeah, right, and I'm a masseuse. You should probably have Red take a look at that," I ordered, and she rolled her eyes before stomping to the fridge and grabbing what she wanted to put in the smoothie. "Alex," I warned sternly, and she paid attention. "Alright, I will," she complied, and I shook my head. Dom looked from me to Alex as if he was about to cry. "Aw, baby boy, its ok," I promised as I reached into his swing and picked him up, holding him tightly to me. He giggled as I rocked him in my arms. "Spoiled," Alex whined as she wandered to the blender and started to mix the shake. I just chuckled. "I don't see you not spoiling him," I added as she scrunched up her nose at me. "I, uh, had a baby brother once," she explained as if it pained her to say so. I didn't want to get into details just in case it was a story she wasn't ready to tell.

I sensed Buffy get close. She must be back from patrolling; but it's a too early. I peered toward the door when I heard it open. A few of the girls filed in behind her, felt like Eve and Nikki, along with Vi. "I'll get the first aid kit," someone called out. Someone must have gotten hurt. I stand and take the few step needed to enter the hallway. I faced Buffy as she came in my direction with this uneasy smile. Her neck is covered in blood, and I focus on her shoulder and it appears to have been bitten.

"Don't give me that look, it's not that bad," she assured as she passed me an traveled into the living room. I joined her with Alex on my heels. "Vi, call Red," I commanded as I handed Dom to Alex. Vi took off to grab the house phone. "What happened?" I prodded as I whirled around and grabbed gauze out of the first aid kit in Eve as reached us. "Ouch," Buffy cried as I touched the bite; dabbing blood off the exposed skin. "We were ambushed," she said and I checked out the other girls to see if there were any other serious injuries. As I wiped away some of the blood, I could tell this wasn't a vampire bite. "How big was the demon?" I continued the interrogation as I searched for another reaction in B. "There were no taller than Dom. They had a huge head and even bigger mouths. I don't know. There must have been at least twenty of those little fuckers," B described. As she scanned the room then winced in pain.

"I've never seen anything like em'," B added while I grabbed an alcohol pad. As it touched her skin, she winced again. "Sorry, B," I apologized; trying not to hurt her any more then I already was. "Was anyone else bit?" inquired as I surveyed the room this time. "Nikki, but it wasn't as bad," Vi disclosed as she returned.

Once I had it all cleaned and got some of the bleeding to stop, I examined it again. The markings it left were funny, indicating it had crooked teeth. I took the scissors and cut the side of her tank top because the strap was in the way. She scowled at me a little. "I'll buy you a new one," I vowed as I viewed the bite a little more. I discovered a tooth was stuck in her skin. "B, don't get mad, but this is going to hurt," I instructed as I took the surgical scissors and cut a small incision. Reaching back for the tweezers, I grabbed them then took out the leftover tooth.

I sat back, with it still in the tweezers. I found the small claw marks on her arm where the thing must have latched on to her. "Plastic bag," I ordered, and Vi quickly handed me one. "Is that from the demon?" I peeked up to see Red standing over us. "Yep," I said as I handed it to her, and she studied it. She took a step forward; touching Buffy shoulder. "That should be healed up by morning," she asserted before she left. "Baby…, can we go to bed now? I'm kinda tired," B mumbled and I nodded yes. "Just let me finish this up," I finished as I placed gauze down on her wound then tape. As B stood, she held onto my hand before departing as well. I hiked into the kitchen, washing my hands before taking Dom from Alex and walking upstairs with him in my arms.


	28. Like a stake in a vamp's heart

**Dawn-The following tuesday**

So can I consider my life normal compared to all the other girls I live with? I would say yes. During the school year, I went to school then came home and did my homework. By the time I was finished with that I normally left with Lucas and came home later that night. Over the summer, I've been over at his house so much I don't even attend the little mini watcher meetings I used to lead all the time. It's gotten so bad, vamps and demons don't even know who I am. I even have my own drawer in his room. I kinda like being just another face in the crowd even though I missed a lot not being home as much.

Lucas takes a finger and pulls a few lose strands of hair behind my ear, and I shift around on his bed so I can gaze into his dreamy, blue eyes. "What are you thinking about?" he asks. He's always wanting to know what I'm thinking about. Which is funny because most of the time it's him. Other times something else completely random. The majority of the time my mind is blank and not really thinking about anything in particular.

"Oh, nothing really," I claim; not wanting to talk about the subject of never spending time with my only family, mainly because she's always with Faith. Lucas continued to stare at me. I think he knows I'm lying. "I doubt it. Whenever you're in deep thought, you crease your eyebrows," he described, mimicking my facial expression, and I nodded. At least he's observant. I sit up a little further. "I guess, I was thinking about how much time I spend with you," I explained, and his brow came together. "Am I smothering you? I can take you home if you like," he panicked a little, and I shake my head. "No you aren't…Your perfect. If anything, it's the lack of smothering I've been getting from my sister," I replied, and he smiles. I don't think he understand the full aspect though.

"Why do you think she's changed?" he questioned in genuine curiosity. He's a guy, of course he hasn't noticed; I guess it's a woman thing. "Faith," I answered, and he looked confused again. "You mean Ms. Lehane, the gym coach? She's really hot," he continued, and I just discovered how much of a jock or guy he really is. I smacked his chest lightly while rolling my eyes. Then his eyes widened in realization. "Yes, I know. I didn't think so either," I declared, and he put one arm behind his head and one arm over me; looking up at the ceiling. I know what he's thinking. What do all guys think when they learn about shit like that? "What do you think about it?" he persisted. I honestly don't know what I think about it. "I didn't ever think that either of them was gay. It doesn't bother me, but I would rather it be someone else. Faith is a…," I said but paused as I tried to think of how I could word it gently without freaking him out, "loose cannon." She is, I don't care what anyone says. She's awesome now, but you don't just forget about shit she did. She has Dominic; which having a kid changes anyone or at least it's supposed to. I'm just waiting for her to snap on all of us one day and turn into Ms. Crazy again.

"Dawn…" I stared down to see Lucas gawking at me wide eyed. "You're pinching my thigh," he announced with a smile, "You do that when you're pissed." I smiled back. He knew I wasn't pissed about him. "Right…, I'm sorry," I apologized and sat up completely. "You wanna go home?" he suggested, somehow knowing I actually missed Buffy. "Yeah," I agreed as I crawled to the end of the bed and stood.

When we pulled up at my house, I saw all the cars in the driveway. I turned to Lucas. "You coming in?" I muttered, and he shook his head. "I'm going to go to the gym for a little bit. Do you want me to come over after?" he responded, and I shake my head. "I'll see you tomorrow," I inform as I bid him adieu. I guess today we can spend some time away. I leaned in, and he captured his mouth with mine. I didn't want to deepen it, but I guess I could give him a little motivation for the gym and tomorrow. Our tongues play a forbidden tango, and I hear someone clear their throat.

"So, uh, the prodigal daughter returns." That's definitely Alex. I sway to my right side to find her leaning in my window. "Ya plannin' on coming inside or sittin' out her makin' out for the entire neighborhood to watch," she teased. I huffed and opened the door; pushing her away. "I'll see you tomorrow," Lucas told me. "Bye, BABY!" Alex joked while playfully backing away from me. "Bye," I relented, leaving a little kiss on his lips before getting out of the car. I spun around and hit Alex; who then jumped away as I went to swing again. "Hey, young lady, we can take this up in the training room if you like," Alex advised as she pointed a thumb over her shoulder.

Ignoring her, I walked past her and inside. As I strolled down the hall, the loose cannon appeared from the kitchen and made her way to the living room while shaking a bottle. Rounding the entrance, I spy at the happy family picture. Buffy sat on the floor in front of the couch playing with the baby. Faith settled behind her and was reaching for Dominic. I leaned on the wall. "Dawnie," Buffy yelped in excitement as she spotted me. Not being able to avoid the picture perfect scene, I went to the couch and sat next to Faith.

"Hey, brat, what brings you home so early? Ya miss us?" Faith kidded and smiled. I gave her a fake smile; which she noticed. Buffy went on viewing TV. I honestly didn't have a problem with the woman till she started dating my sister; who has a wreck of a love life. She really knows how to pick them. "Uh, Buffy..., are you doing anything Friday? I was thinking we could go on a double date to the movies?" I offered; not sure if what she would say. "What do ya think, B? Get the girls to watch Dom. We haven't done the whole date thing yet," Faith encouraged as she adjusted Dominic in her arms, giving him the bottle. "We really haven't been out, have we?" Buffy realized, "Yeah, sure, Dawn, that would be a great idea. Faith, I think Willow should watch Dom," Buffy requested and Faith nodded along. And let my evil scheme begin. "Great, so I'll let Lucas know and make some reservations at a restaurant close by," I asserted as they observed each other and pleasantly smiled. "You two are killing me with cuteness, I'm going to my room," I revealed. Buffy gives me the concerned expression as I stand. Since Dominic's head is in my direction, I lean in; giving him a kiss then left.

**Friday-**

Spending the majority of the week at home hasn't been as interesting as I thought it would be. The girls don't go out and patrol unless Buffy or Faith go with them. This doesn't give them as much time together as I thought. When I think about it, that's probably why Faith jumped on the idea of a double date. Well, we're here now at dinner, and at this point I wonder who's dating who? Faith and Lucas haven't stopped talking since we first sat down and someone mentioned Boston. They've been going through childhood memories like they have a photo album in front of them. It's all really annoying, so I've been sitting her chit chatting and catching up with Buffy. I guess I'll take the trade off.

"I gotta hit up the John, I'll be right back, babe," Faith assures as she stands. She struts over to Buffy, leans in, and kisses her forehead. As she attempts to stand upright Buffy wraps her arms around Faith's neck; pulling her closer to get a kiss. Faith giggles but gives into Buffy lips as she's trapped there. "B, I really gotta go," Faith complains as she came up for air for a moment. "Ok," Buffy complies before letting go. This is my chance.

I gawked as Buffy slapped Faith's ass, and she hopped; peering over her shoulder and smirking. "Ooooh, you'll pay for that later," Faith insisted as she swaggered away, over exaggerating on the ass shaking. "She is coming back to teach, right?" Lucas comments, and I slap his arm, "What?" he whines as Buffy just shakes her head. "On that note, I'm going to go freshen up myself." I affirm, giving Lucas a stern 'Be good.' stare before I leave.

Walking into the bathroom, I catch Faith walking to the sink. "Hey, brat, why didn't ya tell me Lucas was from Boston? I would have had him over for dinner a long time ago," Faith babbled. I just shrugged. "Didn't think about it," I mumbled as I leaned on the sink behind me. When Faith started washing her hands, she scanned up a little. I didn't comprehend I was almost glaring at her till just then. She smirks as she dries her hands. "Ya lookin' like ya wanna say somethin', D?" Faith states as she tosses the paper towels and finally turns to face me. I see the jail bird come out in her a little; I'm not all that great at threats but here's goes nothing.

"So you and Buffy are gettin pretty serious?" I declare, and she gets this drifty, spacey look in her eyes, smirks a little, and nods. "Yeah..., I guess you can say that. She really is somethin'" Faith confides. "Do you love her?" I interrogated more, and she pursed her eyebrows. "What ya gettin' at?" she asked; trying to get right to the point. Which I don't mind because I would rather not be forced to drag this out too long.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'll do anything for Buffy," I admitted, and she took a step towards me. "Right, and…?" Faith urged me to move along in this talk. "And if you do anything to hurt her, I won't hesitate to call LAPD or find some other means of ... Well, I think you get the drift," I warned her. She took another step toward me, and we were standing pretty close. "I'm not goin' back in," she demanded. Ok, so threatening a slayer isn't as effective as I thought it would be. Switch to drastic.

"A gun seems to work pretty well too," I added; taking a step in her direction, thinking showing how not afraid I really am right now would help. She gaped down a little panicked; taking a step back. I could see that she was taking me seriously. "Can't have...any of that...either," Faith gasped, having to breathe a little harder then she normally did. She actually seemed scared there for a second. "I…um..., we should probably get back," she guessed; placing her arm over my shoulder as if we were best of buds. "Ya know, we should really hang out more," Faith implied, but her tone was a little strange. It was like she was telling herself a lie. I wonder if she sounded like this back when she and Buffy were kids. Here I'm saying that as if it was in ancient times. "Yeah, right," I grumbled just so she wouldn't snap my neck like the homicidal maniac she is.

Heading back to the table, Faith wouldn't shut up about how good Buffy is with Dominic. I got the impression that her little family was almost sacred to her. I hope she got it through of how determined I am to keep her in check. Buffy focuses up and smiles when her and Faith I guess make eye contact. Lucas and I haven't quite gotten to that point yet Buffy says, 'Puppy love is never what you want it to be at first.' I think it's a connection thing.

"You two look all chummy," Buffy assumes as Faith and I face each other. This makes her smile. "Yeah...We, uh, were just catching up," she lied as she returned to her seat. The rest of the dinner was pretty even on the conversations. Faith didn't say much more about Boston, but there was a lot of talk about my senior year. Since Lucas is a senior, he'll be starting college, and Buffy was giving him some pointers about how things are.

I rode home with Buffy and Faith after the movie; wondering the entire time if Faith was going to tell her about what I said in the bathroom. Pretty sure Buffy doesn't want anyone stepping in on her love life and making decisions for her. I just want her to be safe and all. Is that to much to ask for? Last time I checked, it wasn't.

I like sitting outside on cool nights like this. The neighborhood doesn't have enough light to pollute the skies, so you can see the stars. "Didn't take you for much of a star gazer." I whipped around to see Faith as she roamed across the back porch to a beam overhead. "I thought you quit smoking," I remind, and she just smirked. "Eh, only when I have a bad night," she groaned as she grabbed her cloves from a hiding spot she thinks no one knows about. She's not very good at concealing bad habits.

"I know. B knows I'm out here, so it's no big. She wants me to get rid of my bike too," Faith mentioned as she sat down next to me. "I figured you would have done it already, seeing as Dom is here now," I remind as she studies and nods at me. "He's means everything to me," she confirms. I can tell how much growing up she had to do. Here she is taking care of Dom plus a bunch of other teenage girls. "I…uh... I love her. At least I'm pretty sure I do," she divulged, and I couldn't help but twirl to inspect her. It was as if I was watching a movie where the guy or in her case partner was coming towards some kind of understanding.

"I meant it, what I said," I commanded; almost determined to get a reaction out of her. Something that would prove a person like Faith never truly changes. "I know... I would be the same way. Buffy is lucky to have family like you. I wouldn't let me inta the house either. I wouldn't let anything happen to Dom or B," she promised, and I'm pretty sure there wasn't anything I could say at that point. "I just wanna make sure you know that, she's safe with me," Faith continued. I nodded; showing as much attitude as I could. Faith chucked. "You really gotta work on your tough look," Faith instructed. "I can look tough," I squealed. Faith shakes her head a little in what looks like disbelief. "Like cookie dough tough," she challenged sarcastically and started laughing.

"What did I miss?" I search over my shoulder to see Buffy standing at the door; holding Dominic. Faith perks up, stands, and tosses the half smoked clove. She smiles wide "Nothing much, B," Faith noted as she marched in their direction. "Come inside, Dawnie," Buffy pleads as she turned and disappeared.

As I got to the door and watched them traveled down the hall, Buffy wrapped her arms around Faith's waist as they both played with Dominic and moving carefully. "You stare any harder, you're going to end up falling over," Willow chirped as she approached from the training room. "This doesn't bother you at all?" I debated and took steps; following to make sure they were headed upstairs. "What doesn't bother me?" Willow whispered in confusion. I'm not sure if I keep going with this conversation. "Aw, don't stop now. I'll read your mind, Dawn," Willow threatened. "That's so not fair," I argued. The glare offsets my resolve, and let's jus say I lost the draw without even really shooting a round. Makes me wish I spent more time at home; maybe I can be a wicca.

"I don't trust her," I hissed, and Willow shakes her head. "You weren't even...You didn't see. How it can bother you that much?" she lectured. I didn't have to be there. It's what Giles told me. "Reformed whatever, Anger like that doesn't just go away," I determined. Will nodded; agreeing with me, but she wasn't happy with the explanation. "She's..come a very long way, I would be able to see it now if she ever went back," Will exclaimed in an effort to reassure me. I sighed and shrugged. "Look, give her some time. She kinda grows on you," Willow defended, and the only reason why she is because they're actually good friends. Same age too. I'm at a major disadvantage. I smiled with no intention of it being genuine. "I'll cut her some slack," I lied. I'm not taking my eye off of Faith. I'm going to be on her like a stake in a vamp's heart.

* * *

**Buffy- Saturday morning**

I moved around the kitchen freely as Dominic chilled in his little bouncy seat. I rarely wake up before Faith because of him Today, I decided to give her a break, let her sleep in. I don't do it much, but after last night, she deserves it. Being able to put up with Dawn and me in one sitting was somewhat amazing. I wonder how she would fair with Will and I versus her and Kennedy.

I shook the bottle as I grabbed his blanket off the counter. Propping his bottle with the blanket and stood there till he got it flowing. I can so do the mom thing. I've been watching Faith. I don't know about breast feeding. That seemed painful, along with labor and nine months. And you know what, I'm going to go ahead and stop there.

It took me about twenty minutes to cook the food. Egg whites, turkey bacon, and wheat toast. Yeah, I know. Healthy, right? I think the girls and I have been eating too much junk food. So were going for the healthy route. Ok, so I'm not going to lie, they said the only way they would stick to the diet is if I let them play NON-CONTACT sports their senior year. Ehh, so softball, swimming, track, and volleyball are on the list, but that's it. I still can't believe I agreed to it myself. As long as none of the other kids get hurt, they can play. The moment one does, they all get pulled from the teams.

Dominic throws the empty bottle across the kitchen at me in a fit when I notice I hadn't paid any attention to him in the last five minutes. I strut in his direction; throwing my hands in the air, making wild movements and he laughs or smiles. He kind of makes this snorting sound. He hasn't quite gotten the whole laugh thing down yet, but I can see he's working on it. As I reach him, I tug on his socks. The outfit I got him in is too cute. I found it in the cartoon characters isle at Babies -R- US, Winnie the Pooh. Faith mainly goes for the white T and/or different color onezies. She claims she's going to dress him up when he gets a little older and adds style to him. Since he pukes on everything now, she doesn't want to ruin good clothes. I keep telling her that's just an excuse not to go shopping. It's like pulling teeth to get her to go to a mall or some store.

I make funny faces and go back to fixing a trey of plates for Faith and I. "Hey, Dom, let's say we go and wake up your mama," I murmur as I move over to the little lay back. Holding the tray and dancing towards him, I happen to glance up. Alex stood there watching me; holding back a laugh. I straighten myself up. "I think the baby's makin' ya go a little soft," she claimed as she wandered by. I set the tray down, swinging my arm up and making contact with the back of her head. That's Faiths thing, but when I can catch her off guard it's my thing too. "Oops, slipped," I explained and grinned evilly. Alex stumbled forward a step without saying anything. She just turned and glared at me. Then I hear a giggle, not a full on one but a definite a giggle. I whirl back to Dom as he was smiling an giggling, sort of.

"You find that funny little man...Huh?" Alex said as she headed in his direction. "His first laugh," I stated as I stood behind her. "Cool beans," Alex declared; seemingly uninterested and trudged back over to the food. "I thought it was cute, Dom," I decided while going back to the tray. Looking at the trey and him, I didn't see a way of bringing them both up at the same time.

"Your starting it now!" Alex yelped as she surveyed the food. They didn't give me a date to start or end, so I took advantage of it. "Sure am...Help me get all this and the baby upstairs, would ya?" I asked as she agreed around a piece of bacon. I carried the tray and Alex played with Dom the entire way up the stairs.

As we entered the room, Faith was still sound asleep. I'm sure the presence of a couple of slayers, plus me, has probably alerted her. Alex sets Dom down on the bed just behind Faith's back. Dom started playing the drums as I set the tray of food on her nightstand. Faith sleeps closest to the door, so she can get to Dom quicker; which is reasonable. I didn't argue with her on that note. I honestly didn't notice she would purposefully sleep there till last month. Alex snuck out. I picked up a piece of bacon and waved it in front of Faith's face. At the same time, Dom managed to pull the blankets off, and theyended up on top of him as he lie down between me and Faith. "Umm hmm," faith moaned and turned a little. Then fully sat up when she didn't see him. I laughed a little and she pulled the blanket off; finding her giggling baby boy.

Faith grinned, still half asleep and biting at the piece of bacon I held up in front of her. "Good Morning." "Mornin'" she said lazily as she picked up Dom; examining him for a second. When she noticed he wasn't hungry or whiny in any way possible like he normally was in the morning, she ogled at me. "Fed and changed...Wow, B, you out did yourself," Faith complimented clear as day, spotted the food, and smiled; giving me full on beautiful dimples. I couldn't help but smile along with her as I set a plate full of food on her lap. Picking up the plate, she let Dom roll till he was between hers legs and he started giggling again. It took her a second, but when she noticed he was laughing, she smiled. "Where's a camera when you need one?" she questioned around a mouthful of food. I started on my plate as I heard the girls file downstairs.

**Few hours later**-

As I hit the mat, the air in my lungs vacated my chest too quickly for me to respond in anything but a cough fit. The majority of Faith's body was on top of mine, and if it didn't hurt so bad, I might have been turned on by the situation. I stared to my side to see the rest of the girls had stopped sparring and began watching us. "Ah, come on, B, ya got more fight in ya than this," Faith taunted in my ear. So I struggled against her grasp for a minute, trying to regain the upper hand, but she didn't let go. She shifted her weight, ait and as she did, I pulled my arm forward as hard as I could. This yanked her off balance.

Faith stumbled forward a step, and I took the opportunity to knock her off balance even more as I punched her in the side. She fell to her knees in front of me, and I was on my feet as soon as she did. Taking the needed step, I wrapped my arms around her neck as if I was going to take her head off. A rush of clapping hands sounded in the distance, so I let Faith stand. Directing my attention over at the girls, I watched as they advanced towards us.

"She had you. Like you were out for the count cold," Rona described as they stopped a few feet away from us. Faith looked from Rona to me. "How'd she catch me off guard?" Faith scoffed at them. "When you shifted your weight, you had to move the knee. That's where you made the mistake," Chloe chimed in. "Right in any other situation, I wouldn't have allowed her to breathe easier. I think next time I won't," Faith glanced in my direction while smirking. Alex shakes her head and goes to exit the training room. Faith clears her throat. Alex turns to us. "Where do ya think your goin'?" Faith announced; taking a few step closer to her and the door.

We only sparred with the girls here at the house. So it was Chloe, Vi, Alex, and Rona. I'm thinking Alex doesn't feel challenged enough. She normally spars with me or Kennedy. "To take a shower," Alex says plainly as she turns for the door again. "You're not even sweat," Faith snapped as she compares her to the rest of the girls and takes a few steps in her direction. She just shrugs her shoulders. "The point of training is getting a work out. I won't fight Chloe," she demanded before observing Chloe. "Scared ya gonna unleash unnecessary anger," Faith taunted and stopped within an arm's reach of Alex. "What ya afraid of hurtin' her? She can take it. Who ya mad at Alex?" Faith continued as she punched her shoulder. Alex moved back but didn't respond to the love tap. "Come on, ya got a lot more fight in ya then this?" she sneered a little as she slapped the side of her head; getting a reaction. Alex snapped back up, looking a little angry. Any other time, she would have shaken it off and laughed.

"She didn't do anything, it's all you. Ya the one with the defect here," Faith alleged and Alex did nothing but bring her stare down to the floor. Faith takes step closer and she's almost right on top of her. The rest of the girls move over to me. I sat and watched curiously to see how bad Alex was going to get if Faith kept pushing her. I'm pretty sure Faith is trying to get a fight out of this. "Come on, punk. Don't bitch out on me now," Faith ordered in her ear as her eyebrows pursed, getting even closer and saying in her ear. "You're even more of a pussy then I thought," Faith snarled, "What's goin' on here? Can't take it. Can't take the fact that you got some major issue and can't or won't deal?" It was almost such a whisper, I had to strain to hear it.

Alex glared up at Faith. The thought that she was about to snap raced through my head. I took a step towards them in front of the girls. Faith held a finger up behind her back, so I stayed put. "You won't even try." It was as if it was the last straw. They started going at it. Alex fight a lot like Faith; uncontrolled and street like almost. Faith knew every one of her moves before she threw a punch, blocking pretty much everything. When Alex made a major mistake, Faith put Alex into the mat harder then I've seen her do in any spar. Faith and I go all out, not holding anything back. But this was a different side of Alex that I had never seen before.

Faith barks at all of us onlookers, "Get out!" The girls race past her as Faith holds Alex's face into the mat. "Fucking bitch!" Alex howls as she attempts to get up. "You sure?" I inquire as I kneel next to them. Faith struggles for a second, Alex almost gets the upper hand. "Yeah, B, stick around for me," Faith requests; giving me this uneasy display as she glares down at Alex; who's still under her. I guess she kind of caught her off guard too. As Alex jerks in a sincere effort to get free; I stood and took a few steps back. I backed up until I was leaning against the wall. I had a positive feeling this is going to get worse.

Faith eased up on her grip. Alex shot out from under her puttin' Faith on her knees and sat up. But she didn't take full advantage. "Eventually, you're going to have to face your past," Faith insisted as she stalked in her direction. "I can't tell if ya even want to, no one can," Faith predicted. "God damn it, shut up," Alex yelled as she came back at her. Alex threw a few punches; way more determined to land one. When she did land one, it caught Faith completely off guard. Alex kept throwing them, and Faith stopped fighting back. I couldn't tell if Faith did that on purpose or not. I shot out from where I was standing and caught a foot to the side of my face; sending me into the wall behind me. By the time I was regaining my composure to get up and help Faith I gawked up to see Alex out cold on the floor.

"What did I miss?" I asked as Faith knelt down next to her. She slapped her once. "Alex," she called out, and the scanned over her shoulder. "I saw her hit you. And she focused her anger on a better fight because I wasn't giving it my all. She would have hurt ya, had uh... Hadn't I…uh," Faith stumbled around the last few words. Didn't think she'd go all protective on me. "No one hits my B but me," Faith concluded; examining me sideways. We sit there for a second gazing into each other's eyes, searched for stars. Alex moans and sits up, forcing us to back off of her. "Can I go now?" Alex hissed as if none of that just happened. Faith nods. "We'll talk later," Faith adds as Alex stands and storms out. I give her an uneasy expression.

"The girl's got issues, she reminds me a lot of me," she explains, and I sigh, "That's just what we need," I complained. "I highly doubt she'll turn, B," Faith remarks, and I nodded in agreement. "She just needs some work. Ya got your work cut out for ya, B."

She perks up, stands, and holds out her hand. I roll my eyes and take her hand as she leads me out of the training room. I need some relief.


	29. Don't lose control

**Alex- at Giles house Saturday evening before patrol.**

"So get to the point, I could care less about all this other shit," I gripped and looked around at the girls sitting at the table. Willow sat up. "These guys are cut throat, as in they'll do anything to throw you off your game and take us out of the picture," Willow explained, and I nodded in agreement. "Ok, so what doesn't that mean for us? No patrolling?" Nikki asked curiously and continued, "We'll have to protect the houses, right?" I shook my head. "There's no way I'm going to sit here and wait for the council to come over here and get us," I chimed in, and everyone staredd up at me. I was getting all the attention again. At the beginning of the meeting, I was avoiding this, but since patrolling was getting treated like candy being taken away, I had to say something. I'm not gonna sit here like some crying, little girl and wait for them to come.

"They could have conjured up or brought back anything to throw at you girls. I think it's best if you all take it easy," Willow confirmed, and I stood; glaring at everyone as defiantly as possible. "No…I say we go on the offense and take these British bitches out," I argued and searched the faces of people at the table for support. I was waiting for Willow to shut me down any second and sew my mouth shut. I was waiting for Buffy to walk in here and shut me down; putting me in my place, but no one did. Willow just gawked at me as if I took her arm and stabbed it. "You have that much confidence that you can win this?" she questioned as if she wasn't sure what the question itself entailed. "Yeah…I'm done with them. I want this to be over, so I can have a normal senior year of high school. I don't want to spend it running from some random guys who think they're the next big bad to come through Cleveland," I described as I scanned the room, and the rest of the girls nodded.

"Well, that settles it, we'll all go out and comb the city in teams of three then." I glanced up to see Faith and Buffy walk into the dining room. I wonder how long they've been standing there. I'm sure I'll get an ear full later for giving Willow a hard time. Great.

Buffy and Faith went over plans and maps of the city. Three teams of three and three parts of the city to comb through and find these jerks. Buffy said the tracker left her some tidbits with Angel that he had mailed to her. I don't know who this tracker is, but she sure did come in handy. I kinda wish she was here now. We could honestly use the 'skip a step' process and not have to comb the city. Hold a full on attack on the freaks of the Watcher Council wannabees.

**Later, Alex and Chloe's bedroom**

I sat up from the bed, watching Dawn as she entered by my room with Dominic in her arms and a baby bag over her shoulder. "Where ya taking him?" I call out, and she stops. "Over to Giles, and then I'm going to Lucas's house," she informed then resumed walking. I guess Dawn is spending as much time with him as she can or something because he's going off to college. She's stupid if she thinks she's going to stay with him. He's a guy with eyes that wander, and I'm sure the snake in his pants won't be so old fashioned after a couple of months of the college life. Ehh, I'll wish her good luck instead.

Chloe walks into the room, wrapped in a towel, and I can't help but ogle her as she gets dressed. We haven't argued in a couple of days. This is a good thing the way we've been going. Chloe holds up a couple of shirts as if she's going out and needs to impress someone. I shake my head, making a face, and she grabs another off the desk top. It's only a t-shirt, but it's a v low cut neckline. If memory serves me right, it shows off cleavage. I nod rapidly and anxiously get excited. "Ok then," Chloe said as shakes her head then her ass as she continues to get dressed. "So how is Dom going to be protected if we're all going out?" I inquired, and Chloe turned to me as if I should already know the answer to this. "Willow put an electric field up that no one can enter but her and Faith," she stated, and I nodded again. I hope the council's magic isn't anywhere near as strong as hers.

**Few hours later**

Faith paced in front of me, along with Kennedy. I lagged behind because the only thing we've run into is vamps, and I can honestly say I'm bored while patrolling. It's normal, but I was really looking for a good fight. As I trail behind them, I kick up dust and rocks down the gravel road out of the cemetery; not paying attention to anything around me, starring at my feet. It is against slayer 101, but at the moment I don't care.

An arm wraps around my shoulder and behind my neck, gripping and pulling me down into a head lock. "If you hit me with one more rock, I swear I'm gonna…," Ken growled in my ear as I struggled against her grasp. "Girls," Faith announced sternly while studying us as we fought aimlessly. I wasn't angry. Ken an I fight like this all the time. Before Ken could make another move, Faith had Ken's hand and twisted it upward; forcing her to let me go. "Let's not waste energy," Faith demanded as she patrolled ahead of us again. "But this is stupid, it's worse than having to sit at the house," I complained. "It was your idea," Ken reminded as she stormed past me and up to Faith as they strolled ahead of me. "I know, but I didn't think I'd be stuck with the only area with zero activity," I added as I jogged to catch up with them. Faith slaps me on the back of the head. "Told you ya shoulda let me pick….No Miss I know where these freaks are setting up camp," Faith taunts and I glare at her. I get a stronger glare back, so I back down.

"One day, kid, one day you'll get it," Faith declares and sticks to marching in the direction of absolute boredom. You would think around midnight there would be something, anything going on.

I peek up when I hear music, which is strange because there isn't any clubs in this part of town. It's all really dead out here, plus no one lives out here in these abandoned buildings. "What da ya know…, one of my favorite places to fish," Faith told us excitedly as she surveys down a street where the music is coming from. "Come on, girls, this night might just be salvageable," she ordered as she advanced to an old, abandoned, short building.

From the sight of it, there was nothing out of the ordinary. "I don't think you would be able to hear this place with human ears," Faith assumed as she placed her hand on the wall. Only it went through and rippled as if she was touching water. "A concealing spell?" Ken gasped. Faith grabbed onto both of our arms and pushed us through the nonexistent door. I stumbled to a stop and peered up to see where all the action was tonight. This bar was a lot bigger than the one in Sunnydale. Demons and vamps spanned the room, and most of them didn't even notice that we had entered the bar.

Faith struts right up to the bar, calling over the bartender. "I don't want any trouble out of you girls, I'm neutral," he affirmed as he turned and observed the crowd. When he did, you could tell how thick and long his horns were. Ok, kind of creeped out by how badly outnumbered we were. "Neither do we, just lookin' to ask a few questions out these guys," Faith claimed, and the bartender nodded; cleaning a shot glass and picking up another. "Gimme four shots of Jack," Faith requested, and the bartender went to the back of the bar and poured shots. I watched as Faith took one of them, handed Ken and I one, and then took one with us. "Ok, girls, get to work. No getting drunk, ok?' she commanded, and we both signaled our consent. I whipped the drop of liquor off my chin and wandered off behind Faith. I traveled to the other side of the bar and sat down to a chick who I knew was a vamp. Didn't want to start off with something I knew might beat my ass later, so she seems what comes next.

"What do you want?" she sneers immediately. "Why ya gotta be so negative. Just wanted to ask ya a few questions?" I muttered, and she faces me instead of her very Bloody Mary. I held my hands up in an honest defense. "Yeah, what?" she scowled and I scouted around to see where Faith and Kennedy were. Ken was talking to some demon leaning against the wall, and Faith was playing pool with a group of vamps; showing off cleavage and using it to her advantage. "I'm sure you heard of that group of guys taking a bunch of little girls and vamps around the city," I began and that got her attention. "Yeah, those jerks took my brother last month, haven't seen him since," she divulged. "Ya wouldn't happen to know where these guys are?" I challenged, and she shook her head. "Anyone that's ever gotten close to where they're setting up shop hasn't come back. So we stay away from there. As much as a free meal sounds nice, it only last for so long. Then one gets the jump on you, and you're dust," she revealed, got up, and shuffled across the bar.

She knows, I know she knows, so why won't she tell me? It's not like I wouldn't be doing her a favor. When I stared up again, I see Ken but no Faith. Getting up from the stool, I trekked over to Ken; who gawking around the room and wondering the same thing I am. We walk till we meet in the middle. I examine the area around us for a second till Ken points at a something behind me. "This way," she mumbles and pulls me in that general direction. I follow, and we pass through an actual normal door into a slightly darker room.

As we file in further, I see Faith kneeling down next to this curtain. A vamp sort of stumbles past us and out the door back into the bar. "Faith," Ken calls out, and Faith spots us in a worried way. We both quicken our pace to her. She's kneeling down next to a girl who appears pretty fucked up and bitten. "Is she going to change…Is she going to die?" I asked frantically. "Who is she, do you know her?" Ken babbles, and Faith stares again at both of us. "She was one of my seniors last year at Trake," Faith admitted explained them moved, so she was draping the girl's arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong with her?" I kept up the interrogation, and Faith motioned for me to help. I got hold of the other arm. "It's called Orpheus. Took it once, it has wicked magical effects when you get bitten. It seems like she's going to make it, so I'm sending her home before she decides to do anymore," asserted as we started moving. "I'll call a cab," Ken suggested as she got ahead of us.

**

* * *

**

Faith- same night about 2:00 AM

More than anything, I just want to get these girls home safe. About thirty minutes ago, we noticed one of the council tailing us. So I texted Buffy and let her know what was up. The girl I found in the bar was one of my students who graduated. She was always kind of weird. I had to fail her because she would never dress out for gym and now I know why. The tracks on her arm were really bad. I wouldn't wanna wear a t-shirt to show those off either.

"So why don't we do something about this douche bag," Alex whines, standing up from her perch on the bench. "Because I want to see how long he's going to tail us." I answer while not watching her. She stalks over to where I'm standing at the edge of the sidewalk. "Ok, so can we go somewhere, I'm tired of waiting," she complains, adding to my annoyance. "No, we're waiting on Buffy," I instructed, and she huffs. "Why can't we go get him, he's right there?" she insists and goes to face him. But from the one we met last week, I know that he'll just run off. I want to catch this mother fucker. I grab her arm. "Sit the fuck down and shut up for once," I snap and she looks up at me defiantly. I could knock her out. It'd save me the headache. Then the thoughts of 'What if he has reinforcements?' and we'd be somewhat between a rock and a hard spot cross my mind.

"What got in your ass tonight?" "Not Buffy, I'll give you that much," Ken grumbles and I spin to focus on them. "What? Ya mad cause you're not getting' any?" I nearly snarl, and Alex turns a little red; confirming my assumption. "Baby girl is still in the dog house." Ken replies; applying more heat to the flame and a flash of the Alex I met early yesterday morning comes out. "Get a grip, kid, we're talkin' shit." I warn her as if I had to. Alex looks away, and I feel my pocket vibrate. Picking it up, I hear B.

"We're coming up behind you, where is he?" B responds, and I spin around as if I'm talking absent mindedly as I supervise the two younger girls in front of me. However, I'm watching out for the company in the background. As I stay aware of our surroundings, I notice him hiking down a lonely street away from us. "He's leaving, headin' down seventh towards Ashcroft," I directed and heard the car stop. There's a beeping for her to turn the lights off, as she got out. "Ok, I see him. We'll tail him, you guys go ahead and stay put till I call," B orders, and I nod as if she can see me. "Yes, ma'am," I comply, taking in my orders as if I was eager to sit here with the bratty and bored teenager. I'd so rather be with B right now. "Don't call me that," B requests before she hangs up. I chuckle and Ken gapes up at me confused.

I see Alex glaring up at me a little more irritated then she was before I picked up the phone. "She'll call us if she needs us," I state and Alex rolls her eyes. "Right, like she's going to put the love of her life directly in harm's way if she can help it," Alex scoffs, and I sit down next to her. "You've got some death wish. It's not like you're missing out on anything. He probably made us anyhow," I rationalized, and she brought her gaze up to something else. I spy in the direction she was staring in and discovered a second male strolling in the direction of where I last saw the other one. Scoping around there's another two more doing the same thing. They keep focusing in our direction, I tap Kennedy's shoulder, and she's has the same expression as Alex and I. Worried yes, wondering if I should call B, definitely. Only if they don't know that B is in the area. I don't want to tip them off to her. In all accounts, we're surrounded.

"Come on," I advise and stand before marching in the opposite direction of the two guys we just saw; that are awkwardly out of place for this side of town. Having to practically pull Alex, I push her in front of me, and we head down the street parallel to them going in the opposite direction.

I gaze up and ahead of me as I take out my phone. Texting B what's going on and that she should get out of there. I hear footsteps behind us but I don't turn around to check. Everything in me is telling me to turn and face the bastards. Another set joins them. They're wearing boots, at least one of them is. His steps are too heavy, and they know we know they're there because they're making it too obvious. Alex and Ken are both breathing heavily. The anticipation is coming off them in waves, and they're itchin' for a fight. I can feel it. I don't think they're ready for this kind of fight. These guys could be packin'. Spineless, council lackeys normally are; Alex should know this. "Why don't we just…" "Shh," I snap, half scolding her at the same time. "Let me think," I announce and my phone vibrates again. 'There's a group of them talking on the corner. Willow is coming your way. Meet her on first and Hubbard.' I read and see Fifth street. We're still several blocks away, and I don't like the fact that there's such a distance between us. What if they're trying to separate us? What if they're driving me away from B just so they can snatch her up or any one of the girls she's with? Great, now Alex and Ken got me on edge too.

I hear something in the alley behind us and another set of footsteps joins the two men that were already following. We're about a block ahead of them and still have time to run just in case we have to. The thought of B not having any back up crosses my mind again. "_Faith, I'm here. Where are you_?" Red asks and I perk up, the girls notice. "A_ few blocks away, we'll be there in five. We're bringin' some company too,"_ I relay back and feel a rush of relief. I know it's coming from Red. I like it when she does that, but at the same time, I don't. It dulls the senses a little and goes against the adrenaline rush I need. "_How's, B, she's really in the heat of it all?" I question_ and wait as I continue travelling. "_She's fine, sitting in alley with a few of the girls. I'm looking out for her, Faith, we're worried about you. Hurry up and get here,"_ Red demands, and with that, I quicken my pace.

I find the street sign for Second and another wave of relief hits me. I see Red's black F150 sitting on a corner with three bodies inside. I know it's the girls, but I can't tell who because she just got her windows tinted. Ken's antsy-ness has since calmed down, and I'm sure she just wants tonight to be over and back in Red's arms. "_I see you,"_ Red declares and I peer up again as the truck turns on. As soon as it does, three men step out of the alley ahead of us and stop in our tracks. Spying past them, the door to Red's truck opens, and she steps out along with three eager slayers behind her.

"I was wondering when you guys would show up?' I confess and glance behind me at the three men who hadn't stopped approaching us yet. They stop about ten feet behind us waiting on a signal I guess to go ahead and start the beating. "We're all wondering how you survived," one exclaimed, looking at me. I'm assuming that was about the nice, little joke they played on me a few months ago. "Your son is an abomination," another chimes in from behind us, and Red is now stomping in our direction. I would be nervous, but we got a goddess on our side, and they just keep thinking that they can get past her without a fight. Only a couple of these guys are actually British, so the other two must be hired by them.

"I was going to leave you guys alone till you brought him into this…," I hissed, and one of the men raises his lips appearin' as if he wanted to snarl at my remark. "It's not you we want." The one from the left pulls out a bat and points it to either side of me. I peek at Ken, and she's ready to give it her all; not going down without a fight. They'd likely just kill me and take them if they had it their way. I feel something sharp go into my back and heat surges through me. Alex screams but runs ahead, and Ken stays put as she turns to face the men behind us. I can't do anything, frozen in place as searing pain flows through every part of my being. My knee hit the ground as it stops.

I reach halfway up my back and quickly pull the prongs out before he can pull the trigger again. Skin and whatever else goes with it. "Shit, fucker…You're gonna get it," I assure as I stand and take off running in the man's direction. There's yelling from the girls, and I almost completely ignore what's going on around me as I charge the man in front of me. He takes out a bat and swing as soon as I'm close enough. He misses, and I land on his ribs. As he gasps for air, keeling over a little, I land one across the side of his head feeling bones cave under my fist; knocking him out cold. I kick him as I turn. I peek up when I hear signs of unwanted struggle and see Ken getting pulled into the nearby alley.

Red is fending off one of the other girls that thought she could take off two of them. Alex snaps up as she takes out another one. I really hope she didn't kill him; we don't need a body on our hands right now. As far as I can see, the rest of the men are down for the count. "WILLOW!" Ken screams, and before any one of us could react and run to her aid, Red's hair turns flush white and a lightning bolt leaves the tip of her fingers. As I get to the alley, Kennedy stands upright, gasping for air and spotting the unconscious man still shaking on the ground behind her. She runs out of the alley, and I grab onto her arms as she reaches the end. "Are you ok?" I ask, and she shakes her head. She's shaken, but ok as far as I can tell. She runs up to Red, and they hug in a tight embrace. "Come on, girls, we need to get to Buffy," Red commands, but I get the feeling that she's safer then we are. As I take a step, there's another surge of heat flowing through me. NOT AGAIN. It hurts really fucking bad, and my body freezes where it is. I can't move, can't hear, can't open my eyes to look around, and I can't tell exactly what's going on. It doesn't stop, it increases.

"I'm so sorry, Buffy, I just didn't see him," Red pleads, and I slowly open my eyes to see an upside down Buffy standing above me. "It's fine, Will, she'll be ok," B said, comforting her as she placed a hand on Red's back. The fresh memories of being burned alive flows through me, and I try to sit up a little. Never thought tazers would ever be that effective. "Hey, hey, take it easy," B recommends, and I roll my eyes while gazing up at her. I rub my eyes as I prop myself up on an elbow, "That shit hurt," I groan, and a few of the girls standing next to B turn to see me awake. We're still out here in the city, so I must not have been out for long. Red spins around with them and smiles; looking grateful that I'm conscious. I want to get home so I can hold my son and B if possible, but the looks I'm getting say otherwise.

I sit up the rest of the way, and B guides me as if I have no balance. I must have tried to wake up already and only passed back out seeing as how she's being a caring and loving instead of the leader we need. "I'm fine, B, what's going on?" I inquire as I search around to see what vehicle I'm in. By the looks of it, Buffy's, I hate how tan it is in here. You'd think with a black paint job it should be grey or black but no, it's fucking tan and light brown. Whatever, it annoys me.

"There's something coming. It knows about you son," Red explains, and I sit up with the news. I know they know about him, I'm not dumb, or they wouldn't have tried that little stunt. I'm wondering right now how much they know, and what they plan on doing to him or trying to do. I'm not letting those freaks anywhere near him. I'll… "Faith," B almost shouts, and I gawk at her from the manic train of thought I was having.

"I haven't seen that look since high school," B confides, I drop the expression, and a plain grimace comes over hers. She's worried about me, I can feel it. Red leaves. My mind is racing, and it's hard to control a single thought and focus. "I'm not going to let anything happen to him," she whispers and gazes up into my eyes. It's as if she's trying to anchor me down, but I'm not sure if its working. The rest of the girls disappear, and I heard flesh hit flesh somewhere outside the Escalade. I scan past B for a second to see we're far away from where we were fighting at. They didn't want to bring him near the house. I'm glad because what I'm about to do, I don't want any of them to see. I'm contradicting myself, so I have to stay focused. If I can stay focused.

"I know, B," I agree, leaving the rest open for interpretation. I kiss her lightly and sit up further, swinging my legs out so she's standing between them.

I bring her face up with the palms of my hands and focus deeply on her eyes, so I can catch any sign of doubt with what I'm about to ask. "You trust me, right, B?" I question and she indicates that she does even though she's unsure of what I'm getting at. "With my life," she replies, but it's weak and kinda quiet; unlike B in any way. "I love you," I say, and I've never said that to anyone, not even Robin. And I can say now that I loved him, but I wasn't ready for it. I didn't know what love was. I didn't let myself feel it till Buffy came along and showed me love was more than just sex. Though the sex is better too, B can keep up. I guess it's a slayer thing after all.

B watches me for a long moment, and I search her eyes till she finally smiles. I kiss her again, only this time my tongue comes into play something serious. Definitely different to the point where its animalistic. When we pull away, we're both gasping for air, I don't know if she knows it yet, but I'm going to marry this woman eventually. I just see it. I don't know how to explain it. The warm tingle surges through me, and I have what I needed from Buffy to make this work. To be able to do what I'm about to do and not go off the deep end like I have before. This might go against all of what I come to defend, but I have to. For my son, B, and all the other girls, I have to be willing to do what they won't.

B studies my eyes as if she was trying to recognize me. These guys know me, they know what I'm capable of. "Faith," B mutters. "Hmm?" I answer as my concentration is broken somewhat. "What are you thinking?" she asks meekly. "How much I might regret this," I inform as I gently move B so I can get down from the back seat I was on. I land with my feet planted firm on the sidewalk, but I feel like I want to throw up because of what I was thinking about.

I could lose B for this. She could hate me forever and never want to see me again. I shake my head at the thought and I feel a hand on my arm. I swerve around B then view behind her at the girls standing next to Red's truck and facing the bed of it. I step closer to B, and I'm so close that our foreheads touch. "Stay here, k?" I instruct, and she nods against me. She leaves a soft, chaste kiss, and I pull up a little to see her smiling. I smile back, and she seems a little more reassured than she did before.

Turning, I strutted toward the truck. One of the girls is arguing with someone. It sounds like a male. It sounds like exactly who I want to talk to. I look back to see B observing with crossed arms. I know she would never do this. Not to another human being it goes against everything she stands for. It doesn't go against mine, or at least it didn't used to.I push past the girls standing around the bed of the truck. Red moves in my direction, and I see Alex out of the corner of my eye; holding a gun in her hand, examining it as if it was a shiny, new toy she opened on Christmas morning. Ya know what, that's it. I'll just keep thinking happy thoughts. That'll do it.

I pull down the truck bed, and some of the chatter from the girls rises. I snatch the gun out of Alex's hands. "HEY!" she yelps, and by now Red is standing right next to me. "What are you doing, Faith?" Red snarls, and I could feel her breath on my neck. She's so close. I don't stop though. I put the muzzle to the man's neck and grab the back of his shirt. "What I need to," I growled as I began pulling the struggling man from the bed of the truck. He's average size, so he's not all that heavy. "Faith, this isn't right," Red tries to convince me. I yank him the rest of the way off the bed of the truck, and he hits the ground. "GET UP" I yell in his ear, pressing the gun to his neck. "Or what?" he dares while smirking at me. I slowly click the safety off and feel Red take a step back. "Don't think for a second I won't use this," I declare and pull him to his feet.

I'm sure by now if I peek up at the faces around me, I'll get something between displays of shock and horror. But I don't, I keep my head down on his back and push him forward through the crowd of young slayers. They don't need to see this. As I get closer tot B, she does nothing but gape. She's clearly worried. As I walk past her I mouth, "I'm sorry." But I'm sure she can feel it as well as me saying it. She mouths, "I love you." as I continue to push him. Then I shove the muzzle in his back and kick the man into the nearest alley. This is what they've made me turn into.


	30. Never again will I ever

**Buffy- moments earlier**

I glance up and scan my surroundings as I hear someone yell, 'Hey.'. I'm sure my face has flushed all color from my system; I feel a bit immobile as I listen to the voice of person I should probably walk over to. I can't see Faith, the love of my life, the beautiful woman I've come to love so much in these past couple of testing months. I close my eyes tightly; wishing for these everlasting moments to pass so she can be safe in my arms again.

As I open them, I watch Faith push the man who climbed in the back of Willow's truck as we escaped the several men who chased after us. After we tied him up, Alex and Ken rode with me till we got to here. Now that I think about it, I don't even know where here is. We're safely away from the houses and other council members. I would say that's all I care about, but Faith jus brought on a whole other world of torments.

I watch as Faith mouths, 'I'm sorry'. I don't want her to be sorry for this. I don't want her to do it, but I can't stop her. She had an expression I've seen too many times before when we were younger. I know she has her reasons. I mouth an 'I love you' as I lean against the escalade. "You ok, Buffy?" I hear Willow behind me. I feel her hand on my shoulder but don't turn around. Don't lose control, Faith, please…for me.

Willow moves around and in front of me; blocking the path, so I can't observe Faith stroll into the alley on the other side of the street. "Buffy?" Willow questions. The uneasiness of her voice is the only reason why I gaze up into her eyes. "Gee, she looks like she's seen a ghost," Alex declares as she's standing behind Will and a little off to the side. I didn't even notice she was there. "She has," Willow explained, and I move past both of them. I hear the man cry out in pain. Please show him mercy, baby. I'm sure the other girls heard it by now. It's taking everything in me not to run into the alley and stop her. "Should we…?" "Don't you fucking move," I snarl without looking in her direction. Galancing up for a second, Alex's face turns a little whiter than usual, and I notice utter fear come across her. I guess I sounded a little angrier then I should have.

I peek to see the rest of the girls focusing on the alley; impatiently worried. "Willow, tell me it's what has to be done….Tell me she's the only one that could have done it. Tell me she'll be my Faith afterwards," I recite as if the world was ending. Will only nods, and I sigh. Then I hear another scream and pleads for help. This man wasn't a council member, he was probably only hired. The grimace on my face is surly hesitance.

"She won't do it," Alex stated, not knowing what Faith is capable of. I know she's young and doesn't fully understand what's going on. She can't help it, she stil has control over her darker impulses. She doesn't get the woman who will be coming out of the alley might not be the Faith we all know and love. The rest of the girls gather around me, and I feel a little comforted by their presence but not by much.

Will's arm makes its way around my shoulder, and I want to cower into her neck like a little girl; crying till this all goes away. I can't though. I have to stay strong for Faith. When I hear another scream for 'No more.' I stand upright and get out of Will's arms. I have to stop her. I won't lose her to this, not like this.

I peer at the frightened faces surrounding me for a moment then turn Willow to face me while griping her upper arms. "_Keep them here, no matter what,"_ I order as I turn away from them. She nods; slowly agreeing. I take off, running across the street.

The alley is everything I've seen on TV and more; cold, dark, and smelly. The anger I feel coming out of it hits me like a ton of bricks. I take a deep breath to calm myself; knowing I had to be strong in case I wouldn't be able to calm her down. I wince at the sound of flesh meeting flesh then bones cracking under immense pressure. "I've told you everything!" he cries weakly, and for some reason, I can't move my feet quickly enough. It feels like someone fitted my shoes with a nice pair of cinder blocks. I don't want to round the corner. What if my roses are gone?

His cries vibrate off the tall walls above me, and I shudder at every blow she delivers to him. She hasn't said much, I know she feels me. How much she letting herself feel is left up to question, if she can even feel at all right now. As I round the corner, I see Faith standing over him. She hits him then kicks him. I can't help but continue to flinch at her blows. "Tell me, and I'll stop." She's emotionless, and her voice is calm, calmer then I've heard in a while. "Come on, you're going to drown in your own blood back here," she continues; pressing her knee into his chest and shoving the gun into his mouth. He coughs around it and I stand back for a second. My hand flies up to my mouth. There's a smirk on her face. God, I hope she isn't enjoying this. The smirk fades, and I can tell she senses me because she looks at him a little worried. "You're all going to die," he said after she removes the gun. And she kicks him again. "He's coming. He'll get here and wipe the city clean with your son's blood," he announced with a laugh. I saw the animal in her eye rage and build. Whatever sense she had of me being close was gone. I made a mad sprint towards her.

She kicked, punched, and brought the handle of the gun down onto him, and I couldn't move fast enough. I could hear bones break as he thrashed with every blow that sent more blood flying into the air like a bad action movie. I couldn't believe what I was seeing was actually happening.

As I reached her, she pulled the muzzle up and over him again surely to finish this. I grabbed her arm and held it back against her will. She fought to bring it down on him at first, but the man was already unconscious. He was an unrecognizable heap of a bloody mess. Whatever skin was left appeared as if it was barely holding him together. The blow would kill him if he wasn't already dead. I pressed my body up against hers, still holding her arm up and wrapping the other around her waist. Her shirt was bloody. I buried my face into her back moving her hair out of the way as she breathed heavily. I could feel the anger radiating off of her; pulsating through her violently, and I have no idea how much she was able to get out of him. I want to know before I leave her to do or possibly finish what she started. I try to calm her with just my presence, but I know she feel how afraid I am. How and if it's working, I have no idea.

With that thought, the sound of metal hits the ground and Faith collapses into my arms, and I have no choice but to take steps back. She's unconscious. I kneel; not wanting to put more than her legs on the ground, pick up the gun, and wipe it down as best as I could, using some of the water from the puddle the man lay next to. I grab hold of his hand and grip it into the gun. I'm pretty sure it'll still look like a beating, but at least there will be less evidence. I wonder if Will did this to Faith. "C'mon baby," I said as I placed my arms under her, carrying her just like I used to.

Cradling Faith to my chest, I wander out of the alley and across the street to the crowd of on-looking, curious girls. Most of them seem confused even Willow. Now I know it was all Faith, either exhausted or completely overwhelmed by what she was doing. I approach the escalade, and Alex opens the door; jumping inside. I hand her over as she places her on the back seat. "Is he…?" Ken starts to ask, but I don't answer. I don't know. I just left him. I don't even know if I should answer their question. I feel little numb. I Without staring back at anyone, I get into my escalade and crawl to the back seat; where Faith lay unconscious. "Let's go home, it's been a long night," I suggest as I see Will stick her head in the door. She nods, and I reach forward with the keys then sit and place Faith's head on my lap. She moans but doesn't wake.

I inspect her body as I pick up her hand. Her knuckles are a little swollen; scratched up red and bloody. There's a scratch on her arm that wasn't there before. Her expression, that is normally relaxed, is contorted with angst and fear almost. I wish I could calm her, but at this point, I don't know how. I only hope that a soothing touch will touch her bothered soul at this point.

**Sunday -Same day, later that morning**

I haven't slept yet. I don't think I can. The image of Faith burned into my brain of her beating the man senseless after what he said out of anger towards her. He was looking for a reaction. Now, I have no idea what she'll do towards them. She hasn't woken up yet. Several of the girls, even Dawn and Willow, have come into our room to check up on me, but I haven't moved from this spot besides cleaning her a little and putting cleaner clothes on her. I don't want to move. I'm not going to move until I know I still have my Faith lying somewhere in this body on top me. I would never leave her, but I could never be with the person I saw in the alley tonight. I don't pray much, but I praying now.

Faith opens her eyes and looks directly up at me. "Why so serious, B?" she asks, and her voice is horse and sleep ridden. I sit there for a second, not saying anything. I search her eyes for something that shouldn't be there, and she smirks. "It's me, B, I'm ok" she assures while sitting up and facing me. I let her, but I don't move myself. I just sit and gawk at her as she does the same back. I search her soul for remnants of a woman I didn't recognize. I took a deep, unnecessary breath, and I can see the panic flush right across her eyes as her eye dart back and forth trying to make sense of my reaction. She's ok.

Faith leans in and our lips meet with something of a frantic pace. It takes seconds. But she slows, and I feel roses come into its place. I feel her, all of her as her soft lips entwine with mine. There's not an animalistic taste to it, like I was expecting. Her soft hand gently cups my cheek. As I lean into it, she pulls away. She starts shaking; a little afraid of something. "B…," she pleads as her whole body tenses. "B…, I …," she mumbles and I bring a finger between what little space is between us and stop her from speaking. "You can shut up now and kiss me," I order, and she smirks unsurely. This should be serious, I should scold and tell her how wrong she was, but I can't. Somehow, I'm relieved and overjoyed I have my Faith sitting her in front of me and not the girl I tried to kill once.

Faith pulls away again. "Dom," she breathes and looks around the room. "He's downstairs," I state, and she faces the door. I know she wants him here. I can feel it. Ok, now that need is animalistic, but it's natural and unforced so I kind of expected that. "I jus want to be here with you and Dom in my arms. I don't think I could deal with anything else right now," she explains, and I pick up my cell phone, only to dial the house phone. Faith goes to stand. I cleaned her up, but the vibes coming off her would alarm the rest of the girls without knowing what's going on. "She's awake?" Will guessed. I didn't expect her to still be here. "Yeah, she's fine. Bring Dom up here, please. I think Faith is going to have a panic attack if she doesn't see him" I reveal, and there's a chuckle on the other side from Will. "Ok, he's sleeping, but I'll be right there," she exclaims, and I spotted Faith stand up off the bed.

Standing up doesn't agree with her too well, so I hang up the phone. She sways to the side and almost collapses into the nightstand. I'm going to let her be stubborn for a moment. "Will is bringing him to you. Sit back down, please, baby," I pleaded, and she peeped over her shoulder. I could feel the wave of 'I need to go to sleep.' come over me, and I lie my head back to the head board. The pillow is calling my name.

Moments later, Will enters with a sleeping Dominic. She hands him to Faith; who sits down on the bed before lying next to me. She's on her side; adjusting his clothes as if they were out of place gently. She does that a lot, like whenever she's thinking about something that's bothering her. I know what's bothering her, but I don't want to talk about it. At least not while it's this fresh on her memory. I scoot down till I'm directly behind her and bury my face into the back of her neck; leaving soft, chaste kisses. She stops breathing for a second as I wrap my arms around her and press my body tightly to hers. I could feel her heart racing. I could feel her take steady, even breaths to try and calm it down, but it seemed as if she was having a little trouble.

"I'm here," I whisper, and she tenses again, "I'm not going anywhere…Baby, I love you so much….You're so strong." I'm doing my best to comfort her and breathe as evenly as possible. She doesn't say anything at first as I feel her calm down. "I love you too," she replies, and it's so low that if I wasn't paying such close attention to her, I wouldn't have heard it. She really loves me... "Don't ever let me do anything like that again," she advises, and I smile into her back and nod. "I thought I lost you," I claimed, and she twirls, picking up Dom at the same time and laying him on her chest. Her head was turned, so it was a mere inches away from mine. She pokes her lips out a little; not wanting to move too much with Dom there, and I close the distance without deepening it. "I promise… never ever….never ever… ever again will I ever let you beat the shit….out of anybody like you did…today." I vowed; sealing every word with a kiss. It was getting hard for me to keep my eyes open. I took a deep breath and stole one last embrace before I felt myself fall asleep against her. Her legs instinctively entwined with mine, and I fell into one of the deepest, most comfortable comas I had in a while.

**Kenne****dy- Later that day**

I move in such a way that it bothers Willow. She stirs from sleeping and looks up at me. I've slept most of the morning, but all the magic that she had to use last night I guess took a lot out of her. She sleeps harder than anyone I have ever known. "What are you thinkin'?" I ask with my voice barely above a whisper as if I didn't want to wake her up fully. I bet she reads my mind more then I notice. I know she does it when we have our little silent conversations, and she reads what I'm thinking but normally doesn't say anything. The only reason why I can tell she's doing it is because she blushes three different shades of red. It's so cute to watch. I'll admit I'm bad when it comes to keep clean thoughts when she's around.

I don't mind her reading my mind now as much as I used to. I think it saved us when I left, after the few nights that passed, and we were still on a ledge; so to speak. I went to talk to her and just let it all out. Before I was even able to say my long ass speech she kissed me. Since then, we've been Willow and Kennedy again. That night was a nightmare. With any other woman, I probably would have been back on the street out on my ass.

"Having to watch Dominic all the time makes me want one of my own," she expresses and I swallow hard. I'm pretty sure she can see it in my face because she sits up and focuses on me. "Oh no, not now…We can't have one now, you're still in high school. And then there's collage….I can just see us being a wreck trying to work obligations out around college and my work schedule, and all the other duties that are going on. We really…I was just thinking, you know…Stop me," she babbles, and I can't help but smile. So I kiss her lightly. "Anyways, I want to wait for the right time," she continues, and I kiss her again. I pull away slowly. "I can make one, probably some kind of spell I can make up," she rambles. I would kiss her, but I want to hear how the spell would have to work.

"So would you have it or me?" I ask; knowing this was going to open up another one of her cute babble sessions where she might lose her breath. "I don't know if I can…. I want one so bad. Just to feel a life growing inside of me. How many emotions you go through, the entire process. I get hot just thinking about it," she starts. That last line was super sexy seductive. "But…, I don't know if it's such a good idea….There's a lot twinkle in these fingers. I don't want the baby to blow up the doctor because of something I'm experiencing." I chuckle a little, "Either way, a baby from your DNA and my DNA is going to be something nobody wants to tangle with," I add, and she smiles. I don't want to be prego anytime soon.

I'm glad in a way that she wants to wait. I just don't see getting fat and horny all…Wait, I might like that. But still, it doesn't seem like the best of ideas. "How would you make the spell work?" I just had to ask, curiosity killed the slayer every time. "I can turn myself into a guy," she offers, and I shake my head no; rapidly, "Give myself a package," she continues to find solutions, but I'm not liking either oner. Even though I know it's Willow, the thought of it kinda makes me queasy. "Couldn't you just change your eggs into sperm?" I questioned, and she gets the far out look on her face. "We've scissored before ya know," I reminded her, and she chuckles; hitting my thigh. "What, I was just sayin'." I protest a little to her defiance to the idea. "I'll think about it. I'll come up with something," she decides, and I heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah, were dressed," I call out because it's been a few times where the girls just walked in on us while we were going at it. Willow normally puts a sound barrier up in the room it doesn't help much because I broke the lock one night out of frustration. Things tend to get a little more haywire in the house then it needs to be, but that's another time.

Rachel walks in, and she's holding the house phone. "Buffy," she said as she strolled over to us and handed Willow the phone before leaving. Willow sits up and listens. "Hey, Buffy," she greets, and Buffy goes on to tell her something. I take a glimpse at the alarm clock that we don't use but for the time. It's going to suck when she actually starts using that thing after school starts. I gape up to Willow when I hear the words tracker an council in the same sentence. Willow ogles me then nods towards the dresser; meaning we need to get dressed and head over there. "Ok, Buffy, we'll be there in a minute," she confirms and hangs up. I give her a questioning glance before sliding off the bed and over to the dresser; grabbing two pairs of jeans and two t-shirts. We sleep half naked, but everyone over there is probably dressed. I'm sure they don't wanna see either of us in lacey underwear and jerseys.

"Camilla, the tracker that Angel sent, is back," she explained as she got dressed. "It's about damn time," I state and move to my shoes. It takes another few minutes to get the rest of the girls ready, and we all march over there together.

As I enter the house, I survey around me to see Buffy standing in the dining room, leaning onto the table and checking out something. Next to her is Faith, holding Dominic as he fusses and plays in her arms. She couldn't really concentrate on what was being said because of him, which was the norm but she looks a little more fustrated then usual. I wonder where the other girls are at. As I file further in, Willow immediately joins the convo. I see this woman I've never seen before standing there. She's kinda tall, long black hair, beautiful, sexy, and Amazon like. Definitely not American. She speaks, and I can barely understand her. But the three she's talking to don't seem to have a problem.

I paced around the table on the other side behind her. She spies over her shoulder. I give a small 'Excuse me.' and hold out my hands towards Faith. Faith eyes me, frowns for a second then glances at Dom; realizing it was probably best. "Be good for Auntie Ken, Dom," Faith instructs like he's able to understand her. I watch as he gazes up, smiles, giggles a little, and turns; holding his little hands out. He closes and opens them several times as she hands him to me. I exit the dining room and move into the living room; where a couple of the girls are watching TV.

Dawn, Nikki, Alex, and Vi are sitting on the floor and talking. Rona comes in from behind me and leaned against the wall. I heard Giles in the kitchen along with Andrew. And Xander just wandered into the dining room. Wow, everyone is here. I notice when the training room door opens and see Eve and a few of my newbs walk in. "It's a regular old, party bus," I muttered while sitting down. I put Dom on my knees, facing me and bouncing him a few times. "Wouldn't do that," Alex warned as she gapes up from the TV. "Why?" I ask, and no later than a few seconds after I do, he pukes all over my chest. Dawn peeks up and laughs a little. Dom jus giggles. "Great," I relent; holding Dom up and away from me as if he has some cold. Alex paces over to me, taking Dom and leaving with him. Why does Willow want one of those?

Alex comes back with an extra t-shirt then disappears again. I peer up when I discover someone new shuffle into the room. Chloe is holding Dom and playing with him the exact same way I was. "I wouldn't do that," I repeat in the same manner I was told. "I'm pretty sure he got it all out," she gloats and grins, examining the now somewhat dirty jeans I was stuck in. "Sshh, everyone shut up for a second," Alex orders as she comes back in. She grabs the remote and turns down the TV a little. She spins herself around so she could listen, and I started to hear what they were saying.

"We have no idea how powerful he or she is…. It could be another Glory," someone assumed. It sounded like Buffy. "I doubt it. Why would he need protection if he was?" Giles challenged, and they were quiet for a moment. "How long do we have?" Buffy demanded, and we all perk up. "A few days. Then it's going to be something close to an all out war," the Latino voice kicks in. "I don't think I could kill another slayer," Buffy confessed, and we all gaped at each other. "You will if you have to, Buffy," Giles commands and describes further, "These girls aren't slayers anymore. They're something else, something we can't just save." There was another staredown between all of us. What the hell did we get ourselves into this time?


	31. Baffled by the beauty of the situation

**Faith- Monday**

Everything is going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok. I have to think positive. If I think about anything else, I'm going to start thinkin' about Arden, the demonic God who showed up, and things will get bad. His name is a lot longer than that, we gave him a nick name of course. Anyways, emotionally I'm a… wreck; I can't go two seconds without freaking out or getting pissed at someone or something. I was researching and helping with plans. From the information I got out of the….Well I was, till I started arguing with the mini Scoobs for some dumb idea. So I guess you can say I'm a bit antsy too. I'm antsy like no other because I want is to go out and kill the mother fucker who wants my baby boy. B has been the only one able to keep me calm all afternoon, and I've been up in our room since about four; 'stewin' and being on edge all by my lonesome. I've calmed down for the most part.

"You go in there. I go, and she's going to go all primal on me," Alex assumed right outside my door. It was her I got into the argument with earlier. I feel Ken too. I hate it when they do that like I can't hear them. "Hell no, the only way we'd make it out of there safely is if we entered with a bottle of jack. Even then, I still don't think she would drink it. It's all you, I'm gone. I'm too young to die," Ken rants, and I can't help but chuckle. I know I've been ranting and raving all day, but whatever it is, I wish they would just come in here and say it.

Ken leaves and Alex just stands there, I'm half tempted to scream; 'Come in.' You'd think she'd know by now that I can tell the difference between them. Moments later, there's a faint knock on the door. If I wasn't listening for it, then I might have missed it. "Come in," I say without a warning in my tone, so I wouldn't alarm her. Alex walks in and strolls up to the bed; sitting on the edge of the end. Close enough to where she can talk to me but far enough away that she can make a mad dash for the door if she needed to.

"What's up, kid?" I try to ask light heartedly because I don't mind the company. The distraction helps. Dom snorts in his sleep, and Alex glances over to him before focusin on me for a moment. I have him surrounded by pillows just in case. Sometimes, I lay with him on my chest, but that boy turns into a human sauna while he sleeps. By the time I meet her gaze, her sight trails off and she starts playin' with some of the quilt Buffy found a few weeks ago.

"We're probably going to leave here in a about twenty minutes or so…You're going with us, right?" she questioned, and l sit up further. I take a peek at Dom then face her again. I don't want to leave him, but I want this mother fucker so bad I can taste him. "I…" I look up when I feel B approach the room. Alex feels her too, and we both gaze at the empty door frame till it's filled with B. "What's the sitch?" B inquired; all happy and cheerful. If she was another woman, I would want to smack the smile right off her lips. Instead I get this calm, tingle flowin through me. Only B would and can ever make me feel like there can be nothin' in the world that can phase me. I can't help but return the gesture. "Think I should?" I stated, knowing I could relapse like am alcoholic who missed AA last week. Those council members wouldn't know what hit em'.

"You were there, baby, you heard what Willow said. Arden could be stronger then all of us put together or he could be as strong as a average male like the rest of the council. Just a guess, but with all the access and knowledge, he's probably got a lot of tango in him," Buffy explains something new, and Alex sits there goin' back and forth between B an me. "Will isn't going because she doesn't want to risk it….Ken wanted to stay and protect Will and Dom, but Will won't let her. It's up to you. I could use you, baby, really." B sounds sincere. I'm grateful that she probably just told me everything she knew about him; which kinda makes me feel better but not by much.

B's hand rests on mine, and I feel a small wave of relief from just one touch. I know she's feeling the tingles that are now surging up my back, and I would be jumpin B if Alex wasn't in the room. Bein' on edge and pissed all day has gotten me goin'. I know that she wouldn't be on my level of craziness, but it could dull a roar that I've been feelin'. I would be able to breathe again. That's it, B is my breath of fresh air.

"I'm sure there's some more research you can be doing right now," B determined without directing her complete attention over to Alex; who was still sitting on the edge of the bed. I wonder if Alex can feel the sexual tension. By the looks of it, nope, "I think I did more research then Red this time. Did she tell you that Arden is one of twelve and also out of that twelve, he's one of six that can bring back the biggest, baddest mother fucker we've probably ever seen?" Alex describes, not getting the hint. "Whatever the hell that meant, we're only worried about the one." "No, I didn't know that. You went above and beyond good job. Now get out," B compliments before finishin with an order. Alex huffed and sighed. "The one time I research a clan of demonic gods, and I don't even get to say how the story ended," Alex bitches as she storms out of the room. My focus goes back to B as she watches Alex leave.

When I think about me and B and bein in love with her, plus admittin that I am, everythin jus goes up into a 'I don't know what the fuck I'm doin battle.', addin to my frustration. I just can't wrap my head around it. Well, I can now that she's sittin right here in front of me, less than a foot away. She makes everythin easier to deal with. I gaze into her eyes and everything just seems right. All the details sorta fall together, and I have my only moments of clarity. Those are rare for me; I'm a little crazy, remember and clarity, when it comes down to it, is rare. As of right now, the two people I love the most are right here in the room with me, and there is nothin' in the world that is going to take that away from me. Not now, not ever.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," B decides, and I peer up from her hand. I can tell she wants me to go, but she doesn't want to push it. I trust Willow. I know she won't let anythin come anywhere near Dom. So I can go. I trust this plan. "Right, and leave a bunch of teenagers to look after you. Red can handle her own against a couple of council members. I'm sure they wouldn't know what to do with a Wiccan." I'm gradually relaxin in her presence more so now than before. I know now that it could take both of us, plus all the mini Scoobs that were takin. I'm sure some of them are staying. I go back to playin with the one of the fuzzes on the quilt, and B inches her way in my direction slowly. As if I was some kind of prey she was about to take out. "I don't know why I asked. I know you wanna make sure the job gets done," she confessed, and I nodded my head; bringin my eyes back to hers.

For a second, I'm stuck and can't move like a deer in headlights. I'm baffled by the beauty of the situation I find myself in. My edge and pissed off self is gone and has been replaced by the love makin sap of a girl who can't get enough of B right now. She's turned me into a total girl, I really got to step up.

Before I could think of anythin else, B has me pressed against the head board, entangled in an anythin but gentle kiss. I guess I have to show what little assertiveness I have left for the day. As she shifts her weight, I use it against her; turning her over in my lap which separates us. She gazes up at me surprised. I hold her out to the side a little, taking as deep and steady breaths as I can because it feel like my lungs are workin against me. I don't want to wake up Dom, but I don't want B to go away either. I search her eyes for the breath of life she has given me, so I can steal more. Leanin down, I kiss her again. Slower but full of want and desire and whatever the hell else I'm feeling. B is definitely a first. I wish my heart would slow down a little.

By the time we forced ourselves to finish, there were several other slayer bodies in the house. At least four of them were turned on just as badly as B and I; which wasn't helping us out much. We had to fight against everythin we wanted to do because of them. Alex must have gotten to Chloe because of me and B.

All we got down to was light gropin and the everlastin pit of a stomach from the sexual tension she filled me with. I'm pretty sure B was feelin the same thing. Once I finished changing, B kept an eye on Dom while I set everything out for Red in Dominic's room. I tend to leave things everywhere and move things around a lot. So if it was in the big closet last week, it's probably in the little closet now. If it was under the crib, it's probably back where it should have been in the first place in the big playbox Xander made. See what she does to me. Positive ready to kick some ass Faith is back. Ok, let get this show on the road.

I stroll back over to our room. Then I strut to the bed; where B is fully dressed and watching Dom sleep. I think she does that as much as I do. The strangest thing is, he's starting to act a little like B. Makes the same facial expressions, which are always cute. So I don't mind. Maybe the fixin of his DNA did more than we thought.

She smiles as I reach the bed. "I don't wanna move him cause he'll wake up," I claimed, and she nods in agreement. "I'll go get Will," Buffy adds. As she scoots to the edge of the bed, she kisses me lightly on the lips. The electricity surges from her, and I have to keep myself from pullin her back to me and takin advantage of it. I gotta remember I got a demonic god to kill. As much as I like to take it further, I have to stay somewhat grounded.

I savor her scent as she drifts off down the hall. I know I've made wrong turns, and B was always there to catch me. I'll make a bad decision, and B is there again to tell me it's ok. That she's here and isn't going anywhere. As much as I put her through, I don't know how she does it. She's always been like that, even when she was in school, and I was causing some kind of trouble or trying to help a particular boss end the world. B always kept a positive thought of me that I could be different. It wasn't till I got to LA to the first time before I was locked up when she came to Angel. She saw me there the way that I was, even though she didn't trust me. When I saw how upset she was, I knew I fucked up. I thought I would never see her smile at me or around me again. Look at us now.

I love that woman.

* * *

**Buffy- Few hours later**

I stared upward as the building towered over us. Camilla tracked a group back to a hotel. We all stood just outside of the escalade. Faith stood to my left, and the rest of the girls staggered to my right. I slid my hand into Faith's, she looked down. When she checked out the building, she smirked. "Let's do this," she commanded; taking her switchblade out of her pocket and twirling it till it opened. I shook my head and started the trek across the street.

The hotel was a little empty, which was good for us. We would go unnoticed by innocent people there. Ken walked ahead of us. "Are you sure? There's probably like cameras. They'll see our faces," Alex declared; worried about exposure. "That's why I'm in charge," I informed as we traveled to the back of the lobby and down the hall to the stairwell. There were two exits. The only other way he could go was through the lobby but we'd have him by that point. I don't plan on giving him that time. He should have picked a better stop to set up a pad.

As we ascend the stairs, I make my way to the front of the pack. Getting to the right floor, I cautiously approach the door leading out into the hallway. Spying through the window, I saw several council members guarding the hall. "I count seven," I told them while searching over my shoulder. We couldn't just go running out into the hall without getting noticed. A shoulder leaned in front of the window then went back to original position. "Eight," I warned, correcting myself. He would hear the door if I opened it. He would definitely hear the glass if I broke it, and so would everyone else. I gazed over at Faith. As I did, the man took a few steps away from the door. I observed as most of the rest of the men shuffled into a room.

Cracking the door, I slid through the narrow opening and slammed the man against the wall. He had no time to react as he hit the floor unconscious. One of the girls dragged his body into the stairwell. I heard zip ties get taken out and look back to see the girls fasten him to the metal banister. I moved down the hall quickly, paying attention to every door as I passed. There were two ahead of me; standing just inside a room. They haven't noticed us.

I took off in a sprint as he stepped out again. The other stood there, still oblivious to our presence. I was stealthier then I thought I would be. Faith came up next to me, and we grabbed both guys at the same time, choking them out and laying them on the floor. The men in the room didn't hear anything. I laid the man on the floor just outside the room. Faith nodded as she advanced to the door. "Frank…, did you hear that? Hunter said you're wrong," one of them called out, and I held a finger up to my mouth as I surveryed the girls behind me; who were making their way around the unconscious men. "Frank," he called out again, sounding a little worried. "Frank, quit fucking around," the man yelled, and I heard him stand and head in our direction. "I'll be right back, guys," he assured, and someone replied, but I didn't catch what was said.

Before he could react, I punched him in the face. The rest of the girls stormed past me; including Faith. If anything, the men were outnumbered as we had them subdued easily. I entered as the fight died down just as quickly as it started. "Buffy," Alex said as she dragged a still conscious man to his feet. "Where is he?" I growled as she held him up. He shook his head, not wanting to divulge any information on Arden. "Your men could just as easily be dead. Where's Arden?" I continued to interrogate. When he nodded no again, I pushed Alex to the side; fisting his sweater and slamming him into the nearest wall. Faith stood behind me, and I heard her take out her switchblade again. As I kept him there, she reached over me and held it to his neck.

I felt for vibes. I felt for the Faith I would recognize oh so easily, but there wasn't anything. As her body pressed into mine I took in her scent and everything that was Faith to give me confidence. "The lady asked you a question," Faith sneered as she pressed the knife into his neck. The man shook lightly under my grasp. I don't think he was an actual watcher like most of the men we encounter who works with the council. But he might have gotten the same training. "He's not here," he answered as he faced Faith. He's American. I don't believe him, he responded too quickly. "Where is he?" I snarled; slamming him into the wall again. He closed his eye tightly. "Why don't I believe you?" I hissed as I pressed my fist into his chest, making him as uncomfortable as possible.

Faith got my drift and pressed the knife into his neck harder. "Ok, ok," he pleaded as a stream of blood flowed from the small cut he now had on his neck. "But you'll never get to him. He'll kill all of you," he warned, and I shifted my head slightly to Faith. "Yeah, heard that line a few times," Faith scoffed and smiled, "You guys are all the same. Just tell us where he is, so we can get this over with," I continued, and he shook his head again. I slammed him into the wall harder than I did the time before. I felt bones crack under my fist. "Stop, ok, he's on the roof…He's on the fucking roof," he confided; half crying in pain as I let go. As soon as I did, Faith clocked him; knocking him out. I took steps back, letting him fall to the floor.

As I took in my surroundings, Chow Ann came up to the man and zip tied his hands. "That's all of them," she declared as she finished and stood. The rest of the girls made their way to the door. "Ok…., let's go meet Arden," I authorized as I made my way through them and out into the hall. It was empty, thank god.

As we marched to the top floor, I followed Faith. I was going to let her have as much of this fight as I could. It was the least I could do after all the problems they caused for her. Cracking the door to the roof, I scout out to see no one, but I could hear them. They're far enough away that they wouldn't notice us but close enough for us to hear their conversations pretty well. Scanning the small space around me, I grabbed a wooden stick and situated it, so the door would stay open just in case it has auto lock.

Faith stepped in front of me again. I trailed as she stayed at a low crouch moving toward the voices. I kept the rest of the girls behind me. We crept till we came to a corner of a wall. I smelled blood, sure that the rest of the girls could smell it as well. My slayer senses kicked into full blast. I wanted this guy. I could feel him, he was close and his strength as far as I could tell was filled with the remnants of slayers and other demons. He stole their powers. That's why they were stripping slayer powers, they were giving them to him. I wanted this demon. I wanted this guy for Britta, for Tina, and all the other girls he killed to do it. I wanted him because of what he was going to do to Faith and Dominic.

Faith knelt, and I stood just above her to see Arden and several other men. Three girls knelt in front of him with a man behind each of them. Other men spread out around them watching. From what I could make out, there appeared to be another girl standing next to him; watching. Arden turned his back to them, holding a glowing jar of something. "You have contributed to a cause greater than your own," He said loudly and then turned the jar up pouring the glowing liquid into his mouth. "That's just awesome," Faith said as I glanced down. I stared up again to see the men reach around each of the girls. One by one they all fell. "Move now," Faith commanded as she took off swerving through the obstacles in front of us.

We all followed. As Faith came around the corner of the last wall, the men heard us and most of them turned around. Arden gazed up at us and smiled. I fell in behind Faith. The rest of the girls gathered behind me. Alex and Ken were the only two who stalked up by my side. Faith held out her hands palms up. "Ah it seems we have a bit of company," Arden chuckled from his perch at the end of the building. As I we wandered closer, I recognized the girl standing next to him.

Tina smiled and took steps forward towards us. "I can take her," she boasted. There was this eerie confidence that came from her. The innocence that I remembered seeing in her eyes the last time I saw her was gone. "No," Arden argued as got a grip on Tina and backed up with her in his arms. She didn't struggle against him. "One step closer and she's dead," he challenged, and the men formed into fighting positions around him over the bodies of the girls they just killed. Arden backed up to the edge of the building. Faith faced me, wanting the fight just as badly as any one of us behind her. Then her focus switced back to our foe. She took a step forward. It was enough. Arden spun, and we all took off; running towards them but we weren't quick enough. I saw Tina's eye widen as he let go of her. She stumbled back a few steps before she lost footing off the edge of the building and fell. Faith screamed in a fit of rage as the fighting broke out. Tina.

There were three men to every one of us. I watched as Faith fought her way to Arden. I trailed behind her, throwing punches and kicking at whatever came in my direction. I blocked a swinging fist that came at Faith and got caught up with him having no choice but to fight him. Faith made it through. I stayed there for the moments I had to as the other girls fought around me. Another man came out of nowhere, and I kicked back sending the one I first started fighting across the rocks landing on his back. I turned and ducked as a bat flew; whistling through the air. I came up, putting all my strength into a punch and sending him flying into another guy one of the other girls were fighting.

"Buffy," someone screamed, and I turned to see Alex drop kick another man coming in my direction. She took him on, as I shifted to a standing position for a second to scan the faces and find Faith. I heard her scream. As I turned to face where she was, I caught a leg coming in my direction and punched his chest. His other leg buckled under his weight, and he went down. I hit him again, and he fell unconscious.

I weaved to my right; where I last saw Faith. It took seconds for her to lose traction on the rocks. He kicked her, so I lunged to catch her as she flew through the air in my direction. Arden stood up right, wiping his lip. Faith gawked up at me then gaped in his direction as he strode towards us. "This is just what I needed," he snorted as he jerked his head to the side, cracking his neck loudly. Faith stood and ran toward him. I watched as they fought for a second, seeing a determination I hadn't seen in a while. "AHHHGGGG!" she screamed as she threw every punch in his direction.

When I whirled around, I discovered more men came running from around the corner. Where the hell are all the men coming from? I spun face them the same time Alex, Ken, and Vi did. I heard a few more bodies hit the ground, and the rest of the girls joined in a line next to me. "We got em' Buffy," Alex confirmed gazed over her shoulder as Faith still valiantly fought Arden; holding her own but not doing as much damage as she wanted. "Go help, Faith," Ken suggested, and I stomped in their direction, determined to finish this. I made a mad dash for Arden as Faith kicked him backwards several times. As I reached him, he sensed me cuz he swung a back hand in my direction. I ducked and Faith and I fell into sync. Arden was strong, I can feel it.

We swung, kicked, and punched, and he blocked everything till Faith caught him on an open side. He came back, her missing then kicked towards me; catching me off guard. I flew into the wall, feeling it cave slightly with my impact. It shook me. I scanned down as my hand landed on something metal and cold; Faith's switchblade. I wrapped my fingers around it and ran in Faith's direction as she took Arden full on.

As I attacked, Arden got a lucky swing, catching Faith off guard and hitting her several more times. "Come on," Arden bellowed as we swung with all we had. I swung the blade. He blocked one as Faith came at him. I swung upward, bringing the blade across his throat. Arden stopped moving in front of me. Faith took steps till she was at my side and observed as he fell to his knees holding onto his neck. Arden gurgled for air. We glared as Arden's eyes flashed black and he struggled for air then hit the ground face first.

My breathing clamed, I gawked over my shoulder to see all the girls trudging in our direction, bodies of men scattered about them. Adrenaline still surged through me as forced myself to think normally. "We did it," Faith gloated. I reached out for her hand. Not letting go, she knelt down next to the now dead demonic god. "Was Glory like this?" Faith asked, and I shook my head no. Glory was a little harder to beat then this. I lifted the coat, whipping blade off. "Ken, call Angel," I instructed over my shoulder and stood again. I took steps backward, something passed through me.

_As I stood there, I scanned the room that was well lit. The apparent smell of fresh blood soaked the air around me. I looked down, bodies of girls laid slayed; spread out across the floor. I turned and inspected their faces but didn't recognize them. I gaped down at myself to see blood splatters covering me. All over my arms and hands; everywhere. I dropped the knife that I held in my hands and twirled to the sound of someone moving. _

_Faith moved backwards away from me, holding one hand over her gash in her neck that was bleeding out badly. Blood poured out of other wounds on her chest and stomach. How the fuck did this happen? She looked terrified, as she frantically backed away from me; unable to stand and run. Unable to defend herself any further. "BUFFFFY!". My love._

"BUFFFYYY!" someone yelled again, and I opened my eyes to discover Faith kneeling over me. She breathed a sigh of relief as I sat up. "What happened?" I asked; confused. "You passed out," she answered immediately; smiling trying to reassure me everything was ok. "B, let's get outta here. Angel's people are on their way," she explained, and I took her hand while standing and still in a daze. They'll clean up the mess of bodies for us. What the hell was that?

When we got back to the house, all of the girls cheered, hooted, and hollered as they stormed the house. Chloe and Alex arrived ahead of us, hand in hand as Faith and I treaded behind them. Alex twirled to face me. "Can I order pizza?" she pleadeded. When I didn't say anything, Faith spoke up. "Yeah, kid, ya'll deserve it. But this is your cheat day for the weak," faith teased, and Alex smiled as she put her arm over Chloe's shoulder and strutted inside.

Faith and I made it to the porch and stopped. The girls were all playing around inside. I was still a little on edge after we killed Arden. "What's wrong, B? We did it. Arden is dead, why are you so… down?" Faith interrogated, and I hesitated, unsure of what to say. Memories of whatever the hell I saw flashed across my eyes before I gazed at her. I couldn't look at her after thinking about it, so I avoided the eventual stare. It felt as if it was seared into my head, like a brand on cattle.

Faith wrapped her arms around my upper body, pulling me into her. "I saw something. I don't know, it just…," I started to explain but stopped. "Whatever it was, I won't let it get to you, not now," Faith demanded as she hugged me tightly. I tried to listen to her heart to calm myself down. "I don't know," I said as I buried my face into Faith's neck. "Buffy, what kind of Pizza do you want?"

I turned to see Willow standing at the door. Ken stood behind her; holding Dom. I smiled. Even though it was painted on, Will saw through it. "Just get us a pepperoni," Faith advised. Ken nodded and departed back into the house for the party that was being started without us. I watched as Chloe and Alex dodged her and high tailed it up the stairs. I should want to do the same, but I didn't. That shit freaked me out beyond belief. I just can't come to terms, but everyone is so happy. I don't want to mess this up for them.

"You ok, Buffy?" Will questioned, already knowing the answer. Faith held me tightly to her, and it was comforting to have her hugging me. Willow jogged up to me and placed a hand on the side of my head. I stared as her eyes widened then flashed white. I felt a warming sensation then nothing, "We'll take care of it later, ok, Buffy?' But you're fine. I don't sense anything. There's nothing there. You're ok," Willow comforted me, and I thought for a second. It was gone. The memory of what I saw was gone, but the feeling of it was still there. I gawked up at Faith; giving her an uneasy smile because I'm still unsure of what to say or do. Will ran her fingers down my arm. "Let's go celebrate," Willow ordered, and Faith pulled me inside. I didn't resist.

**Next morning-**

I woke up to a noticeably colder bed. Rolling over, I felt no Faith. I slid to the edge of the bed, walked to the dresser, and grabbed a hair tie. Putting my hair up, I exited the room. The tingles grew stronger with every step I took down the hall. A part of me couldn't believe that we did it. Part of me felt that Arden was still out there, the council was still out there and would continue doing what they were trained to do. Kill young slayers who didn't even know what they were. Without a leader, what would they do? Who do they answer to? I would hope more than anything that they would just stop, like a beast with its head cut off.

I got closer to the door, and heard giggling and laughing coming from Dominic's room. "I'm gonna get ya… I'm gonna get ya," Faith playfully taunted as I pushed open the door. Faith crawled over Dom and rolled; picking him up and rolling him onto her chest. Faith laughed as he giggled and squirmed on top of her. She gazed up and in my direction with a smile. A sense of calm filled me, and everything that could or would ever bother me went away. I wandered over to her, grinning myself and sat down next to them. Picking up Dom, I lifted him over my head. The baby boy brought his fist to his mouth, smiling and laughing as I raised and lowered him several times. "You're going to be so big and strong," I announced and smirked at Faith as I handed him back to her. She sat up, placing Dom in her lap. "All he ever wants to do is play," she groaned as she fixed his clothes. Dom clapped his hands together and then patted Faith's arms as she wrapped him into a small hug; nuzzling into him.

"Yep, won't ever be this happy ever, ever again," Faith muttered before gazing up at me. "Yeah, something like that," I mumbled as I pushed a strand of hair out of her face and sat back. I kissed her forehead. When I said before I would be content with what was us lying there, staring at each other. Just the two of us, I was wrong. I wouldn't be myself without Faith and Dominic and vice versa. Faith wouldn't be herself without Dominic. Neither of us would be able to cope without him. If that makes sense, I know were some kind of dysfunctional family, but it is what it is. I love this woman, and she loves me. We love Dom, and that's all that matters. Nothing will ever come between us.

Love isn't always perfect, it hurts. There's joy and everything else in between us. I can say now that I've never felt more alive, and I took my first breath when I acknowledged the fact that I loved her. She has every part of my being and more.

* * *

**So this is it, thats the end of it or where I'm leaving it at. I figured it had a bad start off so i'll leave it to the sequel to do better. Thats why i left the ending so open. anyways major props an shouts out to my Beta- 'Twin who likes to travel' helped me out alot and helped me more then i would have expected. In working with him the story was alot better then it would have been. I even see a diffrence in my writing. Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading. review an let me know what you think, what could have been better or what you would like to see diff happen next with the girls. .. review review review. **

**Thanks again for reading-** **_Ray_**


End file.
